Aftermath, Open Up Your Eyes You're So Alive
by ForeverLeyton
Summary: My version of what happens after the season finale. It all stems from something Shonda said in her writer's blog: "The bill was due." Now that the immediate threat is over, can everyone survive the recovery?
1. Chapter 1

**And the Aftermath, Open Up Your Eyes.  
****You're So Alive.**

Ok, so, after a _really _long, and unexcused, absence, I'm back. This is my version of what happens after the season finale. It all stems from something Shonda said in her writer's blog: "The bill was due." Now that the immediate threat is over, can everyone survive the recovery? The story picks up immediately where the finale left off. It will be heavy on the Callie and Arizona but will involve all of our Seattle Grace regulars. Now, on to the disclaimers.

First, I've rated this story mature and this time, I'm not kidding. We all know that our Grey's favorites have pretty good (read: GREAT) sex lives and I'm pretty sure their first reactions to such an intense situation would be sex, sex, and more sex. So, it seemed only natural that this story includes a little, ok, a lot, of smut. Consider it Grey's Anatomy, Uncensored.

As usual, and unfortunately, I don't own any of these characters or anything related to Grey's Anatomy. That's all Shondaland. Sigh…

* * *

**Chapter 1: Caught in a Landslide, No Escape From Reality**

VOICE OVER: When you save a life, it's a lot like that kiss. You know the one. The best kiss of your life. The one you remember in your dreams. The one you are always trying to recreate. It's the one you tell your friends about. Because time stopped during that kiss. Saving lives, that's kind of the same thing. Time stops, for just a moment, and you don't hear the sirens or the shouts or the machines all around you. For just one second there's silence; as though no one and nothing else exists in this world but you and the life you've saved. Or, you and the person you're kissing. And you're afraid to move, afraid to let go of the scalpel, afraid to end the kiss. Because that's when you have to pay the bill. Every single time. Something is owed for the greatest kiss of your life. Maybe a commitment or a goodbye, an apology, or sometimes just the sad realization that one great kiss can still be followed by really crappy sex. Something is owed. Just like something is owed when a life is saved: pain, a scar, a lifestyle change, someone else's organ. And we all know it's not the saving that's tough. It's the aftermath, the new reality. It's waking up alive only to find you can no longer walk; it's sharing _that _kiss with the one who's walking away. As surgeons, we're the good men in a storm. We're the badass chicks. But, still, the bill always comes due. So, we tell ourselves what we tell our patients: Open up your eyes. You're so alive.

Callie reluctantly ended their kiss and rested her forehead against Arizona's. She didn't open her eyes until she felt Arizona's hands surround her face. "Calliope, look at me. I love you, baby."

"Oh God." The tears that had been gathering in Callie's eyes overflowed. "I love you, too, Arizona. So much. And we, the kids, the ten kids, we—"

"Shhh. I know. There's a lot to talk about. A lot. But we have time. We have all kinds of time." Callie closed her eyes again. They have _time_. "We'll talk like crazy soon. We'll figure it all out Calliope. But right now," she gestured at the chaos surrounding them, "there're kids who need their parents and patients I need to see and—"

Callie pulled back with a shuddering breath. "I know, you're right. I have patients, too, and I'm sure the people in there need a lot of help right now."

"Exactly," Arizona pressed a light kiss to Callie's lips. "We need to find the Chief… Ahh, Dr. Webber, and get more information. Make sure our friends are safe and—"

"Oh my God! Mark. I need to see Mark, Arizona. I know the officer said he was fine but I need to—"

"I know. We need to see for ourselves that our friends are ok. We need to find Bailey and go visit Karev and Shepard, Grey, Hunt, Yang, everyone. So. Let's go do some rounds, make sure our patients are where they need to be. Then we'll talk to Webber and we'll head to Harborview. We'll see our friends and then we'll go home—Uh, we'll go to your place."

Callie smiled softly and grabbed Arizona's hand. She pressed a light kiss to her palm and said, "We'll go home. Together. And we'll talk. Later." Her smile grew. "Much later."

"Awesome." Arizona smiled her super magic smile.

"How much time do you think you need to do rounds?"

"Umm. I don't know. There aren't many doctors here right now so…"

Callie nodded. "Yeah. So we help by doing whatever needs to be done."

"That's what I was thinking."

"Why don't I text you when I can get free. You do the same and we'll try to coordinate. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect." Arizona headed to the elevator that would take her to Pediatrics as Callie walked towards the Pitt.

"Hey, Arizona!"

Arizona turned in time to see Callie running towards her and onto the elevator just as the doors were about to close. "Calliope, you're going the wrong—" Her exclamation was cut off as Callie pressed her lips to Arizona's and moved her back against the wall. This kiss was slow and soft and full of heart. It was an 'I love you' kiss, more than an 'I want you' kiss. 'Thank you' instead of 'please'. And just when Arizona's knees threatened to buckle under the weight of such sweetness, the elevator dinged to announce its interruption. Callie pulled away and tossed "See ya" casually over her shoulder as she sauntered off the elevator.

"Whew." Arizona blew out a breath and smiled the rest of elevator's ascent.

* * *

At nearly one o'clock in the morning, Callie was standing behind a transportation ambulance when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Most of the staff had left the hospital, heading off to the bars where they would toast their friends, hospitals to wait for word on the injured, or just home to kiss their babies and sleep. Arizona, however, had run into Dr. Webber in Peds and promised him that she and Callie would stay as late as necessary to help coordinate the wholesale transportation of Seattle Grace-Mercy West patients to other facilities.

Callie was finally waving goodbye to her very last patient, an old man with bad knees and a flirty attitude. "Ok Mr. Stanley, you be nice to the people at Northwest. Seriously, no wooing the nurses with stories about how your kneecap was shot off during the invasion at Normandy. Just because they feel sorry for you doesn't mean you deserve their extra pudding."

"Aww, Dr. Torres, now why would I be trying to get their extra pudding?" He winked at the paramedic checking his IV. "Everyone knows you go for the jell-o at Northwest. Only Seattle Grace has the really good pudding, girl. Besides, did I ever tell you how, after those bastards shot my knees, I got up and kept storming them beaches? Tell me I don't deserve some damn pudding!"

"Mr. Stanley," Callie rolled her eyes before she shook her head and laughed. "You know what, you do whatever you want. Run those nurses ragged; you deserve it."

"Damn right I do girl. Now, you go get yourself straight after this mess. I'm not letting no other doctor touch my knees so I need you ready to go girl and soon."

"Yes sir. I promise." Callie nodded to the paramedic and stepped away from the ambulance. "We'll have you back here just as soon as we can Mr. Stanley."

As the ambulance drove away, Callie glanced at her phone and grinned when she saw a text from Arizona. God, she had turned into such a wuss, if just getting text messages again made her smile like a pre-teen.

'Just finished. U C Webbers email? Meet at benches when U R done. No rush. XOXO.'

Curious, Callie checked her e-mail as she headed down the hall.

Dear Seattle Grace-Mercy West personnel,

Due to today's tragedy, as well as the physical damage caused on our premises, Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital will be officially closed until Monday. The majority of patients are currently being transported to temporary facilities and all who wish to return to Seattle Grace-Mercy West will be brought back on Monday. I expect all regularly scheduled staff who are able to do so to report to the hospital as scheduled on Monday morning.

The hospital will take the next four days to repair what has been damaged and it is my very sincere hope that all of you use this time to find your own peace. Those of you who were present during today's lockdown may be called upon by the Seattle Police Department to give a statement and should remain available. Otherwise, please use this time to celebrate your own lives and to honor those that were given on this day.

The hospital grieves for the loss of five of its own. Dr. Reed Adamson, Dr. Charles Percy, Michela Nathan, RN and Officer James Wilson were valued members of the SG-MW family. They will be mourned and missed. I will update via employee e-mail any and all details I receive regarding funeral and/or memorial services. Hospital counselors are in the process of contacting the families of each of our deceased and I expect both respect and restraint will be afforded by our staff to these grieving relatives.

I would like to also personally add my deepest sympathy to all of you who have today lost colleagues, mentors and friends. As medical professionals we face death on a daily basis and yet the loss of five of our people shreds a hole in the fabric of each of our lives.

When facing the aftermath of any death, there is not an end to grief but merely a start to recovery. This process will be long; it will be scary; it will be filled with stress and chaos, sadness and despair. In the coming weeks our hospital will be swarming with uninvited guests. There will be lawyers, press, administration, and police. Our jobs as healers will battle with our responsibilities to ourselves and to our families in the wake of these events. Counselors will be on site to help each of you fight the very good fight and please do not hesitate to consult them. Together we _will_ overcome this day, May 27, 2010, so that our friends will not have died in vain.

Sincerely,  
Dr. Richard Webber  
Acting Chief, Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital

Callie could feel tears staining her cheeks as she read the Chief's e-mail a third time. Fear for Arizona and herself, coupled with the confusion of temporarily shutting down a major hospital had made it easy to forget that there were five people killed inside her hospital today. Five people whose lives were stolen inside a building that was supposed to stand for sanctuary and refuge. Though Callie hadn't been particularly close to any of the victims, she took a moment to send up a personal prayer for each of the lost souls.

She remembered how embarrassed Reed had been the day Callie and Arizona found her in the NICU softly stroking a premature infant who was nestled against Alex Karev's sleeping, and very naked, chest. Reed had jumped and sheepishly shrugged her shoulders when Arizona coughed obviously into her hands. So Callie prayed that young Dr. Adamson found the same joy she had in that one quiet moment.

Dr. Percy was a throwback to Callie's stint at Mercy West and she prayed that he realized his tremendous potential. On her first shift as a SG-MW attending, Charles had paged her to treat a high school basketball player but before she could see the injury, he had distracted the teenager with a dirty and probably too-adult joke. While the boy was laughing, 'Doc Perce' had seamlessly popped the boy's dislocated shoulder back into place. Callie had used the distract-them-from-the-pain-you-are-about-to-cause trick herself and she was impressed with Charles's instincts. She remembered, too, how his eyes had widened when she told him he might want to consider a specialty in Ortho one day.

Moving into the locker room to change out of her scrubs, Callie thought back to the day her divorce was final. Somehow the entire hospital knew (because 'people talk') and she remembered hiding out in this very locker room, certain the entire hospital was whispering behind her back. It was Michela Nathan who barged into the doctors-only room, marched straight up to Callie and said "Today's going to suck for you. Trust me, I've been there. But, I'm on your service and just for today, I've got your back. So anything you need to make this day suck a little less, you just let me know." Just that, that no-nonsense support, had immediately set Callie more at ease. She knew Michela was the single mother of two teenage children and she prayed that those boys would one day be able to remember their mother with only joy and gratitude.

And finally, Callie sat on the locker room bench and said a special prayer for James. A retired Sergeant from the Seattle PD, James Wilson had come to work in security at Seattle Grace when his wife of 37 years got tired of repairing the windows his errant golf balls broke. During the four years he worked in the hospital's halls, Callie and James had greeted each other the same way:

"Hey, Sarge, you miss me?" Callie would ask.

"Like the Devil misses Holy Water, Doc. Like the Devil misses Holy Water," was James' reply and it never failed to make her laugh.

So she prayed for James, the one she would miss the most.

* * *

When Callie finally made it to the hospital entrance, she could see Arizona sitting on the closest bench. She was leaning against someone who had his armed wrapped around her shoulder. In a rush Callie realized the man holding Arizona was none other than Mark Sloan. She gasped and broke into a run. Arizona and Mark both stood when they heard Callie's approach and Mark caught his sobbing friend on the fly.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod," Callie repeated over and over.

Standing just behind their embrace, Arizona smiled and ran a light hand down Callie's ponytail as she watched her girlfriend bury her face in the neck of her former sex friend. Arizona knew Callie had been worried all day about Mark; they had spoken over the phone and assured each other that everyone was fine but nothing could that first moment of physical contact.

"Hey," Mark murmured into Callie's hair. "Hey. I told you I was ok."

"I know. I know you did but—But—I needed to see you."

"I know," he nodded. "I needed to see you too. Needed to make sure you and Blondie were really okay."

"We're fine. We're good." Callie reached out to grasp Arizona's hand while she still clung to Mark. "We're maybe even better than fine. At least the 'we' part."

"Yeah?" Mark questioned as he tipped Callie's face towards his. "Really?"

Callie sniffled and nodded, pulling Arizona to her side. "Yeah. We… Well, you know, we need each other."

"Yeah," Mark nodded sadly and Arizona cocked her head in sympathetic understanding. "I get that."

"Mark," Arizona touched a hand to his arm. "How's Lexie?"

"She's… I mean, physically she's fine. But she's… she's not good. No one's good. How can we be?"

"Yeah," Arizona nodded.

"She's with Karev. He's going to be ok but he's hurt pretty bad. She's going to stay with him tonight and I… I'm going to stay with her," Mark shrugged while Callie wrapped her arm around his waist.

"And everyone else?" Callie asked. "You've seen Cristina and Bailey and—"

"I saw Bailey at the hospital before she left to go be with Little Tuck. I guess Ben picked him up from school so she left. Meredith is with Derek. He's… Shit…." Mark ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "He's going to need a few more surgeries but Yang, she saved his life. Now Yang's kind of floating back and forth between Hunt and Meredith. Hunt's stable and should be able to go home tomorrow or the day after but he's going to need some serious PT to get that shoulder back in surgery shape. Umm… " Mark tried to remember what else the girls needed to know. "Oh. Cristina, she told me to tell you she wouldn't be at the apartment tonight. She asked about you, both of you, wanted you to know that she was ok and would see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? She'll see me tonight. We are headed to Harborview. We're going there now."

"Callie. Calliope." Arizona spoke softly and wrapped an arm around Callie's waist so that the three of them stood linked. "It's late. Really late, baby. We need to go home. We need to sleep. Harborview, they are swamped right now. And everyone is hurt and tired and done. I'm done. We need to be done."

"But—"

"She's right, Torres," Mark nodded. "Go home. Be together, just for tonight. Get some sleep. You can see everyone in the morning."

"I—" Callie started to protest but she knew Arizona and Mark were right. There was nothing more they could do tonight. "Ok. But we're going to be there early tomorrow morning, ok? I want to see everyone. I need to see Cristina and Lexie and… Teddy! What about Teddy? You didn't tell us about Teddy!"

"Shh, Torres. Robbins and I already talked about her. I haven't seen her. Hunt said she got out. They got out together and then he came back for Cristina."

"What?" The girls shouted together.

"Oh, hmm, didn't I tell you that part?" Arizona shook her head. "Yeah, well, he came back in when he heard Cristina was still in the hospital. Teddy, she left after that, I guess. I thought we'd see her at the hospital, you know, with Owen hurt and all but… I guess she felt like he made his choice." Mark shrugged, wondering if Lexie had made her choice as well. "Anyway, the Chief, he spoke to her. Said she was fine. Exhausted, but fine. So, I haven't seen her. Or April," he mentioned, almost as an afterthought. "That Jackson kid, you know, Avery? He was at Harborview for a while but April, I don't know where she is. Thought for sure she'd be by Derek's side. Anyway," he shook his head, "Altman will probably be around tomorrow."

"Yeah," Arizona agreed. "I'll give her a call in the morning. I'm sure she's pretty upset."

"Yeah. Listen, I should be getting back to the hospital. I need to talk Lexie into getting some sleep, somehow."

"She'll listen to you Mark. Whatever happens tomorrow, she'll listen to you tonight."

"Yeah. Maybe. Probably. Anyway, I should go." But the three of them just stayed in the same place, arms wrapped around each other's waist and gazing up at the lighted building.

Arizona finally broke the silence. "Does it look smaller to you? Everyone always says places look smaller after things like this. So, does it look smaller to you? 'Cause I'm not seeing smaller." After five seconds with no response, Arizona turned to Callie and Mark. "Guys?" She frowned when the two of them cracked up laughing. "What? What?"

"'I'm not seeing smaller,'" Mark mimicked while Callie laughed harder. "I don't know, Arizona, I definitely think it's shrunk."

"Yep, kinda like Mr. McSteamy after a cold shower," Callie smirked.

"Hey!" Mark exclaimed.

"Oh shut up, you two," Arizona huffed while she tried to hide her grin. "I was trying to have a moment but, you know, be assholes. I'm going home."

Callie hugged Mark one last time as they laughed before shouting, "Hey, wait for me."

"Catch up," was all Arizona said.

"Hey, Blondie!" Arizona turned to walk backwards and listen to Mark as Callie sprinted towards her. "Take care of my work wife," he grinned.

Arizona smiled back and let Callie collapse against her side. "That I can do," she whispered. "That I can definitely do."


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter: Don't say I didn't warn you!

Also, I speak only conversational Spanish and I never write in the language. I got some help on the translating but any mistakes or confusion are entirely my fault.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: It's Easy to Survive When You're in Girl Fever

Arizona leaned against Callie's bedroom doorway and smiled as the brunette hastily tossed piles of clothes off the bed and onto the floor.

"Ahh…. Shit," Callie exclaimed when she tripped on a wadded-up pair of scrub pants. "I—I haven't exactly been sleeping here so…"

Arizona tilted her head in mild confusion. "You haven't been sleeping here? Does that mean you've been sleeping… hmm… somewhere else?"

"What? Oh!" Callie laughed uncertainly. "No, nothing like that. I, ah, I've been sleeping on the couch." Now Arizona's smile was full blown. "The bed, it's just so big and, well, the TV is in the living room and Cristina's sleeping in the—"

"Calliope," Arizona interrupted the tirade. She stepped towards the stuttering girl and took the t-shirt out of Callie's wringing grasp. They were both nervous, Arizona realized. Nervous like it was their first night together. Well, nothing settles nerves like a little mutual embarrassment. "The night," Arizona took a deep breath, "the night I left here and we broke up, I checked in to the Archfield. I couldn't… I just couldn't go home. I stayed in a hotel barely two blocks from my apartment."

"Seriously?" Callie whispered.

"Seriously," Arizona nodded and glanced at the t-shirt she was holding. "Isn't this mine?" She gestured to Amos Lee's _Southern Girl_ HeyHeysilkscreen.

"Umm… I don't know. Maybe it is," Callie blushed. "Maybe I've been sleeping in it like some pining teenager in a bad vampire movie."

Arizona couldn't help it, she laughed out loud. "So, let me get this straight. You've been sleeping on the couch in my t-shirt. I'm picking up shifts at the hospital to avoid going home alone. Obviously the break-up experiment was a bust." Callie grinned as Arizona continued, "Tonight, Callie, what I would really like—what I would _really _like is to sleep. In this bed. With you. To sleep in this bed with you."

"Me too." Callie gently lifted off Arizona's top and slipped the Amos Lee t-shirt over her head. "You wear this and we'll both get some sleep. Sleep," Callie moaned and backpedaled Arizona until they tumbled into the bed together.

"Calliope," Arizona started to giggle but her eyes widened when she saw Callie rising onto her elbows to cage Arizona's head. Brushing a blonde strand of hair away from her eyes, Callie leaned down and pressed her lips softly to Arizona's.

"Calliope." This time her name came out in a shaky hum. Snaking a hand around Callie's neck to tangle in her hair, Arizona tugged her back for another long kiss. When she saw Arizona's eyes drift shut, Callie rolled until they were both lying on their sides, Arizona nestled against the curves of Callie's body. Reaching to turn off the lamp, Callie brushed a last kiss to Arizona's cheek and whispered, "Sleep."

* * *

"Only children. There are only children here. Only—"

Callie's eyes fluttered open and anxiously searched her surroundings. "Arizona, where are—" She started to ask until realizing in a rush that they were in her bedroom, not the hospital. There was no shooter; only a dreaming Arizona and—Callie glanced at the clock—and 4:30 in the morning. "Terrific," Callie muttered, dragging one weary hand through her hair before rolling towards Arizona.

"Arizona, Baby, shhh. Come on, baby." Callie shook Arizona's shoulders gently.

"Only children. Please…" Arizona's voice was rising towards a panicked plea and Callie instinctively measured the heartbeats racing beneath her palm.

"Dr. Robbins," Callie spoke more firmly while still lightly shaking the sleeping girl. Her Peace Corps stretch at the Dakwi refugee camp in Botswana had taught Callie to handle victims and witnesses to violence with particular care. She knew from experience that you could do more harm than good by startling someone out of a nightmare. Pulling Arizona tightly against her chest, Callie murmured in her ear, "Baby, you're safe. We're safe. You're kids are safe. It's only a dream Arizona. Only a dream." She could feel it the moment Arizona woke up; a shudder shook the body cradled against Callie's chest and one quiet sob escaped. "There you are," she continued quietly when Arizona placed a tender kiss on the curve of her breast, leaving behind a stain of tears on Callie's tank top. "Only a dream."

Suddenly realizing what Callie was whispering to her, Arizona closed her eyes briefly. "Shit," she swiped at her tears with the back of her arm. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Callie only tightened her grip when an irritated Arizona moved to flop over on her back. "Sorry for what?"

"For this," Arizona sniffled. "Stupid crying. You're all snuggly and sleeping and—and I'm stupid crying."

"Oh, that," Callie drawled. "You are, stupid crying." She poked Arizona in the ribs. "And for what? You only locked down a floor of sick children, sedated a scared eight year old with a ruptured appendix, and possibly made all sorts of major life commitments to your hot, hot, _hot _girlfriend." Arizona laughed. "Oh yeah, andthere was a crazy shooter on the loose trying to kill our friends."

"Calliope, I shouldn't—" Arizona snorted "—we shouldn't laugh."

"I know," Callie heaved and scooted closer. "I'm just saying, your crying, it's not so stupid."

"I guess. It's only that… You're not crying." Arizona's tone was mildly accusing.

"Umm… No, I'm not?"

"You're not crying and you didn't panic and you were sleeping. Not having nightmares."

"Arizona—"

"It's not like I want you to suddenly start crying. It's just… I'm supposed to be a good man in a storm. I always thought…" Arizona sat up against the wall and curled her knees to her chest. "My brother, he fought in a war. A _war_. So did my father and my grandfather. Three uncles and my cousin Julie. The Robbins', we're good men in a storm. So I used to imagine, the way you do, that if something like this ever happened, I would be brave and strong and" she scoffed, "maybe even a little heroic. Nope, not true. I wasn't any of those things. I panicked. I…" she trailed off.

"Arizona—" Callie tried to speak but Arizona interrupted before she could finish.

"And you!" She rested her cheek on her knees so she could look at Callie. "You got up and you stood in front of the man with a gun. You talked to him and you helped him." Callie cringed slightly at Arizona's choice of words but remained silent. "You stood between me and a gun. A _gun,_ Calliope. When I close my eyes, that is what I imagine now. I see you, standing in front of a gun."

Callie moved to sit in front of Arizona and tugged on her legs until their knees touched. "Arizona, listen to me, because this is important. I stood between you and a gun," she said as Arizona's eyes filled with fresh tears, "because you were covering the body of a child. When Clark came into the room, I was the one who panicked. I froze. Literally froze. It might have been seconds or it might have been hours before I moved. But you…You threw yourself on top of that little girl in an instant. An instant, Arizona. You don't think that was heroic? Want to call Ruby's parents and ask them what they think about that? You are a good man in a _hurricane_, Arizona Robbins, and today, you made your grandfather very proud."

Arizona's hand trembled when she cupped it against Callie's cheek. "You make me feel so much better, Calliope Torres. Just looking at me with your super magic smile, you make me _feel better._"

"Hey! That's my line!"

Arizona shrugged, "it was a pretty good one, too, as lines go. It certainly worked on Ruby," she joked. "And Callie?" Arizona lifted her other hand to hold Callie's gaze steady, "those major life commitments I maybe made to my hot, hot, _hot _girlfriend? I did."

Callie searched Arizona's eyes before whispering, "Yeah?"

"Yes," Arizona replied with a nod, "because when I close my eyes, I see you standing in front of a gun. I see losing my chance to find out how great we could be, together. And it shatters me. Shatters me," she repeated. "So," Arizona sat back and rubbed the last of her tears from her cheeks, "I need you. I need you to take away what I see when I close my eyes."

"Hmm…" Callie grinned. "How do you suggest I do that?" She slid a hand up the side of Arizona's thigh.

"You could talk to me."

"Talk?" The creeping hand stopped at Arizona's hip.

"Yes, Calliope, talk. Tell me a story."

"You want me to tell you a story?" Callie pouted.

Arizona patted Callie's shoulder affectionately. "Uh huh. Just make something up."

Callie rolled her eyes before a smile slid slowly across her face. It was the kind of 'get ready for this' smile that always made Arizona's heart take one swift tumble inside her chest. That feeling, the swooping and soaring feeling, was the best high Arizona knew. She spent every moment with Callie waiting to recreate the sensation.

"Come here. " Callie tugged on Arizona until the blonde was sprawled atop Callie from head to toe, her head nestled on Callie's chest. "I can do better than just the story. I'll scratch your back."

Arizona lifted her head in cheerful surprise. "You will? The way I like it, all soft and slow? For a long time? Without stopping? Or complaining?"

Callie laughed. "Yeah, yeah, just the way you like it, even though you _never _return the favor. But whatever." Arizona's smile was bright as she reached to pull her t-shirt around her shoulders.

"You know what," Callie said, "if we're gonna do this, let's do it right. Let's just take the shirt off, shall we? "

"Oooh, ok," Arizona let Callie tug her shirt over her head. "That way you can get my shoulders and my arms and neck and… Yay." Arizona sighed as Callie began slowly trailing nails, just barely touching her, in rhythmic and goosebump-inducing circles all along her exposed back. When Callie began to speak softly, it took a moment for Arizona to actually comprehend the words as she snuggled into Callie's chest, lulled by the blended rumble of her girlfriend's voice and steady heartbeat.

"…So, anyway, this girl, she's talking to me and I'm barely hearing her. Here I am, basically crying in a bar bathroom like some drunk co-ed, and this blonde girl I've never met, with eyes sparkling like Miami sunshine, is rambling on about hospital gossip. I'm sad and embarrassed and she's all, 'people talk', and smiling and… Perky." After a year with Arizona, Callie still couldn't keep the smirk out of her voice.

Arizona pinched Callie on the biceps. "I already know this story, Calliope. I kind of wrote it, remember?"

Callie laughed softly. "Oh no, trust me, you do not know _this_ version. Just listen." She smiled when she felt her girlfriend shiver slightly and press a kiss between her breasts. Callie's nails continued their journey down Arizona's spine. "Hmm. Where was I? Right, you're perky and I'm…not. And so this girl, because at this point you weren't my girl, you were still just 'this girl', you know?"

Arizona nodded and smiled to herself.

"This girl, I think she's telling me that she knows something about Erica which is just great because I'm barely even out as—as a person open to relationships with members of either sex," Callie hedged. "I'm not even out and here's this girl I've never met telling me that she knows I was dumped in a parking lot by a world-renowned heart surgeon who barely told me goodbye." Arizona ran her hand softly down Calliope's free arm before linking their fingers loosely. "Not exactly my best moment," Callie continued.

"So anyway, she's talking, this girl, and I'm barely listening before all of a sudden she's kissing me. Just softly laying her lips on mine in Joe's bathroom, of all places. And I am blown away. As in, clichés-have-yet-to-be-written-about-this blown away. But before can even participatein the kiss, the girl is pulling away and smiling this crazy dimpled smile and backing out the door. Leaving. Leaving me with my world rocked. Luckily_, _my brain reengaged in time and just as she was reaching for the door I shouted 'Wait!'"

"No you didn't, you—" Arizona lifted her head to disagree.

"Shh," Callie placed their joined fingers across Arizona's lips. "My story, remember?" She trailed her hand along the side of Arizona's rib cage to a spot she knew would make Arizona arch with ticklish pleasure. "Settle back down and listen."

"Mmmm." Arizona laid her head back on Callie's chest as her body tried in vain to follow the mesmerizing movements of Callie's fingertips. "Ok."

"So, the girl, she turns around and looks at me with this little half smile. You know, where one side of her lips goes up and the other side is sort of waiting to see what happens next. That smile kills me," Callie said thoughtfully. "What am I supposed to do? I have to have this girl. So I step towards her and I slowly back her against the door, caging her between my hands on either side of her head. Leaning in, I swallow her quiet 'Oh' as place my lips on hers. My tongue swoops in to control her mouth and we battle for each other's taste. This kiss isn't soft or chaste; it's all speed and urgency and impatience. I can't hear her moan, but I can _feel _it as she lightly sucks on my tongue, using this amazing little trick I have never felt before. Unable to stop myself, my open hand cups the side of her face and forcefully caresses down her neck and across her chest until, finally, I palm her breast through her silky shirt and padded bra. With my other hand I reach down and I silently flip the lock on the bathroom door."

"You…" Arizona's breath shuddered out. Swoop. Soar. "You do?"

Callie smiled. "Yeah, I do." Her fingernails now traced along Arizona's hips, curving ever so slightly inwards. "And I can feel, through the layers, I can feel her nipple tightening, extending right into the center of my palm, so I use the heel of my hand to rub circles across the tip, raising my other hand to grip this girl behind the neck and pull her into me. It was like I wanted to somehow absorb her into my person. I used my hips to hold her against the door, inserting my thigh between hers so that eventually she was delicately riding my thigh while we kissed, whimpering in tune to her movements, with the friction from her jeans intensifying the heat I knew was dripping between her legs. "

"Oh. " Arizona couldn't stop her hips from rotating in one firm circle against Calliope's. "God."

Callie, still calm but now breathing heavily, allowed her fingertips to drift to Arizona's ass, tracing the same rhythmic circles there as she had along her back. "The girl, I guess she wanted to touch me too and—"

"She did," Arizona interrupted.

"—her hands streaked under my shirt and between our bodies, moving rapidly towards the buttons of my pants. But I don't want the moment to end and if she touches me, it's all over. So, without warning, I turned her around, bracing her front against the door and briefly pressing my body into her back. Wrapping my arms around her middle, I turned us both again, so that our eyes lock in the mirror. And there she is, smiling that same half smile while her body is pressing back against mine. With my arms still wrapped around her, I trace my tongue along the line of skin exposed by her jacket, lingering over her pulse as it beats, beats, beats under my lips." Callie leaned down to kiss Arizona in that exact spot and Arizona stretched her neck in supplicant offering. "The girl, she reaches up to undo the front clasp of her bra before burying both hands in my hair, holding me in place. Freed from her bra and her arms reaching above her head, I can see both her nipples straining against her silk shirt, begging for attention. I reach one hand under her shirt to fondle her breasts while I use my other hand to unbutton her jeans. All this time, she is watching me, watching herself in the mirror, waiting to see what I will do next. Like the low hum of a fan, I can hear the noises coming from Joe's—bad music, glasses clanging, laughter—but all of that activity is somewhere else. There is only she and I in this place. In this moment. Looking directly into her reflected eyes, I shove my hand underneath her jeans and her panties and slide immediately into slick, wet, glorious heat."

"Oh. My. God." Arizona's legs fell to either side to straddle Callie so that she—all that slick, wet, glorious heat—pressed fully against Callie. Forcefully turning Callie's head with her hand, Arizona pressed their lips together, immediately invading her girlfriend's mouth with her tongue. Using the trick Callie described before, Arizona wrapped her tongue around Callie's and sucked it into her mouth. When Callie groaned and dug her nails sharply into Arizona's ass, Arizona bit ever so lightly on Callie's tongue before finally pulling away. "You continue with your story, please. I'll just be over here." And with that she dropped her head towards Callie's stomach, tracing each exposed inch of skin as she raised Callie's shirt above her breasts.

"Umm…" Callie had to close her eyes to concentrate on the story. "Well, so my hand, it's inside her pants and… Jesus, Arizona." Arizona bit lightly on the end of Callie's last extended rib bone. "And…umm… ok. I pinch her nipple and I trace my tongue up her neck to her earlobe and at the same time I slide three fingers inside her. And these three things, all happening at once, these three things, they're too much for her and she starts trembling, shaking against me and thrusting her hips into my hands, all the time watching in the mirror. Her breasts are perfect; they fit perfectly in my hand and the nipple is so hard it scrapes against my palm. I can tell she's really sensitive around her breasts because when I scrape my nails, just really lightly, across both tips, I can see her bite hard on her bottom lip to keep from crying out. Her jeans, they're pretty tight. Not too tight or anything but just tight enough to really hold my hand against her and my fingers can barely move so, really, she has to do all the work. But that's no problem 'cause she's already moving her hips against my hand and it's, God, it's so hot. Every time her hips shift forward my fingers sink deeper inside all that soft heat and when her hips shift backwards her sexy, jean-clad ass bumps and rubs against my hoo-ha."

Arizona laughed lightly and gently bit the bottom curve of Callie's breast at her deliberate use of Arizona's favorite, and kid-friendly, term for 'vagina.'

"And she's shaking and watching and thrusting and groaning, and all of a sudden she tightens around my fingers—" Arizona was actively crushing her hips against Callie's at this point "—and her hands grip my hair and she turns her head into my ear and moans softly, 'Caaallliiooopppeee.'"

With that last moan ringing in her ears, Arizona slid bonelessly off of Callie's body, lying on her back and attempting to catch her breath. Callie shivered at the sudden cold and turned to smile at her girlfriend.

"God, Calliope. What was that?"

"That was my story. You said you wanted a story."

"Did you just make that up off the top of your head? Because, seriously, you are an amazing surgeon, but if you were just ad-libbing that entire thing you are definitely in the wrong business."

"Oh really? Because that story qualifies me for what?" Callie grinned.

"I don't know. Writing porn or romance novels or, or prostitution. Anything where those skills aren't going to waste."

Callie rolled on her side towards Arizona and laughed out loud. "Prostitution, huh? Who needs to be a surgeon when I've got such superior prostitution skills?"

"Seriously, Calliope, you would be a millionaire. A gazillionaire. You would be the reason they legalize prostitution. "

Callie continued to laugh. "Thanks, I think."

"But really," Arizona turned her head to look at her girlfriend, "where did that come from? Because that is so the way that night _should _have gone."

Callie shook her head. "No, I like the way our night, and the next nights, went in reality. I like that we were slow and adult and responsible."

"Yeah, sure. Because responsible, that's sexy."

"It is. It's sexy and it's romantic and it's real. If my story… If that had been how we happened, there would be no us. It would have just been a one-time thing and this," she gestured back and forth between the girls' chests, "this me and you, this is way better."

"Trust me, Calliope, if that night had happened the way you just described, it would not have been a one-time thing. I would have come back for more." Callie's grin was delighted. "So, that story, it's just a figment of your over-active and obviously fabulous imagination?"

"Well," Callie elaborated, "that was basically a retelling of the dream I had that night after I went home. The dream I had about this perky girl with Miami-sunshine eyes and that damn half smile."

"Really? You dreamed that? You dreamed that on the very first night? Wow."

"I did. That's why I avoided you for a while. How was I supposed to casually ask you to dinner with visions of _that_ running through my mind?"

"Huh. Wow. So much for newborn. You, my darling, are a professional."

"I tried to tell ya."

"You did. Hey! I called you Calliope in your dream?"

"You know, you did. Weird, right? In the beginning, every time you called me Calliope it would remind me of that dream. Which can get tricky when you are putting an intermedullary rod into a femur." Arizona laughed. "Anyway, that dream was the first time I ever fantasized about someone calling me Calliope in the moment, you know? And the night of Alex and Izzie's wedding, that was the first time anyone ever called me Calliope—"

"In the moment," Arizona offered with a smile.

"—for real. Who knew it would be so hot?"

"I did. Trust me, it's a super sexy name."

"Ha. If you say so."

"So, tell me, Dr. Torres," Arizona propped her head up on one elbow and traced a fingertip across Callie's lips, "what did you do when you woke up from this dream about the perky blonde?"

"I-, umm, I-, I-, hmm. What?"

Arizona was delighted by Callie's stuttering. It was rare that she caught her girlfriend so off guard. She lightly shoved Callie back onto her back and rained a necklace of kisses around her neck. "I see. Did you, hmm, did you use your dream to 'entertain' yourself?"

"Umm… ¡_Dios mío! _Maybe I did. I mean, God, there was all this heat. I woke up surrounded by heat. What was I supposed to do?"

"Show me," Arizona whispered in Callie's ear.

"Sh—What!" Callie exclaimed. "You want me to—to show you how I…" She trailed off and felt the wet that her story had already created melt between her legs.

"I do." Arizona bit down on Callie's earlobe before soothing the sting with her tongue. "I really, really do."

"I… I can't." But even as she said it, Callie's hand had lifted to hover lightly above her body.

"You can. You will, and I'm going to watch you."

Arizona's breath was like steam against Callie's ear. As though moving of its own accord, Callie's hand traced lightly across her breasts and down her stomach but hesitated at the waistband of her underwear. Noticing Callie's nerves, Arizona linked her fingers on top of Callie's and together they gently pushed her lace boy shorts out of the way. Fingers still linked, Arizona trailed their hands back up Callie's thigh, coming to rest with their fingers spread out over Callie's center. Disentangling their hands, Arizona scraped her nails sharply against the back of Callie's hand and again whispered in her ear, "Show me Calliope."

Callie's hand, still spread over her folds, began to press inward, rotating and squeezing in a way that put magnificent pressure on all the right places. She kept her rhythm smooth and steady, her eyes watching Arizona as Arizona watched her. When she saw Arizona bite her bottom lip and tremble, she knew her girlfriend was turned on by the show. Emboldened by Arizona's desire, Callie tipped her hips more firmly into her hand. When her leisurely rhythm became too much, or not enough, she slid a single fingertip between her folds, smiling when she heard Arizona breathe "Finally." It was as though she too had been waiting for that touch. Allowing her finger to dip deep inside herself, Callie curled the tip just once before dragging her moisture back up.

Arizona groaned and leaned down to suck Callie's nipple into her mouth, her head turned so she could continue to watch as her girlfriend touched herself. "That is so fucking sexy," she growled against Callie's breasts.

Arizona's unexpected and unusual cursing flipped a switch in Callie and she began circling with increasing speed and intensity. When she felt herself about to come she grabbed Arizona's hand with her free one and together they pressed Callie's fingers hard against her as she raced over the edge.

* * *

When her breathing returned to normal, Callie opened her eyes to find Arizona smiling at her as she brushed sweaty strands of hair away from Callie's face. "Arizona, that was—"

"Awesome," Arizona nodded. "Super hot."

"Ha. And she's back."

"What do you mean?" Arizona squinted in confusion.

"Just that I'm used to 'super hot' not 'so fucking sexy'," Callie grinned.

"Oh, well," Arizona's cheeks turned a slight pink, "it was. Super fucking sexy. How's that?"

Callie laughed. "Perfect. That's perfect. And you know what it reminds me of?" Callie rolled so that she was now on top of Arizona.

"What's that?"

"Something we've never done before." She smiled and reached down to remove Arizona's panties.

"You mean there's something left?" Arizona grinned and wrapped her arms more fully around Callie.

"There is," Callie nodded as she kissed her way down Arizona's neck. She kissed across Arizona's collarbone, stopping to dip her tongue in the hollow at the base of her neck. "I've never talked dirty to you."

"Umm, Calliope, there has been an awful lot of talking just recently and not a bit of it has been what you would call clean."

"No," Callie shook her head. "That's nothing. I can do better than that, trust me."

"Oh." Arizona's eyes widened and her breathe came out in a rush when Callie touched just the very tip of her tongue to Arizona's extended nipple. "Well, be my guest."

"I bet," Callie said, "I can make you come by just barely touching you."

"Hmm. Well, I'm pretty fired up already but I'm guessing you're going to need to touch me some, Calliope. Please," she begged when Callie blew hot breath between her thighs. Spreading her legs, she saw Callie's dark hair fall to cover her view and dropped her head back against the pillows. Arching towards Callie's breathe, Arizona cried out when she felt the very tip of Callie's tongue, again, trace just barely along her slit, never delving further.

"Mmm," Callie ran her tongue along her lips the way she did after a sip of really fabulous red wine. "Have I ever told you how much I love the way you taste, Arizona?" Much to Arizona's dismay, Callie continued her elusive journey across Arizona's body, talking all the time. "Have I told you how sometimes, after we make love, I wake up with the taste of you still in my mouth and it is intoxicating. Those are the nights," she bit the inside of Arizona's thigh lightly, "when I wake you up at 3 o'clock in the morning even though we both need our sleep. It's because your taste shoots straight to my head like a shot of tequila and I need more."

"And did you know that your pulse is the strongest right here?" Callie's tongue traced the inside of Arizona's knee, resting against the racing pulse. "When I hold you up against the wall, I can feel it flying under my fingers and I know you are about to explode."

"Calliope, touch me. _Really _touch me. Somewhere, anywhere."

"Mmm," Callie switched legs and moved up to where Arizona's thigh and hip came together. "And this spot," she dragged her tongue along the crease. "I love this spot. I've missed this spot. I can smell you and feel your heat, and you do this thing," Callie lifted her head to giggle. "Yep, _that _thing, where you turn your hips towards me like you are offering me something even better."

"I am, damnit," Arizona moaned.

"Yeah," she grinned, "but see there's also this other spot, over here," she moved to drop wet kisses on Arizona's hip bone, "where I can feel bone. I've got kind of a thing for bones, you know?" She asked innocently. "And when you lift your hips towards me," Callie lifted her head slightly so that Arizona's hips were forced to follow. "Mmm, like that, and I can feel that bone move and shift under my tongue. Talk about fucking sexy."

"But, there is one place, one taste I like the most." Callie dipped her fingertip into Arizona's awaiting warmth. Arizona barely had time to register that her girlfriend was, finally, touching her before Callie slid her finger back up, briefly across Arizona and away from her body.

"Calliope," Arizona whined and tried to grab her hand.

Callie anticipated her and pulled Arizona's arms above her head. "Uh uh," she whispered in Arizona's ear before tracing her lobe with that damn tip of her tongue. "I haven't finished telling you about your taste yet." She traced her fingertip across Arizona's lips, transferring the juices she had gathered from Arizona's center. Callie smiled when Arizona mouthed the words 'holy shit,' unable to utter a sound. Leaning down, Callie licked her tongue across Arizona's now tantalizing lips. "You taste," she sucked Arizona's bottom lip into her mouth. "Mmm…" Moving back to Arizona's ear, she whispered, "Arizona. You taste like _toronja. Dulce, amargo y pegajoso, toronja jugosa._" Knowing her girlfriend was a sucker for Spanish, Callie scraped her nails just lightly across Arizona's outer folds without ever truly touching her. She continued to whisper,_ "Y el chocolate, chocolate negro, rico. Usted sabe a Arizona. Mi Arizona. Me encanta la forma en que el gusto."_

Arizona came in a flooding rush, her breath escaping from her chest in a muffled scream as she arched her hips and leaned her ear closer to Callie's hot whispers. It was as though Callie's words were touching her, physically touching her body to bring her to orgasm. And, just like in Callie's dream, she moaned softly, "Caaallliiooopppeee."

* * *

They were both drifting into a few morning hours of exhausted sleep when Arizona whispered, "Calliope?"

"Mmm…" Callie moaned and reached out a hand to bat Arizona's mouth lightly. "Shh. Sleeping."

"Me too. But I need to know. What did it mean? The Spanish, what did it mean?"

Callie smirked to herself and awakened enough to turn her head towards Arizona. "It means," she nipped lightly at Arizona's ear, "it means, learn Spanish."


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of people have asked about the chapter titles. They are lyrics to songs (not song titles, as is the Grey's custom). Since (some) people apparently want to know, I will identify the songs from here on out. Chapter 1 is, of course, from _Bohemian Rhapsody _by Queen and Chapter 2 is a line from _Girl Fever_ by Craig G. Oh, and the title of the fic itself is from _Aftermath _by REM. A warning: I'm trying to only use songs from my I-tunes and I have _really _eclectic taste in music so expect a broad spectrum of genres and styles. Just like Grey's, I don't own any of the music referenced.

Also, I am not a doctor, nor do I have any medical knowledge. The surgeries and disorders referenced here are real but would probably never apply in this context. I hope you will all grant me creative license.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: And Picture a Memory of Days in Your Life

_Day After Day (The Show Must Go On)  
_By Alan Parsons

"Hey," Callie knocked lightly on the doorjamb to Owen Hunt's hospital room.

Cristina turned anxiously at the noise but then, "Oh," she returned to resting her chin on her hands. "Hi."

"I'm happy to see you, too?" Callie stepped into the room. "What's up?"

"Nothing. That's what's up: absolutely nothing."

"Uh, Cristina?"

"Sorry." Cristina shook her head and gestured to Owen. "He's supposed to be going home today but," her voice rose to a near shout, "the doctors at this place—none of whom could score an _interview_ at Seattle Grace, by the way—won't come and discharge him. He's blissed out on a few pain killers and they act like he's ruptured an aortic aneurism. What do they think, I can't administer a few doses of morphine? Hell, I can do that _and _handle the damn aortic aneurism, too. But you know, whatever," Cristina grimaced. "At least when he's sleeping I don't have to listen to him say things like 'I love you _so much_ more than I love Teddy."

"He what?" Callie exclaimed. "He tells you he loves you and loves her in the same sentence? What is this, _The_ _Bachelor_? God, men are dumb. Smart men are even dumber than most. I'm not saying that because I'm dating a woman. I'm saying it because I love men, but sometimes, they are just really dumb."

"Dumb," Cristina agreed, "and real fun too, huh?" Cristina's sarcasm was tempered by the way she gently gripped Owen's left hand through the bedrail. "It's the drugs. Well, mostly the drugs. Who knows better than me that a person can't be held to the things she says while under the influence? Maybe mine's normally tequila talking but…" she shrugged.

"Still tough to hear." Cristina accepted Callie's subtle offer of sympathy with a quick nod. Realizing that was all Cristina would want to say on the subject, Callie lifted Owen's chart. "So, he's in a lot of pain? I know he got shot two days ago so of course he hurts but," she glanced at the chart, "morphine, 10 milligrams IV? That's pretty strong stuff."

"He's…" Cristina glanced at Owen to be sure he was sleeping soundly before lowering her voice. "He's in pain, yeah. Especially if he shifts or tries to move his shoulder. But, really, I think he's exaggerating his pain scale."

"You—"

"The shooting, it… " She trailed off. "And now the nightmares are back."

"His PTSD," Callie whispered, understanding.

"Yeah," Cristina nodded. "I guess it's to be expected that a shooting, shit, _getting shot_, would bring back the dreams."

"God, I hadn't even thought about that. Arizona, she's been having nightmares. Twice I've woken up sweating. I figure we all have our own nightmares to deal with, but I didn't consider how it would affect Hunt, particularly. Nightmares aren't just nightmares for him."

"Exactly. He—" Cristina's voice cracked on a near sob. "Damnit. This isn't me, ok? This me who's maybe, almost, coming close to crying about someone else, this isn't me so when you leave here you just forget it ever happened, ok?"

"Cristina." Callie only spoke her name but the quiet tone conveyed more than simple understanding. It was her way of saying, 'I get it. This is me. Just talk,' and it was exactly what Cristina needed.

"It's just he had made such progress. The shrink, I don't know what kind of hoodoo-voodoo-psych-ish magic she worked but he really was getting better. He slept. You know how huge that is. He slept, with me, without screaming or kicking or-or—"

"Choking," Callie finished quietly.

"Yeah, that stopped too." They sat quietly for a long moment before Cristina continued. "Obviously we weren't good. Not exactly on a relationship upswing when I got ready for work that morning, right?"

"Tears over cereal is a real low for girls like us," Callie acknowledged.

"Right. So _we_ weren't good, but he was. He was good. Really, really good. And now, instead of that, he's in the hospital telling some doctor who couldn't shine Owen Hunt's stethoscope that his pain is at an eight and he needs more drugs. He's shooting up to get through the night.

"Cristina, he was shot two days ago. Shot. Give him time; let him take a little something for the pain. Whatever kind of pain. He's not some junkie on the street."

"Except he kind of is. The drugs are for his head, not his shoulder. That's the same as the junkie on the street and you and I both know it. His shrink fixed him and now this broke him all over again. And I'm—I'm selfish. I am a selfish bitch."

"Wait, what? You're a bitch, yeah, but you aren't a selfish one. Trust me, roommates know about selfish."

Like Callie intended, Cristina laughed softly and shook her head, "No, I'm a selfish bitch who shouldn't date surgeons. I keep robbing the universe of world-class surgeons."

"You what?" Callie asked. This wasn't the track she expected Cristina to take. "How do you do that?"

Cristina began to tick her points off on her finger, "Hunt? Shot. Burke? Yep, shot. Two surgeons, two shootings. What's the only other thing they have in common? Me."

"Well, I think the fact that they both came in contact with homicidal maniacs is a pretty important common denominator as well," Callie reminded her.

"I'm just saying. I'm the girl who gets guys shot. I should date a soccer player or… or a marathoner. Except I could never date a marathoner. All that running. Runners are weird and all endorphin crazy and… run-y." At this point Cristina was basically talking to herself because Callie was still trying to find her way through the maze of this conversation.

"Wait, I'm confused," Callie raised a hand to cut off Cristina's tirade. "I get that you don't like marathoners because, yeah, they're weird. Hard core but just… running all the time," she said, as though that explained their mutual distaste. "But soccer players? Soccer players are_ hot._ Why are you trying to rid the world of soccer players with your crazy-shooter juju?"

"I told you, never say juju to me. It's just wrong. And no, I'm not trying to rid the world of soccer players because, yeah, way hot. I was trying to think of people who mostly use their legs for a living because my guys, they get shot in the shoulders. Their very-valuable, necessary-for-saving-lives, heavily-insured shoulders. It's an upper-body-crazy-shooter vibe. But actually, your question raises an interesting point. I should just start dating really crappy guys. Guys who can get shot and no one will care, least of all me, because, like I said, selfish bitch here. Even better," she continued enthusiastically, actually warming up to this bizarre idea, "I could date a bunch of really bad surgeons. Like Shadow Shepherd. You know, guys who shouldn't be stealing OR time anyway."

"Ok," Callie laughed, "this conversation is getting a little sick. Stop picking out future targets for your vibe."

"Not that sick. None of my guys die. They just have their careers as surgeons seriously threatened." The mention of death, that unintentional reminder of the true cost of recent events, sobered them slightly. "Besides, trying to date the right people wouldn't work anyway because apparently my vibe is growing in strength. You should be careful; you're my roommate and, now that you are speaking the L-Word, it's only natural that you are hot for me. Since I was the one who told a crazy shooter where to find my best friend's husband, it looks like my crazy-shooter vibe is spreading."

"Stop," Callie snorted. "Just stop. I'm not hot for you. It turns out I prefer perky over… really, really not. I think I'll take my chances with the vibe. How is Derek doing today anyway?"

"Good, I think. Well, not good but good, you know?" Callie nodded. "And Mer—she hasn't gone all dark and twisty. I thought for sure the dark and twisties would be back, what with… everything, but so far she's holding it together. Way better than Little Grey."

"Oh, I know," Callie agreed, "I saw Lexie at the vending machine when I got here. She had five Milky Ways and a fistful of dollar bills."

"That's nothing. Last night Sloan tried to get her to go to his apartment. Told her she needed to sleep in a real bed, maybe shower. She just pulled a bag of Oreos out of her purse and walked away."

"She'll stop eating soon. She said Alex was going to be fine. Probably going home in a week, so that's great."

"Great? How's that great?" Cristina lifted her hands in emphasis. "Where's he gonna go? Back to Mer's, where she's busy dodging the dark and twisties and trying to make McDreamy dreamy again? Meredith's house, where Lexipedia, who will be 200 pounds by then, also lives? Then he's all 'I love you Izzy, uhh, Lexie.' And she's all 'I love you too Mark, I mean Alex, I mean Mark.'"

"Holy shit, you are so right."

"Of course I am. Mark loves Lexie and Lexie loves Mark except Lexie thinks she got Alex shot so she kind of, maybe, sort of wants to love Alex instead. And Alex loves Izzy but she's on a cancer hiatus and Lexie's here so he kind of, maybe, sort of wanted to love her, one hundred pounds ago. According to Mer there's also something about a duck involved but at some point I stopped caring and just want to know—where the hell is Alex going to live?"

Before Callie could think of an answer they were interrupted by an impatient cough. Both women turned at the sound but only Callie smiled when she saw Miranda Bailey in the doorway. Bailey raised her eyebrows at Cristina's obvious disappointment before turning to address Callie. "Torres, I heard you were here. I ran into the younger Grey as she was sneaking some sort of ice cream concoction out of the cafeteria."

Both girls laughed before Callie responded, "Yeah, I wanted to check on the Harborview crew before tonight's services. Hey, how's Little Tuck like my present?"

"I will never forgive you. He has that thing buzzing all the damn time." Bailey rolled her eyes. "Next time a near death experience leads you and Robbins to my home, please, do not bring gifts."

"Awwe, Bailey, we just wanted to see you and we thought a game would keep Little Tuck occupied while we talked."

"It did not keep _him_ occupied. It kept you and Robbins and Ben and Tuck occupied and we didn't talk at all."

"I seem to recall a 'And that's why they call me _Doctor _Bailey' moment when you removed the Writer's Cramp."

"Wait!" Cristina turned to Callie, jealousy dripping in her voice. "You and Roller Girl bought Bailey's kid Operation? Why don't we have that game? I _rule _at that game. Who won? Dr. Bailey, you totally won didn't you?"

"No, Yang, I did not win. Three damn surgeons on the floor over this game and an anesthesiologist, an _anesthesiologist_," she stressed in dismay, "beats us with the damn Bread Basket." She shook her head while Callie laughed.

"You let the Gasser beat you? All three of you?" Cristina wasn't just shocked; she was oddly disappointed.

"I did not _let _anyone beat me, Yang," Bailey corrected before she broke out in a laugh. "Damn if Ben didn't beat me again when we rematched after Callie and Arizona left. And now my son, _my _son, is telling me he wants to grow up to be an ants-ologist."

"Oh, well, you definitely have to talk him out of that. Dr. Bailey's son cannot become an ants-ologist," Callie replied while Cristina nodded in serious agreement.

"Trust me, I'm on it. Ben and Tuck both walking around my house like _they _took out and put back six of a dying girl's organs or something. So, yes, Tucker is just peachy, thanks to you and Robbins."

"Glad we could help," Callie grinned.

"Where is Arizona, anyway?" Bailey asked.

"She's got a couple kids who were moved here and she wanted to check on them while she had the chance. I think she's going to swing by Shepherd and Karev and then," Callie slide a glance at Cristina, "she's going out to meet Teddy for lunch." Cristina rolled her eyes but she didn't comment.

"Good, that's probably good," Bailey responded while Callie's face furrowed in confusion. "And Dr. Hunt, it looks like he's still sleeping the "M" sleep?"

"Oh yeah, he's out," Cristina confirmed. "Dr. Bailey?" she asked when Bailey suddenly refused to make eye contact.

"I came here because I just talked to the Chief. I'm going to tell you both something but before I do I want this to be clear—I do not want to know the details of your personal life. Not now, not ever. But since no one at our hospital can keep the damn details a secret like they should be, I know things. I don't want to know things but I know things." The look Callie and Cristina shared was perplexed, nervous and just a tad guilty, even though they had no clue what Bailey was talking about. "And because I know these things I have to think about them when they are thrown in my face. And I have to worry about how the things that I know that you don't know will affect you, even though I really do not want to know any of the things that I know."

"Miranda," Callie interrupted her rambling, "as entertaining as this, why don't you just say what you came here to say?"

Bailey took a deep breath and finally looked them both in the eye. "Yang saved Shepherd's life in that OR but the surgery she did was really just a patching, a-a stop gap." She glanced at Cristina who shook her head in agreement. "The doctors here ran some tests and it appears the left side of Shepherd's heart was severely damaged and is no longer pumping blood. The right side of his heart is attempting to compensate, causing it to become over taxed. This phenomenon is extremely rare because very few people survive the type of wound Shepherd suffered. The closest approximation we have seen at Seattle Grace was an infant born with Hypoplastic Left Heart Syndrome. As in HLHS, what Shepherd needs is a series of operations known as—"

"The Norwood Procedure." Bailey and Callie both noticed the sheen of awe and trepidation coating Cristina's words. "It's like the Mount Olympus of cardiothoracics. Only a handful of surgeons can do it and most of them have only ever tried on a machine because newborns with the defects don't live long enough to try it. Burke spent weeks researching that case when…" she trailed off as the full implications of that statement slammed into her.

Bailey acknowledged the implication with a quick nod. "There are only two surgeons in Washington State who have ever successfully completed this procedure."

"Burke," Cristina replied at the same time Callie guessed, "Hahn."

Again, Bailey just nodded. "Shepherd, he's going to have to choose between those two surgeons but since he's not exactly at his best right now, the Chief is fairly confident he can lead him towards one or the other. The Chief asked for my opinion and now, because I know things, I am asking the two of you. Which one of these world-class surgeons is going to help the two of you pretend to be mature, responsible adults?"

Cristina and Callie just stared at each other in disbelief. Finally Callie spoke up and said, "It should be Erica. We were… whatever we were," she hedged as Bailey tried to cover her ears. "But you and Burke, you were _engaged_. And he left you at—"

"Don't say it," Cristina warned. "Don't use any tired clichés on me. Besides, Burke was years ago. Hahn was a lot more recent for you."

"Sure but I'm happy now. I'm with Arizona." Callie's smile was automatic.

"And I'm with Hunt. Sort of," Cristina clarified when Bailey cringed. "We're not exactly happy but I'm over Burke."

"Ok, maybe, but he was still your—"

"People!" Bailey interrupted whatever Callie was about to say. "You see this, this is exactly what I try to avoid. All this 'you loved her,' 'but you loved him more'. What you should be worried about, if you could just get your minds out of your pants for a minute, what you should be worried about is which one—"

"Burke," Cristina said quietly as she exhaled a shaky breath. "Burke's the best. I worked with them both; I know Cardio. Whatever else there is, Derek should have the best. Meredith's husband needs to have the best surgeon he can get. Burke is the best."

"You're sure?" Callie asked.

"He's the best," Cristina shrugged. "He's the best."

"Good," Bailey nodded, "that's what I hoped you'd say." She softened her comment with a quick squeeze of Cristina's hand over Owen's before turning to leave. "I'll let the Chief know he needs to call Preston Burke." She glanced back over her shoulder. "Will I see you two at the service tonight?"

Both doctors nodded mutely as they watched her leave.

* * *

"So Preston Burke's coming back to Seattle Grace?" Arizona asked Callie as she fastened diamond studs to her ears. Callie had relayed Bailey's bombshell while the two girls dressed for the memorial services at the hospital. Those killed had family spread throughout the state, and across the country, so Chief Webber planned a collective memorial at the hospital, with the hope that sharing this ceremony with colleagues, at the very place where the deaths occurred, would provide sense of closure for those who had to return to work on Monday morning.

"Apparently," Callie replied. "Shepherd, and I guess Meredith, still have to agree but Bailey seemed pretty sure the Chief could tell him who to pick."

"What about Teddy?" Arizona wondered. "She sounded pretty ready to dive back into work when I talked to her today. I hope she's not insulted that they are calling Burke in."

"Bailey acted like Burke and Erica are the only two who can do this surgery. I'm sure Teddy will first assist and, in all likelihood, it's the closest she'll ever get to one of these surgeries. I doubt professional jealousy will keep her out of that OR."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Arizona was distracted by Callie's off-hand reference to 'Erica.' She really wasn't _that _girl but… "How did you feel when Bailey mentioned the possibility of Erica returning?" Arizona did her best to sound oh-so-casual as she asked the question but Callie must have noticed her nerves because she glanced up to meet Arizona's gaze in the bedroom mirror.

"I felt shocked, at first," Callie answered honestly. "And then I felt… nothing." She smiled at Arizona's reflection. "I felt nothing. No worry or hope that Cristina would pick Burke; no excitement or anticipation of Erica's potential return." Callie stepped forward to lay her hands on Arizona's shoulders. "She was my friend once, a really good friend, and there are times when I still miss that. Miss her. But I meant it when I told Cristina that I'm happy. I don't miss _her_ her, if you know what I mean. I don't think I've missed her once since the day a dimpled blonde kissed me in a dirty bar bathroom."

Those dimples deepened as Arizona turned to face Callie. Leaning in, she laid her lips softly against Callie's, resting them there for a moment of sweetness before she deepened the kiss. When she felt Callie's hands flex hard against her hips, she pulled back from the kiss and began to drop a ribbon of smiling kisses along Callie's jaw. "That was a pretty good answer to a rather insecure question, you know."

"You're not insecure," Callie replied, arching her neck to grant Arizona's questing mouth greater access. "If Samantha were coming here," Callie said, referring to Arizona's longest relationship, "I would want to know how you felt about it. Want to know how I was supposed to feel about it. It's natural."

"Mmmm," Arizona hummed against Callie's collarbone. Her hand dropped briefly to Callie's ass, pulling the woman tightly into the curve of her hips. "Do you know what I love about you?" she asked.

"Well, you seemed pretty pleased with that trick last night. You know, the one where I boosted you up on the kitchen counter and—"

"That was good," Arizona interrupted. "Really good. But what I love about you is that we are here getting dressed for a memorial and talking about your most recent ex-girlfriend, pretty heady stuff, and all I can think about is getting you back into this bedroom. I want to show you all the things I can't say out loud." Thinking Callie deserved a small demonstration, Arizona clamped down, just a little too tightly, on Callie's collarbone and nudged her knee between Callie's thighs. Allowing the pressure of her knee to graze Callie's center, they both groaned when the silk of Callie's dress made the movements of their bodies soft and slippery.

Callie ran both hands up and down Arizona's side, brushing briefly across her the curve of her breasts before coming back rest on her hips. "Is it wrong," she asked, fingering the black material of Arizona's dress where it gathered over her stomach, "that I think you look really hot in this dress and will probably spend some time at a very serious event trying to figure out how can I see what, exactly, you have going on underneath it?"

Arizona stepped briefly away and smiled. "Yes," she nodded, "it is wrong. Wrong and probably a little sick. But," she played with the neckline of Callie's top, "you are right, I do look really hot in this dress." She spun away laughing when Callie attempted to snatch her back against her body. Glancing over her shoulder as she walked towards the bedroom door, she paused, "Don't forget we promised we would meet at Joe's after the services. Drinks and darts in honor of our friends and to get ready for a return to work. So it will probably be really late before we get home." She began to saunter away with a swing of her hips and added, "Oh and, Calliope, what I've got going on under this dress? I promise it will be worth the wait."

Callie grinned in anticipation and began to follow Arizona from the room. "I almost forgot," she shouted suddenly. "Bailey _loves _the present we got for Little Tuck; said he was buzzing all over the house, just like you predicted when we picked it out." She stepped past Arizona when the blonde stopped to pick up her purse. "I think we should get one of those games for the apartment too. Cristina was really jealous when she found out we played and I'm pretty sure she thinks she can kick our asses. Besides, after last night I think we could both use the practice."

"Definitely," Arizona laughed. "After all, we can't let our kids beat us in a game of Operation one day. That would be—Calliope!" She shouted when she ran smack into Callie's back. "You can't just stop in front of a person like that." Callie turned slowly around and pulled Arizona into a hard embrace. "Calliope?" Arizona asked, completely bewildered.

"You said 'our kids'," Callie whispered into Arizona's hair. "You said 'our kids' without even thinking about it. You said it and you were talking about them like they were real. Like they were ours already."

Understanding dawned and Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's neck as she pulled back to look at her girlfriend. "I told you we were going to have kids."

"I know," Callie closed her eyes. "I know you did. But it was a really intense time and we were both so caught up and you said _ten _kids and that can not be right so I thought… I thought if that wasn't true, then maybe none of it was really true and I was just so happy to have you with me that I didn't want to bring it up again."

"Calliope, baby," Arizona laid a hand against Callie's cheek. "You're right, ten kids was probably an exaggeration. And really, I don't think I'm ready, I don't think _we're _ready, to have kids right now," Callie quickly nodded her head in agreement as Arizona continued, "But we are going to have a baby one day, Calliope Torres."

Callie rested her forehead against Arizona's and sighed. "You want them? Because I want them so bad but I really want you to want them too. I know that's a lot to ask. Probably too much to ask. I'm afraid you gave in because you want me and you want me to be happy and that's so much more than most people get. More than most people even dare to ask for. But I just… I really want you to want them too."

Pulling Callie over to the sofa, Arizona sat down so that their legs were intertwined and held Callie's hands in hers. "We don't really have time, but this has to be said so I need you to listen to me for a minute, ok? Try not to interrupt because I've been thinking about this for two days now and I want to get it all out without messing up."

"Ok," Callie agreed.

"I meant it when I told you I'm not broken. I'm not. But you were right when you guessed that Danny's death affected me, affected my entire family. And then in my job, I see what sick kids, dying kids, I see how they tear a family apart. The kids aren't the only ones who die. A piece of the unit goes, too. Whatever they were, however they were, as a family, that's gone after a child dies. And I look at us and I think about how much I like who we are. I like this unit, our unit. I know that not every child dies, but every child affects the unit in a thousand different ways. It's not just sangria on the beach. It's taking Johnny to baseball practice while Julie needs new cleats and meanwhile there's a kid in the hospital who really needs me to save his life, and another one with a broken leg. All of this chaos is going on, swirling in these endless circles, and suddenly I don't have the time to put on sexy underwear beneath a black dress and surprise my girlfriend. _We _don't have time and our unit has changed. That scares me. To be honest, it kind of terrifies me. I'm not sure I'm really prepared for those sorts of changes, those _demands_, on my life. But," she continued and squeezed Callie's hands to remind her not to speak, "the other day, you and I were just drifting off to sleep and I was lying against your chest, listening to your heartbeat and curling your hair around my finger." She lifted a hand to Callie's locks to demonstrate. "I love your hair. Love how it looks, how it feels when I run my fingers through it. How it smells like strawberries, which is so unexpected in a hardcore girl like you. And I'm thinking about how much I love your hair and the bottomless depths of your brown eyes and how you smile and suddenly, there he was. This beautiful, breathtaking boy. " She heard Callie draw in a surprised breath. "He's got dark curls that almost conceal his eyes and I think how badly he needs a haircut. I'm in that last stage of awareness before I drop to sleep so my mind is just making things up and I'm thinking how this little boy needs a haircut. It's a shame, really, because the curls are covering up a mile of lashes and a pool of chocolate eyes. And he's smiling at me, smirking even, because, we are playing soccer and he has finally gotten past me to score a goal. I don't think I ever just let him win, which sounds like me, right?" Callie laughed and nodded in agreement. "So, he's excited because the little jerk has scored on me and I'm pouting and kind of kidding but kind of seriously annoyed and I can hear you laughing at me. By now, I'm not sure if I'm dreaming or just in that barely-awake state but I hear you laughing at me and he calls me Mom. Just 'Mom,' all casual, like he says it every day. And he calls you to come over, he calls you 'Mama,' and in an instant I realize, we are all a unit. The three of us, we are a unit and… I like this unit, too." She used a thumb to brush away the tear that clung to Callie's lashes. "I'm still scared. I'm still not sure when we'll be ready. But I do know, I like that unit, too. I like that unit and Calliope? I really want to meet that little boy."

Without a word, Callie leaned against Arizona and drew her softly into a kiss. Tilting her head she invaded Arizona and traced Arizona's teeth, tongue, the furthest recesses of her mouth with her tongue. She wanted to absorb Arizona's words; to caress them and taste them and bring them into her body, into her soul. Finally moving apart with a long pant, Callie asked, "Are you sure we have to go to Joe's?"


	4. Chapter 4

In the coming chapters I will be adding a slight change to the Grey's Anatomy timeline (some of you may catch the illusions to it here). I try not to write outside of the show's set parameters (i.e. no AU), typically, but this storyline really made sense to me here. I hope you are all ok with the very slight diversion.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: And Tonight We'll Celebrate the End of this Life

_Meet My Maker  
_Good Charlotte

"As I sat down to write these words, I searched for wisdom. I prayed for insight, some understanding that would give the events of last Thursday purpose, or meaning, or at the very least, an explanation."

Arizona's hand slid gently down Callie's arm until their fingers linked. The need to touch, to connect in some physical way, became overwhelming as the hospital's chaplain began his closing remarks. Callie must have felt the same impulse because she lifted their joined hands to her lips and placed a small kiss on Arizona's knuckles.

"Wisdom never came. Insight, understanding, explanation; nothing came. All I know, all I can give you, are the words brought to me by a former patient of Seattle Grace. Years ago a young woman battling cancer wrote to me and said, 'These people, every single one of them, every person who works inside this cathedral to life and death, they are my team. My team. My fight is their fight. My victories are their victories and my losses are their very real losses. And I'm so grateful, so grateful, to be a part of this team.'"

"Today you feel beaten. Teammates were lost, others are wounded, and your cathedral lies battered and worn. But you are still a team and you know, you _know_, what you must do next, because there are still battles to be fought and wars to be won. Lives that must be saved."

* * *

"To my team!" Arizona's gin and tonic waved wildly through the air as she shouted to the packed Joe's crowd. She beamed when her toast elicited a boisterous 'The team!' reply and she playfully knocked Callie's tugging hand away.

Kicking back a shot of tequila as she leaned towards Callie, Cristina grumbled, "Did Roller Girl really buy the crap that sap was selling? My team, my ass."

Arizona caught the end of Cristina's comment and pouted, "Awe Yang? You don't want to be on my team? Please be on my team."

This was Callie's favorite part about nights out with Arizona: she was a giddy drunk. "Ignore Cristina," Callie smirked. "She's just bitter because Owen is still in the hospital. Plus, he said he loves Teddy but she can't be pissed off at him like she wants to be because he went and got shot. Which is basically the ultimate apology."

Offended, Cristina opened her mouth to reply but suddenly shrugged instead, "True."

Arizona laughed, "Calliope, be nice," and leaned across her girlfriend to reach the new drink Mark Sloan brought to the table. As she pulled back she deliberately allowed her arm to skim directly across Callie's breast, smiling around her straw when she felt Callie's slight jump.

Ok, Callie thought, _this_ was her favorite part about nights out with Arizona: she was a teasing drunk. Glancing at Arizona's sly grin, Callie shook her head once and turned back to Mark.

"Lexie?"

"She's here," Mark gestured with his beer towards Lexie and Meredith, who were going shot-for-shot at the bar. "She's replacing Oreos with tequila which, oddly, I think is healthy."

"Definitely," Cristina agreed. "No one ever said 'I got fat from all the tequila.'"

"Hey, look," Mark nodded to the door when April entered the bar. "I thought she had run far, far away. This is the first time I've seen Kepner since the shooting. You?" He glanced at three women around him.

"Going away for a few days is not the same as running away, Mark. She lost her best friend, watched an idol get shot, and supposedly had a gun pointed in her face. Disappearing for a while sounds pretty damn normal to me," Arizona stated.

"Yeah, but that's just it. Derek, _Derek Shepherd_, got shot and she hasn't been to see him once? Hasn't checked in, hasn't responded to the Chief's calls? Face it, Blondie, she's one short step away from the darkness."

"Then we'll pull her back," Arizona shrugged and called, "April. April, come here."

"Hey, everyone," April addressed the group shyly.

When no one else replied, Arizona smiled brightly, "Sit down, please. Calliope, scoot over. Here," she patted the space cleared in the booth next to her. "How are you holding up, April?"

"I-I'm fine. Y-you?" Cristina couldn't summon the enthusiasm to roll her eyes when she noticed tears trembling against April's lashes. Reed was April's Mer; Cristina got that.

"I'm ok. You know, we're all…not ok, but…" Arizona shrugged again. "We've missed you the last few days."

When Callie saw April's eyes widen in shock, she gave in to Arizona's enthusiastic attempts to engage the girl and added, "Uh, yeah, we haven't seen you at Harborview. I hope everything's alright?"

"Fine. Everything's fine. I just…I went home for a day, wanted to see my family. And I-I was in Portland this morning. I wanted to go to Reed's funeral. Umm, Der—Dr. Shepherd? Is he ok?"

"He's going to be fine," Arizona nodded. "He needs more surgery but Preston Burke is arriving in a few days to do the procedure and he's going to be fine."

"He needs a tricky and rare series of surgeries, but, sure, he'll be just fine," Cristina scowled at Arizona. "I mean, a stranger sent him the biggest bouquet of red roses anyone has ever seen so he's just peachy."

"The roses were pretty, Yang, whoever sent them. And yes, after his surgeries, I believe that Derek Shepherd will be fine." Arizona tried hard to hold on to her optimism.

"Signed by a secret admirer, Roller Girl? Even you aren't that clichéd. It's obnoxious and weird and…ick."

When Cristina looked up, April was gaping at her and the three attendings were grinning at her with looks of amusement and, God help her, pity. Cristina realized suddenly how sulky she sounded. "Oh shut up," she told the silent crowd and took a swig from Callie's bourbon.

"Ah, so, where's home, Kepner?" Mark changed the subject.

"Umm, San Francisco?" She shook her head, "I-I grew up all over but my parents retired in San Francisco. Navy brat," she explained.

"Hey, me too!" Arizona slapped a hand against her chest. "Marine Corps, actually. Semper Fi. 13 in 18," she added, unconsciously slipping into the military kid's shorthand for the number of new homes during years spent in the service.

"Oh, wow," April goggled. "9 in 18, and I thought that was terrible."

Arizona smiled sympathetically and nodded, "The moving can be tough, huh?"

"Wait," Mark interrupted. "Are you telling me you lived in 13 different places over 18 years of your life? That's crazy. That's…"

"Life," Arizona finished with a shrug. "Life in the services. I didn't hate it like some people but it explains the Type A behavior now. Only intense organization alleviates the chaos of a military move."

"I only remember the chaos," April mumbled but no one noticed her slightly depressed tone because Arizona shouted 'Teddy!' when she glimpsed Dr. Teddy Altman hovering nervously at the entrance of the bar.

"Jesus," Cristina muttered to Callie and sunk further in her seat as Teddy started towards them, "what is she, the Statute of Liberty?"

"The Statute… What?" Callie arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"You know, 'Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses… ' She's the Statute of Liberty of Joe's Bar."

"Shh," Callie replied.

Arizona leaned over Callie to speak softly to Cristina, this time squeezing her hand lightly on Callie's thigh, "Look, I get that you really want to hate Teddy and, trust me, if you had just called Erica Hahn over I probably would have kicked you really hard under the table. But," she continued quickly over Cristina's objection, "she's my friend and Owen picked you and I promised her I was a great friend and…"

"Robbins! Whatever, it's fine. And Erica Hahn was a bitch." Cristina managed to smile when Arizona giggled delightedly and Callie just rolled her eyes. "Dr. Altman," Cristina greeted the cardio surgeon with a slight nod.

"Yang," Teddy answered in the same stoic tone. "Sloan." Yep, same tone. "Dr. Kepner." Slightly brighter. "Torres," and now her smile spread. "It's nice, really nice, to see the two of you together again."

Callie and Arizona smiled at each other and ignored Cristina's mumbled 'Gross.' "Thanks, Teddy. Why don't you pull up a chair?"

"Where's Bailey?" She asked as she sat at the open edge of the booth.

"She should be here soon," Callie replied. "She wanted to tuck Little Tuck—Ha—in bed so she left after the services. She promised she and Ben would come back when Tuck and the babysitter are settled so she—"

"Meredith!" Everyone turned when they heard Lexie's distressed shout. Arizona, however, used the table's momentary distraction to turn her face into Callie's neck. "When we get home," she tucked her hand between Callie's crossed legs, "I would really like to spread your legs." Ironically, Callie's legs squeezed shut around Arizona's hand in response to this comment. "To spread your legs and suck on your clit until your vision goes blurry and your legs go numb and my name, my name, is the only word you remember." Satisfied by the glazed look that swamped Callie's eyes, Arizona wiggled her trapped fingers and spun cheerily away.

Meredith, meanwhile, was standing, shakily, on her barstool while an equally shaky Lexie wrapped her arms around the daredevil's knees. Holding yet another shot of tequila aloft above her head, Meredith yelled, "Toast! Toast!" Despite Lexie's death grip on her knees, Meredith managed to pirouette on the chair and turned to face the booth. "To Cristina Yang, my person. And to Doctor Avery, who…" she pirouetted again, "is apparently not here but… To Christina and Avery because they saved my McDreamy and—"

"Ok, Meredith, let's get off the barstool, huh?" Joe had finally fought his way through the crowd, determined to prevent a drastic spike in his insurance premiums.

"But, Joe, they haven't toasted."

"Ok," he nodded as he lifted Meredith from the stool. "To Cristina and Avery," he shouted.

"Cristina and Avery," the crowd replied with a cheer.

"Thanks, Joe," Meredith snuggled her head on his chest affectionately. "Hey!" Her head lifted so quickly that Joe had to jerk his own back to avoid a blow to his chin. "We should toast you, Joe! Me and Lexie, we should toast you because you have the best tequila in Seattle. To Joe!" she shouted again, her arms lifted above her head in celebration.

"Joe!" the exuberant crowd shouted back.

"Seriously, Joe," Meredith swallowed what was left of the shot after most of the tequila had sloshed out of the glass, "I have tried a lot of tequila, _a lot_, and yours is the very best."

"Yes, well, I make the Jose Cuervo right here in the kitchen."

"You do?" Meredith asked in wide-eyed surprise.

"I've got her, Joe." Lexie waved the exasperated bartender back behind the bar. "We should sit, Meredith. We should sit and we should get another drink because I _really _want to eat the bag of M&M's in my purse but they would _not _taste good with tequila."

"Joe," Meredith shouted, "tequila from your kitchen, please. Code Blue!"

* * *

Bailey stepped into the bar in time to hear Meredith's toast and, when it ended, she stomped towards the booth with Ben in tow. "Yang!" Cristina jumped at the shout and straightened in her chair.

"Dr. Bailey?"

"You said fine. You said she was fine. You said to put her on the schedule for Monday because she was fine. Dancing on barstools is _not _fine."

"I-I-It is for Mer! It's completely fine for Meredith Grey. Besides, she wasn't dancing! She was toasting!" Cristina couldn't see how the distinction would help but it was all she had.

"Yang!"

"Bailey," Callie had at last regained control of her breathing and she cut in to save her roommate. "I've seen Meredith every day since…since Thursday. She's not fine."

"Thanks a lot, roomie."

"She's not fine," Callie continued, "but she should work. She needs to work, Bailey, just like the rest of us. You should let her work so that she can get to fine."

"She'll never be _fine_," April whispered. When everyone at the table turned to stare at her she focused her gaze on the fingertip that was nervously tracing the rim of her glass. "I m-mean b-because of the b-baby," she stuttered. April lifted her eyes back to the crowd because the only sound she heard in reply to her statement was the slam of Cristina's glass on the table. It was clear from the dropped jaws and the shocked eyes that she had announced a secret.

"Meredith is pregnant?" Callie whispered. Arizona squeezed Callie's thigh again, this time in a subtle gesture of comfort rather than seduction.

"Umm…" April looked frantically at Cristina who finally sighed.

"Was," Cristina spoke quietly. "Was pregnant."

"She lost the baby?" Bailey asked.

Cristina leaned to the middle of the table so that everyone could hear her hushed words. "Listen, she miscarried the baby the same day she found out she was pregnant. The day…the day," Cristina left it at that. "And she doesn't want to talk about it. She's not spiraling; she just doesn't want to talk about it. She was…she was happy, about the baby, she was happy and now she's sad. That's normal. That's how it's supposed to work which, in my book, makes her fine."

"Does—" Mark had to clear his throat—"Does Derek know?"

"I'm not sure. She was waiting to tell him, waiting until it could be, I don't know, special or something. Then he got shot so I don't know."

"Dr. Kepner knows because…?"

Cristina looked Teddy directly in the eyes when she answered. "Because Meredith miscarried while she was removing a bullet from Hunt's shoulder." Teddy couldn't hold back the wince but she remained silent. "Now, you heard her," Cristina addressed the group again, "I'm her person. I'm her person and she doesn't want to talk to me about it. She doesn't want to talk about it. So you won't, any of you, got it?" Everyone, even Bailey, nodded in mute agreement. "Good. The end."

"Ah," Callie again spoke when no one else would. "I want another drink. I'm going to go to the bar and get another drink. Does anyone else want a drink?" She felt Arizona pat her leg and knew her girlfriend understood. Callie wanted away from this conversation, now, before the claustrophobia fully set in. More, she felt compelled to go to Meredith, to _be_ near Meredith, for just a moment. She took everyone's order and, when the booth was cleared, she slid out and headed for the bar. She heard Bailey and Ben tell the table they were going to talk to the Chief but she didn't notice where they went as she moved to stand next to Meredith, debating how to convey empathy without disclosing too much. That problem was quickly pushed aside, however, when she heard Lexie's slurred confession.

"I'm the reason your McDreamy got shot. I shot my sister's post-it husband."

"What?" Meredith said at the same time Callie said, "What?"

"Uh-huh. Yep," Lexie nodded broadly. "I'm the reason Dr. Shepherd, neurosurgeon, has to have three, wait, no, counting the first one I guess it's four. Four surgeries for Derek-Doctor-McDreamy-Shepherd."

"Lexie," Meredith wrapped her hands around Lexie's biceps. "Focus! What are you talking about?"

"Umm. Well, one, I was on his wife's surgery. I was the one who pulled her plug. I was high on his…what do they call them in the movies? His hit-list. Reed, Percy, the rest? Nope, not on his hit-list. That was me. But I ran away. I ran away while he shot Michela, so I guess that's my fault, too. And," she waved her fingers in the air, "B, I-I told Alex that I love him. I probably don't but I want to love Alex so it's kind of the same thing and… Well, I guess that doesn't really have anything to do with Derek but I think it was bad karma or something. Really bad karma. And then… Where was I? Oh right, number 4. I-I was there when the SWAT guy shot Mr. Clark. I was there but I ducked and I'm pretty sure the SWAT guy would have shot him again except I was there and I was in the way and Clark got away while the SWAT guy was helping me. He left and he went to the OR and he tried to shoot Derek again and he shot Dr. Hunt and you…" Lexie's eyes filled as she looked at Meredith and Callie could tell she knew about the pregnancy. "You… My fault."

Meredith just stared at Lexie as though she wasn't sure whether to reassure her sister or to release every emotion she's felt since the shooting on the woman who was so open, so willing, to shoulder the blame. Realizing that option two, even when coated in a haze of alcohol, would do serious damage to the tenuous family Lexie and Meredith were trying to create, Callie voiced her own secret fears.

"Yeah, well, it's my fault Owen got shot."

"What?" This time Meredith and Lexie spoke together and Meredith spun in her stool to gape at Callie.

"If we're passing around blame, it's my fault too. He—Gary Clark—he came to Pediatrics. He came and he was shot and I-I treated him. Ok, maybe I didn't really treat him, but I gave him bandages so he could stop the bleeding. I helped him stop the bleeding. Plus, when he held out a hand for the bandages, his gun, it was just resting there. Just resting. When I dream," she coughed into her hand to give herself a moment. "When I dream about that day, that's what I see the most. I see the gun just resting in his hand, begging me to grab it; begging me to knock it away. But then I wake up. I wake up and I remember that what I really did is give him bandages so he could stop the bleeding. Bleeding that, if left alone, probably would have caused him to pass out before he could come into that OR. Before he could shoot Owen and… all the rest. So," Callie glanced at Lexie, "if we're passing out blame, I've got plenty to share."

Meredith remained silent, now staring into an empty shot glass, and Callie continued in a calmer voice, "Of course, there's also April. She's the one who surprised Clark into shooting, right? I mean, Shepherd, he's a pretty charming guy. Who knows what happens if he has a chance to keep talking to Clark? And what about the Chief? He's the one who ordered you to pull the plug; he's the one who was in charge of the hospital when Clark's wife died. I guess we need to blame him, too. And then there's Bailey. She didn't run away like you Lexie but she did lie to Clark. Told him she was a nurse to save her life. Probably saved him a bullet or two, so surely she gets some blame for being so selfish. Oh and Cristina," Meredith's head shot up, "she told Clark where to find Derek, right? Her fault. Of course, the fact that she saved Derek's life probably helps her case but still…"

"It wasn't Cristina's fault," Meredith spoke quietly, "Or Bailey or-or…"

"That's right," Callie nodded, "it wasn't. Anymore than it was mine, or the Chief's. Or yours, Lexie," she said with a quick squeeze of the fist Lexie had curled on the table. "It was Gary Clark's fault. All of it. Entirely. Alone. Gary Clark killed our colleagues, he hurt our friends, _he_ did this. You are only minimizing his blame when you try to take some of it as your own." Considering her point made, Callie turned to lift the drinks Joe had poured. She closed her eyes briefly when she felt Meredith's hand on her shoulder.

"Callie?" Callie turned to see Meredith standing with a hand around Lexie's waist and Lexie's head tipped on her shoulder. "Thank you."

Callie nodded briefly and walked back to her booth.

* * *

Arizona had monitored Callie's conversation at the bar with anxious interest. She could see the exact moment that Callie's tense shoulders relaxed. Releasing the breath she hadn't realized she was holding, Arizona turned back to the table and noticed Teddy staring in her direction. When Teddy smiled, an obvious gesture of friendship and curiosity, Arizona had a brainstorm. She knew her idea would draw Callie out of the brooding mood she saw approaching; now she just had to get Teddy on board.

Leaning towards Teddy, Arizona spoke quietly, "Will you come to the bathroom with me for a moment? I could use your help with something."

Teddy looked surprised but she didn't ask any questions as she rose. When they walked past Callie, who was carrying drinks back to the table, Arizona dragged a friendly hand along Callie's stomach, lightly grazing across the silky dress. Winking at her girlfriend, she waved her off when Callie turned to follow her, and said "I'll be right back. You better get those drinks to the table, Yang's getting restless." Callie watched them walk away and frowned in confusion when she heard Teddy exclaim, "You want me to do what?"

Shrugging off her disappointment that she wouldn't be following Arizona into the bathroom and reenacting her favorite dream, Callie dropped the drinks on the table and flopped next to Cristina. She tuned out Mark and Cristina's argument about the best stitch to avoid a chest scar after bypass surgery and closed her eyes. Picturing Arizona in her mind's eye, she felt the guilt and sadness that had crept its way into her soul slowly release. Callie let her head fall against the booth's high back and commanded the tension in her neck to drain away. Feeling her cell phone vibrate against her hip, she glanced at the text message with just one eye. Her brows drew together in a slight frown when she saw the envelope icon was labeled 'Arizona'. Straightening, Callie felt her heart begin to pound as she read:

'You looked like you could use a sneak peek. XOXO'

Moving unsteady fingers, Callie navigated the phone to open the picture attached to the text. She didn't try to prevent her quick, and audible, inhale at the gorgeous sight of Arizona's leg, peeking out from behind one of Joe's stall doors, her dress drawn up just high enough to expose the barest hint of black satin and lace that stretched enticingly across her hip bone. Tracing a trembling finger across the phone's screen, moving from the curve of black to the point of knee-high boots, Callie felt herself go instantly damp with anticipation. She continued to stare, breathlessly, at the picture, until she heard Mark ask, "Torres? You got porn on that cell or what?" Closing her phone with a snap, Callie searched the bar for Arizona and was about to get up and find her girlfriend when the perkier-than-usual blonde bounded up to the table, followed more cautiously by a red-faced Teddy.

"Hey guys!" Arizona smiled and slid into the booth. Ducking her head towards Callie, she laid a light kiss on the brunette's throat, pleased when she felt the pulse racing beneath her lips.

"Dr. Altman?" Cristina asked when the surgeon sat down. "You ok? You look…flushed." Teddy's face got even brighter and Callie realized with a jolt, and then a grin, that Arizona had used the power of the dimples to convince Teddy to assist with the quick photo shoot.

"You know, Yang, she does look flushed," Mark agreed. "Didn't you just get back from the bathroom with Blondie? Is there something you two want to tell us?"

"You are a child," was Teddy's reply.

"Maybe. Maybe so, but the fact remains that you two went to the bathroom and now Blondie is grinning like a—"

"Mark!" Callie took pity on Teddy. "Don't you know that's why girls go to the bathroom together?" She leaned close to Mark and let him feel her breath against his cheek. "We go to the bathroom and we lock the door and we have our way with each other. Hands, legs, lips…teeth. All girls. All the time. Every time. Why do you think we go so often?"

The entire table burst out laughing when Mark's face slacked into an obvious state of arousal and joy. While Callie punched a fist into his shoulder, Arizona stroked a hard nail up the inside of Callie's thigh and, realizing the table provided full cover, dipped under the skirt of Callie's dress to scrape skin. Under the pretense of laughter, Arizona buried her head against Callie's arm and whispered "I want to wrap my legs around you. Right now." Her questing hand reached its destination and she played her fingers across the outside of Callie's panties. "I want to go to the bathroom and lock the door and have our way with each other. Hands, legs, lips, teeth. All you. All the time. Every time." When she felt Callie's breath catch just before a moan, she jumped out of the booth and held out a hand, "Calliope, dance with me. Now."

Callie was so bewildered by the abrupt change of mood, she simply blinked at Arizona. Arizona smiled and tugged her girlfriend out of the booth, moving to the center of the room where a few intoxicated hospital employees had started a makeshift dance floor. As soon as Arizona pulled Callie into her arms, Callie bent her head and captured Arizona's lips in a passionate kiss. She knew, somewhere in the back of her mind, Callie knew that this was a kiss better reserved for bedrooms or, well, private bathrooms, but she couldn't stop herself. She couldn't stop her tongue from invading Arizona's mouth or her teeth from nibbling on the soft inside of Arizona's lips or her hips from pressing avidly against the blonde's.

It was Arizona who finally ended the kiss, pulling back just in time to stop an onslaught of uncontrollable _want_. Noticing Arizona was able to smile brightly into her eyes, as if unaffected, Callie knew it was time to get back a little of her own so she pulled Arizona tight against her body and began to rock in rhythm to the music. She traced her hands along the back of Arizona's thighs, careful to time her strokes to the beat so that any voyeurs to her secret seduction would only see an incredibly sexy dance.

Resting her head against Arizona's shoulder in an age-old gesture of simplicity and comfort, Callie used the proximity to Arizona's ear to speak softly. "I am soaked. Dripping, right now, for you. You didn't even have to touch me. Just the sight of your leg," one hand swopped up Arizona's left leg while another traveled leisurely down the right. "The picture alone made me wet." Hearing Arizona's low moan, Callie surprised her by spinning her out, hard, and then pulling her back in, so that Arizona's back was pressed to Callie's front. She rocked them like that for a moment but when Arizona's arm snaked back and up to dive in Callie's hair, Callie knew this position would push them both over a line. She quickly spun Arizona again, this time pulling the blonde back against her with her hands tucked around Arizona's waist.

Arizona coiled her arms around Callie's neck and, recognizing her girlfriend was teetering on top of a very slippery slope, used her hips to nudge the women closer, center pushing against center. Leaning forward, it was her turn, again, to whisper. "I think I should tell you what I'm wearing beneath this dress. Do you want to know, Calliope?" Arizona's tone was innocent but her eyes gleamed when she leaned back to look at Callie, her hands curling restlessly through locks of Callie's hair. Callie's response was to swoop in for another long kiss. "Mmm," Arizona closed her eyes and continued to rock to the music. "What's beneath my dress is fabulous. It's sexy, and pretty, and soft, and-and slippery, and wet. And it's for you, Calliope. Only you. But as much as I enjoyed your dream, you are going to have to take me home to see it. Please, Calliope," she moaned when Callie's hands flexed hard against her hips, "take me home."

Glancing over Arizona's shoulder, Callie saw that Lexie was leading Meredith—or was it the other way around—on a rushed journey to the bathroom. Thinking quickly, Callie pushed Arizona away and said "Stay. Stay here. Don't move, don't think. Try not to breathe too much." Leaving a stunned Arizona all alone, Callie dashed to the booth and said "Cristina! The Grey girls, I think they could use your help."

Cristina followed Callie's gaze to Meredith and Lexie's stumbling path and rolled her eyes, "Shit. Well," she sighed, "I guess I'll be bunking at Mer's tonight." She rose to go collect the girls but turned around to walk backwards briefly and grinned at Callie, "At least now you and Roller Girl can bring your sex show to a more appropriate location."

Callie couldn't find her embarrassment so she grinned back, "Exactly." Turning to the booth, she told her friends, "I'll be by Harborview tomorrow to check on everyone. I'll see you two there?"

"Sure," Mark replied distractedly, glancing in Cristina's direction. "I think I'll go see if Yang needs any help with Little Grey. Light her up, Torres."

Teddy couldn't help but laugh at Mark's closing remark but Callie could see her glance wistfully around, suddenly realizing that she was going to be left alone. Closing her eyes for a moment to bear down against the need, Callie asked, "Teddy? You want to come over tonight? Have a girl's night, a sleepover? Arizona would love it."

Teddy's smile was grateful but she shook her head. "Arizona would not love it. I took the picture, remember?" she said when Callie tried to object. "Go," she waved Callie off, "go home and finish what the picture started. Oh and Callie?" she called as Callie turned away, "it really is great to see the two of you together again." Callie beamed and left to take her girlfriend home.

* * *

Stumbling out of the elevator and into her hallway, Callie felt her back shoved against Mark Sloan's door. She had a moment to recognize the hilarity of being held captive against Mark's door by someone other than Mark when she felt Arizona dropping to her knees. Suddenly Mark's door was all the kept Callie's legs from buckling as Arizona planted her mouth against Callie's soaked underwear. Using her mouth to suck Callie into wet heat, Arizona shoved Callie's dress up to her waist and held it there with one fisted hand. Desperate for a stronger taste, Arizona ran her tongue under the edge of Callie's panties and moaned against her girlfriend when her tongue plunged into sweet softness. Callie's head fell backwards with a bang and it was the pain of contact that finally reminded her they were in the hallway. In the hallway, against Mark Sloan's door, with Mark's imminent return a distinct possibility.

"Arizona." The name ended to a squeal as Arizona's tongue circled her clit. Callie struggled to speak, "Arizona, God, Baby, inside. We need to go inside. Mark. Soon. _Dios_."

Arizona had to laugh at Callie's barely-coherent demands but the friction from her giggle sent more shimmering pleasure through her girlfriend's body. Standing up, Arizona gestured towards the door and waited for Callie to fumble for her keys. Just as Callie was prepared to shoot the key home, Arizona stepped behind her and ran her hands up Callie's torso to cover her breast. Nipping Callie's ear lightly, she spoke in a husky voice, "Hurry up, Calliope, or I'm going to fuck you in this hallway. And I won't care who comes to watch."

"Jesus," Callie breathed, "you have gotten really good at the talking dirty thing really quickly." She pushed the door open and the two women fell inside in a rush. Killing the proverbial two birds with one stone, Callie twisted her body and used her momentum to push Arizona backwards, slamming the door at the same time. When Arizona was trapped between Callie and door, Callie hitched her legs up and panted, "Around me. I want your legs wrapped around me." Arizona, boots and all, quickly complied and her gasp turned to a shout when Callie pushed underwear roughly aside and shoved two fingers deep inside her. Dropping her head to Arizona's chest, Callie used her teeth to torment the nipple straining against the satin dress. A night's worth of teasing had Arizona ready and she immediately began to clutch at the fingers inside her, trembling through her orgasm. When her shudders slowly subsided, Callie simply said, "Again," and turned, still carrying Arizona, towards the couch. She was about to drop them both onto the welcoming cushions when Arizona dropped her legs to the ground and huffed, "Wait."

"Arizona, I really need to get you naked. Now." Callie again tried to push Arizona towards the cushions but Arizona evaded her hand, stepping aside so that Callie herself tumbled onto the couch.

Stifling a laugh, Arizona stepped quickly away. She glanced over her shoulder and said, "Calliope Torres, tonight you are mine. All night." With that she turned off the lights and began to light the candles that Callie kept habitually stashed around the room. Flipping on the stereo, Arizona set her i-pod to Amos Lee's _Arms of a Woman_ and finally turned to face Callie.

Stepping in front of her girlfriend and moving to stand between her legs, Arizona slowly began to lift the hem of her dress, revealing her skin inch by torturous inch. When Callie lifted her hands to touch, Arizona shook her head no and dropped the dress back a few inches. Getting the message quickly, Callie dropped her hands to her side and leaned back against the couch, a position that allowed her to better enjoy the show. When Arizona had the dress up to the bottom of her ribcage, she allowed the skirt to slip out of her fingers and flutter back into place. Callie's moan of disappointment turned to a sigh of pleasure when Arizona crossed her arms above her head and quickly drew the dress off and tossed it aside.

Standing before Callie was a dream of black: satin and silk, lace and ribbon, all blended seamlessly together so that only color showed where fabric ended and skin began. The bra raised Arizona's breasts to new and, Callie realized, fascinating heights while the barest hint of soft lace struggled to hold back Arizona's tightening nipples. Callie's gaze was drawn, reluctantly, away from the alluring chest to follow Arizona's finger as it travelled a sexy path from the valley between her breasts to just beneath the start of her panties. Riding high on her hips and low on her waist, a small scrap of black satin was held together by the tiniest of silk bows on either side. Arizona surprised Callie by plucking delicately at the ribbons until, miraculously, the ties gave way and the material slithered between Arizona's legs before falling away.

Arizona's skin shivered in pleasure when Callie bit the corner of her bottom lip. Wanting to tease her girlfriend as much as possible, Arizona began to slither, shake and slide against Callie in tune with the music seeping through the air. Afraid to disrupt the moment, Callie left her hands at her sides but leaned forward with an open mouth so Arizona's movements could be captured by her lips and tongue. Enormously aroused, it was Arizona herself who cupped a hand beneath her breast and, pulling the lace carelessly aside, guided herself in a long swipe against Callie's tongue. Both girls groaned as Arizona moved to straddle Callie, grinding her naked center against Callie's dress-covered thighs.

Arizona bent to take Callie's mouth with hers and for a moment, all movement stopped as they both lost themselves in the kiss. Arizona eventually pulled back briefly and mumbled, "Too many clothes," moving back in for another kiss, even as she reached beneath Callie's dress to lift it above her head. When the dress was finally removed, Arizona slipped slowly towards the ground, her mouth grazing across Callie's body along the way. She hooked two fingers inside Callie's panties and slowly pulled them away, leaning forward to breath in the spicy scent of Calliope as her hips lifted in pagan offering.

When the panties were tossed away and Arizona was kneeling fully on the ground she looked up to find Callie watching her intently, that bottom lip once again sucked firmly between Callie's teeth. "Spread your legs," Arizona ordered. Callie's eyes widened in slight surprise but she quickly complied. Tucking her hands beneath Callie's thighs, Arizona tugged until Callie's hips were rested on the couch's furthest edge, dipping so Callie's legs could drape over her shoulders. Unable to wait another moment, Arizona dragged the flat of her tongue up Callie's dripping heat, stiffening her tongue to a point for the journey down. She repeated this process, delving further inside Callie's molten folds with each downward swipe. When she finally felt Callie's harden nub scrape against the flat of her tongue, she sucked it inward, drawing on the sensitive tip powerfully and then soothing the rushing burn with a wet swirl of her tongue. She felt Callie's body brace, tightening together as though she could hold on to this moment before the fall for just a little longer. Knowing that the tensing of Callie's muscles was a sign that her girlfriend was close, Arizona used the arms she had coiled under Callie's bucking hips to pull her more fully into her mouth, moaning with Callie as she tasted her explosion. When Arizona refused to relax the rhythm of her tongue, Callie felt herself tumble from one orgasm directly into another and she shook her head in near panic.

"Arizona, I can't. Too much, it's too… Arizona!" She shouted as her body belied her words and the second orgasm ripped through her body. Finally, _finally_, Arizona released her from the agonizing pleasure and Callie slid limply to the floor in front of her girlfriend. She could only groan and close her eyes when Arizona climbed into her lap, kissed her with unquenched passion, and whispered, "All night, Calliope. You are mine, all night long."


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of things: Thanks to Momo the Great for pointing out my error in the last chapter regarding April and the fact that she grew up on a farm. I just completely forgot that part of the finale. I hate, _hate_, to make that kind of mistake but…I have to live with it now. So for my purposes (if this is important to you), my April did not grow up on a farm. As for the changes to the Grey's storyline here, those are intentional.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: I Don't Know If I've Been Changed for the Better But Because I Knew You, I Have Been Changed For Good

_For Good, Wicked  
_Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth

Arizona woke to the delicious sensation of her girlfriend wrapped around her, Callie's lips running a series of soft kisses along Arizona's bared shoulder. Curling into the curve of Callie's body with a quiet sigh, Arizona ducked until her mouth could meet Callie's, drawing them both into a sumptuous kiss that was more pleasure than passion. When Callie's hands began to move down Arizona's body, each stroke was a broad and gentle caress, stirring goose bumps across Arizona's flesh. Wanting to feel the same phenomena spread over Callie's skin, Arizona trailed her fingertips along the side of Callie's ribs as their tongues continued to seduce each other in an unhurried dance.

Callie pulled back for one shaky breath before twining her body more fully around Arizona's and returning to her lips with a tender swipe of her tongue. When she felt Arizona's hand trace up her arm, coming to lie on her cheek, she briefly bent into Arizona's palm before resting her forehead against the blonde tendril's that messily framed Arizona's face.

"Good morning," she smiled.

"Mmm, morning." Arizona returned her smile, one hand tracing the curve of Callie's lips. Her legs shifted silkily against Callie's, moving in a rhythm of patience and serenity. "Are you ready for today?"

Callie linked her fingers with the ones Arizona had slid to the nape of her neck, dragging her hand around so she could place an affectionate kiss in the center of Arizona's palm before responding. "I'm ready to operate. Ready to get back in the OR and feel that familiar rush. But am I ready for the rest of it? Ready to walk those halls, to put patients at risk knowing the potential consequences, to face the flood of people that are going to crowd our hospital?" She took a deep breath and shrugged. "I don't know how you get ready for that."

"These last few days have been…terrible. Terrible but also kind of amazing because we've spent them together." Arizona leaned forward to kiss Callie lightly. "I think that is how we get ready for the rest."

Smiling softly, Callie dropped her head back to Arizona for a longer kiss. The kiss spun out, enticing the first of easy shivers from them both, and Callie buried her hands in Arizona's hair. The girls rolled over the bed, tangling blankets and limbs, their mouths fused together.

"Do we have time?" Arizona gasped before returning to Callie's lips.

When Arizona's mouth journeyed down to trace wet, openmouthed kisses slowly across Callie's collarbone, Callie responded, "I set the alarm early so we would have time to talk."

Arizona lifted her head and smirked into Callie's eyes. "Do you want to talk?" She traced a flat hand gently down Callie's torso before stopping to run a ring of caresses across the soft skin of her belly. "I can stop so we can talk."

"Don't stop," Callie shuddered and rolled so that she and Arizona were once again twisted together in a full body embrace. As her tongue surrounded Arizona's, both girls' hands traveled the length of their partner's body, dragging across limbs and along stomachs and over breasts. They each cupped the other at the same time, fingers dipping and exploring, circling in unhurried movements, until the slide into oblivion was like a measured fall through thin air. After they landed, after they floated back to steady ground, they continued to kiss, continued to roll together, continued to clutch tightly to their lover in an expression of pure joy. Even when she heard the familiar peal of her backup alarm, Callie remained cuddled into Arizona's body, sucking Arizona's tongue into her mouth so that she could taste her lover's supple invasion of her soul.

"Calliope." The word trembled from Arizona's lips like a plea. Moving a hand back to Callie's cheek, she said again, "Calliope."

"I know," Callie finally said, resting her cheek against Arizona's palm. "We need to get dressed. I wish…God, Arizona, I wish we could stay here forever. Not just in this bed, though, yeah, that too, but in this place, together. I've never felt like this in my life."

It was slight, almost imperceptible, but Callie thought she felt Arizona's withdrawal, despite her blossoming smile. "I love you, so much," Arizona answered and Callie shook away the foolish sense of foreboding.

Leaning down to kiss Arizona a last time, Callie whispered against her lips, "I love you, too." She coaxed Arizona to melt into her kiss again before she snaked a hand to Arizona's ribs and began to tickle her mercilessly. When Arizona's giggles sputtered into a shriek, Callie leapt off the bed and ran into the shower evading the sneaky blonde's retaliation.

* * *

"Hey, Torres," Cristina called, approaching Callie where she stood at the nurse's station updating charts. "Listen, can you put me on your service? I would really like to break a few bones today."

"Owen still in the hospital?" Callie flipped the chart closed and turned to glance at her roommate.

"Oh, no, he's home. He's still high on painkillers but he's high at home so, you know, progress."

"Did you stay at his place last night?"

"Umm, no, I did not. Apparently that is not allowed because he's all nightmaring and traumatized and 'I can't sleep with you next to me,' Cristina said in a plausible imitation of Owen's accent.

"Ouch," Callie laughed.

"I know, right? Like _I'm_ the problem."

"I mean you," Callie said. "Don't you think you're being a little harsh?"

"Oh shut up," Cristina turned to walk away.

"Cristina," Callie grabbed her arm before she could leave. "He needs a little compassion right now."

"You know what," Cristina whirled back to Callie in a flurry, "_I _need compassion, too. Maybe I wasn't shot but I could use some damn compassion, too. I physically restrained my best friend while we watched a man shoot her husband. She was screaming in my arms while blood spread across his chest. I removed a bullet from Seattle's foremost neurosurgeon while the man who put it there held a gun to my head. I haven't slept in four nights because Owen can't close his eyes without dreaming and Mer wants to dance away her dark and twisties and—" she stopped herself with a weary shake of her head. "I could use some compassion too, ok?"

"Dr. Yang?"

Cristina froze at the familiar voice and her stare streaked to Callie's. When she saw a similar recognition light in Callie's eyes, she sighed, "Oh, excellent. Fucking fantastic." Turning on her heel, she responded coolly, "Dr. Burke."

"I…Your eyebrows grew back," he stated lamely.

"Yes, well," Cristina nodded before turning back to Callie. "Dr. Torres, exam room 300, correct?"

"Ah, yes, Dr. Yang. Pre-op on a knee replacement, please. Be ready to present in fifteen." As she handed Cristina the chart she closed a hand briefly over Cristina's, trying to convey both apology and support. She and Burke both watched Cristina leave before they turned to face each other.

Burke's eyes were expressive as he mumbled to Callie, "Your eyebrows grew back?"

"Yeah, not your best moment," Callie confirmed. "Follow me, Dr. Burke. I'm not sure if Shepherd's been transferred from Harborview yet."

"Dr. Torres, is she—"

Callie turned and cut him off. "No, Dr. Burke, whatever you were going to say, just no. You and I, we are not going to talk about Cristina. You are here to do Shepherd's surgeries and then leave. The end."

"Fair enough, Dr. Torres." When Callie glanced at her pager and began to walk faster, Burke stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "I remember the way to the Chief's office, Dr. Torres. I can get there myself if you need to answer your page."

Callie hesitated for one moment before nodding briskly and changing directions towards the elevator.

"Callie?" Burke called as she waited for the elevator to arrive. "I'm sorry." When Callie merely lifted an eyebrow, he stuttered, "The shooting. I-I'm sorry about the shooting."

Callie stared at him, unblinking, as she pushed the button to take her to Pediatrics.

* * *

"God, I'm glad you paged me, Arizona. Listen to this: I'm in the hallway listening to Cristina yell at me and she's about to really get going when who walks up but Preston—" her rambling gossip screeched to a halt when Arizona turned around and Callie saw her face. "Arizona? What's wrong?" She stepped towards the blonde and rested both hands on Arizona's hips.

"I have to go into surgery," Arizona replied shakily.

"Umm, yeah," Callie replied, confused. "You told me you had three scheduled surgeries on the board."

"No, not a scheduled surgery. I thought...I wanted to start with an appy. I thought the first time I stepped back into the OR I would be doing a routine appendectomy, the easiest surgery there is. And even that was scary because, well, Ruby but I can do an appendectomy in my sleep. I wanted to start with an appendectomy."

"Ok, Arizona, slow down. I'm not following you."

"Teddy paged me. She needs me to scrub in on an eleven year old with a GSW to the chest."

"A gun shot?" Callie repeated as Arizona nodded.

"Yes. My first surgery after the shooting is on a child who was accidently shot by his 13 year old brother at a gang initiation in Renton."

"Arizona."

She couldn't help it; Arizona whined. "I want to do an appendectomy, Calliope."

"Ok. I get that. I do, seriously. But Teddy paged you because this little boy deserves the best. The kid who is praying he didn't just kill his little brother deserves the best. Teddy wanted the best. Anyone can cover your appendectomy, Arizona, but Teddy needs you. This little boy's life depends on you."

"No pressure, though, right?"

"Of course there's pressure. There's supposed to be pressure. You don't become a surgeon, certainly not a pediatric surgeon, if you can't handle pressure. But when you step into that OR, Gary Clark never happened. The only thing that exists in the OR is the life in front of you."

"Ok," Arizona nodded, "ok."

"Good." Callie drew her into a hard hug. "Go be the best."

"Calliope," Arizona called as she was walking away, grinning over her shoulder, "I'm the best."

Callie shook her head as she laughed and headed back to the elevator.

* * *

When Callie peeked in her patient's room, Cristina was already there scanning his chart. Though she tried to motion her into the hallway, Cristina only shook her head and remained focused on the chart. At Callie's repeated gesture, Cristina stopped her by beginning her presentation. "Dr. Torres, the patient, Jackson Stanley, is a 66 year old man, returning to Seattle Grace to for a knee joint replacement surgery on his left leg. You replaced his right knee in the fall of last year."

Defeated, Callie stepped into the room and smiled at the patient, "Mr. Stanley, good to see you back. How was Northwest?"

"A shit hole," he replied without any inflection. He grinned when Cristina snorted.

"Now, Mr. Stanley, you know that was a rhetorical question," Callie laughed.

"Hell, girl, I ain't got time for questions that don't want answers."

Shaking her head, Callie replied, "Yes, sir. You ready to get to the OR, Mr. Stanley? The sooner we get you there, the sooner we get you out and in pudding."

Callie expected a laugh but Mr. Stanley peered at her carefully. "You get yourself right, girl, like I told you?"

"I…Not right, Mr. Stanley, no." Cristina looked at Callie in surprise at her response. "It's going to take a long time before any of us are right, Mr. Stanley," she glanced Cristina, "but Dr. Yang and I are ready and we are both really excellent at what we do. We are ready to get back into the OR and I know you are ready to finally get those knees working."

Mr. Stanley was quiet for a long time before he nodded to Callie. "I like an honest woman, Dr. Torres. Let's go fix my knees."

Callie stepped back to allow Cristina and the nurse to push Mr. Stanley out the room but she grabbed Cristina's arm before she could pass. "Cristina." She shook her head and tried to think of the right thing to say to her roommate that would extend an apology without sympathy. "Come home, Cristina. Come home tonight and eat dinner with me and Arizona and sleep in your own bed. Nothing's more compassionate than your own bed."

Cristina laughed lightly before nodding, "Thanks. Maybe you're right."

* * *

"Dr. Burke," Derek said with a groggy grin when Burke stepped into his room. Meredith rose from her chair next to Derek's bed but didn't speak.

"Dr. Shepherd," Burke returned the grin. "You had to best me, huh? Getting shot wasn't enough for The Derek Shepherd. No, you get shot and then need a Norwood Procedure, the holy grail of cardio surgery. You always were competitive."

"Yes, well, I saved your career. I thought it was time you returned the favor."

"Uh huh. Then that's what I'm here to do. Meredith," he nodded. "How have you been?"

"Dr. Burke," she nodded in return. "Ah, do you plan to start the surgeries today? We had him prepped assuming you would want to begin right away."

If Burke noticed her evasion of his attempt at small talk, he didn't mention it.

"No, Dr. Grey, we will not be going in to surgery today. We'll start tomorrow morning after I've had time to gather my team. I don't want either of you to worry," he glanced at Derek, "but this surgery is complex and exhausting. You both need to be prepared for a very long road. Now, I understand Dr. Theodora Altman is the cardio attending these days. I hope she will agree to scrub in with me on the procedure. If you both will excuse me, I am scheduled to meet the Chief for an introduction to Dr. Altman. It's good to see you, Derek, even under these circumstances."

"Preston?" Derek called with as much clarity as he could muster. "If the surgery…When the surgeries are done and everything goes well, best case scenario, will I ever get back in an OR?" He clasped Meredith's fingers gratefully when she laid her hand on his.

"Dr. Shepherd, I don't make guarantees. Surgeons can't make guarantees. But," he continued over Derek's interruption, "you will be back in an OR. Derek Shepherd will be back in the OR. I guarantee it."

Derek closed his eyes in relief and nodded gratefully as Burke stepped out of the room.

"Dr. Burke!" Meredith called a minute later and jogged down the hallway to catch up. "Dr. Burke. I don't trust you. I don't trust you, but Derek does, so I'm trusting you with this. _Don't_ screw it up," she said and left him staring after her.

* * *

"Securing the Femoral Component to the Polyethylene Articulating Surface," Callie announced before glancing at Cristina. "Ah, so, you ok?"

"Yeah, whatever," Cristina responded. "Sorry I flipped earlier."

"No, you were right. I could have been more compassionate. This thing has screwed all of us up. It's not just you and it's not just the people who got shot. It's all of us."

"I guess."

"Hunt and Grey, they can be by themselves tonight? Suction, please," Callie added to her question.

"Ah, Mer's going to sleep in an on-call room tonight if Bur—if McDreamy's surgery is scheduled for today or tomorrow morning. I'm going to hang for a while but I think she'll be fine. Alex was moved here today, too, which probably means Little Grey and her Sloan shadow will be around as well."

"What about Hunt?"

"He made it clear he doesn't need me," Cristina replied bitterly. "So, I guess we'll see."

"So, you'll be home tonight?"

"Yeah. You were right, I want my bed. I need my bed."

"Bone holding farabeuf, please. If I actually get to leave here at end of shift I'm going to cook dinner tonight. You interested, or do you want to go straight to bed?"

"No, a home cooked meal sounds better than sex. And since I obviously won't be having sex any time soon, bring on the home cooking. I could use the relaxed company, anyway." From Cristina such a statement was tantamount to a confession that she needed the support of friends.

"Good. I'll pick up some wine and we'll have dinner. Now, Dr. Yang, how would you like to adjust the patella tendon around the tibial plate?"

"Using the langenbeck jaw, Dr. Torres?"

"No, use the—" Callie was interrupted by the loud beeping of the ECG machine. "Heart rate's dropping. Damnit, he's in asystole," she shouted and began to pump his chest. "Get the crash cart, Cristina. Come on, Mr. Stanley. Come on."

"Charging to 250," Cristina stated. "Clear."

When his heart rate didn't change Callie resumed pumping. "Page Altman, now."

"Charging to 300. Clear."

"Don't do this, Mr. Stanley," Callie muttered when his heart failed to respond to the increased currents. "You survived the Germans, Mr. Stanley. You saved France and you raised six sons when their mother died. You will not die."

"Charging to 350. Clear."

* * *

Teddy and Arizona had their hands wrist deep inside Charlie Brackins chest when Burke and Bailey stepped into the OR.

"Ah, Dr. Altman, Dr. Robbins, I'm sorry to interrupt."

"It's not a problem, Dr. Bailey. We've got everything under control in here. Thanks to Dr. Robbins very quick thinking, this little boy is not only going to live, he's going to retain full use of his left shoulder and arm."

Leaning over to glance into the boy's chest, Burke asked, "You performed a peripheral nerve axon graft?"

"I did," Arizona nodded, "using a small portion of the saphenous nerve from his lower leg."

"Very impressive work, doctor."

"Thanks," Arizona bounced lightly. "Who are you?"

"Ah, sorry," Bailey interrupted. "Dr. Arizona Robbins, PEDs surgery, and," she gestured towards Teddy, "Dr. Teddy Altman, cardiothoracics. This is Dr. Preston Burke."

He could see Arizona's eyes widen in recognition above her mask and wondered how much of his story this women knew. "Dr. Burke, nice to meet you."

"And you, Dr. Robbins. As I said, this is very impressive work. Dr. Altman," he glanced at Teddy, "I've worked the last three years at Stanford alongside a friend of yours, Dr. Jordan Hamlin. You come very highly recommended."

"The Harper Avery Award Committee speaks well of you, too, Dr. Burke."

He acknowledged the mention of his award with a brief nod. "I would like to perform Phase I of Dr. Shepherd's Norwood Procedure tomorrow morning, Dr. Altman, and I was hoping you would be free to first assist. I realize today is only your first day back in the hospital after a rather traumatic experience, Dr. Altman, so if you aren't—"

Teddy interrupted him quickly. "I would love to first assist, Dr. Burke. I've been studying the Norwood Procedure since Dr. Bailey informed me you would be coming to perform the surgery. Do you have an OR and a team in place?"

"I've let the Chief and the patient know that I'd like to start tomorrow."

"Ah, Chief Webber is making the arrangements now," Dr. Bailey added.

"Good, that's good. You're going to want Cristina Yang as your resident on this case. She's the top cardio prospect in the hospital and she's the one who saved Dr. Shepherd's life in the first place."

When the room went completely silent, Teddy glanced up from her patient to see everyone's stares switching back and forth between her and Burke.

"Ah, what? What did I say?"

"Nothing. Nothing," Bailey sputtered, even as Arizona leaned towards Teddy and tried to whisper.

"Remember what Mark told you about Yang and cardio attendings?"

"That wasn't a joke?" Teddy whispered back.

Arizona was saved from responding when a scrub nurse spoke from the phone hanging on the OR wall. "Dr. Altman, Dr. Torres is paging you to OR 3. Her knee replacement patient is coding."

"I'm in the middle of this boy's chest, Sue. Page Dr. Katteras."

"Dr. Katteras hasn't returned to the hospital yet," Bailey replied. "We are still a little understaffed."

"Shit," Teddy replied. "Sue, tell Dr. Torres I can't leave…Dr. Burke? Would you be willing to step into OR 3? Find out what the problem is?"

"Ah," Burke hesitated until Sue added, "Dr. Torres said they are about to open her patient's chest, Dr. Altman."

"I'll go," Burke agreed, stepping out of the room.

* * *

"Clear," Cristina shouted as she placed the paddles on Mr. Stanley's chest again. Callie resumed pumping when Christina stepped back but the asystole continued.

"Dr. Torres, we need to get intraosseous access. It's his only chance. I can do this Callie."

Callie searched Cristina's face for a long second before nodding and stepping aside.

"Ten blade," Cristina held out a hand.

When Burke stepped into the OR, Cristina and Callie were both draped over their patient, frantically trying to regulate his heartbeat.

"What's going on?" Burke asked, stepping to the table.

"What are you doing here? Where is Dr. Altman?" Cristina couldn't hold back the question, or the accusation beneath it.

"Dr. Altman has an open chest on her table, Dr. Yang, and as this hospital seems to have trouble maintaining cardio surgeons, I was asked to step in. Now, what is going on?"

Cristina stared at him for a moment before responding, "Patient suffered cardiac arrest mid-surgery. When defibrillation was unsuccessful I opened his chest to obtain intraosseous access but…"

"How long has he been down?"

"Too long," Callie admitted. "Goddamn it. We need to call it. He's gone. Time of death, 12:39 am. Son of a bitch." Stripping off her scrub cap, Callie stormed out of the room.

Stepping closer to observe her work, Burke glanced at Cristina before he conceded, "Well done, Dr. Yang."

"Fuck you," Cristina replied, brushing passed him.

"We can't save them all, Dr. Yang. Cristina," he touched her arm, "we can't save them all. What you did here was exactly what I would have done. Exactly. Apparently you have become a remarkable surgeon."

Cristina was silent for so long that Burke dropped his hand. Finally, she shrugged. "I had a remarkable teacher," she answered as she walked away.

* * *

Afraid the tears were going to overwhelm her, Callie stumbled into the nearest on-call room. She was distracted by texting Arizona so she practically sat on Meredith's lap before she noticed the girl was already on the couch crying.

Jumping away, Callie yelped, "Oh, God, I'm sorry. I was just…Meredith? Oh, God, Derek? Did something—"

"No, Derek's fine," Meredith replied. "Well, not, fine but…"

"Yeah, I get it. We all need to find a new adjective because 'fine'? Fine can suck it."

Meredith couldn't believe she could laugh. "Fine can definitely suck it."

Callie sat next to her and placed a gentle hand on Meredith's knee. "You want to talk?"

Swiping at her tears, Meredith shook her head. "No. Besides, you don't look too fine yourself."

"I lost a patient today," Callie replied as she slumped back against the couch. "A seemingly healthy man in his sixties, here for a knee replacement, of all things. A surgery I've done 1,000 times. Arizona and I, we both scheduled routine surgeries for our return to the OR. Wanted to get back in the swing of things first, you know?"

Meredith nodded, still brushing away tears.

"Arizona, she had an appy scheduled and it got bumped for a GSW. She freaked," Callie laughed lightly. "Freaked out because she didn't want to go back in the OR to operate on a gunshot wound. I talked her down, really laid it in on thick. Gave her a whole speech about standing up to the pressure and being the best. It was Bailey worthy, I think, the bullshit I laid on her. Then I walked away, happily, to my routine knee replacement, thanking God I didn't have to deal with a bullet wound today. But God apparently was not in the mood because," she waved her cell phone, "according to this text, Arizona's gunshot victim is in recovery while my routine knee replacement is headed to the morgue. Fuck me," she closed her eyes.

Meredith hiccupped twice before finally whispering, "I can't stop crying. I keep telling Derek that I am hungry or have to pee so I can leave his room to go cry. I'm not usually this kind of crier. The all the time, can't stop crying kind. I don't know how to make it stop. And Derek, he must see it but he doesn't know how to make it stop either so he doesn't say anything."

Callie sat up to face her. "Crying is normal, Meredith. Even the can't stop crying kind. You aren't used to it because you haven't been normal for long."

Meredith's eyes widened before she laughed out loud. She laughed so hard she had to hold her stomach and cover her mouth to quiet the sound. "That is why you and Cristina get along so well. Comments like that."

"Yeah, neither of us has a problem with honesty. In fact, Meredith, I'm going to be honest with you. I know you don't want to talk about…what happened. I know you don't want everyone to know…what happened," Callie said again. "But you know how this hospital works and—"

"People know," Meredith replied. "I knew people would find out. You don't start bleeding in an OR without word getting around. There are no secrets in this hospital."

"Oh, well, there are a few." She turned to face Meredith. "I had a miscarriage. When I was married to George, we tried to get pregnant for a while and…I lost our baby." Even after all this time, Callie couldn't stop the fresh flood of tears. "I had really just found out I was pregnant and then George slept with Izzy and…"

"You were pregnant?" Meredith couldn't process that fact. "Did George know?"

Callie shook her head. "I was going to tell him when the test came back positive but I was so mad and so hurt and, God, Meredith, how were we supposed to have a baby while he was in love with Izzy? So I waited and when I was about 12 weeks, I-I lost the baby. I know it was early and maybe it was for the best but…I wanted that baby so bad, Meredith. I was in love with Baby O'Malley from the moment the stick turned pink. Despite everything that was going on, I wanted that baby, George's baby. So, I cried. And cried and cried. I still cry today, obviously," she laughed as a tear dripped down her cheek.

"Did Cristina…did anyone know?"

"Addie knew. I was far enough along that I had to have a D & C so I took a few days, went to see Addison. She—she was the one who helped me. She talked to me and she let me cry and she let me scream. You are going to need that, Meredith. Whatever else is going on right now, you are going to need to talk and cry and scream. To Derek, to Cristina, to me. To someone."

Meredith nodded. "I know. I know you are right. I just…I told Derek, about the baby, I told him. But he-he's got so much right now and-and I think maybe he needs to talk and cry and scream too, about the baby. He looked so devastated. But, you're right; I should stop trying to avoid talking about it. I've been to therapy, I know how these things work."

Callie smiled and patted Meredith's leg. "Look at you, Grey. You're all grown up."

"Well, working on it."

Sensing Meredith had reached the end of her confiding allowance, Callie rose. "Like I said, I'm here, if you need me."

"Thanks, Callie. Really. And I'm sorry about your patient."

Callie nodded and was almost out the door when a terrible thought struck Meredith. "Callie? Arizona, does Arizona know? About your baby?"

Confused, Callie nodded. "She does. I…Sometimes it sneaks up on you, all over again. And Arizona, she doesn't really listen to 'I'm fine' or 'Don't worry about it.' So, I told her."

"Is…" Meredith took a deep breath. "Is why she didn't want kids? Because she was afraid?"

Meredith could tell by Callie's eyes that this thought hadn't occurred to her. "No, I…I don't think…No. Arizona has her own reasons for not wanting kids. But, you know what? That would have worked on me. If she had reminded me of that pain, that sadness. If she had mentioned, just casually, that she wouldn't want me to go through that again? I mean, I'm a doctor, I know it doesn't work that way but if she had pressed that angle…it might have worked. She never did," Callie whispered. "To her credit, she didn't mention it. Not once."

"It's nice, isn't it?" Meredith smiled at Callie's bewildered glance. "To finally get your McDreamy? It's nice."

Callie's smile bloomed. "It's awesome."

* * *

When Arizona and Cristina walked into the apartment together, Callie was pulling a loaf of bread out of the oven.

"Hey, baby," Arizona smiled. "It smells delicious."

"Chicken picata," Callie replied with a grin. "I couldn't resist."

"Whatever it is, I want it. And a really large glass of wine," Cristina added.

"Wine's open on the counter," Callie gestured with a nod as she walked towards Arizona. She returned Arizona's growing smile as she approached, wrapping a hand around Arizona's neck and pulling her into a lavish kiss. When she pulled back with a smack of her lips, Arizona held a hand over her racing heart.

"Wow. What was that for?"

"Because you're awesome," Callie responded with a grin. Before she could step away Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's neck and held her in a hard hug.

"I heard you lost a patient today. Are you ok?"

Callie tucked a blonde curl back into place. It seemed she was constantly tangled in this woman's curls and it never failed to make her smile. "I'm…Nope, not going to say 'fine.' It's hard, when you can't explain it. But I know we did everything we could so…I just hope there's lots of pudding wherever Mr. Stanley is."

Arizona smiled the half smile she knew Callie loved and leaned in for another long kiss.

"Uh, people, I didn't realize you had invited me on your date. This is the part where I'm supposed to be all selfless and tell you I will just take my dinner into my room, right?"

Callie raised one eyebrow in response.

"Well, screw that. I'm eating here so you two will just have to make out with an audience. Really, don't mind me. The two of you are actually pretty hot."

Arizona laughed and shook her head as she stepped away to pour herself a glass of wine.

"You know, Cal, you could like teach a class or something?"

"A class?"

"You know, on how to please a woman." Cristina continued placidly when Arizona choked on her wine. "I mean, you're a woman."

"I am," Callie agreed.

"So you know what you like. And you've slept with men. Lots of men."

"I don't know about lots, but ok."

"You slept with Sloan. And Karev. And O'Malley."

"Ok, Cristina, we get your point," Callie glanced nervously at Arizona as she placed a plate of picata in front of Cristina. When she saw Arizona was smiling into her wine glass, she tugged on Arizona's hair before leaning down to drop off her plate. "I'm glad you are enjoying this."

"Oh, I am." She lowered her voice next to Callie's ear. "Yang's right, you could _totally _teach a class."

Now it was Callie's turn to choke but Cristina, who was now completely caught up in her plan, didn't seem to notice. "Sloan, I mean, I'm sure the Man-Whore taught you a thing or two."

"The Sloan Method," Callie agreed with a nod. "Medical journals will be written one day."

"Oh my God, he named it?" Cristina gasped before her smile turned thoughtful. "Actually, that's good. Every lesson needs a good name. You can use that for your class. So, anyway, you've slept with men."

"Yes, we've established that." Callie linked one hand with Arizona's as she sat down to eat.

"And you've slept with women."

"I have. Two."

"Yeah, well, we probably shouldn't count Hahn because I'm pretty sure if she were a guy she wouldn't be able to get it up. But," Cristina gestured with her fork over Callie and Arizona's strangled laugh, "Roller Girl here, she's hot."

"Thank you, Yang," Arizona replied dryly.

"Seriously. If were into girls, I think I'd pick you over Callie."

"Hey!" Callie shouted while Arizona beamed in pleasant surprise.

"No offense, Cal. I mean I like the badass thing you've got going and all the perk Roller Girl's got would drive me crazy but your girl is hot. Plus she's got this thing where she always seems to know what she's doing. _Always._ I'm gonna guess that extends to sheets."

"But-But," Callie stammered before she smacked a laughing Arizona with their joined hands. "God, you're right, she is hot. I'd probably pick her over me too. Damn it."

"Awe, Calliope," Arizona leaned in to place a smacking kiss on her cheek. "That's so sweet."

"So," Cristina persisted, "you've flown solo—don't try to deny it, I live with you" she grinned at Arizona's delighted giggle. "You test drove a lot of joysticks and you clearly ring Roller Girl's bell."

"She does," Arizona agreed, laughing so hard she had to pull back from the table.

"If sex was an Olympic sport, you'd be a tri-a tri-whatever they call those crazy asses who swim and bike and run. It's like you have the total perspective. In fact, that's what you should name your class. The Total Perspective. I think I'm on to something here, Cal. You could make some serious cash."

Unsure whether to be offended or amused by her girlfriend and roommate's amusement at her expense, Callie finally gave in with a shrug, "Well, it's always good to have a fallback."

"There ya go," Cristina agreed with a wave of her glass. "Dinner rocks, by the way."

"Her talents are many," Arizona agreed on another wave of laughter.

"If the two of you don't shut up, I won't show you the present I bought."

"Present?" Arizona bounced in her chair like a kid waiting for Christmas. "What did you buy? Huh?"

"Yeah," Cristina nodded, "the perk would get old."

"Shut up, Yang. What did you buy, Calliope?"

Walking to the bag she had stashed behind the couch, Callie held up the game she had picked up on her way home.

"Operation! You bought Operation?" Now it was Cristina's turn to shrink by twenty years. "Yes! Clear the table, ladies; you are about witness _my _talents."

"You're a big talker, Yang, but I've seen your hand shake over a suction tube."

Callie loved Arizona's competitive streak but she almost stepped defensively in front of the blonde when Cristina whirled towards her. Before she could speak Cristina stopped and cocked her head to the side, glaring at Arizona through narrowed eyes. "Oh I'm on to your game, Robbins. You are trying to get into my head. Well played, but it's not going to work. These hands don't shake."

"You keep telling yourself that, Yang."

After nearly three hours of hovering over the dining room's operation table, Arizona had won the first game, Cristina took the second and they were embroiled in a third, tie-breaking game when Callie's phone buzzed suddenly to announce an incoming text. Callie, whose killer instinct was legendary within her family, simply couldn't keep up with the cutthroat competitiveness of Cristina and Arizona. By the third game she had announced herself the official referee, hoping to calm the surgeons' shouts of cheating and interference. Unfortunately, the buzz of her phone caused her girlfriend, who was completely focused on removing the wishbone, to jerk slightly and the game's notorious buzz rang through the room.

"Yes!" Cristina's arms shot into the air in the international sign for victory before she rose to dance circles around the table. "I won, you're done," she chanted, much to Arizona's chagrin.

"You did _not _win," Arizona exclaimed. "That does _not _count. Her phone distracted me!"

"Face it, Roller Girl, you lost. You know as well as I do that a good surgeon doesn't get distracted."

"Calliope!" Arizona turned to glare at her girlfriend, her hands on her hips. "Calliope Torres, if you ever want to see me naked again, you will tell her that does not count."

"Hey! That's bribery! Man, you are corrupt! Call her bluff, Cal!"

When Callie merely stared at her phone, ignoring the commotion all around her, Arizona finally noticed the stricken look on her face. "Calliope?" She asked more softly, stepping to lay a hand on her girlfriend's shoulders. "Babe?"

"My sister Aria just texted. She and my parents are coming tomorrow. Coming here." Arizona's hands tightened once on Callie's shoulders before she tried for a bright smile.

"That's good, right? You haven't seen them in a while."

"Yeah, it's…" Callie ran a hand through her hair. "I guess it's good. I know the shooting really shook them up. I think they just want to see me, make sure I really am alright. It's just…God. He said he was fine with it, with us. He did and as soon as my dad dropped the moratorium my mom and Aria have both told me they never really cared. That they had been working on my dad all along. We've been ok since but Arizona," she looked up at her girlfriend, "they want to do the whole 'meet the family thing.' With you."

"Ok," Arizona nodded, slightly bewildered. "Calliope, do you not want your family to meet me?"

"What? No, of course I want them to meet you! I'm not sure I want you to meet them," she explained.

"Huh?"

"We're so good, you and I. So good, right now. And they're…difficult. They're loud and nosy and judgmental and overprotective and that's under the best circumstances. They want grandchildren and weddings and white picket fences. I love them, really I do, but God! I'll never forgive them if they screw this up for me."

"Callie," Arizona's voice softened when she saw how nervous her girlfriend was at the prospect of a family visit. She wrapped her hands around Callie's face and spoke quietly, "They can't screw this up, baby. Nothing they do, or say, will change how I feel about you. I want to meet your family, Calliope. I want see how happy you are when they are back in your world. I want to hear stories about you as a child and ask Aria how you got the scar on your back that you won't talk about. I want to tell them what an amazing woman they raised and show them how much I love you. And," she leaned down to trace her tongue softly across Callie's frowning lips in a kiss meant for candlelit bedrooms, "while I am making them fall in love with me, I want to imagine dragging you off to a corner and doing things to you that no parent would approve of."

When Callie only lifted a hand to cup Arizona's cheek, Cristina spoke from the doorway to her bedroom. "See, Cal? The girl is hot. But I still won."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Every now and Then I Fall Apart  
**_Total Eclipse of the Heart  
_By: Bonnie Tyler

**I know, I know, I made you guys wait much longer than usual. But, you'll see that this chapter is almost double the length of my others so it's kind of like two for the price of one. I really hope you enjoy this. It was (by far) the most difficult chapter yet.**

* * *

Callie's eyes snapped open nearly an hour before her alarm was set to ring. Normally a deep sleeper who meandered into alertness, on this morning Callie advanced from sleeping soundly to totally awake in an instant. Today was _that_ day; her own version of _Meet the _(Slightly Judgmental)_ Parents_. After high school, none of Callie's significant others had ever met her family in a single rush. George had come the closest, having suffered through an official meet-the-father day but her relationship with George had progressed from dating to marriage to divorce so quickly that he never had the chance to meet Callie's mother or sister. George's two meetings with her father had gone poorly enough to solidify Callie's opinion that her family was best enjoyed by others from a safe, thousand mile, distance. Now she was not only preparing to introduce her family to the person she wanted to be her future, she was introducing them to the _woman_ she was dating, a prospect that was probably awkward the first time around in the most accommodating of families.

Turning her head to Arizona's side of the bed and running a quick hand over the cool sheets, Callie listened intently, hoping to hear the seductive call of the shower where her girlfriend's _talents_ could erase the unease that had settled in her gut. Hearing only silence, she rolled off the bed to go in search of Arizona. Callie found her sneaking out of the apartment, the door on the verge of clicking quietly closed before Callie managed to snag it.

"Oh, Calliope," Arizona pressed a hand to her heart. "You scared me."

"Hey. What are you doing sneaking out so early in the morning?"

"I wasn't sneaking. I was leaving, quietly."

"Yeah, ok," Callie yawned and pulled Arizona back inside the apartment. "But why?"

"Today's my presentation at Ballard, remember?"

"Mmm. Right." Callie pulled Arizona into a hug and brushed her cheek over Arizona's blonde curls. "Are you nervous? I mean, the entire board of Kings County's Boys & Girls Club will be there, right?"

"Ha. Yes, they'll be there, along with most of our benefactors from last year. But you're the one who gets nervous talking to people Calliope. That's not me. Besides, I like volunteering at the Club. If my presentation helps get the Ballard kids a new football field, well, I'll consider it a good day."

Callie nuzzled Arizona's neck, smiling against her skin when Arizona tipped her head for better access and sighed softly. "Have I ever told you how hot the philanthropic thing is?"

Arizona laughed and wrapped her arms around Callie's waist. "I'm pretty sure that's the first time anyone has used the words 'philanthropic' and 'hot' in a sentence but thanks. Just don't forget you promised to attend the banquet next weekend."

"Yeah, yeah. I remember. Small talk and subtle begging, check. I'll be there."

"I'll make it worth your while, I promise."

"Yeah?" Callie pulled back with a grin. "How?"

"Well, let's just say I've chosen my outfit _really _carefully. And, if your name happens to show up on my donation board, I might even be convinced to let you get in my pants."

"Hmm," Callie pretended to consider, "that sounds like extortion. But I'll take it." She tugged Arizona in by her t-shirt for a kiss. Beginning to back Arizona towards the couch, Callie asked, "When do you have to be at the club?"

Arizona replied thoughtfully, "Umm, in less than three hours ," as she leaned forward to press a soft kiss to the hollow at the base of Callie's throat.

"Three hours?" Callie pulled back in surprise. "Why are you up, and leaving, so early then?"

"Ahh." Callie felt Arizona tighten almost imperceptibly in her arms. "I-I have to go to my place first. I can't exactly wear scrubs or jeans to a board meeting and…The rest of my clothes are…"

"Right, at your place. That makes sense." Callie wasn't sure where the sudden awkwardness between them had come from but she dropped her hands from Arizona's hips and shifted slightly away. "Uh, maybe you should think about keeping a suit or something here. You know, for these…kind of things," she finished lamely.

"I should—Yes, I guess I could do that," Arizona agreed, her face cringing slightly. "Anyway," she cleared her throat, "do you want me to go with you to the airport to pick up your family this evening?"

"Umm," even more uncomfortable now, Callie stepped around the counter and began to fiddle with the coffee machine. "No, my parents don't—they don't—ah…"  
"Calliope?"

"Shit. They have a driver who picks them up. They don't like to ask anyone to make time, so…"

"They have a driver?" Arizona laughed a little when Callie nodded, her eyes fixed on the dripping coffee. "Calliope, how rich is your family, exactly?"

"Umm," Callie finally met Arizona's eyes. She knew this was a subject that needed to be addressed before this family meeting was over. Taking a deep breath, Callie thought, _now's as good a time as any._ "They're somewhere between 'has dinner at the White House regularly' and 'libraries named after you,'" Callie replied, recalling how Arizona had described Wallace's parents.

"You—" Arizona shook her head to clear it. "You have a _library _named after you?"

"No," Callie stated emphatically. "No, I do not. JustawingatNorthwesternMed," she mumbled quickly.

"Excuse me? Did you just say you have a _wing _at your medical school named after you?"

"I…Named after my family!" Callie shouted as though the distinction made all the difference. "My dad was proud of me! He wanted to give me something for graduation!"

"Huh. Yeah, of course, that makes sense. My parents were proud of me too. They bought me a pearl necklace."

"See," Callie pointed accusingly. "That right there, that face, that's why I don't talk about this.

Cristina chose that moment to enter the kitchen. Glancing idly at Arizona's open mouth, Cristina stretched briefly and walked towards the fresh coffee. "You pulling the poor-little-rich-girl routine again, Cal?"

"Not helpful, Yang," Callie replied through gritted teeth.

"Whatever," she replied and took her coffee back to her bedroom.

"Look," Callie skirted the counter and put her hands on Arizona's hips again, "I enjoy my family's money as much as anyone. The way I acted when my dad took away my trust fund should have been an indication that I like the money. It's just…other people I've dated, they…well, they like the money too. And that gets complicated."

Arizona took a deep breath before she kissed Callie gently on the cheek. "Ok. Ok. Completely understandable. It's only…it adds a whole other level of intimating to tonight's dinner, huh? And I find myself wondering why _you _aren't building my Ballard kids a football field?"

For a second Callie was speechless. Arizona's comment was so nonchalant, so matter-of-fact, that all the tension Callie felt at discussing her family's finances faded away. "Look at it this way, you get that field built, and I promise the Torres Family Trust will add a locker and weight room for your kids."

Arizona's eyes lit in surprise and appreciation but, just as Callie was about to lean in for a serious kiss, her eyes widened in dismay. "Crap!" Callie raised an eyebrow in response; that certainly wasn't the reaction she was expecting. Arizona glanced at her watch and tried to move out of Callie's embrace. "You just reminded me! I've got to go. I have to shower and fix my hair and I have to wear a stupid suit and Ballard's thirty minutes away and—"

"Arizona! Breathe, baby. Go. I'll see you tonight." Callie cupped her hands around Arizona's face for a soft kiss. Realizing in a rush that this kind of affection would probably be fewer and farther between during her parents' visit, Callie pulled her closer for a deeper, longer kiss. She broke the kiss, reluctantly, before they both went under and time disappeared. "Why don't you just meet me at Palisade? That way you can show up whenever you are done at the club. No rush, ok, baby? Nothing will make my parents love you more than if your excuse for being late is you got caught up in a pickup game of soccer at the Boys and Girls Club."

Arizona would have laughed but since that exact event had been known to delay a date with Calliope in the past, she simply laid a quick kiss on Callie's lips and turned to gather her things. As she was walking out the door, she spoke with a grin tossed over her shoulder, "Palisade, huh? Maybe I do enjoy your family's money."

* * *

Callie was surprised to see Mark, idly flipping through a magazine, when she stepped into Alex Karev's hospital room. Knocking lightly to alert them both, she addressed Alex. "Karev, it looks you're your dream of decades of plastic implants really will come true. I guess getting shot is all it takes to finally get Mark Sloan's respect, huh?"

Alex only opened one eye to reply to Callie and muttered, "He's here because Lexie thinks I'll die if she allows me to be alone, in a hospital room, for longer than it takes to pee. She's supposed to be finding me a decent blanket in this place, so…," he nodded towards Mark, "Plastics is my babysitter. Anyway, I'm going PEDs. Plastics is too easy."

Mark finally looked up from his magazine. "That may be, Karev, but it leaves a lot of time to perfect certain _other_ skills. Just ask Torres."

"Nice, Mark. Alex, Meredith says you are getting out of here in a few days?"

"That's what they're telling me. I'd be out already if I could get Lexie off my damn back."

"You know," Mark replied, standing to tower over Alex's bed, "you might be a little nicer to her. She hasn't taken more than two hours for herself, spends all her time taking care of your sorry ass and how do you repay her? Calling her Izzy when she tells you she loves you. You're a class act, Karev."

"Mark!" Callie yelled and stepped over to push him out the room.

Turning his head away from Mark, Alex closed his eyes and refused to respond.

"He's a jerk, Alex. Don't pay any attention to him. Mark, you need to go. Go, now."

"He deserves to know, Torres. Lexie's killing herself for that bastard and he does nothing but treat her like crap. I'm not going to sit here anymore and look at that shit-eating grin while he runs her around this hospital like his slave."

"Alright, Mark, you've made your point. Go. I'll stay with Karev a while." When Mark shrugged and left after a long stare at Alex, Callie moved to the seat he had vacated. "Well, Alex, if your goal is to be an ass, it sounds like you're succeeding."

"Me? He's the one who—"

"Yeah," Callie nodded, "he's a jerk, but he's Mark so you knew that. I was talking about Lexie. I came here because I saw her in the hallway. She looks like she hasn't slept in days. I haven't seen her since the night of the memorial at Joe's. Meredith tells me that's because she spends every minute here, with you."

"No one asked her."

"No. Apparently no one's thanked her, either."

Alex rolled his eyes and stayed silent for so long, Callie was about to leave but he stopped her in typical Alex fashion. "Look, maybe I'm a jerk but, like Sloan, that's no real surprise, right? She knew what she was getting."

"Oh so because you gave Lexie full disclosure it's ok to treat her like shit when she's convinced herself you getting shot is her fault?"

"Her fault? Why would it be her fault?"

"No good reason, really, but it's what she believes. And while the rest of us spent the last two weeks trying to get over our misplaced guilt, she spent them here with you."

"Yeah, well, I was a little preoccupied too you know, trying to get over a _bullet wound._"

"Blah, blah, blah," Callie replied while Alex gaped at her. "Seriously, you got shot in the side and you are fine now. Shepherd got shot in the chest and has to have three ridiculous surgeries to stay _alive._ Owen got shot in the shoulder, which could mean he'll never return to an OR, not to mention the wonders it has done for his PTSD. You said it yourself, as soon as you can stand on your feet for a couple of hours, you'll be right back in the OR like nothing ever happened."

"Ha, nice, Torres. So because I had the _good luck_ to get shot in the stomach, I should feel grateful?"

"I'm just saying. People died. Died, Alex. And the other two, well, I've seen all three of you and trust me when I tell you, you are doing the best. And yet, somehow, of the three, you are the biggest jerk. My only question is why the hell that surprises me?"

"I called her Izzy!" He exploded. "I called her Izzy when she told me she loved me and she's still hanging around! Fuck, can't you see I'm useless to her? I'm a fucking mess and, a girl like that? I'll break her!" When the nurse came running in to see what all the noise was about, Callie waved her away and turned back to see that Alex had calmed slightly. He spoke softly now, "Even Sloan is better for her than me."

"God. Boys. Why are you so dumb? You think that because you're an ass you should chase her away by…deliberately being an ass? And this doesn't sound stupid to you? Sometimes I am so glad I'm dating a woman."

"Yeah, like chicks don't have their own set of crazy. I've seen chick crazy, trust me."

"Alex, you need to listen to me. Lexie's a mess. She's a mess because you got shot, she's a mess about Derek, and she's a mess about Meredith. But mostly," Callie continued before Alex could ask what was wrong with Meredith, "mostly she's a mess about Mark. I've seen her and Mark together, Alex. She loves him, not you. Just like you love Izzy, not her. Only you didn't want to admit it because Izzy is a bitch who left. Sorry," Callie rolled her eyes when Alex's narrowed. "I know, cancer and all, but Izzy's a bitch. Anyway, Lexie, she doesn't want to admit that she loves Mark because you are lying here in a hospital. And in the laws of Crazy Girl World, that means stand by your man. She needs you to let her go, Alex. She needs _you _to tell her that she can be with Mark. Trust me. Because every time you act like a jerk, she thinks it's her fault for getting you shot so that you _feel_ like a jerk. Crazy, maybe, but true."

"So I'm supposed to, what, tell her to go be with Sloan?"

"You could do that. Or you could just remind her, nicely, that she doesn't really love you. And let her go."

"I…" Alex took a deep breath. "I can do that, I think. But listen…God, I'm going to sound like an ass again but can you maybe take her somewhere tonight? I just…I need a break. If she's here, Sloan's here and I need a break."

"I…My parents are coming so…" Callie intended to refuse but she couldn't resist tough-guy Alex Karev with puppy dog eyes. Also, his plea gave her an idea: maybe a buffer was exactly what tonight's dinner needed. "I guess she could come to dinner with us. I'll try, ok?" Alex nodded and Callie stood to leave.

"Torres? Thanks."

"Ass," was all she said.

* * *

Callie found Lexie in the cafeteria, disgustingly complementing her Chicken Caesar Salad with a bag of Nacho Doritos. Callie laughed when she saw the young doctor crumple the chips into pieces and dump them on top of her salad in a heap. "Lexie, Karev's fine. You've got to stop all the eating."

"Trust me, we've been telling her the same thing," Meredith said as she and Cristina dropped their trays next to Lexie's. "How'd you get away from Alex for lunch, Lex?"

"Mark's with him," Lexie mumbled over a mouthful of food. Callie debated whether to tell her that Mark wasn't with Karev anymore. Luckily Cristina turned to Lexie and broke the second of silence.

"Hey, One, I've got a guy in the clinic who's exhibiting high fever, gastroenteritis and a bloody nose. He's got a rash on his chest of light rose colored spots, non-elevated. Blood tests show a slightly elevated level of leukopenia but not enough to indicate cancer. I swear I've read an article somewhere with these exact symptoms but…" She trailed off and waved her hand at Lexie. "Ok, go," Cristina said when Lexie said nothing.

"Go?" Lexie asked.

"Yeah, you know. Do your Lexipedia thing. What's he got?"

"Oh! Ah," Lexie thought for a moment. "Ed Weinberg, Survival advantage of the hemochromatosis C282Y mutation from Perspectives in Biology and Medicine Vol. 51, umm, 2008. He's got enteric, or typhoid, fever. You need to do a Widal Test to confirm and start him on a heavy dosage of Cipro. What?" She asked when all three girls stared at her.

Cristina's smile was smug and she held out a hand for the five dollars Meredith was suddenly holding. "Told you Lexipedia would know."

"Wait, you guys bet on me?"

"Yeah. Bailey diagnosed the guy but we had to research the symptoms for a while. When I saw the article was written in 2008 by a professor at your medical school, I bet Mer you'd remember it. And of course, I was right."

"Hey," Callie interrupted, sensing that Lexie's photographic memory was embarrassing in the same somewhat-foolish way that Callie's family money was embarrassing. "I wasn't expecting to see either of you here. Is Derek's surgery done for the morning?" Callie asked and snagged a roll off Cristina's tray.

"Yeah," Meredith nodded. "Today's procedure was the easiest of the three. It went really well. Burke's a—" she cut herself off with a sidelong glance at Cristina.

"You can say it. The man is a cardio God." Cristina's voice was calm but she stabbed a fork into her plate of spaghetti with vindictive force. "But you know what? Altman could do that surgery, too. She just needs more time in a hospital and less time in a war zone. And Mer, I don't know if you could see from the gallery but she let me connect the subclavian to the pulmonary artery using a Gore-Tex conduit. Burke, he told her to do it and she stepped aside and let me in. It's not like she's going to be in on a Norwood everyday but she let me in anyway. That's why she's a better teacher than Burke will ever be. He'd never step aside from a table that way. Unless, you know, tremors." Another stab and that meatball was dead.

"Maybe you should remember that sometime," Lexie muttered, _almost_ under her breath.

Cristina glanced around her shoulder as though trying to locate the source of Lexie's comment. "I'm sorry, did someone say something? I can't hear over the sound of Lexie's ass expanding."

Meredith tried to cover a laugh with a cough but Callie smiled sympathetically at Lexie when the exhausted doctor pushed her plate away with a sigh. "Listen, Lexie, my family is in town for a few days. Arizona and I are meeting them at Palisade tonight. I don't think they have any Twinkies but they do make a really fabulous Rack of Lamb. Why don't you join us?"

"Join you? At dinner with your parents and your girlfriend?" Lexie looked confused.

"Hold up," Cristina interjected before Callie could respond, "if you're going to chicken out on the meet-the-parents gig how come Little Grey gets to play wing man? Shouldn't comforting you through your trauma when you parents disowned you come with some kind of perk?"

"I'm not chickening out," Callie mumbled. "Or not completely. Besides, I don't remember much comfort. As I recall, your advice was to lie about Arizona and pay the damn rent."

Cristina shrugged while Meredith nodded to Callie in agreement. "Whatever, I still think the roommate should get to go run interference. And I _really _want that Peking Duck appetizer. It's freaking fantastic."

"You should take Cristina, Callie. I appreciate the invitation but really, I should stay with Alex. He's…he's got no one and I—"

"Look," Callie interrupted, "Karev needs a break. No," she shook her head when she saw Lexie prepare to respond, "seriously, he needs a night off. If you're there, Mark's going to be there, and you know neither of them appreciates that. You're hovering, Lexie, and Karev's not the type. Give him a night off and come eat something healthier than a Doritos covered salad for a change. Plus, it'll be on my dad's credit card and how often do you get a chance to let someone else buy you a ninety dollar steak?"

"I'm not hovering," Lexie said but she hunched her shoulders defensively. "It's not hovering; it's called caring."

"It's hovering, Lex. Face it, you're a hoverer," Meredith shrugged at her sister. "You hovered over me, you hovered over George. You're a hoverer," she repeated.

"I—Oh God," Lexie dropped her head. "I'm a hoverer. I hovered over my dad, too. I'm…I'm a hoverer." Lexie sounded as though this was a major epiphany.

"It's probably not doing you a damn bit of good either is it?" Cristina asked. "I mean besides the extra pounds you're squeezing into your scrubs these days, I'm going to guess all you've done is turn Alex into a bigger ass than usual, right?"

"He…" Lexie felt as though she should defend him. He did get _shot_, after all. But… "God, yes, he's an ass. I mean, he's always an ass but this…this is a whole new level of ass-ness." Callie, Meredith and Cristina each gave her a knowing look, as though they were surprised she hadn't expected Alex's crappy attitude. "You know what? I'm going to go. He doesn't want me, and, honestly, I wasn't exactly excited about changing his sheets tonight. I'm going to go and let your dad buy me a steak. Thanks, Callie."

"No problem," Callie responded and, mission accomplished, she rose to leave.

"Hey! " Cristina called after her. "What about me? I wanna go. Please, Cal. _Please_," Cristina whined and tried out the begging skills she typically reserved for surgeries. Her voice dropped an octave as she lowered her gaze and tried to look pitiful. "I'm just so messed up right now, Cal. I mean, Owen's still avoiding me and Burke's here and…" she trailed off and lifted her eyes back to Callie's. "I really think Peking Duck is just what I need to cheer me up." The girl's gave Cristina about five seconds to make her think her routine was successful before all three, as if on cue, burst out laughing. "Oh shut it," she said with a huff as she shoved her chair away from the table.

_Two buffers are better than one_, _right_? Callie thought. "That was a pitiful attempt for sympathy, Yang, but you know what? What the hell. Go ahead and come along. My dad thinks you're hysterical so that'll help. Plus, I really want to see your face when Mom hugs you before you are even introduced. She's a hugger," Callie warned.

"I can handle an unnecessary and intrusive hug from Mama Torres, as long as Papa Torres brings his wallet."

"Alright. Seven o'clock," Callie turned away again.

"Umm, Callie?" Meredith spoke thoughtfully, her hands waving for emphasis. "I like lobster. Just throwing it out there, you know, in case you wanted to…"

Callie sighed and laughed. "You can come too Grey. My parents will be thrilled. It'll be the most insight into my life they've gotten in a while. Besides, Daddy is less likely to pray for my damned soul if people are around. Or he's less likely to pray out loud, at least."

"Thanks," Meredith responded, finally allowing Callie to walk away. When she turned back to the table Lexie was staring at her in shock. Even Cristina looked a little surprised. "What?"

"Umm. Your husband just had a kind of major surgery and you're going to leave him alone while you go to a lobster dinner?"

"He's knocked out on the anesthesia," Meredith replied defensively. "What can I say? Unlike some members of my family, _I'm_ not a hoverer."

* * *

"Torres," Mark snagged the back of her shirt as she passed him and used it to drag her towards the nearest on-call room.

"Hey!" Callie protested and tried to swat at his tugging hand. Mark ignored her and when the room's door was closed he pushed her against the wall and caged her head between both arms. Callie's eyes widened in shock as he leaned close to her face. "Ah, Mark?" She questioned tentatively.

Mark smile slid to a seductive grin and Callie began to blink rapidly with nerves. "Torres," he growled in her ear. "Take me with you. Take me with you tonight."

Overwhelmed by astonishment and confusion, Callie didn't understand what he was asking. She only caught the implication of his deep tone as he continued to speak directly against her ear. "Tonight, Torres. I want to go with you tonight."

Finally gathering her composure, Callie lifted her hands to his chest and shoved him away with all her strength. "_What. The. Hell. Has. Gotten. Into. You?_" Each word was a measured beat, her voice rising with every passing breath. She knew Mark was upset about Lexie and she was well aware that he tended to channel his distress into on-call rendezvous but this was ridiculous. "Are you high, _Doctor_ Sloan?"

"What?" Mark lifted his hands, all innocence. "Are you going to stand there and tell me you don't want me?" He tried to maintain the charade but when Callie's eyes narrowed menacingly he lost control and burst out laughing. Pointing at Callie, Mark dropped onto the bed, pulled his legs up to his chest and rolled, literally, with laughter. "You—You—Your—Your face!" He was too breathless to formulate a coherent sentence.

Callie set her hands on her hips and stared him down in her best impression of Bailey. "Mark William Sloan Junior, you better start explaining. Now."

"I—I—" Mark shook his head and tried again to regain control. "I want to go to dinner tonight. With you and Blondie and your parents. And Lexie," he finished, still laughing at Callie while comprehension dawned on her face.

"You—" she sputtered. "You pulled me in here, whispered in my ear with _that _voice and now you want me to take you to dinner?" Callie asked incredulously.

"What voice would that be, Torres?" Mark's tone was silky with knowledge, despite the fact that his body continued to shake with laughter.

"You know what voice. _That _voice. The one you use on unsuspecting nurses and drug reps! Do you really think this was the best way to get me to do you a favor?"

"Probably not," he acknowledged with a grin. "But, God, Torres, it was worth it." He laughed when she punched him in the arm, even as he rubbed the spot with a twinge of pain. "Shit, Torres, I forget how strong you are. It's a weird turn on but it really works for you."

"Mark!"

"Ok, ok," he held up his hands for peace as Callie curled her fist again. "I wasn't going to ask you this way, I swear. You just looked so shocked when I pulled you into this particular on-call room and I…well, I ran with the inspiration. It was too good to resist, Callie."

"Uh-huh. You're an ass."

"Awe, you love me Torres. Admit it."

"Yeah, well, I've loved asses before," she shrugged before smiling. "Maybe you should think about that while you're sitting at home, alone, tonight. I'm sure you won't cross my mind once, except maybe when I convince Lexie that Karev is the only one for her." Callie knew it was mean but Mark deserved it.

"Hey! You wouldn't! That's…that's low, Torres. Really low."

"What's that they say about payback? It's a bitch?"

"Come on, Cal. Let me go, please. It's the first night since the shooting that I won't have to share Lexie with Karev or a bottle of tequila."

"No, you'll only have to share her with me, Arizona, Yang, Gray, and, oh yeah, my obnoxiously curious family. Perfect circumstances for a night of romance with Little Grey."

"It's the best I can get, Cal. You can set it up so I sit by her. I just need a night with her Callie. A night to remind her how good we are, how good we could be."

Callie could feel her romantic heart bending. It wouldn't be too hard to arrange the table so Mark was near Lexie and, really, McSteamy didn't need much help to seduce a woman. Moreover, Mark was always good for a laugh and Callie figured both she and Arizona would benefit from another distraction. "Fine. You can come but you better make this work Mark. You are exhausting when Little Grey isn't around. Oh, and don't blame me when my dad breaks your million dollar hands. He's just looking out for his little girl."

Mark didn't think she was serious but he remembered how Mr. Torres had slammed him against a wall the last time they met and he nervously sat on his hands. Callie laughed and decided her work here was now done. "Now, leave," Callie pointed at the door. "I've got to call Palisade and change the reservation. Kraig is going to _kill _me when I add four people to tonight's reservation. Thank God he was a sous chef at Daddy's hotel in the Dominican Republic a few years ago so I've got some pull. Maybe he'll only throw a minor temper tantrum and not a full blown one like that time Mario told him the island was out of fresh tomatoes. That was scary. Ooh, Aria can calm him down. Aria's coming, she'll handle the temperamental chef," Callie said to herself as she remembered the Executive Chef's crush on her sister.

"Hey, Cal?" Mark leaned in close to ear again and interrupted her nervous monologue. "You're hot when you're rich," he whispered. He only laughed when she kicked him and said 'Suck it, Mark.'

* * *

Arizona was proud of herself when she pulled into the Palisade parking lot. Granted, she was almost fifteen minutes late but the kids at the Ballard Boys and Girls Club were the proud owners of a brand new football field and she had totally helped the girls kick the boys' butts in a quick soccer game. Still, she would have been on time, really she would have, but she changed her outfit ten times. Arizona wasn't usually that girl but what did a girl wear to dinner with her girlfriend's family? A family who didn't particularly approve of words like 'girlfriend' applied to their oldest daughter. A father who flew a priest across the country to try and pray away his daughter's…well…girlfriend? So, yeah, she changed her outfit ten times. Ok, twelve. Whatever, she was here. Taking a deep breath, Arizona followed the maître d to the restaurant's private dining room and prepared to face the Torres's reenactment of the Spanish Inquisition.

No amount of deep breathing exercises, however, had prepared Arizona for the sight she found when she entered the room. The maître d's polite cough was ignored, or never heard, by the crowd surrounding the table as what looked like six bottles of wine were passed around the table. When she heard Yang tell Mark to 'pass the expensive stuff' Arizona decided to speak.

"Umm, Callio—" Her greeting was interrupted by a_ very _un-Callie like squeal that shocked Arizona into silence.

"Arizona! You're here! I told them you would be late because you were at the Club and that you get distracted playing with the kids or maybe stayed to help some kid with his science homework or something." Callie walked steadily to Arizona and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Arizona was relieved to realize that the squeal, and the atypical rambling, was due to her girlfriend's nerves rather than the early effects of too much red wine. "Daddy's already agreed to build your locker and weight rooms because I knowyou convinced those benefactors to give you the football field because you're _awesome_."

"Awesome?" Aria whispered to Meredith who was seated to her right. "Callie says awesome now?"

Cristina answered loudly before Meredith could respond. "It's Roller Girl's influence. Cal's all 'super' and 'awesome' and 'yay' since she started boarding the Arizona battleship."

"Oh, my God," Arizona closed her eyes.

"Umm, Roller Girl?" Carlos Torres asked.

"Oh, yeah," Mark responded with a grin, winking at Callie and Arizona as though to say, 'Don't worry, girls, I got this.' "Arizona skates around the hospital on Heelys. You know," he pointed to his shoe at Carlos's confused expression. "Shoes with wheels in them, like skates? All the kids love them and Dr. Robbins, she loves the kids so she—"

"Calliope," Arizona whispered desperately, "make him stop. _Please_."

"Ah, Mama," Callie grabbed Arizona's hand and pulled her forward, "this is Arizona Robbins. My girlfriend," she added in a subtle test. When Arizona squeezed her hand lightly Callie knew she was being told to take it easy.

"Arizona," Callie's mom smiled as she rose. When she stood in front of the couple Arizona could see where Callie got her large brown eyes, reflecting the woman's emotions in a single gaze. Thankfully, these eyes showed easy welcome and a shadow of guilt.

"Mrs. Torres," Arizona extended a hand but Callie's mom ignored it and enveloped her into a tight hug. "Call me Pilar, or Pi. I can call you Arizona?"

"Of course," Arizona replied with a smile, her dimples charming Pilar. She turned to Callie's father and, hoping she wasn't too presumptuous, greeted him with another outstretched hand, "Carlos, it's nice to see you."

Slightly more reserved than his wife, Carlos accepted the outstretched hand but he held it in his after the polite shake and smiled, "You, too, Roller Girl." Cristina clapped as Carlos used Arizona's nickname but when he winked playfully at Arizona and his daughter, Arizona decided to smile in return. "Aria," Carlos said, holding his free hand out for his youngest daughter while still clasping Arizona's hand. "Come meet your sister's friend."

"Yes, Daddy." Aria and Callie both rolled their eyes at their father's obvious avoidance of the word 'girlfriend' but since he was being so friendly, neither mentioned it. Aria, Arizona saw, was a surprising contrast to Calliope. Where Callie, and her mother, tended towards curves, Aria's six foot frame was willowy like a ballerina. Her hair curled to a drastic kink instead of Callie's natural waves and her skin reflected frequent trips to the Miami seaside. The eyes, however, were a dark brown and lit with a mixture of curiosity, sympathy and humor. Both girls had clearly inherited their mother's expressive eyes. "I'm Aria," she stated unnecessarily. Arizona found herself surprised when Aria pulled her into the same easy hug that Pilar had given her. Aria's appearance was more polished and formal than either Callie's or Pilar's and Arizona expected a slight air of aloofness from the girl. Obviously, she needed to stop rushing to conclusions about Calliope's family.

"Just so you know, the whole not speaking to Callie thing? Not my idea." Aria jerked a finger at her father who had the good graces to look slightly embarrassed. "_He_ threatened to take away my Audi if I spoke to her. And before you judge me too harshly for picking a car over my sister, I knew he couldn't stay away from his little girl for long."

Arizona desperately wanted to tell the smiling girl that Callie could have used her sister's support but it wasn't really her place and Callie was determined to forgive her family for their period of disownment. Arizona shrugged instead and when she felt Callie's hand press into the small of her back she knew Callie understood that she was resisting an urge to protect her.

"Calliope, Carlos," Pilar called to her family. Arizona got the impression Pilar noticed the slight tension. "Let the girl sit down." Pilar gestured to the seat next to her and Callie sat on the other side of Arizona. Callie put a gentle hand on Arizona's knee, hoping to help diffuse the nerves she felt twitching through Arizona's muscles.

"Arizona, I'm afraid you are several glasses of Caymus behind the rest of us." Carlos leaned over to pass Arizona a glass of wine he had just poured. "Please, feel free to catch up."

"Thank you, sir," Arizona sipped the wine and smiled shyly at Carlos.

"Hey, Roller Girl, you don't drink red wine." Cristina, clearly a couple of glasses into the bottle in front of her, swirled her own wine as she spoke. "Cal, get your girl some white wine."

"I'm sorry, Arizona, I didn't realize you weren't a fan of red wine—"

"No, Carlos, this is fine. Wonderful, really," Arizona said with a glare for Cristina. "I tend to order white but I enjoy red as well." Arizona dropped her hand to cover the one Callie had rested on her knee.

"So, Arizona, do you speak Spanish?"

"Ah, no," Arizona answered Aria's casual question and couldn't prevent the grin she felt creeping across her face. Spanish equaled sexy to Arizona and now was _not _the time to think about that. Her smile only grew, however, when Callie tangled their fingers playfully together. "I keep asking Calliope to teach me but she refuses for some reason."

"_Tu chica es calliante, _Callie. _El culo es particularmente agradable_," Aria smirked at Callie.

"Aria Manuela Torres!" Pilar yelled at her daughter while Carlos frowned disapprovingly and Callie choked on her wine. "Do not be rude to your sister's guest, Aria."

"Damn," Mark looked at Aria hopefully. "What did you say?"

Aria shrugged but Lexie absently responded, "She said, 'Your girl is hot, Callie. The ass is particularly nice.'" When the entire table fell silent and stared at Lexie she looked up from the wine she was pouring and said, "Oh, sorry. I-I do speak Spanish," she responded lamely. The table burst out laughing when Aria began to blush furiously.

"Serves you right, _mija,_" Carlos laughed at his daughter.

"I'm going to learn Spanish," Arizona resolved. "It's the only way to survive in this family." Arizona's statement was completely innocent but she realized the implications of her words when Pilar smiled softly and Carlos became instantly interested in the ceiling's light fixtures. "I-I-I…I mean, to have a conversation…I…It would be easier to…" There was no backing away from her comment so Arizona stopped trying.

"Blondie, I've never seen you stutter. It's _calliante_," Mark grinned.

Pilar took pity on Arizona's obvious embarrassment while Callie punched Mark in the arm for the second time that day. "So, Arizona, you are a Pediatric surgeon, right? You must love children to work so closely with them day in and day out."

"I…" Arizona hesitated because she understood Pilar was asking out of a desire for grandchildren as much as friendly curiosity. "I do love my kids," Arizona agreed. "They are remarkably resilient and courageous, which makes my job a little easier."

"She's being modest," Meredith offered. "Dr. Robbins adores kids. I once saw her playing a game of Twister with a ten year old Leukemia patient and his little sister. She goes above and beyond for those kids." Callie smiled broadly at Meredith. She knew inviting a crowd was a good idea—they all loved Arizona, even though Cristina wouldn't admit it out loud, and they would do their best to defend her to Callie's family.

"So," Pilar smiled at Meredith before returning her gaze to Arizona, "it sounds like your friends believe you will make a wonderful mother one day, Arizona." _Ok_, Callie thought, _maybe not _such _a great idea._

"Mama," Callie warned her mother quietly when Arizona moved her hand away from Callie's.

"Um, I…If I ever have children, I would really like to be a wonderful mother, ma'am. I don't like to be bad at anything," Arizona hedged.

"Roller Girl will rock the kids," Cristina shouted from her end of the table.

Mark nodded in agreement, "When my daughter showed up pregnant and introduced herself to me, Blondie here was a rock. She was the one who convinced Sloan to give the baby up for adoption."

"You, ah, you convinced Mark's daughter to give her child away?" Carlos asked and Callie thought, again, _this defending Arizona plan isn't going exactly like I planned._

"I...well, umm, she was only eighteen and really not ready to raise a child and…"

"Oh!" Mark realized, too late, how his comment sounded. "No, no, it was for the best. I mean, I didn't think so at first because Callie promised to help me raise the baby and I really thought we could do it, together, but Arizona convinced me the adoption was the right thing to do."

"Wait, you and Callie were going to raise your grandchild together?" Aria latched on that single point.

Callie groaned, "Mark."

"Calliope?" Carlos asked. "You were planning to raise a child with Mark while you were dat—ah, hanging out with Arizona?"

"I—umm. I only promised to help out, Daddy. And I was _dating_ Arizona, not hanging out."

"Calliope," Arizona cautioned softly.

"You call her Calliope?" Pilar asked at the same time Carlos said, "It seems to me that your _dating _must not be very serious if you are offering to play parent with someone else at the same time."

Hoping to ignore Carlos's comment altogether, Arizona nodded at Pilar. "I do call her Calliope."

"I can't believe she lets you get away with that," Aria smiled understandingly.

Arizona shrugged and glanced at Callie. She was hoping to catch her girlfriend's eye and share a secret smile but Callie was distracted by alternating her glare between Mark and her father. Arizona looked back at Aria, "She's never tried to stop me, actually. I think it's a gorgeous name," she told Pilar.

"Thank you, Arizona. Carlos told me you were named for a battleship. It's a beautiful story."

"Mark, you—Wait, what?" Callie processed what her mother was saying. "My _father_ knows you were named for a battleship? I just heard that story and he already knows it? How is that even possible?"

"Ah," Arizona hesitated. She had never told Callie about her conversation with Carlos because she wanted Callie to believe her father had changed his mind on his own. "It, ah, it must have come out once."

"You didn't tell her about your speech to Carlos?" Pilar smiled softly and Arizona got the impression she approved. "He tells me you were quite impressive."

"You spoke to my father?" Callie turned in her chair to face Arizona fully. "When? How? About me?"

"Calliope, can we talk about this later?" Arizona asked with a meaningful glance at their very-interested friends.

"I…I guess," Callie replied, crossing her arms in a huff. "But you would think I'd know when my girlfriend and my father speak to each other."

"Stop pouting, Calliope," Pilar ordered mildly. "It's unattractive."

Arizona was grateful when the waiter entered to deliver their food.

"Arizona," Carlos spoke when the food was served and Arizona braced herself for his next comment. "Are you Catholic, young lady?"

"I am," Mark offered unhelpfully.

"Daddy! _Usted no puede pedirle que! No es asunto de su negocio_," Callie lectured her father.

"It is my business, _mija_, when she is the first person you bring to a family dinner. You are my business and you are Catholic," Carlos retorted before looking at Arizona for an answer.

"You don't have to answer him, Arizona."

"It's ok, Calliope," Arizona spoke softly and tried to silently tell Callie to calm down. "I'm not Catholic, sir, though my mother is. My father is a Protestant and we were raised, mildly, as Protestants. I'm afraid I don't attend church," Arizona added, anticipating Carlos's next question.

"Do you believe in God?"

"Carlos!" Pilar admonished him but he continued to peer at Arizona, ignoring his wife and his daughter who was now cursing him in a mixture of Spanish and English.

"I…" Arizona considered her answer carefully. "I have seen miracles, Carlos. In my work, I see miracles everyday that science can't explain. I don't know that attending church on Sundays or saying my prayers before bed will bring me more of those miracles but yes, I do believe there is power greater than medicine that guards my kids."

"That was extremely well answered, young lady," Pilar smiled at Arizona, "to an unbelievably obtrusive question," she finished with a glare for her husband. "Now, please, tell us how the two of you met. It was at the hospital, I assume?"

"More like a dirty bar bathroom," Mark smirked before Lexie's kick under the table reminded him that parents probably didn't need to know about bar bathrooms.

"A bar bathroom?" Aria was delighted. "Now we're getting to the good stuff."

"Sloan," Arizona growled as quietly as possible. "I will kill you, first chance. I will hit you in the head with a brick."

"You met in the bathroom of a bar? Calliope?" Carlos gestured for his daughter to explain.

"Ah. Well, I was in the bathroom at Joe's. You know Joe's, Daddy. It's not just a bar, it's…where we go," she said in explanation. "It's where everyone at the hospital goes. So I was there and I was upset and Arizona noticed so she followed me to the bathroom."

"You were upset?" Pilar asked, concerned.

"I…um…yes. A relationship had ended badly and I was over h—it," Callie's stumble over pronouns was not lost on anyone. "I was over that person but the break up was bad and…It's not important. Anyway, Arizona saw that I was upset and she followed me and she…she expressed concern and told me that when I was over being upset people would be lining up for me." Callie smiled at the memory. She saw that Arizona was smiling too but when Callie opened a hand on the table, Arizona did not grasp it. Confused by Arizona's unusual denial of affection, Callie quickly pulled her hand under the table.  
"'Lining up for you,'" Aria smiled over the phrase. "I like it."

"Yeah, I did, too."

"Calliope, am I to understand that you…_dated_…a woman before Arizona?" The table again fell silent at Carlos's question.

"Umm. One, Daddy, but it wasn't…it wasn't anything. It wasn't important."

"Important enough for you to start crying in a public restroom."

"Daddy."

"No, Calliope. Just…no." Carlos stood and stepped away from the table. After a few moments hesitation, Callie followed him outside.

"Daddy?" She laid her hand gently on her father's shoulder and wished she didn't know what it felt like to be uncomfortable with her father.

"I had convinced myself that you were in love with Arizona, Calliope. That you loved her despite the fact that she was a…_she_. But now I learn that you are—you are a _lesbian_ and you never told me. You didn't come to me."

"Can you blame me, Daddy? I told you about Arizona and you disowned me. Can you blame for being scared to tell you? And I don't like labels," she muttered.

"Still, Calliope, you tell me. I am your father. You tell me everything. Even when you eloped with that-that boy, you called me from the car on your way to the chapel. I always thought you told me everything but now I guess I was mistaken."

"You aren't mistaken, Daddy. I tell you everything that's important. Erica, she was….it was so confusing, Daddy. I didn't know what to tell you, how to tell you. And frankly, she wasn't worth the risk. She was a great friend but…she wasn't worth the risk."

"Arizona is?" Carlos turned to face his daughter. "Arizona is worth the risk?"

Callie's smile turned soft. "She is. I told you about her from nearly the beginning, Daddy, because she was always worth the risk."

"You love her, Calliope?"

"I do. I love the_ person_ she is, Daddy, all pronouns aside. You taught me to love people, to care about people without judgment or prejudice. I don't know if I'm a lesbian or bisexual or just really, really open but I know I love her and it doesn't matter to me what her gender is because she's…she's lovely, Daddy. Just lovely."

Carlos wrapped his arms around his daughter. "Lovely, huh? That's an adjective I can understand, _mija_." Pulling back to grin at Callie he asked, "You realize you are going to be in trouble when you leave here tonight, don't you?"

"I…what? Trouble? What did I do?" Callie was bewildered. "Is Mama mad because I—"

"Not your Mama, Arizona."

"Arizona? Why am I in trouble with Arizona? She's nervous, I know that, but I didn't do anything to cause that."

"Or to help it, either."

"Daddy, what are you talking about?"

"You have a lot to learn about women, _mija. _Your friends," he finally explained. "They haven't exactly made this evening easier on Arizona, have they? "

"That's not—" Callie stopped her instinctive denial as she considered her friends' careless comments. "Shit. You're right, I guess they haven't."

"I know you brought them along to diffuse some of the pressure but, _mija_, what would you think if Arizona had done the same to you? Maybe that Arizona didn't believe you were enough for her parents? That she was afraid to introduce you to them without buffers? That you were ashamed of her?"

"I…That's not…That's not why I invited them," Callie stuttered, astonished that Arizona would ever think Callie was ashamed of her.

"_I _know you're not ashamed of her. I can see the pride in your eyes every time you look at her. It's the same pride I see when your mother looks at me," he said, happy when Callie smiled in delight. "But that girl in there is wondering if you brought your friends, and your ex-_boyfriend_, to this dinner because you didn't trust her with your family. I think you should be prepared to get yourself out of some seriously hot water tonight, Calliope. Now, let's go back to talk to your girl."

When Callie and Carlos returned to room Carlos sighed at his wife's scolding stare but all Callie saw was the way Arizona avoided her gaze. Before Pilar could order him to apologize, Carlos stepped to Arizona's chair. "I'm sorry for my rude departure, Arizona. I hope it didn't ruin your dinner."

"Not at all, Carlos." Remembering what Callie said about her father and vegetarians, Arizona smiled brightly. "This steak is delicious! Aria, Calliope told me you are at the University of Miami studying political science?"

"Yeah. I'm actually looking at law schools now. Speaking of, Callie, is it ok if I stay with you for a few days after Mama and Daddy leave? I want to check out the University of Washington."

"Seriously? You do realize it rains every day, right, Aria?"

"I know that _Calliope_," Aria stressed. "That's why God invented tanning beds. Which, by the way, you should visit sometime."

"Aria, leave your sister alone," Pilar ordered.

"Me, Mama? She could at least pretend to be happy that I could be moving to Seattle next year. Geesh."

"Sensitive," Callie grinned. "She's always been the sensitive one. Of course you can stay Aria. Cristina and I would love to have you."

Suddenly thinking of a way she could pay her sister back for the 'sensitive' comment, Aria's grin turned sly. "I guess I should check with you, too, right, Arizona? I mean, you are living together aren't you?"

"Aria!" Callie tried desperately to kick her sister under the table but long experience had Aria anticipating the move and she had already backed out of reach.

"Calliope are you living in sin with Arizona?" Carlos's brows rose in a perfect imitation of one of Callie's favorite expressions.

"No!" Callie shouted while Cristina and Mark laughed uproariously. "Well, I mean, besides the girl thing I guess, but no!"

"We are not living together, sir." Arizona's tone was so final that even Callie glanced at her in concern.

"Just sinning together," Cristina mumbled into her glass of wine. Obviously no one had bothered to pay attention to her alcohol intake.

"Shh, Cristina," Meredith admonished but her words were overwhelmed by Lexie who suddenly shouted, "Mark Sloan you did _not_ just tell me you love me at Callie's meet-the-family dinner!"

"Ah…" Mark ducked his head sheepishly. This time the silence at the table was deafening. "I was only telling you that you should break up with Karev to be with me. Maybe now wasn't the best time," Mark admitted with a glance around the table, "but you won't talk to me Lexie! It was my only chance!" He defended himself.

"Mark," Callie rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Really, Mark? Here? You were supposed to be subtle!"

"Shut up, Torres. Ah, no offense, sir," he hastily added when Carlos narrowed his eyes.

"Son, if this is how you set out to seduce the women in your life it's no wonder my daughter started dating girls." At once the entire table exploded with laughter. Only Mark was frowning.

"Daddy," Callie wiped the tears from her eyes as she tried desperately to calm her hysterical laughter. "God, Daddy, I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, _mija._" While laughter continued to echo through the room Carlos leaned towards Arizona and spoke quietly. "I know you are a bit annoyed with her at the moment but I have not seen my daughter's eyes shine so bright in a very long time, Arizona. As long as you continue to make her this happy, you will be a welcome addition to our family."

The tears Arizona brushed from her eyes had nothing to do with humor but Carlos didn't comment. Arizona's smile encompassed both Carlos and Pilar. "I hope you intended that to be a long-term invitation, sir, because I want to make her happy for the rest of her life. Your daughter is so lovely to me," Arizona whispered, unconsciously repeating Callie's own words.

"She's who we raised her to be," Carlos responded with a smile.

* * *

"Well," Callie began tentatively when they finally stepped into her bedroom, having escorted Cristina into her bed. "Aside from Mark's bizarre declaration, that went pretty well, right?"

"You think?" Arizona responded, her hands on her hips.

_Uh-oh_. "Yeah, I do. I mean, I'm pretty sure you made my family love you, just like you promised."

"I did promise that, didn't I, Calliope? But I guess you didn't believe me."

_Score one for Daddy, _Callie thought, but she decided to play innocent. "What do you mean? Of course I believed you."

"Really? That's why you brought Yang, Gray, Little Gray and _Mark Sloan_ as your guests to my first meet-the-family dinner? Because you believed that I could make your family love me on my own?"

Callie moved on to a defensive tactic. It probably wouldn't work but it was the best she had. "Arizona, you're being ridiculous! I told you I was inviting them!"

"No, you did not, Calliope. You texted me and said you were bringing 'reinforcements.' I thought you meant a flask or a priest who likes lesbians or—or a time machine!" Arizona shouted. "Not _Mark Sloan._"

"Would you _stop _saying his full name like that? Mark is my friend, Arizona, and you damn well know there's nothing between us."

"Ok, yeah, Mark's your friend and I've never cared about that. In fact, I like to think he's my friend, too. But, seriously, how many people are going to be pleased when you bring your ex-whatever-he-is to the dinner where you are introducing your new girlfriend to your family? You brought all of them, Callie!"

"Ok," Callie conceded, "maybe that was an error in judgment. But Alex asked me to bring Lexie and the rest…it sort of snowballed from there. And Mark, he wanted to talk to Lexie and he had me cornered in an on-call room and—" _Oopps._

"He had you cornered in an on-call room?" Arizona's voice had dropped dangerously.

"He…" _Shit. Back to the defensive, Callie._ "He asked me if he could come, Arizona, and you can't seriously be threatened by Mark Sloan!" It was Callie's turn to use his full name. "This not trusting me is bull shit, Arizona, and you know it!"

Callie's explosion actually calmed Arizona's temper. "You're right. Ok, listen, I'm not threatened by Mark Sl—by Mark. I know you would never do anything as selfish, as _mean_, as cheating on me, Calliope. With anyone."

"You say that now but in the hospital with Ruby you—you said you don't trust me. And now you are yelling at me because I invited Mark to dinner. That doesn't sound like someone who knows I would never betray her."

"You're misunderstanding me, Callie. I'm mad at you tonight because you didn't trust _me_. You invited all of them and you didn't give me a chance." Arizona grabbed Callie's hands when she threw them in the air in frustration. "I want to be your _family_ Calliope. I want you to be mine. This was a really important night for me, and I didn't expect to share it with our friends."

Turning her hands to link with Arizona's, Callie pulled her a little closer. "I'm sorry, Arizona. I…I didn't think," Callie stated honestly. "I just didn't consider how you would feel if I invited them tonight. I knew you were nervous and I was nervous and I thought a crowd could help get rid of some of that. You know, lighten things up a little? But Arizona, you are my family. Don't you know that?"

Callie's voice was almost desperate but Arizona shocked her by dropping her hands and spinning away. Staring out the window, Arizona wrapped her arms around herself and spoke quietly. "Then why haven't you asked me to move in with you?"

Whatever Callie had expected her to say, it wasn't this. "I…I…You want to move in with me?" Callie whispered.

"Don't be dense, Calliope. I spend every night here. I get angry every time I have to go to my apartment to get new clothes. I gave the hospital this number as my contact if they can't reach me on my pager. Of course I want to move in with you. But you haven't even offered me your second closet."

"I…" Callie shook her head. "Arizona, if you wanted this, why haven't you asked me?"

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Arizona finally turned to face Callie. "I stay _here_, Callie. We never go to my place. And that's fine. I like it here. But I-I can't exactly ask you to let me move in. And it's not only that," Arizona continued before Callie could respond. "I kissed you. I gave you a key to my place. I told you I love you. I can't be the only one making any commitments in this relationship, Calliope."

"Are you kidding me?" Callie was genuinely shocked. "We broke up because I wanted to have _children_ with you, Arizona! Does that sound like someone who's not committed? I want babies with you," she repeated.

"Yes and a week before you told me you wanted to have children with me, you told Mark you would raise a child with him. You want children, but they don't necessarily have to be with me. You made the same commitment to Mark that you were willing to make to me," Arizona paused for a moment while she watched Callie absorb her point. "You let everyone be your family, Cal. It's that huge heart you have and I told you before, I love that about you. Seriously, I do. But I want, I _need_, to be different. I want to be… special," she finished, somewhat embarrassed by the overwhelming need.

"Arizona." Callie stepped to her and gently pulled her towards the bed. "Come sit with me." They both sat down, Arizona biting the left of her bottom lip as tears threatened to spill over. "You're the one with the speeches, baby, but I'm going to try my best here so I need you to listen to me, ok?"

When Arizona only nodded, Callie pulled her hand to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on her palm before taking a deep breath. "With George," Callie began, "I rushed everything. I pushed him to date me, pushed him to define our relationship. I told him I loved him way too soon, married him before either of us were ready for that kind of commitment and when it all started to fall apart, my solution was to rush into a pregnancy. There are a lot of things about that relationship that I can put on George. He screwed up. But I did, too, Arizona. If I had slowed things down, even once, we could have avoided disaster. And that's exactly what he became for me. A disaster. He was the sweetest man I had ever met," Callie couldn't stop a shuddering breath as she remembered that he was gone. "He was the sweetest man and I pushed him and pushed him until he broke. I'm not excusing the cheating," Callie rushed on. "I'm just saying, I screwed up there, too."

"When I met you…God, Arizona, you were a whirlwind. You swept into that bathroom and I swear my heart jumped. It's a cliché, a ridiculous one, but it jumped. I had just met you and here I was with a jumpy heart and I…I couldn't do it again. I couldn't be the one who rushed things before they were ready. So, I sat back and I let you…go first," she admitted. "I knew if you did it first, said it first, I wouldn't have to worry about moving too fast. Because, Arizona, I _really _wanted to move fast. I remember this one night. You came home from a rough shift and I was reading on the couch. You walked up to me, plopped on the sofa between my legs, and dropped your head on my chest with the tiniest sigh. You just laid there, without a word. Neither one of us spoke. And I thought, 'God, I love her. I love her more than I've ever loved anything in my life.'"

Callie felt Arizona stiffen under her hands and she pulled her closer impatiently. "See, even now, you don't trust me when I say that. What would you have done if I had said it that night, Arizona? It was the night Andy came back to the hospital the second time. Before we had the 'am I your girlfriend' talk. Yep," Callie nodded when Arizona's eyes widened. "That's what I'm telling you. You weren't ready and I…I couldn't rush you so I waited for you to go first. When you gave me your key, I wanted to scream at you to get rid of that damn apartment and move in here. I even cleared it with Cristina. But I was waiting for you to go first."

"Calliope." Arizona's voice was shaky. "You…God, you get to me." Arizona pressed a hand to her racing heart. "But I need you to talk to me. To tell me these things so that I don't think I'm in this thing by myself."

"I love being in love, Arizona. I can't deny it. My whole life, all I wanted was to think about someone and know that that person was thinking about me at the same time. I wanted to love someone and have that person love me back. You saw my parents tonight. A blind man could see their connection. They _get _each other. How could I not want that? It's why I rushed into things with George. Because I wanted _love_, as much as or more than I wanted _him_. I'm not proud of that but it's the truth."

"But," she cupped a hand over Arizona's cheek, "I don't just love being in love with you. If you end this night believing anything, you need to believe that I love _you._ Who you are, what you are, how you are. You are special to me and I love everything about you."

"I love that you bite the left side of your bottom lip when you are upset or scared," she traced Arizona's lip, just below where it was trapped between her teeth. "I love that you bite the right side when you are turned on and I really love that I know those two things about you. I love that you sing the National Anthem when we go to Seahawks games and won't let me talk until the last note is silent. I love that we go to Seahawks games." Arizona laughed lightly and ran a hand through Callie's curls trying to pull her into a kiss. "Uh-uh," Callie leaned away. "I'm on a roll and you asked for this. I'm going to say everything I've never said. I love that you call your patients 'my kids' and that you could tell me what every single one of them wants to be when they grow up. I love that you call me Calliope. I love that you skate around the hospital in those damn Heelys, even though I'm waiting for you to break your neck one day. I love that you growl when I kiss you here," she traced a gentle line along the slope of Arizona's bare shoulder. "I love that you sneak off to the park on Saturday mornings to play soccer and you come home all sweaty and dirty and so, so freaking sexy. I love that you kick me when you sleep to make sure I'm still there and that you yell at me when you are freaked out about something else and that you cry when you are in trouble. I even kind of love the donut thing, though I don't completely understand the obsession. But mostly, right now, I really, _really _love that you said you wanted to be my family." She took a deep breath. "So, this time I'll ask first. Arizona Robbins, will you marry me?"

**

* * *

**

Author's note: Wow! I really didn't expect Callie to propose when I started writing this chapter but it just really worked for me. Stories don't often take such a turn on me. Please, review and tell me what you think! Is Callie rushing into things again or was now the right time to take things a (big) step further? I know exactly where this story is going to go from here but I'd still really like to hear your opinions.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: For those of you who aren't reading my other ongoing story (and I'm guessing there aren't many **_**Bones **_**fans on this forum?), I feel I owe a brief apology for the delay in updating and an explanation about why the next chapters may not be quickly forthcoming. The short version is that I was recently laid off and my looking-for-a-job-schedule has proven to be extremely hectic and stressful. That said, I am **_**really **_**enjoying writing this story and will continue to update as often as humanly possible. I promise!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Maybe Someday We'll Live Our Lives Out Loud

_Someday_ by Rob Thomas

"_I love that you bite the left side of your bottom lip when you are upset or scared. I love that you bite the right side when you are turned on and I really love that I know those two things about you. I love that you sing the National Anthem when we go to Seahawks games and won't let me talk until the last note is silent. I love that we go to Seahawks games…I love that you call your patients 'my kids' and that you could tell me what every single one of them wants to be when they grow up. I love that you call me Calliope. I love that you skate around the hospital in those damn Heelies, even though I'm waiting for you to break your neck one day. I love that you growl when I kiss you here. I love that you sneak off to the park on Saturday mornings to play soccer and you come home all sweaty and dirty and so, so freaking sexy. I love that you kick me when you sleep to make sure I'm still there and that you yell at me when you are freaked out about something else and that you cry when you are in trouble. I even kind of love the donut thing, though I don't completely understand the obsession. But mostly, right now, I really, really love that you said you wanted to be my family. So, this time I'll ask first. Arizona Robbins, will you marry me?"_

"You—You—I—You—Will I—What?" Arizona rose and began to pace rapidly between the bed and the dresser.

Callie was glad she had prepared herself for this type of reaction. It dulled most of the sting she felt when Arizona's first instinct was not a resounding and unequivocal 'Yes.' "I told you I _really _wanted to move fast," Callie responded easily. With a quick shake of her head, Arizona resumed her march across the bedroom, now adding unintelligible mutters. Callie shifted backwards to recline against the pillows and prepared to enjoy the show.

"Not even legal and how does she expect—because we haven't talked—our names—still want ten—and college!" Arizona's hands flew into the air as she continued to stride back and forth. "Haven't even—my father—move in—but, no!—and of course I love—but that's not—Spanish half the damn time and—a ring—a wedding?" At this last mumble, Arizona turned, hands on her hips, and stared at Callie expectantly.

"Ah," Callie shrugged and didn't try to hide her entertainment. "I have no idea what any of that meant. I think I heard 'wedding' but I also heard 'college' so, basically, I got nothing. Plus, I'm distracted because ranting Arizona is oddly sexy."

"Calliope." That one word was all exasperation, as though Callie simply needed to pay more attention.

"Arizona," Callie answered back in the same tone, laughing out loud when the pacing began again.

"She's talking about sexy—won't even listen but _no,_ we should get _married_—a spectacular mistake—but, God, Calliope's wife—forever—and health insurance!"

"Ok," Callie hopped off the bed, grabbed Arizona and shook her before she could make her next turn. "You've got to stop. I don't know what 'and health insurance' means, but it can't be the start of anything good. Now, take a couple deep breaths." Callie inhaled and exhaled in tune with Arizona. "Good." She smiled, "You know, it's probably not unreasonable to expect a little kiss, a peck even, when you've just proposed marriage."

Callie had hoped to make Arizona laugh but Arizona surprised her by cupping both hands around Callie's face and moving into her for a kiss so soft, so sweet, so deep that Callie felt the ground shifting beneath her feet. Without conscious intention on either girl's part, the kiss melded into a hug so that when Arizona finally managed to form a complete sentence, her words vibrated against Callie's throat.

"I am so in love with you."

"_Gracias dios._" Burying her face in Arizona's hair, Callie let out one shaky breath, the only indication that she was nervous because her voice remained calm, almost smug, when she replied, "If I get a kiss like that every time I ask, you don't ever have to say yes. I'll just keep asking." Against her neck, Callie could feel one side of Arizona's mouth lift in a soft smile.

"Calliope—" Arizona spoke quietly but whatever she was prepared to say was interrupted when both pagers began to vibrate against the dresser.

"Shit," they said simultaneously. Arizona dropped her forehead against Callie's briefly before moving away to check the pagers. "It's 911," she sighed. "For both of us."

"Well," Callie smiled, "saved by the bell, so to speak."

* * *

"Good, Torres, they need you in the pit," Bailey directed her, falling into step between Arizona and Callie. "We've got eleven people in the ER and there may be more on the way. A wedding party."

_Of course it is,_ Arizona thought with a quick peek at Callie. Out loud she asked, "A wedding party? What happened?"

"It's sunny in Seattle one damn day of the year, that's what happened."

"Uh, Bailey?" When Bailey turned to glare at Callie she lifted her hands in confusion. "Yeah, we don't know what that means."

"It was sunny today," Bailey repeated. "It didn't rain, not all day and not this evening when the bride, she just had to get pictures in the moonlight, because a clear sky is so uunnuussuaall," Bailey dragged out the word with a sarcastic and surprisingly convincing squeal. "So they set up on the balcony. More than twenty-five people standing on a balcony for a photo shoot when the damn thing collapsed. Two wedding guests who were standing under the overhang were DOS. Most of the injured are coming here because we're Trauma 1 but they are sending a few critical to Harborview since we're still understaffed."

"Wait, the entire balcony collapsed?"

"Apparently," Bailey nodded grimly and pointed to Callie. "I know you've got to start with an 82 year old grandfather with an open pelvic fracture, then we've got a whole slew of broken bones. Robbins, you've got a six year old ring bearer with a broken clavicle. After that, stick around because we've got a few teenagers who may need to be checked out."

Arizona nodded and, squeezing Callie's arm briefly, turned towards the elevator. Before the doors could close Callie shouted to her, "I'll be up when I can to check on your clavicle."

"I'm on my way to OR 2," Bailey told Callie as they continued to stride down the hall together. "Seventeen year old sister of the bride was impaled through the abdomen by a broken support beam."

"Holy shit," Callie gasped.

"Yeah," Bailey's voice was remote but pity darkened her eyes. "Welcome to the first day of the rest of your lives, huh? Anyway, Lexie Grey's in the pit with your pelvis. He's an ESI level 1 so go to him first. When you're done there, find Sloan. He's running the trauma."

"Sloan?" Callie asked, surprised.

Bailey shrugged, "Hunt's still out. Every specialty is shorthanded so we're improvising. Mark's got some serious plastics work in the pit but right now it's secondary so he's taking point on trauma." Nodding towards the waiting area as they passed, Bailey added, "We've got about a hundred wedding guests swarming around the hospital, not to mention more reporters. So…"

"So, it's a cluster?" Callie finished helpfully.

"Basically, yes. Be prepared to get bombarded."

"Lexie's pretty good with families. Mark and I'll make sure they get updated when they need to be. The bride and groom?" Callie asked.

"Bride's here, Room 207 with her parents, who were inside when the balcony fell. Broken arm, couple of nasty lacerations on her. They're all waiting for me to update them on the sister." Bailey's voice dropped briefly. "Last I heard, the groom hasn't arrived yet. Bride hasn't seen him since the accident and she's…well, you can guess how she is. Yang's with her."

Callie stopped. "Cristina?"

Bailey grimaced and tugged Callie back into motion. "Like I said, we're improvising."

* * *

Arizona stepped into her patient's room with both eyes on his chart so she didn't notice the crowd gathered inside until her arms were full of bright blue taffeta.

"Oh, wow, I'm sorry," she apologized and tried to steady the bridesmaid on her two inch heels. "Ah," she glanced around and counted eleven people surrounding the room's single bed where a man sat, his sleeves rolled and his bowtie, now untied, hung loosely around his neck. "I'm Dr. Robbins," she announced, craning her neck in search of the child she knew was lost somewhere amidst the sea of adults. When they heard her say 'Dr.' the sea became a hurricane of noise. "Whoa! Hold on," Arizona tried to speak over the rush. When the roar continued she shouted, "Hush!" in her best adult-to-child voice. "Somewhere in this room there is supposed to be a tiny human whose shoulder is probably really hurting. If you are not that tiny human or the tiny human's makers, you need to leave. Now."

"But—"

"We—"

"You can't—"

Hands on her hips, Arizona stared down the dissenters and repeated, "Now." When, one-by-one, they began to shuffle around the room without making any real attempt to leave, Meredith squeezed inside. "Oh, Dr. Grey, thank God. Can you please escort our well-dressed guests to the PEDs waiting room? I'll need you back here when you've got them settled." Addressing the crowd again, Arizona nodded at the young man who lingered near the door. "Yes, sir, I'll make sure you know what's going on. I understand, sir, and we'll keep you updated as often as possible. Dr. Grey, the waiting room, please." Meredith nodded and Arizona noted a small smile of gratitude and relief on the tear-ravaged face that topped the dress Arizona had recently hugged.

When the room finally emptied, Arizona was able to see that the man on the bed actually had his arms resting around two tiny humans, both so burrowed against his side that they were practically behind his back. She also noticed an elderly but extremely put-together black woman sitting placidly beside the bed, one hand resting on a small leg that was protruding from under the covers. When Arizona raised an eyebrow at the woman, her smile remained serene as she announced, "Maize Daniels. I'm the maker of most of the humans you'll see today," her gesture encompassed the departed crowd, "and I'll be staying right here."

"Fair enough," Arizona replied at the same time the young man shyly added, "She's my grandmother, ma'am, ah, Doctor. I'm Mike Daniels, that's my wife Sam," he pointed to the blue taffeta, "and this," he nodded towards the boy slumped against him, "is my son, Mad."

"Mad, huh?" She glanced down at the boy. "I must be in the wrong room. I was supposed to meet a six year old boy named Michael but your name's Mad and you look like you are at least fifteen. Maybe I got lost."

At Arizona's casual shrug two green eyes slid out from behind his father to stare at her. Without touching the boy she surreptitiously inspected his shoulder. She could tell by the way it slumped forward, as though only skin and muscle were keeping it attached to the boy's body, that he would most likely require surgery. She guessed his shoulder was dislocated, in addition to the collarbone fracture, which turned out to be one of nature's unique blessings in disguise. The dislocation of the shoulder, and the coinciding alleviation of pressure, was probably the only reason the child was not crying in pain.

Fixing a confused expression on her face, Arizona glanced at her chart again and nodded. "Yep. Michael Andrew Daniels the Fourth. I guess I'll have to go find him somewhere. Hmm, well," she grinned and waved, "have a good day Mad!" She turned on her heel and pretended to leave.

"Wait! Hey lady, that's me!" Mad scrambled upright as best he could in an effort to stop Arizona. "I'm Michael Andrew Daniels the Fourth and I'm six and a half years old!"

"No, you're not," Arizona turned around and smiled at the little girl who had begun to chuckle at her brother. "His name's not Michael, is it? His name's Mad, right?"

"Uh huh," the little girl nodded and spoke around the pinky finger she tucked in the side of her cheek. "He's Mad and I'm Maizie."

"Nuh uh, Maizie, shut—" He glanced at his mother quickly and amended, "Shh, Maizie. GGPapa is Michael 1, Paw Paw was Mikey 2, Daddy's Mike 3 and I'm Mad 4. It's my in-t-ials," he explained, causing Arizona to smile broadly at his pronunciation.

"Wow, Mad 4," Arizona allowed her eyes to widen. "That's quite a name to live up to, huh?"

To her surprise, Mad nodded solemnly. "Uh huh. It's my legacy," he agreed, barely stumbling over the adult word. "I gotta be a good man like GGPapa and Maizie's gotta be a strong woman like you, right, GGMama?"

"That's right, little man," Maize smiled softly.

"My GGPapa got hurt at Uncle Matty's wedding, too," the boy began to pout, his bottom lip trembling. "Are you gonna be his doctor?"

"Nope, not me. I only get to be a doctor for kids 'cause my hands are just the right size for tiny human bodies." Arizona held her hands up for Mad's inspection and smiled when Maizie leaned over her father to get a better look. "But," she glanced at Maize before returning her gaze to the children, "my friend Dr. Torres is with your GGPapa right now and she's the second best doctor in the world so you shouldn't worry about him."

"Who's the first best doctor in the world?" Mad wondered and he laughed when Arizona rolled her eyes at him.

"Me, of course. Didn't you see my award?" Tugging on the lapel of her coat, she showed him the blue ribbon a patient had given her that did, indeed, anoint her the 'Best Doctor in the World.' "Since I'm the very best, do you think I could look at that arm of yours?"

Mad instinctively shrunk back against his father but he didn't refuse her advances. Sensing the boy's fear, Arizona clasped his hand lightly and turned to smile at his mom who was perched next to him on the bed. "How about you tell me what happened first? That way I know how Mad got hurt."

"We were just standing around in a group," Sam shrugged. "Just standing. We had already taken our family portrait but most of us stayed behind. Admiring the view and chatting about how beautiful the ceremony was, you know?"

Arizona nodded and gently turned Mad's hand over, grateful when his attention remained focused on his mother. She thought she caught a slight wince flash into his eyes but he remained silent and continued to allow her gentle inspection.

"We—our family—Mike's brother, Matty—the groom and Nat—his fia-wife," she struggled to keep her thoughts coherent. "We see each other all the time. All the time, but we still lingered outside, together. If we had just gone back inside five seconds sooner…And Jamie—" she pressed her fingers to her lips and stepped away from the bed when sobs began to shake her shoulders.

Maize's back was ramrod straight in her chair but she couldn't hide the tremor that shook her voice. "I lost a nephew today, Dr. Robbins. Jamie Daniels. And my new granddaughter lost her an uncle. Damn fool smokers, both of them, standing under that ledge with their cigarettes." Despite her words, Maize's tone held no note of censure, only grief. "Now my husband is in surgery with your friend, my little man here's been hurt and you've got my kin spread out all over this hospital. I've seen a lot in my eighty years and I know all about God and his mysterious ways but this…I have no words to describe what happened here."

"Yes, ma'am," Arizona nodded and noted that Mad's eyes were blessedly clear. "I understand. But I need to know what happened, as best you can remember, so that I can be sure we cover all possibilities on Mad here."

Mike shuffled Mad in the direction of Arizona's silent signal as he picked up the story. "There were about twenty of us, I guess, out on the balcony. We couldn't have been more than twenty feet off the ground. I heard a loud crack—"

"It was like 'BANG!'" Mad shouted excitedly, oblivious to Arizona's gentle prodding along his neck.

"—and then, nothing," Mike finished.

"My stomach went _whoosh_," Mad added, "like when Daddy lets me jump in an elevator."

"I found Mad first," Sam returned, composed again. "He was standing right next to me when-when it happened, but I-I couldn't find him right away. He was, maybe, like six feet away from me. He—God—He was mostly on top of this pile of rubble but there was a…brick, sort of leaning against him, right here," she wrapped a hand around the slope of her own neck. "I think it fell on him or he fell on it or something. So close to his head," she whispered now. "If—"

Maize opened her mouth to interrupt but Arizona was quicker. "You can't think about the 'what ifs.' There're plenty of 'what is' to worry about. The rest of you," she gestured towards the four others in the room, "you are all ok?"

"Grandmama, she was inside when it happened, thank God. Sam keeps saying she's fine," Mike frowned at his wife who nodded reassuringly. "She says she's fine but I don't like that bruise on her back. Anyway, Dr. Sloan—"

"Mmm, steamy," Sam couldn't help interjecting, smiling when Arizona giggled at her inadvertent perceptiveness.

"That guy," Mike continued, rolling his eyes, "he agreed Sam was fine but said we should keep an eye out for swelling and abdominal pain. He sewed up my leg, too," Mike added, lifting his tattered slacks to show a lengthy bandage spanning his calf. "I was holding Maizie. She-she landed on me and I guess I landed on the pile. The ambulance, the EMT's, they looked at her and then another doctor, doctor, ah, Karv?" He shook his head uncertainly. "He looked at her again when we got to the ER. Said she was ok."

"Dr. Karev?" Arizona asked, her hand pausing against Mad's shoulder.

"Yeah, that's his name. He said she was fine? He said Maizie was ok and then sent us up here with Mad to wait for you." Mike noticed Arizona's hesitation and pulled his daughter closer. "Should-should we look again?"

"No, no, I trust Dr. Karev's judgment and Maizie here looks great. I just—Dr. Karev was injured recently and I didn't realize he was back on duty, that's all. Now, Mad-dog," she grinned at his giggle and laughed out loud when he began to bark like a puppy. "My friend Dr. Grey here," she nodded when Meredith re-entered the room, "she needs to take some pictures of your arm. We're going to use a special camera so I can see all the way to your bones."

"Like Superman?"

"Yep," Arizona nodded, having used the comparison herself to describe x-rays. "Just like Superman. You ready to let Dr. Grey take those pictures now, Mad-dog?"

He batted his eyelashes and drawled, "But she doesn't look like a veterinarian," before he barked again.

Arizona couldn't stop another laugh. "Clever kid, huh?" Maize and his parents both nodded in reluctant agreement.

"How about this—you let Dr. Grey take pictures of your shoulder and when that's done, I'll go find my friend Dr. Torres and get an update on your GGPapa?" She winked at the grownups to reassure them she would be checking on Michael regardless.

Mad closed his eyes and Arizona saw him take a deep breath as though this young boy was resolving himself to what he needed to do. Grabbing his father's hand he nodded his agreement to Arizona.

She flashed her dimples at him while gesturing to Meredith. "You are a good man, Michael Andrew Daniels the Fourth. A good man."

* * *

While she waited for Meredith to return with Mad's x-rays, Arizona headed to the ER to find out if anyone could use her help. She intended to swing by quickly before continuing on to Calliope and Mr. Daniels but she had to stop and laugh when she saw Mark ordering Jackson and April around the pit. She was unaccustomed to seeing Mark in authoritative mode and despite his best 'I'm the boss' voice, she erupted in another torrent of giggles when she heard him shout, "Trauma 2 needs sutures, Kepner, or were you hoping his chest would heal by magic? Stat!" He threw in for good measure before walking towards Arizona.

"What's so funny, Blondie?"

"Nothing," she giggled again. "It's just you look so mad and your face is all red and there could really be smoke coming out of your ears. It's the first time I've ever understood the whole McSteamy thing." She grinned when Mark rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, you'd be pretty steamy too if you tried running a damn pit with these idiots. Yang telling me she wants Teddy's service, not Burke's so I have to stop and think about how to make _that _happen. And get this—Avery actually asked me if he could take a nap. A nap! I'm pretty sure the guy with a piece of wood sticking out of his thigh would like a nap, too. Asshole."

"They are exhausted, Mark. We all are," Arizona defended automatically.

"That's just it. We're _all_ exhausted. Why should he be the one to get a nap? Hell, even Karev's out of bed for this."

"I heard," Arizona replied, squeezing Mark's bicep briefly. "You two doing ok working together?"

"We're fine," Mark muttered before relenting slightly. "He's…He's an ass, but he's a pretty good doctor. He did a damn good job with those kids we sent up to you," Mark added begrudgingly.

"I think he'll be great in PEDs one day," Arizona nodded before she leaned closer to Mark and grinned, "Doesn't mean I wouldn't share my special Alex-brick with you, if you need it."

Mark laughed softly before cocking his head at Arizona. "You aiming to be my dirty work mistress, Blondie? 'Cause I don't cheat on my work wife, no matter how hot you are."

"You couldn't keep up with a girl like me, Sloan," she grinned before the phrase 'work wife' settled in. _She wants me to be her wife-wife_, Arizona thought. Or at least she thought her thought was…well…a thought but she could tell by Mark's wide-eyed expression that she had spoken those words out loud.

Without a word, he grabbed her hand and began walking towards the pit's only on-call room. Unsure of her next move, Arizona allowed herself to be pulled along. When the door was slammed behind them, Mark grinned down at Arizona's bewildered face. "Torres asked you to marry her?" He demanded.

"I…umm…she…" _God, what is _with_ all the stuttering, Arizona?_ "This is really something she should be telling you, Mark."

"Yeah, sure," Mark agreed. "But she's not here and you are so spill. When are the two of you getting hitched?"

"I—We—I haven't said yes yet," Arizona admitted, suddenly desperate to talk to someone about this development.

"How come?" Mark asked without hesitation.

Arizona threw her arms in the air and began to pace yet again. "How come? How come? Let me count the ways," she muttered. "I wanted to move in with her!" Arizona spun towards Mark and shouted as though that explained everything.

"Yeah, ok, but last time I checked, moving in was a big part of the whole getting married thing, right? Sometime after the 'I do's' and before the kids, generally."

"Uggh! That's just it. We've _barely_ solved the whole kids thing. I'm not even sure we have solved it, other than agreeing that we both want to find a compromise there. And Calliope, she's all white dresses and ten kids and golden retrievers. She wants grandchildren and weddings and white picket fences," Arizona sighed, remembering how Callie had described her own family. "No matter how much the bad ass side tries to deny it, she's traditional and a little old fashioned. It's endearing, really, but I-I can't give her that."

"Why not?" Mark asked simply, genuinely curious.

"Why not?" Arizona's shrug was incredulous and just a little annoyed. "Hello! Girl on girl here. Our marriage isn't even recognized by the State of Washington, much less the Catholic Church she was raised in! Our family would be made up of wills and powers of attorney and custodial arrangements. Our wedding? A giant party rather than a binding ceremony. What's traditional about that?"

"I'm surprised with you, Arizona. I thought you were the confident, adult lesbian."

"I-I-What?" Arizona stuttered, as surprised by his comment as she was his use of her first name.

"You sound more like the newborn to me," Mark shrugged. "So the law says you can't get married? That sucks," he agreed with solemn shake of his head. "I'm not going to say anything to diminish that. It's a real bitch and any time you want go to some hipster rally to protest that fact, I've got your back. But," he added before Arizona could respond, "you're missing the point here."

"Look around, Blondie. How many _traditional _relationships do you see? Karev and Stevens, they went the whole church wedding, marriage certificates and morning coats route and where'd that get them? You seen Stevens around lately? Then there's Derek and Grey. They got married on a post-it note for God's sake but they seem to be doing just fine. Love is the tradition Callie believes in," Mark said softly, startling Arizona with his intensity. "She wants lazy Sundays and Christmas mornings and first days of school. She wants to fight with you and know, without a doubt, that neither of you can just walk away. She wants to share the insanity of kids with a person who will love them and enjoy them as much as she will. Those are her traditions."

Arizona could hear the uncharacteristic wistfulness in Mark's tone and it broke her heart a little. She never wanted to Calliope to look back on their relationship with such disappointed sadness and regret.

"You want the rest?" He added. "The laws and the tax breaks and the official recognition and what not? You deserve them. So, get your wills and your powers of attorney and your custodial arrangements. Put a ring on her left hand so that everyone else can see she's your girl. Write your congressman, whatever. Just don't let it stop you because you know, you _know_, you'll be missing out on something really great."

Arizona was silent for a moment before leaning over and resting her head against Mark's shoulder. "You sure you aren't in the market for a dirty work mistress?" She sighed. "'Cause I'm starting to think Calliope was on to something when she picked you for her work husband. You're a good friend, Mark," she added seriously.

"Yeah, well, just don't let that get around, ok?"

* * *

Arizona stepped into OR 4 after spotting Michael Daniels' surgery on the board. Callie turned slightly at the disturbance and Arizona could see her automatic smile darken those impossibly brown eyes. "I didn't expect to see you here," Callie said, arching her brow slightly. "You need help with the kid's collarbone?"

Arizona heard Callie's question but she remained silent and still. _I'm drowning. It's difficult to speak when you are drowning_, she thought, so lost in those swirling pools she couldn't even blink.

"Arizona?" Callie questioned, turning back to her patient.

"Umm, no. I think it's a pretty standard fracture. I can handle the baby bones, Calliope," Arizona smiled cheekily. "I was just stopping by to check on Mr. Daniels. His grandson's my patient and his wife's upstairs and—" she stopped mid-sentence when she stepped to the operating table and got her first glance at Mr. Daniels.

"And?" Callie asked, glancing at her quickly while gesturing to Lexie Grey for suction.

"And, ah…This is Mr. Daniels? Michael Andrew Daniels, One?"

"Um…I guess so," Callie shrugged, her confusion evident. "I don't really know about the 'one,' but…he's definitely Mr. Daniels. From the wedding party," she elaborated. "Why?"

"I—it's—nothing," Arizona shook her head before blurting out, "He's white!"

"Umm, yeah, I see that. Dr. Robbins," Callie switched her voice into formal mode, "are you ok?" It wasn't like Arizona to mention a patient's race and Callie couldn't see the relevance here.

"I…nothing," Arizona repeated and cleared her throat. "Like I said, his wife's upstairs and I promised I would come down and check on him."

Still frowning slightly, Callie glanced at Arizona once more before shrugging off her confusion and responding, "He's a fighter, your Michael Andrew Daniels, One. He's got an open book pelvic fracture, which I'm reconnecting now. Webber was in here earlier because he had severe, _severe_ hemorrhaging," she nodded towards the deep red stains of blood that coated her chest and belly. "We had to remove his spleen and Webber repaired a tear to his small intestine. He coded before we could get the bleeding under control but he stabilized quickly when Webber found the bleeder and his heart's been beating strong ever since." Arizona smiled when she saw Callie wink towards Mr. Daniels' head, a kind of mental high-five. "At his age, it'll be a long road before he ever walks again but I'm pretty sure he's going to pull through. Remarkable," she added, "considering what happened."

"Yeah," Arizona agreed softly. "I'm starting to think this is a pretty remarkable family."

"You hear about the groom, then?" Callie assumed.

"No, what?"

"I checked in on the bride a little while ago. Broken forearm," Callie added. "She was frantic, couldn't find her new husband anywhere. Turns out, he stayed behind to help pull people from the rubble. Nicky, the EMT? She said he saved the photographer's life, pulled him out and started CPR until he could get someone's attention. Natalie, the bride, she told me he lost his parents in 9/11." Arizona gasped but she remembered how Mad had told her 'PawPaw _was_ Mikey 2.' "They were on one of the planes that crashed into the Towers. Two New York firefighters flied to Seattle for the funerals. Seeing that, Matty's been a volunteer fireman since the day he turned 18."

"Like I said, a remarkable family."

* * *

Mad's x-rays showed Arizona exactly what she had suspected: a dislocated shoulder and a clavicle fracture. She had hoped to avoid surgery but the collarbone was fractured in two places, causing severe displacement of a small portion of the bone. She was headed to Mad's room to tell the Daniels he would require surgery when she noticed Maize leaning against the wall next to his door, her eyes closed.

"Mrs. Daniels?" Arizona inquired quietly, stepping up to lean on the wall beside the woman. "It's been a terrible day, Mrs. Daniels. Why don't you come with me and sit down somewhere quiet for a while?"

Maize opened one eye and glanced at Arizona briefly before shaking her head and straightening her frame with a soft sigh. "I'm from the South originally, Dr. Robbins. Louisiana, mostly. 'Round there, we're not too big on last names and such. You call me Mrs. Maize," she ordered and Arizona, no stranger to such innate authority, could feel herself nodding in agreement. "I wasn't looking for quiet so much. Just needed a moment. Mad, that little boy, he's in there hurting something fierce. I can see it. He's hurting but still he's asking me if we should say some prayers for his GGPapa. I lost my son," she whispered, almost to herself. "My boy Mikey, he never met his grandson. Never got to see his boy hold his son. And I-I get to see all of that and here's this little boy and he…" she shook her head and raised her voice. "He's asking me to pray and I just wish my son was here to see something like that."

"Mrs. Maize," Arizona led her gently to the empty room across the hall. "I saw your husband a few minutes ago, Mrs. Maize. He's in surgery but he's doing well," she said quickly, nodding when Maize's eyes widened. "Call—Dr. Torres said he's got some internal injuries and the fracture to his pelvis is serious but his heart is beating, Mrs. Maize. I saw it on the monitor myself. It's beating strong. He's got a big fight ahead of him, but I'm going to guess he's the type for it."

Maize allowed herself a single sob and dropped her head on Arizona's shoulder for the briefest moment before she agreed, "You're right. I've been married to him for sixty-one years and I've never once known him to back away from a damn fight. My men are built strong." She patted Arizona's hand as she lifted her head. Her smile was wobbly but it was there. "Thank you for reminding me of that."

"Sixty-one years?" Arizona asked, the awe evident in her voice. "Wow. That's a long time."

Now Maize's smile was smug. "You saw my Michael, so you saw he's white. I'm not," she laughed as she stated the obvious. "So the law'll tell you it's only been forty-three years we've been married but we don't put much stock in that. One day you'll see, young lady, it's not the years you spend together. It's the _livin'_ you do while you're at it. I've loved that man through four children, twelve grandchildren, and now six great-grandchildren. We lost one son and one grandbaby who barely got a chance to take her first breath before the good Lord made her one of his angels. He left home to be with me when we were barely out of our nursing cradles and he signed up to fight for this country before he learned to shave. I asked him how he was going to fight for a home that wouldn't let us ride on a city bus together but he'd just smile and say 'The world'll catch up to us, Maize. You'll see. We just gotta give 'em some time.' That's a man that's built strong."

Arizona was silent for a moment before she said, "Yes ma'am. That is."

"You tell your friend to give us some more time, you hear me? I've still got a lot of livin' to do with my Michael."

* * *

It was nearly four in the morning by the time Arizona was ready to head home. Mad's surgery had gone smoothly but, feeling a special attachment, she hung around long enough to see the boy wake up and smile at his parents. She was in the room when Callie stopped by, letting Maize know that Michael had made it safely through surgery and was in recovery. She could tell that Callie was as charmed by Mad as she herself had been and Arizona was surprised by how much she enjoyed watching Callie's interaction with the boy. When Mad boldly told Callie she was only the second best doctor in the world, Callie had glared at Arizona briefly before bending down to whisper in the boy's ear. Arizona wasn't sure what she said but Mad had giggled so much he had to use his healthy hand to hold in the noise.

When Callie was paged away to help Dr. Bailey repair the broken sternum suffered by the bride's sister, Arizona decided to stay at the hospital and wait for her. In the meantime she had stitched a few lacerations on a fifteen year old girl who introduced herself proudly as 'the youngest of Mrs. Maize's grandkids.' She had tried to nap in an on-call room briefly but was called away when a long-term patient was admitted for intestinal bleeding, a complication caused by the heavy doses of chemotherapy the eight year old leukemia patient was undergoing. The girl's case wasn't surgical but Arizona made sure to stop by and visit with the family anyway.

She was leaving the child's room when she saw Callie leaning against the PEDs nursing station, flirting shamelessly with Anthony, the PEDs anesthesiologist. Arizona stopped herself and waited for the surge of jealousy and insecurity that usually blasted through her body whenever she stumbled upon a scene like this. In her brain, she _knew_ Callie's flirting was innocent but it generally took her a few seconds to remind the rest of her body. This time, however, the surge never came. She didn't feel jealous, she didn't feel nerves, she didn't feel anger. Considering for a moment, she realized that all she felt was amusement at herself and a bone-deep pleasure at the knowledge that Calliope Torres was hers.

Kicking off with her left heel, Arizona propelled herself towards Callie, rolling to a smooth stop just behind her girlfriend. Knowing Arizona was not typically one for overt displays of public affection, Callie was mildly surprise when Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's waist from behind and tugged her against her body. Mild surprise faded into severe shock, however, when Arizona nuzzled through brown curls and murmured against Callie's ear, "Yes." Just a single word. Yes. The most beautiful word in the English language.

Turning around in Arizona's arms, Callie whispered, "Yes?" Arizona nodded, her dimples as deep as Callie had ever seen them. Arizona lifted one hand to twirl through a stray curl and hummed, "My Calliope." Wrapping her arms around Arizona's neck, Callie pulled her into a swift hug, her head resting against Arizona's as Callie struggled to catch her breath. Arizona thought the embrace would never end but it was Callie's turn to surprise her as she pulled away abruptly and began to yank Arizona down the hall. Leaning back on her Heelies, Arizona allowed herself to be tugged along by Callie, one of her most-favorite tricks, and briefly turned around to wink at an open-mouthed Anthony.

Deciding the PEDs on-call room was too far away, Callie heaved Arizona unceremoniously into the closest supply closet. Shoving her, almost too roughly, into a metal shelf, she swallowed Arizona's yelp and swept the blonde into a desperate kiss. Dropping down to drag open-mouthed kisses along Arizona's neck, she growled again, "Yes?"

"Yes," Arizona agreed breathlessly, "but…"

"But?" Callie stepped completely away from Arizona, bracing her back against the furthest shelf while she waited nervously for Arizona to explain.

Sensing that distance was required, Arizona remained against her own shelf. "I don't know how many times I have to be hit by the 'life is short' brick to get the message but I've got it now, Calliope. Life is short and I know, more than anything, that I want to spend the rest of mine with you. But," she said again when Callie started to move towards her. "I don't want to rush things either and I don't want this to be a we-almost-got-shot-so-we-are-rushing-into-things…thing." She shook her head to cut off Callie's interruption. "It's not, I know, but we've still got a lot to figure out. There's the kids thing and I've still…I've still got so many questions and so many reservations about that. Plus, there's more. I want you to meet my family, to come to DC with me, soon, to…" She took a deep breath and Callie watched her visibly straighten her shoulders. "To go to Danny's grave, with me. I want to meet the rest of your family and give them all a chance to settle in to your new life. I want to take the time to figure out the logistics and legalities involved because I want to be as committed to you as our crazy-ass country will allow. For right now," she added, thinking of Maize and wondering how long it would take the rest of the world to catch up. "So yes, I will be your wife Calliope Torres, but I'd like to spend a little time getting used to our engagement first, if you don't mind?" Arizona was thrilled when she saw Callie's smile grow to a full-fledged smirk. That expression, so familiar, gave her the courage to continue and she waited for Callie to grip both her hands before adding, "In the meantime, I'd really, _really _like to move in with my fiancé. I've got a lot of livin' to do with you, Calliope."

"I think that can be arranged," Callie murmured a millimeter away from Arizona's lips, their breath mingling together in shuddering spurts. "I think all of that can definitely be arranged. But now, Arizona Robbins, my _fiancé_," she drawled out, enjoying the way Arizona's breath caught, "I think I might pass out if I don't kiss you." Despite the desperation of her words, Callie waited, lingering just barely away, wanting Arizona to close the distance between them. She was rewarded for her patience when Arizona slipped her tongue against Callie's top lip before sucking their lips firmly together. She groaned against Arizona's mouth when she felt hands scrambling up her scrub top, scraping along her sides.

Desperate to feel skin-on-skin, Callie yanked her own shirt over her head before tossing Arizona's carelessly aside. They both moaned when they crashed back together, dropping to the ground and tumbling into a tangled mass of arms and legs and hair. She heard Arizona laugh an instant before she felt boxes of bandages tumbling onto her back after they rolled into a shaky supply shelf. Rolling away from the falling debris, Callie turned Arizona's giggles into sobs when she cupped a hand forcefully between the blonde's legs, massaging her through her pants and underwear. Callie's breath rushed out when she felt molten moisture seeping through the cotton. She gripped the waist of Arizona's scrub pants and tugged them off, unconcerned when one leg remained stubbornly stuck to Arizona's shoe. Pulling them both into a sitting position, Callie spread Arizona over her lap and yanked one side of Arizona's bra down, freeing her breast to Callie's anxious mouth. Sucking mercilessly on the hard bundle of excitement, Callie smiled around Arizona's breast when she heard an _almost_ too-loud shriek. "Calliope, please," Arizona moaned.

"Please what?" Callie spoke around her breast.

"Please…more…please."

Understanding Arizona's pleas, Callie ran her palm under Arizona's panties, biting lightly against the curve of her breast at the same time her fingers dipped into scorching heat. Unable to slow down, Callie allowed three fingers to sink deeply inside Arizona, already seeking that secret spot that would help her lover unravel in her arms. But Arizona surprised her by grabbing her wrist and pulling her hand out of her body with an audible 'pop.'

"Wait," Arizona pleaded, her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to regain some self control.

"Why, baby? I don't want to wait. I want to make you come. I want to watch you come. I want to feel your pussy come around my hand."

Arizona shuddered at Callie's words but continued to squeeze her eyes shut. Finally she opened them and looked directly at Callie. Smiling brightly, she maneuvered them until they were lying on the floor again, with Arizona straddled atop Callie's stomach. "I want all of those things, too," she replied, punctuating her request with a kiss between Callie's cleavage. "But I want them together. This is our first time having engaged sex," she pointed out, this time dragging her tongue across Callie's trembling stomach. "Remember the first time we had sex?" She asked, smiling when Callie nodded mutely. She pulled Callie's pants away, stopping only briefly to drop her mouth against Callie's panty clad mound. When Callie lifted her hips in offering, Arizona chuckled lightly and pulled away to tug panties down Callie's legs. "We came at the exact same time that night, remember? It's…tradition," she said, rising above Callie once more and smiling down at Callie's bemused expression. Leaning against Callie's ear, Arizona whispered, "Do you want me? Do you want me to touch you? Here?" She circled Callie's clit once, biting Callie's ear lightly when she moaned. "Or here?" She asked again, this time dipping, just barely, into Callie's entrance. "Where do you want me, baby? You have to tell me," she ordered.

"_¡Pasa!_ Inside. _Dios_, inside, _Querido Dios._"

"Mmm," Arizona hummed, finally plunging two fingers inside Callie's dripping depths. "Me too, _por favor_." She grinned at Callie, pleased when Callie merely shoved Arizona's panties to the side, clearly desperate to be back inside Arizona.

Biting her lip in an effort to remain silent, Arizona maneuvered herself onto her knees to make room for the two swirling hands. Lowering herself slightly, she began to move in a focused rhythm, her hips pressing against their hands so that each thrust pushed them further inside. When she felt Callie's walls begin to clench around her hand, Arizona threw her head back and began to ride with total abandon, barely muffling a scream when Callie's rising hips crushed them together fully and sent her completely over the edge. Shuddering across the finish line at a tie, Arizona's body bowed forward and she collapsed against Callie's chest.

After several minutes the girls' breathing finally steadied and Arizona rolled off Callie's body, unconcerned about her near nakedness as she lay sprawled on the supply closet floor. Callie, however, suddenly realized their vulnerability and began to dress, tossing a shirt back to a beaming Arizona.

"That was…" Arizona shook her head.

"Yeah, it was," Callie agreed. Leaning over to kiss Arizona again she asked, "Can we go home now and do it again?"

This request was enough to finally get Arizona moving and they were both fully clothed before she moved to kiss Callie again. Bracing one arm above Callie's head for balance, Arizona couldn't help but use her other hand to grasp Callie's rounded butt, squeezing gently and pulling Callie more fully against her. Inspired by Arizona's touch, Callie dropped both of her own hands to Arizona's ass, kneading her fully while tilting her head slightly to allow Arizona's questing tongue greater access. They were in this exact position a few seconds later when Bailey burst through the supply closet door. Coming to an abrupt halt, Bailey slapped a hand over her eyes and shouted, "Are you kidding me?"

Callie burst out laughing, thinking about what Bailey would have seen if she had come to this closet five minutes sooner. Arizona, however, always the more shy and private one of the two, jumped away as though Callie was on fire, immediately stumbling through a mortified apology. Callie only laughed harder until, finally taking pity on Arizona, grasped her flailing hand and said, "Miranda, it's ok. It was engagement sex."

Both girls smiled when Bailey dropped her hand away from her eyes, her mouth curving into an 'O' of surprise. "Really?" She breathed, smiling fully for a moment before she could catch herself. Forcing her lips back into a straight line Bailey huffed, "Yes, well, engaged people should have their engaged…_relations_ inside the privacy of their engaged houses and on their own damn engaged time."

"Yes, ma'am," Callie giggled, tugging on Arizona's hand. "That's exactly where we are headed."

They both heard Bailey's muttered 'Congratulations' as they ran eagerly down the hall.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Whew, this chapter is long. Ridiculously long, because I got a tad carried away. It was both difficult and fun to write and I couldn't decide what parts to delete/save for later. I hope you will all forgive the excess. Also, fair WARNING, tremendous amounts of fluff and smut ahead!

**

* * *

**

****

Chapter 8: You Know We'll Go Crazy If We Don't Go Crazy Tonight  
_(I'll Go Crazy) If I Don't Go Crazy Tonight_ by U2

Callie shuddered awake and rolled over in bed, groaning when she encountered cold and empty sheets. For the past few days, cold and empty sheets had been a recurring theme. Both she and Arizona had been swamped by work. The girls' schedules, always a tricky mix, now refused to blend and they both had spent various nights this week in the hospital's on-call room on beds that were built for more energetic activities than sleeping. There was little time left over for conversation, much less a more physical form of communication.

After that first frantic and intense celebration, the girls had found little time to enjoy their newfound status as an engaged couple. They hadn't begun to move Arizona's things out of her former apartment, much less found time to improve upon the engagement's initial consummation. _In a supply closet, for God's sake!, _Callie thought, feeling a small twinge of regret that their first experience of 'engaged sex' was such a torrid and hurried affair, very nearly interrupted by Dr. Bailey. The girls had fled the hospital and continued a more private commemoration at home but speed had continued to master their actions until they both tumbled into fatigued, sweaty, satisfied sleep. Callie enjoyed fast, hard sex as much as the next girl but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing. She wanted…_romance_, she realized. They both needed a little romance.

Since a return to sleep wasn't going to happen without Arizona's warm body to snuggle against, Callie stretched and squirmed off the bed. Romance would have to wait. Right now she wanted two things: the bathroom and Arizona, in that order. Stumbling into the bathroom, it wasn't until she was washing her hands that Callie noticed the note her girlfriend—err, _fiancé—_had scripted in magic marker on the bathroom's mirror, bordered by a square of black hearts.

_'My__ Calliope,_

_I know this was your first stop. I'm at the park playing soccer, getting all 'sweaty and dirty and so, so freaking sexy.' If you're up by 9, come watch!'_

Callie glanced at the bathroom alarm clock and groaned. 10:15. _So much for that plan_, she thought, before returning to the note.

_'I bet it's after ten, huh? Sleepy-head. I'm off to the hospital after the game to do rounds and check on Lucy. Don't forget about the party tonight. Why don't you ride in with your parents? I have to be there early. Besides, I think I'd like to surprise you and get dressed at my place. Pretty much the last time for that, right?_

_xxoo,_

_Your__ Arizona_

_p.s. Stop smirking at my hearts. I'm a sap but you love me.'_

Callie could see her reflection through the note but what she saw there wasn't a smirk. It was a mortifyingly goofy grin, one she would never tell Arizona about. Re-reading the note like a lovesick co-ed, Callie's smile grew even wider when the implication of the note sunk in. It was Saturday. Glorious, uncomplicated, _beautiful_ Saturday. The first of three completely work-free days. _Ok, three _mostly _work free days, _Callie thought, _since Arizona is at the hospital for morning rounds and I'm on call Monday evening. Whatever—it's Saturday! _The day for which the word 'romance' was invented. Suddenly Calliope Torres had a plan. Grabbing her phone, she began writing the first of several text messages. Oh yeah, she had _all kinds_ of plans.

* * *

Arizona was leaning against the nurses' station filling out a chart when Teddy walked up beside her.

"Hey, Teddy, you coming to the party tonight?" Arizona didn't look up from her chart as she asked.

"Yeah, Boys and Girls Club, I'll be there. I don't get it."

"Hmm," Arizona finished up the sentence she was writing, surprised when she registered the hint of venom and disillusionment in Teddy's normally serene voice. "What?"

"I don't get it," Teddy repeated. "You spend all day, and several nights, with the kids in this hospital and then, when you are finally off, you spend a little more of your time with the kids at the Club. How does a woman like that not want to have children of her own?"

"Ah, I, ah…" Arizona was baffled by the sudden interrogation. Teddy was a good friend but she wasn't usually the type to pry. "I guess that's part of it. I mean, I like my life. I like the time I give to the kids, here and at the Club. I don't want that to change but how much time, really, is left over for a kid of my own? How much more 'kid time' can I add without getting burnt out? It's the newborn problem all over again."

"Newborn," Teddy scoffed. "You're saying that because you like everyone else's kids so much, you are willing to give up having one of your own? Not to mention losing the love of your life? That's the fucking stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Arizona's face scrunched into a frown of complete confusion as she struggled to remain unoffended. "Umm, no, obviously I was _not _willing, seeing as how Calliope, said love of my life, and I are together. Teddy, are you ok? Because it seems like you are picking a fight and that's not like you. It's more like me, actually," Arizona said, hoping Teddy would return her smile.

"I…I…" Teddy cleared her throat and Arizona got the impression Teddy was not going to finish her thought. "I'm fine. So, Dr. Burke, he's a genius but kind of an ass, right?"

"I don't know him very well but yes, ass the vibe I've always gotten from Callie. Why? Did something happen in Shepherd's surgery?" Arizona was trying to get to the bottom of Teddy's obviously foul mood.

"No, nothing happened. Not anything specific at least. Like I said, he's a genius so the second surgery was as smooth as the first. He just gives off the God-complex in waves. It's disgusting."

"Teddy," Arizona laughed, "you're a cardio surgeon. _You _are supposed to be giving off the God-complex too."

"Hard to feel like a god when you are in a desert triaging bullet wounds and side-stepping landmines," Teddy mumbled.

"Hey," Arizona reached up to squeeze Teddy's arm. "Are you sure you're ok? You never talk like that."

"No, I know. God," Teddy ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "I don't _think_ like that very often. Sometimes it just sneaks up on me and…Owen…I wish I could talk to Owen."

Now Arizona's hand stroked up and down Teddy's bicep. "You can talk to me," Arizona smiled softly. "I know I wasn't there with you like Owen was but I know a lot about the military and war and what they both cost." She took a shaky breath while she clamped down on the grief that still, _still_, crushed her whenever she thought about Danny. "Plus," she added with a tease, "I recently had a gun pointed at me so, you know, added perspective there."

Teddy stayed silent for so long that Arizona thought she would refuse her offer but eventually she murmured, "I just got a call from my former CO. My friend, Dani…Master Sergeant Danielle P. Tucker, MD was shot and killed near Fallujah, Iraq, three weeks ago. A man walked into a MASH and opened fire. He murdered two medics, a nurse, three soldiers and two Iraqi civilians before a _private_, a fucking 20 year old kid, killed him. Three weeks ago," she whispered again. "She was shot the same day we were dealing with our own maniac."

"Oh, God," Arizona breathed, pulling Teddy into an on-call room. "I'm so sorry," she began automatically, knowing the apology would sound hollow and inferior. "You-You're just finding out?" Arizona asked for lack of anything else to say.

"We…We were friends over there, you know?" Teddy took a deep breath when Arizona nodded. "I've never met her husband or her…her daughter. She was from Maine, a little tiny town in Maine where her husband was a high school principle and the town mayor, if you can believe that. When we were over there, she and I, we…bonded, I guess is the girly word for it. We were the only women medics so we figured we should become friends, even though we had nothing else in common. Chicks have to stick together, right?" Arizona nodded again and grasped Teddy's hand. "She had a husband and an eight year old girl waiting for her but I was the one counting the days till home. It wasn't that she didn't miss them. She did, like crazy. It's just that she _believed_. I don't know if she agreed with the war or the politics but she…she believed in this country, believed in our men, believed that doctors are meant to go where help is needed. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes," Arizona agreed firmly. _Oh yes, I know exactly what you mean._

"Yeah, you would," Teddy realized. "When they sent us home, I came to Seattle in a sad, slightly stalkerish move and she…she spent six weeks at home with her family, one cold Maine winter like she wanted, before signing up for another tour and returning to a war zone. And I—I was so determined to forget what I saw in Iraq that I let our relationship drift. I wrote less and asked fewer questions, wondered about her, just a little less. I let myself forget," Teddy was whispering again, "and now she's gone."

"Teddy, you know, _you know_, none of that is your fault, right? No," Arizona shook her head when she saw doubt coat Teddy's eyes. "No. None of it. You have a right to live your life, Teddy. Dani…" Arizona stumbled, trying to remember they were referring to _Danielle _not _Daniel._ But, she realized, the words could apply to either soldier and maybe she needed to hear herself say these words out loud. "Dani was a patriot, Teddy. A patriot whose name should be etched into stone so the world never forgets what was sacrificed and what was lost. But you have to keep living the life she was fighting to protect, living it in a way that…that honors that sacrifice." Suddenly Arizona yearned to see her family; to tell her father how proud she was to be his daughter; to watch such a strong man fall victim to Calliope's irresistible charms. "Continuing to live doesn't mean you forget. It means you _remember. _That, just like Dani, a part of you believes too."

For the first time since the conversation began, tears streamed unbidden down Teddy's face. "God, I hope you are right. I don't want to forget. I just…I want to keep breathing. I know, at least, that Dani would agree with you. She was a patriot," Teddy whispered, as though testing the phrase. "Ok. Ok. I'm going to be ok. It hit me, you know? That she died on the same day. It's like, I'm a million miles away and I still can't escape it or make it all stop. How do we make it stop?"

"I guess we don't. We don't make it stop," Arizona shrugged and they both ignored the beep of an incoming text ringing from her pocket. "But we save lives and we talk to friends and we dance and we drink and we laugh. We have sex." Arizona took a deep breath. "We get engaged. We live."

"Yeah, we do. Look at you," Teddy nudged Arizona with her shoulder. "One week with a fiancé and suddenly you're all wise and deep and grown-up." Arizona stuck her tongue out at her, refuting those words in a single gesture and accomplishing the goal of making Teddy laugh. "Or not." She nodded towards Arizona's pocket. "Check your text. I know you're dying to find out if it's from Torres."

"Am I that obvious?" Arizona asked with a blush but she pulled her phone from her pocket. "She should be waking up about now and I left her this cute little note on the bathroom mirror and…" Arizona's blush deepened as she read Callie's text.

**'Mmm, I'm dreaming about Az. Az in the shower. Me washing the sweat and the dirt from her body. Hands. Soap. Wet. Mmm. Shh, I'm dreaming…'**

"Oh my God," Teddy sputtered as color rose up Arizona's neck. "You're sexting right now, aren't you? She—She just sexted you at work!"

"What? No!" Arizona knew her lie never reached the level of indignant. How could it, when her breathing was a little shallow and she was licking suddenly dry lips? "Alright, fine, maybe a little. But 'sexting' is a stupid word!" Arizona pouted.

Teddy felt the laugh rolling up from her chest, releasing the pressure that had sat there since she spoke to her CO. "In the middle of the damn day. But, you're right," Teddy agreed, "'sexting' is a stupid word. God, do you even have any idea how you look when you talk about Callie?"  
"I…" Arizona couldn't stop her dimples from deepening but she ducked her head to hide them. "It's disgusting, isn't it?"

"No. It should be," Teddy smirked, "but it's not. It's cute and sweet and…I'm a little envious of her," Teddy admitted.

Wanting Teddy to laugh again, Arizona nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I am too. She gets to sleep with me and I am _awesome_. " She was pleased when Teddy chuckled. "But you think you are jealous now, wait till tonight because tonight? My dress is going to rock her world." Arizona Robbins had plans. She had _all kinds_ of plans.

* * *

"Yo," Cristina nodded to Callie and stepped out of her bedroom, bopping her head to the rhythm of her iPod. She was pouring her first cup of coffee before she noticed Callie wasn't alone on the couch. Pulling a headphone out of one ear she drawled, "Hail, hail, the gang's all here. What's up?"

"Mark, Aria and I are about to go shopping. Ring shopping," Callie clarified.

Cristina paused with her mug halfway to her lips. "You're taking your former sex friend and the girl who disowned you for a car shopping for Roller Girl's ring? No offense," she added with a nod to Aria.

"Uh, I'm taking my best friend and my sister shopping for an engagement ring, yeah. Why?" Callie's grin was sly as she considered Cristina. "You want to come?"

"What? No! No. Definitely not. Uh uh. No way. The only good thing about being a girl is that you don't usually have to go on the stupid ring trip. Ok, that and multiple orgasms. But no," Cristina repeated firmly. Callie laughed when Cristina backed all the way into the refrigerator, as though she could escape even the _idea_ of ring shopping. "Why do you have to be the one to buy the ring, anyway?" Cristina wondered. "Seems lmore ike Roller Girl's kind of thing."

"Because I asked her," Callie responded firmly. "And I want to...do something."

Cristina softed slightly but she nodded warily. "Yeah, ok, fine. I get that, I guess. Just leave me the hell out of it."

"See, Torres," Mark whined. "I don't wanna go! _She _doesn't have to go and she's almost a girl!"

But Callie wasn't listening because her phone had signaled and the blood that rushed to her brain as she read Arizona's text reduced all noise to a vague buzz.

**'I got soo 'hot' this morning that I had to use extra soap. So much foamy lather, all over, mmm, wishing someone would join me so that I wouldn't have to do this all alone. But you, you wouldn't wake up from your dreams…'**

_Damn, she's good at this,_ Callie thought before finally tuning back in to Mark's whining. "Marcus Sloan, you are going. Now shut up." And that was all Callie had to say about that. "What," she glared at her sister, "no complaints from you?"

"Me? Nope, no complaints. I love shopping. Shopping for glitter? Even better. So, where are we going? Tiffany's—"

"No, no Tiffany's. We're going to Elliot's Studio, a local jeweler that Arizona likes."

"_Local?_" Aria extended the word like it was dirty. "Is this about money because we _always_ go to Tiffany's? For God's sake Calliope, the damn pearl necklace sitting in the bottom of your jewelry case is from Tiffany's. Daddy's account—"

"I'm not using Daddy's money. Or, not directly at least."

"Oh _Cristo Jesus_, you are stubborn."

Callie rolled her eyes when she saw Cristina nodding in agreement. "Mama would wash that mouth out with soap if she heard you talk like that, Aria."

"This is about revoking the trust fund, isn't it? You saw Mama and Daddy at lunch when you and Arizona told us the news. They are happy for you. They love Arizona, even if she is a girl. Besides, doesn't Daddy _deserve_ to pay for the ring, after what he did to you?"

"No," Callie's refusal was firm. "It's not about revoking the trust fund. I'm not being stubborn," she insisted. "It's just…This is special, Aria. It's important and it's personal and I want it to come from me. Only me. Arizona likes Elliot's so that's where we are going. But," she added when Aria flopped back against the couch, "don't sulk too much. I'm an attending now and Daddy's paying the bills again so there's a lot more money in my personal account these days. I've got a pretty big budget for you to blow, little sis." She saw her sister's eyes light with anticipation and shook her head, "_Dinero puta._"

"_Chica puta_," Aria responded amiably.

"Hey!" Mark exclaimed. "_Puta_! I've heard that one! The cute Puerto Rican nurse on the Pulmonology floor called me that. What's it mean?"

* * *

Arizona rolled towards Lexie in the cafeteria, landing against the table with a giddy 'bang.' "Good afternoon, Dr. Grey! How are you doing today?"

As usual, Arizona's own brand of perky was infectious so Lexie smiled in return. "Today's a good day, Dr. Robbins. How are you?"

"I am super. Super," Arizona replied with a sly grin. "Ready for the benefit tonight. You'll be there, right? At the Edgewater Hotel on Alaskan Way."

"I—umm…" Lexie hesitated, her refusal trapped on her tongue by the smiling determination she saw in the blue eyes staring at her. "Actually, I was going to try to pick up a shift in the ER tonight, so…"

"Lexie," Arizona clucked. "You are avoiding Mark."

"What? No I'm not! I-I-" Lexie's head dropped to the table. "I am. I am avoiding Mark. And Alex. Now I'm an avoider. How does a hoverer become an avoider?"

Arizona wasn't sure what that question meant so she ignored it. "Listen, Lexie, I've got a lot of sources in this hospital. A lot," she confirmed with a satisfied nod. "So I know that you and Dr. Karev decided to…" _Was it called a break up,_ Arizona wondered? "Decided to stop seeing each other."

"What? How do you know that? _No one_ knows that!"

Arizona nodded grimly but she decided to be honest. She was a fixer and the quickest way to fix someone was to burst through the bullshit, however insensitive. Ripping off the band-aid. "You're right, no one knows that. Well, except the OB nurse Alex slept with last night." Arizona laid a hand lightly over Lexie's clenched fist on the table.

"He—What? He—He wouldn't. He…Except, he would. God, of course he would. It was that skank with the corn rows, wasn't it? He's always had a thing for her. Bastard."

"I don't really think Terri is a skank but yeah…Are you ok, Lexie?"

"I'm…I'm not even surprised, honestly. What kind of girl am I that he doesn't surprise me?"

"I think it's more a question of what kind of guy is he but Lexie—"

"No, Arizona, seriously? I'm not mad, I'm not hurt, I'm just…relieved," Lexie admitted. "Relieved that I don't have to feel bad about…about everything. Anything. What the hell kind of girl does that make me?"

_Yay, fixing time!_ _I am on fire today. _"A girl who's in love with someone else," Arizona commented, gently squeezing the hand she still covered.

"I don't. I don't love Mark. I can't. Because three weeks ago I told Alex I loved him. So I can't love Mark. It's not fair. It's not right. It's not…_nice_."

"Oh Lexie," Arizona laughed. "You're not a lesbian."

"I—" Lexie stared at Arizona. "What?"

"I mean you don't date girls, Lexie. You don't have to worry about fair or nice or any of those complicated emotions. Mark, he's not going to care about fair. He's sure as hell not going to care about _nice_ during the hot make-up sex."

Lexie blushed but she couldn't stop herself from defending Mark. "He's not as shallow as everyone assumes."

Arizona sobered and made sure her gaze connected with Lexie's. "No, no he's not. He's a good friend to Calliope, to me. He's a man who really _wants _to be a good man and maybe that's better than just _being_ a good man, if you understand me."

Lexie nodded and brushed quickly at the tears that threatened to overflow.

Arizona continued as though the move had gone unnoticed. "This is probably presumptuous because, hey, life-long lesbian here, but men are…simpler." She settled on the word. "Mark loves you. He wants you. And he knows that what happened with Alex—beginning, middle and end—involved a whole bunch of complicated circumstances. If you tell him you want him, he's not going to over-think. He wants you," she repeated gently. "And Lexie, I was there. You want him, too."

"I—I do," Lexie admitted. "God, I do." Her breath shuddered out with the relief of finally saying it out loud. "So, you think I should just find Mark, tell him I want him? That I love him?"

"No." Arizona shook her head firmly and smiled at Lexie's obvious surprise.

"But…You just said—"

Arizona interrupted her. "I think you should go home after shift and get all dressed up. Do what girls do. Then you come to the benefit tonight, looking all primed and polished, and you dance. Drink a little but dance _a lot_. Dance with every guy but Mark. I think you should make him crazy. Completely and totally insane." She smiled and patted Lexie's hand one last time. "And when you've got him all twisted up, when he can't see straight, then I think you should talk. Seriously talk, Lexie, and figure it out. Oh!" Arizona jumped when she felt her cell vibrating in her pocket and stood before Lexie could reply. Hoping to avoid a repeat of her earlier embarrassment, she stuttered her way through a quick goodbye. "I, umm…I have to go. I have to check on…something. I—Come tonight, Lexie. Come tonight and let everything else work itself out."

Arizona sped away but she couldn't wait for privacy before pulling out her phone to check her text.

**'Whew. That made me soo 'hot' I'm going to have to…fly solo. Guess who's all alone in the shower now?**

Arizona blew her bangs back on a rush of breath and read the text again. _Completely and totally insane, indeed._

* * *

Satisfied that her text would do the trick, Callie tucked her phone away with a grin and tugged Mark into the jewelry store. "Come on, Sloan. Do this for me without whining all day and I promise, I'll return the favor one day." Now her smile was a little nasty. "You know, if you ever convince Little Grey to wear your ring."

"Mean, Torres. Not enough people know how mean you are."

"I do," Aria piped up.

Callie laughed. "Good thing you two are around to enlighten everyone then, huh?" She smiled broadly when a sales clerk stepped up the counter.

"May I help you?" The young girl batted her eyelashes so shamelessly in Mark's direction that even Aria couldn't control her snort.

"Yeah," Callie replied, glancing down at the rings in the case. "You can help. I'm looking for a ring. An engagement ring." She laughed when the girl's smile drooped slightly.

"Yes ma'am. Ah, do you and your fiancé," she glanced at Mark, "have something in particular in mind?"

Working his best grin, Mark leaned on the counter towards the clerk. "That depends. Do you have something…_particular_ you'd like to show me?"

Aria laughed gleefully when the girl began to stutter but Callie smacked Mark on the arm. "Down, Manwhore," she whispered to Mark. Louder she replied, "Actually I'm the one looking for a ring. For my partner," she clarified, ignoring the girl's widening eyes.

"Oh, ok, umm…great." The girl recovered quickly, sending Mark another charming glance. "Well, why don't you tell me a little about her so we can find the ring that fits her best."

"She's…sparkly," Callie grinned. "Sparkly and shiny and bright. Lovely," she sighed, remembering her conversation with her father, "and elegant."

"She's fierce," Aria added, thinking about the story of how the girls met. "Bold."

"Sweet," was Mark's input. "Not surgery or sappy, just…sweet. To most people," he added quickly when Callie tipped her head against his shoulder in gratitude.

"Wow," the clerk's romantic heart rolled. "She sounds wonderful. Really awesome."

Mark and Callie both laughed out loud. "That's exactly what she is," Callie agreed with a nod. "Really awesome."

"Would you call her old fashioned," the clerk asked, "or more of a modern girl?"

"She's…" Callie cocked her head in consideration. "She's unique," she decided.

"Unique. Nice," the clerk smiled. "Ok. I've got a few rings I think you'll want to look at. Why don't the three of you have a seat in our viewing area and I'll bring them out for you?"

Callie nodded and the group stepped over to the small cubicle in the back of the store. The gleaming mahogany table and cushioned chairs, equipped with a bright lamp and a jeweler's loupe, lent an air of sophistication to the process of buying jewelry.

"Swank digs," Mark commented.

"Not Tiffany's but," Aria glanced around, "yeah, it's nice. You nervous, Cal?"

"Nervous? No. I'm anxious. I want to make the right decision. Do the right thing, you know?"

"Blondie's nuts about you, Torres. I don't think you can go wrong."

"Mmm," Callie considered. "I hope not." She jumped when her phone beeped and, glancing at the text, beamed as she read.

**'Calliope, if you were telling the truth, then at this very moment you are wet. Dripping. Slick and soft and soaked. But, then again, so am I…'**

Callie's thoughts, quickly racing towards the gutter, were abruptly scattered when the clerk approached the table.

"Here you go, ma'am. I've got a selection of ten rings for you to look at now but if you don't fall in love with any of these, we have plenty of other options."

"I—uh huh—hmm?" Callie replied, turning red when Mark leaned in to whisper against her ear.

"I know that smile, Torres. Guess I should tell jeweler here that Blondie is also 'dirty,' huh?"

Deciding to ignore Mark, except for the heel she crushed to his toe, Callie nodded to the clerk.

Oblivious to the byplay, Aria squealed, "Cal, look at this one." She leaned forward, immediately grabbing the ring with the largest center stone. It was single round solitaire, set so high that it towered over the band. "It's so glittery, Cal," Aria swooned as she held the ring under the light. "Glittery and glistening and…_big_."

But Callie's eyes were fixed on another ring, nestled in the top corner of the black velvet display cushion. It was beautiful. Special. It was Arizona. "This one," Callie breathed, lifting the ring to her gaze. "This is the ring I want."

"Ooh," the clerk exclaimed. It was the exact ring she had hoped the customer would choose. "That's an Asscher cut," she began. "Set in a platinum split shank pave setting. The solitaire is just over 2 carats, with another carat added by the pave setting. Our designer, he calls this ring 'A_legria_.' That's Spanish, means—"

"Joy," Callie whispered. "It means joy." The smile she sent her sister and Mark was full of wonder. "This ring is called 'joy' in Spanish."

"That's the one, Cal. That's your girl's ring." Aria's smile was dreamy.

"Good," Mark nodded. "That happened fast."

"Peasant," Callie said, kicking him. "I want this ring," she declared, turning to the clerk and giving up any hope of bargaining power.

Like a shark circling blood, the clerk smiled. "I know it seems early but that particular engagement ring has a matching wedding band. Are you interested in looking at the band now?"

"Definitely," Callie agreed. "I'll want to look at the band. But first I need to know, to the penny, how much this ring is going to cost me."

"Ok," the clerk beamed and picked up her calculator. "Let's do business."

* * *

Arizona considered getting all dressed up one of the best parts about being a woman. Knowing her partner would understand and appreciate the time and energy it took was one of the best parts about dating a woman. So thinking, Arizona had left the hospital after lunch for a Girl's Day, in capital letters. Toes were painted, hair was done, wax was…involved. Her dress was the cherry on top of her very relaxed cream. She smiled at her full-length reflection in the mirror as she watched her evening's gown slither down her form.

Tonight was important to Arizona. She knew that if the evening went well it could be special for her kids at the Club and for kids at clubs across the country. She was dressing for the benefactors and board members; for the guests who preferred to discuss money under a patina of class. The pleasure Callie would undoubtedly get from Arizona's day of preparation? A really fabulous bonus.

She picked up her phone to reread—ok, to reread for the third time—the latest text from Callie.

'Oh Az, how you make me want. You make me need. You make me tremble. You are joy and I want you. Now.'

_Yep. A really fabulous bonus._

Glancing at the clock, Arizona slipped on her heels before checking her appearance one last time. Aiming for a sophisticated look, and hoping to surprise her girl with a slight change of pace, Arizona's hair was twirled into a classic French twist, her front layers pulled into a curve across her forehead. The twist was lined by a small row of diamonds, the same size and shape of the stones that dripped from her ears like ice. Her make-up remained subtle, as she liked it, bordering on a natural look with cheeks that were delicately highlighted by rouge and lips that were dipped in a pale gloss. Only her eyes were dramatic: lidded by a swipe of smoky gray with lashes lengthened and curled, it was a blend that darkened her cornflower eyes to cobalt, mimicking a phenomena Callie swore occurred when Arizona was aroused. Satisfied that her efforts had culminated in a look that was soft and smooth, with a touch of glamour and a suggestion of sex, Arizona turned the same critical eye towards the rest of her body.

Her gown was the color of dark pewter, caught somewhere between silver and gray with the smallest hints of gold. The material slipped and clung along her curves so that every movement produced a ripple of satin. In a concession to the high neckline that stretched in a straight stroke across her collarbone, Arizona's neck was unadorned but for the delicate gold heart that laid nestled between her breasts under the dress. Her impossibly high heels, combined with a hemline that ended a mere inch below propriety, gave her legs a deceivingly long and toned appearance. Turning around, Arizona peaked over her shoulder to her back. The back was, after all, the _coup de grace_ of the dress. The material ran over her shoulders and down her sides as two straight columns until it curved in a soft cowl at the base of her spine, leaving the broad expanse of her neck and back completely bare. Arizona knew how much her fiancé enjoyed her back. Callie liked to run her nails down Arizona's spine and lay the flat of her palm against the small of Arizona's back. More, Callie loved Arizona's ass and the dress, with its high hem and low back, framed that particular body part nicely. _Yes, Calliope will enjoy this dress._

Grabbing her cell phone, Arizona typed a final text before stuffing the phone in her clutch and hurrying into the night.

**'Dearest Calliope, patience. Be patient just a while longer and tonight I will offer you anything you want. I will give you whatever you need. I will soothe your trembles with my tongue. I will show you joy with my body. I will be what you want. Tonight.'**

* * *

"Arizona." The blonde turned when she heard her name and felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder. Her smile bloomed when she saw Callie's parents.

"Carlos," she greeted the man with a light kiss on the cheek. "And Pilar, you look beautiful," she complimented honestly, thrilled when the woman wrapped her in a warm hug. "Thank you so much for coming tonight."

"Thank you for inviting us," Pilar said with a regal bow of her head before glancing at the glitz and glamour that surrounded the room. "You've thrown quite a party here, Arizona."

"I hope so, ma'am," Arizona smiled, taking a nervous sip of her champagne. "It always seems silly to go to such extravagance to raise a little money."

"You need a little grease to loosen the chains," Carlos winked. "And you, my dear, are some very attractive grease."

Arizona giggled softly. "Thank you, Carlos. You are looking quite handsome yourself," she added, making him grin when she reached forward to straighten his bow tie. She glanced over his shoulder hoping for a glimpse of her fiancé. "Umm, Calliope, is she with you?"

Aria, striking in basic black, wrapped a companionable arm around Arizona's waist before she responded. "She wanted a little extra time to get ready this evening so she's arriving on her own. But don't worry, I _texted_ her in the car and she's on her way." Aria's deliberate emphasis on the word 'texting' told Arizona the girl was aware of she and Callie's teasing game. Thrilled by the blonde's deep blush, Aria squeezed Arizona's waist as she laughed. "So, _mi hermana_, where's the bar in this place?"

* * *

Arizona was escorting the Torres family to the bar when she saw Mark flirting with one of the Club's most loyal, and wealthiest, patrons. Rushing over to avoid a demonstration of the Sloan Method to one of Seattle's most notorious cougars, Arizona relaxed when she heard him offer, "—my first dance is yours, ma'am." Then he ruined by the charm by adding, "Unless you'd prefer to be my last."

"Dr. Sloan," Arizona interrupted, surprising Mark when she brushed an affection kiss against his cheek.

"Blon—Ah, Dr. Robbins, you look delicious. Do you know Margaret Madison?"

"Of course, Mrs. Madison, it's wonderful to see you again," Arizona replied, holding out her hand.

"Arizona, always a delight." Leaning in to whisper conspiratorially, Margaret added, "Watch out for this one dear. He's dangerous."

Arizona stopped herself an instant before her eyes rolled. "Yes, ma'am, he certainly is. Unfortunately, this one is trying valiantly to take himself off the market, ma'am, so his friends are running a bit of interference, I'm afraid."

"Hey!" Mark exclaimed, offended, but Margaret smiled with her disappointment.

"Oh, well, that's just as well. After all, I did bring a date for the evening." She gestured towards a middle-aged man with a plodding body and thinning hair. "Not much to look at," she admitted, "but he can buy your plastic surgeon here three times over. He'll be adding to your fund tonight, girl, that much I can promise you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Madison. Now, if you'll excuse us, I need to steal Dr. Sloan away for just a moment."

Arizona pulled Mark to a quiet corner near the entrance stairs and rounded on him quietly. "Mark! Lexie is coming tonight and if you have any sense in that very small brain you carry around in your head you will—"

But her advice was cut off when Mark's eyes widened and glazed and he breathed a quiet, 'Wow.' Following the track of his gaze, Arizona felt her own features fall into a mirror image of Mark's when she saw Callie standing at the apex of the ballroom's grand staircase, surveying the crowd below. 'Wow,' Arizona repeated.

Callie, always daring, had aimed for a bold look this evening, wrapped in a strapless dress of bright fuchsia. The dress threw her magnificent curves into vivid relief so that when she shifted slightly her hips swung with the grace of a salsa dance and the invitation of a sleepless night. The straight line across her chest only hinted at the generosity of her breasts but the heart that matched Arizona's own necklace dipped into obvious depths. If Callie was an ass girl then Arizona would have to be called a boob girl and tonight Callie's chest seemed lifted in silent offering, only hinting to the world of the secrets Arizona knew.

Allowing her eyes to travel up and down Callie's womanly shape, Arizona saw that her dress almost scraped the floor, swinging out to the right in a swish of material that lent the ensemble a whisper of old Hollywood. Callie's hair rained down against her shoulders just the way Arizona liked it, flowing in soft waves of curls that bordered a face DaVinci himself couldn't create. When she lifted her arms, both cuffed by glistening diamonds, to toy with her necklace and nibbled on her bottom lip, a wave of lust slammed into Arizona with such force she had to grab Mark's arm to maintain her balance.

"She's nervous," Mark noted quietly.

"Hmm," was all Arizona could reply, transfixed by the sight of Callie chewing softly on her lushly painted lip.

"Hey," Mark nudged Arizona softly, nodding towards Callie when Arizona finally tore her gaze away. "She's nervous," he repeated. "Go get your woman, Blondie."

It was all the advice Arizona needed, hurrying up the stairs with a silent prayer that her shaking legs wouldn't send her tumbling back down.

* * *

Mark was right, Callie was nervous. She was a proud, sexual being, comfortable in her skin and her life. She had withstood her family's judgment and, after a shaky start dating girls, had never tried to hide her relationship with Arizona from anyone. However, she realized as she stepped into a room filled with Seattle's poshest crowd, people Arizona depended on to get what she needed for her kids, that she had no clear idea how to be an 'out' lesbian in this type of situation. Suddenly unsure how open Arizona would want to be, Callie lingered at the top of the steps frantically searching for her fiancé. When she saw Arizona striding purposefully up the stairs, there was no room left in her muddled brain for nerves. Sweeping her gaze all along the blonde's beautiful frame, Callie felt her hand clench tightly around the railing at her waist while a quick flash of Arizona, bare legs wrapped tight around Callie's hips, rocked through her belly.

Licking the lips she had nearly bitten off, Callie's smile stretched broadly across her face when Arizona automatically held a hand out to her. Linking their fingers together, Callie kept her voice at a whisper so Arizona wouldn't hear the need trembling through it. "Hey you."

"Calliope." That single word was a reverent prayer that poured from Arizona's lips. Reaching with her free hand, Arizona cupped a soft palm around Callie's cheek before laying her lips against Callie's in a soft kiss that seemed to stretch time and silence noise. The kiss was chaste and innocent but there was nothing _friendly_ about it and it chased away the last of Callie's fears. Arizona had a habit of smiling into a kiss and that curve of lips against hers drove Callie absolutely wild. When Arizona would have pulled away, Callie leaned further into the embrace, prolonging the bliss. "Calliope," Arizona sighed again, her hand still holding Callie's face and their eyes locked together. "You are beautiful. Miraculous."

"Mmm," Callie replied and, unable to keep her lips off this woman, lifted their joined hands for a kiss. "Not a lot of breathing going on over here, either, Dr. Robbins. Stunning," she blurted out suddenly. "Stunning, that's the word I'm looking for."

Arizona's eyes lit with pleasure but the 'Dr. Robbins' reminded her that she had responsibilities she needed to tend to before she could drown in the beauty of Calliope. "Come on, I want to show you off. Besides, I'm counting on you to charm Mr. Jennings. He's 77 and a crank but he enjoys sexy women."

Callie raised one eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

"Yep," Arizona smiled, turning to tug Callie down the stairs and into the awaiting crowd. When she heard an audible gasp behind her, Arizona's smile was smug. Callie had obviously noticed how _much_ her dress had to offer.

Momentarily stunned by the site of so much flesh, Callie's utter immobility jerked Arizona to a stop when the blonde tried to tug her forward. Callie, in turn, pulled in the opposite direction, dragging the willing girl back against her body and trapping their linked hands between them.

"Arizona," Callie growled in Arizona's ear, breathing in her intoxicating scent. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Briefly snuggling against Callie's body, Arizona shook her head slowly. "Oh, no, Calliope, I very much need you alive for what I want from you. This," she added with an innocent glance over her shoulder, "is just a little tease. A preview of what's to come," she promised before warning, "if you behave," her eyes telling Callie she wouldn't mind a small foray into naughtiness. "Now, let's go get a glass of champagne before we make the rounds. I think we could both use a cool down. Plus, you're parents are by the bar. You need to say hello."

"Yes ma'am," Callie smirked and they began to move but they were waylaid once again, this time by a familiar sarcastic drawl.

"I know I said you two were hot but holy shit, Cal."

"Cristina," Callie guessed before turning around to see her roommate, a dress of the darkest brown flowing loosely over her athletic frame, standing next to a spit-and-polish McArmy.

Always enthusiastic, and happy to see him out of bed, Arizona shrieked "Owen!" and rushed to wrap the man in a hard hug. Callie and Cristina laughed out loud when Owen, ever the gentleman, flailed his healthy arm uselessly in the air behind Arizona's back as though he couldn't decide where, exactly, to put it. Jerking back as quickly as she had moved in, Arizona inspected Owen's shoulder critically. "Oh I'm so happy to see you. You too," she smiled politely at Cristina but the sparkle in her eyes was all for Owen. "How are you feeling?"

Owen lifted his arm gingerly, attempting a shrug. "Just a broken wing. I'll be fine."

Callie glanced at Cristina, trying to read her roommate's expression to find out if Owen was truly doing better or if he was, as he had in the past, faking it. Cristina's eyes were narrowed over Callie's shoulder, however, and soon they were all distracted by a polite clearing of the throat sounding from behind their circle.

Arizona was the first to turn around and lock eyes with the interruption. "Ah, Dr. Burke and-and Teddy…welcome." Arizona gave Teddy a welcoming hug before, always a gracious hostess, she stepped forward to clasp Burke's hand. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course," Preston nodded, his eyes tracking over to blaze across Cristina's body. "I was a member of the Central Alabama Boys and Girls Club as a boy. My mentor taught me to play the trumpet and to be a man." Luckily Callie stepped in front of Cristina in time to hide her theatrical eye roll. "This is a tremendous thing to do, Dr. Robbins, and I'm honored you invited me to attend. And please, call me Preston."

"Preston," Arizona smiled and, not seeing a way out, gently pulled him into the circle. "So, ah," _how do I ask this delicately? _"Did you two, ah, come together tonight?" _Maybe Teddy decided the God-complex was a turn on. She did date Sloan, after all. _

"What—No—No," Teddy repeated nervously, her gaze tracking over Cristina and Owen's interested glances. "No."

"We both stopped at the hospital to check on Derek before the event," Burke explained. "I offered to be a designated driver."

"Ah, hmm, ok," Arizona drew out the word with a 'we'll talk about this later' glance at Teddy. "Preston, I don't believe you've met Dr. Owen Hunt."

Owen smiled at Teddy without meeting her eyes before holding out his healthy arm and shifting nervously closer to Cristina's side. "Dr. Burke, nice to meet you. Excuse the left hand. My right's a little out of order at the moment."

"I heard about your heroics in the OR, Dr. Hunt. I'm happy to see you are up and about."

"Thanks but Cristina here was the real hero. I was a mere battering ram."

"Yes, well, she's always been an extraordinary woman," Burke replied with a glance at Cristina.

There was a long, and uncomfortable, moment of silence before Cristina cleared her throat. "Right. Well. You got a bar in this cash bash, Roller Girl?"

"What? Oh! Yes, of course, Calliope and I were just headed there. Please, everyone, follow me." Ushering them down the stairs she leaned towards Cristina and spoke quickly. "I had to invite him Cristina. There was no getting out of it, what with the Chief and Bailey talking to him about the party this morning. The bar doesn't have any tequila but I promise—a bottle of Comisario Blanco will be waiting for you at home before the weekend is over."

"Holding you to that, Robbins," Cristina muttered.

* * *

Moving towards the bar, Callie and Arizona both felt Mark's presence when he stepped up behind them. "You sure you don't want to switch back to my team, Torres? 'Cause that dress is made for hotel rooms and we just happen to be surrounded by about a hundred of them…" He trailed off and pursed his lips, laughing when Arizona punched him in the arm.

"Sloan! Stop imagining my fiancé naked!"

"It's not imagining, Blondie. It's _remembering_. Now, you, that I can _only_ imagine," he said, managing a plausible pout.

"Mark." Callie's tone was mild but carried a note of warning.

"Manwhore." But Arizona's smile was smug when she glanced over his shoulder. "Too bad memories are all you've got left. In more ways than one," she added, gesturing behind him to where Lexie stood in a red mini-dress, flirting shamelessly with Seattle's starting quarterback.

"Oh," was all he could say, his breath hitching over the single syllable. All annoyance gone as she watched his reaction, Arizona squeezed a hand over the arm she had recently punched and stood on her tip-toes to whisper to Mark. "It's your turn. Go get your woman, Sloan." Mark nodded mutely and, downing the last sip of his drink, he strode towards Lexie.

"That was well-played," Callie noted, watching Mark walk away before she turned to greet her sister. "Aria, the man talking to Lexie?" Callie pointed with the glass of wine Arizona had pressed into her hand. "Go ask him to dance."

Glancing over for a brief assessment, Aria shrugged, "Whatever," and sauntered over to do her part.

"Talk about well-played," Arizona grinned as they watched Aria tug the football player towards the dance floor. Her smile broadened when she noticed the couple approaching the bar. "Bailey! And Ben." Arizona was off, hugging and kissing once again. "Miranda, you look fantastic."

"Yes, well," Bailey shifted the hem of her dress nervously. "Thank you," she muttered, not sounding very grateful.

Ben and Arizona both laughed as he held Arizona at arm's length and said, "Dr. Robbins, you look beautiful tonight."

"Just tonight?" Arizona flirted shamelessly, laughing again when she saw Bailey rolling her eyes.

She was about to say more when she glanced towards the dance floor, realizing she had abandoned her duties to be with her friends. Murmuring an apologetic exit to the couple, Arizona tugged on Callie's arm and added, "I'm really sorry but I have to mingle."

"Ok," Callie replied agreeably, dropping Arizona's hand and returning her attention to Bailey.

"No, Calliope," Arizona kept her tone reasonable. "I have to mingle. That means you do, too."

"I—what? But—" Callie caught the 'you don't want to mess with me' expression in Arizona's eyes and sighed, "Shit." Ignoring Bailey and Cristina's snicker, Callie straightened her shoulders, linked hands with Arizona again and muttered, "Fine. Lead on."

* * *

"Ah, _Fräulein Arizona, hallo! Ich hoffte schon Sie zu finden._"

After an indeterminable amount of introductions and soul-sucking small talk, it didn't surprise Callie to find her girlfriend swept into the arms of a dashing older man. What happened next, however, was shocking.

Arizona kissed the man on both cheeks before responding, "_Herr Jonas, guten Abend! Oh, ich habe Sie vermisst__!_" Arizona could see Callie's jaw drop out of the corner of her eye as she greeted the man in fluent German. Prodding Callie closer, Arizona added, "Dr. Jonas Bauer, I'd like you to meet Dr. Calliope Torres, my part—my fiancé. Callie, Dr. Bauer is an old friend of my father's and a fierce proponent of forming an international branch of BGA."

"Old? Ouch." When Callie held out a hand to shake, he lifted it to his lips in his best demonstration of European gallantry. "_Calliope_, the muse of Homer. Your namesake was said to be wise and assertive, with the voice of a goddess and the ear of gods." He was thrilled to see pink, the same color as her dress, creep across the girl's skin. Glancing at Arizona, he grinned, "_Sie ist sehr hübsch._"

"_Ja," _Arizona smiled in agreement. "_Sehr._ Calliope, Jonas and my father met when we were stationed in Boblingen. He was a medic on the unified base for a while, before retiring to California and living the easy life." Callie smiled faintly in Jonas' direction but she continued to stare at Arizona as though she had two heads.

"What else is California for?" Jonas asked. "You have spoken to your father recently?"

"Last night," Arizona confirmed. "He, ah, _e__r will Calliope treffen_," Arizona added, understanding for the first time the convenience of speaking a language her partner couldn't understand.

"Of course, _Er will die Frau treffen, auf die sein kleines Mädchen letztendlich abgefahren ist._"

"Yes," Arizona smiled. "Jonas, I'd love to catch up but I'm afraid Callie and I have a few more people we need to greet." Arizona was unashamed by the lie as she bussed Jonas' cheeks and led Callie away.

Recognizing Callie's mystification, and drugged by the feel of Callie's hand lightly pressed against the skin of her back, Arizona allowed Callie to propel her away from the crowd and into a darkened corner. Finally finding a moment of privacy, Arizona pressed a light kiss below Callie's jaw. "You can close your mouth now, Calliope," Arizona grinned.

"You—" Callie shook her head as though to clear it. "You speak _German?_ How do I not know that?"

"I lived in Germany for three years when I was a kid, Callie. You knew that."

"Yeah but…You speak German," she repeated.

"I speak German," Arizona agreed with a giggle, boldly dropping her head to lay a light kiss at the start of Callie's cleavage.

"After all the times you made me speak Spanish, why have I never heard you speak German before this?"

"Because, Calliope," Arizona spoke as though the answer was obvious. "Spanish is _sexy._ German? Not so much. _Germans_? Hot. The language? Nope."

"But—but—You never tried! Shouldn't I get to decide that?"

"Fine," Arizona huffed. "Try this." She leaned towards Callie's ear and whispered, "_Ich trage keine Höschen._" She pulled back and looked at Callie expectantly. "Well?" She asked. "Anything?"

"Ok," Callie wiped her ear with a laugh. "I'm pretty sure you just spit in my ear a little. Fine, not sexy. What did it mean?"

"Told you," Arizona nodded. "But you want to know what it means?" She leaned back in and whispered again, "_No estoy usando nada de bragas,_" thrilled when Callie's reaction told her the line she had practiced all day had hit its mark. Moving out of Callie's reach with a knowing grin, Arizona said, "See? Spanish, sexy."

"Arizona," Callie moaned, unable to pull her eyes away from the hips she now knew were blessedly, gloriously, bare beneath that dress. "When can we leave?"

"Not until the bitter end, Calliope. But," she grabbed Callie's hand and kept her voice seductive, "I've got about twenty minutes before I have to give my speech, so... I'm going to ask your father to dance with me."

"You—what?" _Ok, well, that cleared my head_, Callie thought at the mention of her father.

Arizona giggled when Callie's features fell comically. "Yep." She pointed towards Mark who was nursing a drink against the bar and frowning in the direction of the dance floor, where Lexie was spinning with yet another man. "Go ask your work-husband to dance. He looks sad." Realizing that her heels meant she no longer had to stretch on her toes to whisper against Callie's ear, she leaned forward again. "Dance with Mark now and later? Later I'll let you dance with me." She let Callie's hand rest lightly against her hip as she spoke. To an onlooker the contact would look innocent, if a little proprietary, but Arizona felt Callie's fingers curl against the dress, seeking confirmation of the secret she had recently revealed. She heard Callie groan as her nails slid unbidden through the silky material covering Arizona's hipbone. When the blonde spun giddily away, it took Callie several moments to pull her hand back against her own body and convince her feet to move.

* * *

Callie stood surrounded by friends and family as she watched her fiancé approach the ballroom's stage. Pride swelled in her chest when Arizona smiled confidently out towards the crowd, her eyes locking with Callie's for an extra moment. The words that were transferred between the two in that single look sent a current of electricity sparking through the crowd so that Teddy whispered, "She is totally going to rock your world tonight."

_Yes, she is_, Callie silently agreed while she watched her girl step towards the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, aren't we a crowd of beautiful people tonight?" Arizona began, pausing to allow a moment's quiet laughter. "Mrs. Clyde," she continued, glancing briefly at the woman who had just left the microphone, "thank you for that flattering introduction. And thank you, _gracias_, _danke_ to all of you for the generous donations you made to the Boys and Girls Club of America this evening and throughout the year. It was money well spent, I promise you. I became a doctor to save children's lives. It is no exaggeration when I tell you, your generosity will do the exact same thing. All of you have, in a very real sense, saved the lives of children across our country and for that I applaud you." She paused again, this time to let applause ripple across the room.

"If you will all bear with me a few minutes longer, we have several people and organizations who must be thanked personally. First, to the Board of Directors at Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital, and in particular Dr. Derek Shepherd and Dr. Richard Webber. Seattle Grace-Mercy West has sponsored tonight's event and has committed to building the Ballard Club a brand new football and soccer field." More applause. "Their tireless dedication to the Boys and Girls of Seattle has ensured our kids will have a safe place to learn the values of sport, competition and physical exercise. "

"To the Torres Family Trust, administered by Carlos and Pilar Torres, for their exceedingly munificent gift of a locker and weight room, we say thank you. The Ballard Club appreciates your new interest in our organization. I would also like to add my own personal thanks to the Torres Family, for reasons too numerous to list here."

Callie's heart rolled; literally spun inside her chest, as she watched Arizona smile at her parents and felt them both stand a little taller in response. She didn't hear the rest of Arizona's litany of gratitude because an exhilarating combination of love, lust and joy roared through her senses. By the time she tuned back in to Arizona's speech she heard, "—so, celebrate. The bar is open all night long and you all deserve an evening of wine and roses. Let the music play tonight," Arizona ended with a smile and stepped away over the microphone.

Applause rummaged through the room as people began to resume mingling. Their movements were halted, however, when Mrs. Clyde returned to the microphone and grabbed Arizona's retreating arm. "If you can grant me just one more moment," Mrs. Clyde said. "I cannot overstate how tirelessly this woman works on behalf of her patients at the hospital, our kids at the Ballard Club and Boys and Girls organizations across the country. Therefore, it is my very special and personal privilege to announce the creation, through anonymous donor, of the Arizona Robbins Scholarship Fund in honor of her recent engagement. This year, one member of our own Ballard Club who hopes to pursue a career in medicine will receive an education scholarship in the amount of $36,814.29."

Shocked to her core, Arizona's eyes scanned the crowd for Callie. Searching the spot where Callie stood earlier, her eyes finally landed on Mark, grinning knowingly and gesturing with his beer to the outside patio.

* * *

It took Arizona a while to move through the onrush of well-wishers and curious acquaintances. She was waylaid even longer when Chief Webber, one of the few people at the hospital who hadn't heard about the engagement, stopped her approach to add his own congratulations. By the time she made her way to the patio, the band was playing again and the remaining guests were ready to dance into tomorrow morning. Swaying slightly to the big-band sounds of _Dream a Little Dream of Me_, she could smell the water that rippled just below the glass railing lining the patio. The view of the Sound, a splendor from the ballroom's windows, was breathtaking from outside but _breathtaking_ took on a whole new meaning when Arizona saw Callie. She was forced to stop and, literally, catch her breath. Standing under a maple tree decorated by hundreds of tiny white lights, neither the bubbles of her champagne or the glitter of her diamonds could dim the beauty of Callie's skin. Her smile, aimed at no one in particular, outshone the brightest star and her hair tumbled in curls of glistening darkness that rumored of secret nights and carnal pleasures.

Careful to step behind the girl, Arizona laid a formal hand on Callie's shoulder. "Calliope, may I have this dance?"

Callie turned at the sound, one side of her mouth lifted in a smile, and immediately set her glass down and moved into the blonde's arms. They were the only guests dancing on the moonlit patio but neither girl noticed or cared. Their dance matched the mood of the song, moving together in an instinctual rhythm that seeped of romance. With two hands linked together and raised to rest between their chests, their free hands laid clasped against rounded hips in a corresponding embrace. Only Callie's fingers, tipped _just_ below the draped curve of Arizona's dress, hinted at the desire battling with love.

For an extended beat neither girl spoke, each content to sway silently and stare into eyes drenched in emotion. When the band drifted from the ballad to flare into an energetic version of _Proud Mary,_ their movements remained smooth and slow. Tilting into Callie, Arizona brushed her lips along Callie's neck in a feather-light touch, pausing to rest where Callie's heart pounded beneath her flesh. When Arizona finally spoke, her lips moved against the beat in a gentle caress. "You smell so damn appealing, Cal. It makes me want to do all kinds of inappropriate things."

"Oh," was all Callie could exhale while Arizona nudged her nose up Callie's neck, sniffing softly. Coming to light at Callie's pulse point once more, Arizona sighed, "Calliope. It was you. The scholarship. I know it was you." Her words held no question, only deep gratification.

"Yeah, well, you told me I would need to show up on your donation board if I wanted to get in your pants. I figure this buys me a lifetime pass."

Instead of laughing like Callie expected, Arizona continued to gaze at Callie's face. "You…You…" She shook her head against Callie's shoulder when she could think of no words except… "I love you."

Dipping towards the woman who was intimately grazing her cheek against the exposed surface of Callie's chest, Callie hesitated a centimeter from Arizona, her eyes flickering to the mingling guests for the first time. Sensing Callie's uncertainty, it was Arizona who lifted a hand to cup Callie's cheek and closed the distance between their lips, moving her mouth against Callie's in a broad but chaste stroke that tempted innocence and faintly alluded to the yearning coursing through her system. "I love you, too," Callie murmured when they parted, remaining close enough that Arizona felt the rumble of Callie's voice against her lips.

Drowning in devotion, Arizona replied, "Thank you. For the gift. For asking me to marry you. For everything. Thank you for…for you," she decided, wincing inwardly at her own banal line.

But Callie smiled broadly, enjoying both the sentiment and Arizona's embarrassment. Focusing on the gift, Callie said, "You are welcome but it was a gift for both of us. A symbol, one I hope proves that our relationship is made of generosity and strength and…goodness."

"Mmm," Arizona raised her hand from Callie's hip to trace a finger along the delicate gold chain that circled Callie's collarbone. "God, you are gorgeous. In so many ways." She stretched forward to nip playfully at Callie's lips. "And as much as I adore it, I really, _really_ want to get you out of this dress."

When Callie's knees shook beneath the dress in question, she decided to introduce a little levity to their interlude. "Ok but," she laughed, stroking a hand up Arizona's bare back, "unlike _some _people, you're going to have to fight through the Spankx to get to the good stuff."

Now Arizona did laugh, lightly pinching Callie's arm. "Calliope," she giggled, their sways coming to a stop as they both became belatedly aware of their surroundings. "Now I can't get the word 'spank' out of my brain, you dirty girl." She laughed harder when Callie's surprised grin shifted into full-blown invitation. "Come on, I need to go back inside and start telling everyone goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Callie asked hopefully, deliberately lingering a moment so she could walk behind Arizona, watching the tempting muscles of her back clench and pull against bone with every step. "We get to go home?"

"Not yet," Arizona replied, tossing an apologetic and knowing glance over her shoulder. "But soon. The band only has time for about two more songs."

"Do you want to dance?" Callie asked, snickering slightly as she considered their recent embrace. "I mean in there, with people around and all."

"I do. I want to dance and I want to get you another glass of wine and I want to rush these guests out the door. Then I want to make good on all the things this dress is promising you."

* * *

When the last guest had been ushered out the door and the remaining board members had sufficiently rehashed the night's success, Callie and Arizona finally left the ballroom. Having anticipated the fall breeze that swept along Seattle's Puget Sound area, Callie had to make a quick stop to grab her jacket from the hotel's front desk. There was something Arizona found insanely hot about the sight of Callie in her bright formal dress, wrapped snuggly inside her habitual leather jacket. So hot, in fact, that when they stepped into the elevator that would bring them to the garage, Arizona grabbed Callie's lapels and tugged her into the kiss she had longed to share all evening.

Distracted by Arizona's kiss and the sexy thing she was doing with her tongue, Callie didn't notice when the elevator moved up instead of down. As they tumbled out of the lift, it was only the feel of plush carpet beneath her aching heels, rather than the concrete she had anticipated, that caused Callie to pull to a stop. "Arizona?" She asked in confusion.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to wait for the drive to your apartment," Arizona grinned, "so we are staying here for the weekend. We have a Jacuzzi tub, a king-sized bed and two days to enjoy them both." She pressed her mouth against Callie's and plunged her tongue between lush grinning lips, exploring the sharp edge of Callie's teeth as they circled towards their suite.

When they stepped into the room Callie took one look around and smiled, "My girlfriend's a genius."

"That's your _fiancé_, Dr. Torres," Arizona corrected, still relishing the word. "But yes, I am pretty awesome."

"Super, even," Callie agreed with a smirk, tossing her jacket aside as she moved towards where Arizona who nonchalantly against the wall, having already kicked off her high heels. She swept the blonde into another deep kiss, wrapping her arms fully around Arizona and tucking her hands beneath the sides of the enticing dress so that her nails skimmed Arizona's bare sides. She could feel the rounded edge of Arizona's perfect breasts and marveled at her ability, and courage, to go utterly braless. Callie turned her head to drop a line of wet kisses down Arizona's neck when she finally noticed the addition that dominated the far wall. "Jesus," Callie groaned.

Knowing exactly what Callie was looking at, Arizona turned her head so that their eyes met in the reflected images. "I told Joey at the front desk that I wanted a view of the water, a monster shower and the largest mirror he had in the building. He's the same kid who handed us your jacket so I'm pretty sure we're going to star in some _very_ dirty dreams this evening."

Callie's laugh was elated. "We don't want Joey disappointed then, do we?"

Moving behind Callie, Arizona ran an open palm from Callie's tanned shoulder, between her breasts and down to her center, fascinated by the vision of her pale hand dragging against the hot pink of Callie's dress. "I haven't been able to get the idea of a mirror out of my mind since the day you told me about your dream," Arizona said. Reaching up on her tip-toes to bite lightly on Callie's earlobe, Arizona murmured, "It's not a public bathroom at Joe's but, mmm, so sexy. My sexy Calliope." With that, she clamped both hands on Callie's hips and dropped her mouth to suck at the spot where Callie's neck curved into her shoulders, gratified when Callie's body sagged against hers. Not normally one to leave a mark, Arizona discovered she liked the idea of lightly branding Callie as hers on this particular night.

Callie let her head fall back against Arizona's shoulder, careful to keep her eyes locked on the searing image in front of her. She whimpered when Arizona's hands streaked up from her hips, moving firmly over her breasts and around her neck to tangle in her hair. Emboldened by Callie's utter pliancy, and the control she exerted while wrapped so fully around Callie, Arizona used her grip to turn Callie's head slightly backwards and crushed their lips together in an open-mouthed kiss. She moaned when Callie's tongue invaded her mouth and dominated the kiss, some part of Arizona's mind realizing that, for perhaps only a single moment, they were sharing the ultimate equality of power.

"Fuck, Calliope, do you have any idea how much I want you?"

Callie watched as Arizona shifted her hand to trace a single fingertip along her lips. Pulling the tip into her mouth with her tongue, they both groaned at the sight of Callie sucking lightly on Arizona's finger. Aroused beyond rational understanding, Callie begged, "Then take me. Arizooo..." She trailed off when Arizona lifted her hair to scrape teeth gently at the nape of her neck. Erotic shivers rocked Callie's body at the unexpected touch.

Arizona traced her nails down Callie's back, pulling her zipper down a few scant inches and dropping a firm kiss on the skin bared between her shoulder blades. She had to pause, her face pressed against Callie's back, when Callie bent slightly at the knees and, reaching behind her, ran two open palms up the side of Arizona's thighs, delving under her dress and coming to rest on naked hips. Arizona whimpered when Callie began to move sensually against her, the hands on Arizona's hips holding them both steady while Callie slithered up and down the body pressed fully against her back. Struggling to regain some control, Arizona nudged both hands inside the top of Callie's dress, reaching around to cup heavy breasts. Her mouth watering at the fullness of Callie's body, Arizona folded down the top of Callie's strapless dress, and watched, shaking, as Callie's dusky nipples hardened between her spread fingers. In response to the tightening she felt, Arizona stroked five fingers over each breast, lingering at the tip with each finger pinching, pulling and scraping against the extended bud.

Every twitch of Arizona's fingers on her breast sent a corresponding shock to Callie's core until Callie was gasping for air and arching her body more firmly into Arizona's hands. Wanting to give, needing to touch, Callie turned the hands resting on Arizona's hips slightly inwards, grazing the softness of her shivering belly and skimming soft curls, before Arizona took an abrupt step back, steadying the brunette before she stumbled.

"Wha—What?" Callie stuttered, her brown eyes locked to the reflection of Arizona's amused blue ones.

"I want you," Arizona repeated, "but I want to go completely to your head first." She stepped further away when Callie moved to turn towards her. "Jesse, the bartender? He stashed a bottle of champagne downstairs for me. I packed you a bag, brought you your pajamas. I'm pretty sure I got everything you need." Arizona laughed slightly at the look in Callie's bereft and bewildered eyes. "Why don't I go grab the bottle while you get more comfortable?" Before Callie could process the question Arizona had skirted around Callie and darted out the door.

Shaking her head at her reflection in the mirror, Callie took a moment to steady her breathing. As she felt her heart beat slow to a healthier rate Callie realized she was enjoying her fiancé's teasing. Though anxious for relief, the small break gave Callie a chance to savor, and prolong, the delicious arousal coursing through her veins. _Besides_, Callie thought with a trademark smirk, _two can play this game._

* * *

When Arizona returned with the bottle of champagne, her mind was racing across a million thoughts of what she wanted to do with Callie. To Callie. But every single thought fled in an instant at the sight of the brunette, leaving her brain utterly blank. Dropping the bottle carelessly to the carpeted floor, Arizona stood staring at Callie while hunger, violent and animalistic, rocked her body.

Instead of lounging patiently on the bed in her pajamas, awaiting Arizona's return, Callie stood in triumphant splendor. Her body was pressed back against the room's picture window, illuminated only by the city's sparkling lights and the dim glow of a crescent moon; her hair was spread out against the glass so that Arizona couldn't tell where the locks ended and the waves of water crashing below began. She was resplendently, unabashedly, naked and had one hand buried between her legs.

Without a word, Arizona strode to Callie and overwhelmed them both with a kiss of unfettered desperation. She grabbed the hand cupped over Callie's mound and pulled it up, inserting it between their kiss so that they washed it clean of Callie's sticky juices together. Freed from any confinement, four hands streaked over two bodies, periodically crashing against each other in their rush to touch. Arizona moaned into Callie's mouth when she felt Callie reach under her dress to cup her ass, lifting her slightly until Arizona was straddling Callie's bent leg. Unable to stop herself from riding Callie's thigh in frantic thrusts, Arizona tore her mouth from Callie's and threw her head back in wanton abandon. _"Joder mí_," Callie groaned when the proof of Arizona's longing made each jerk of her hips against Callie's thigh a slippery glide towards glory.

Bowing forward, Arizona closed her mouth around Callie's left breast, her tongue drawing wet circles around Callie's nipple. Rolling the nipple of Callie's left breast between her fingers, Arizona allowed her teeth to clamp lightly around the prize in her mouth. When the force of her hips driving against Callie's leg caused her ass to slap back into one of Callie's hands in an imitation of a spank, Arizona's teeth twitched over Callie's nipple and Callie couldn't stop the scream of surprise and ecstasy that erupted from her throat.

Spurred by the intensity of Callie's reaction, Arizona reigned in her own wretched need for relief and focused on satisfying her other, more immediate, need to taste her woman's spiraling desire. Dropping to her knees and holding Callie captive against the window to Seattle, she dragged a damp tongue across Callie's torso, gleefully licking a droplet of sweat that streaked down Callie's belly. When she reached the soggy curls that neatly guarded the treasure she sought, Arizona leaned back on her heels to absorb the view. Framed by the lights shining below and glistening with a sheen all its own, Callie's sex was a picture frozen irrevocably into Arizona's memory. "You're beautiful, Calliope," Arizona said, letting her breath wash over Callie's core.

"Please," Callie begged. "Please, Arizona." No longer in the mood to be teased and terrified Arizona was planning to pull away again, Callie dropped a hand to tangle in blonde curls, prepared to guide Arizona forward if she didn't move on her own. But Arizona didn't need any encouragement and she leaned forward, burying her face between Callie's legs and swiping her tongue between swollen folds, moaning at the taste of Calliope. Lifting one of Callie's legs until her foot rested against Arizona's shoulder, Arizona used the support of the window to press her tongue fully into Callie's depths. She rocked back and forth so that the motion of her body propelled her deeper inside., her hands clasped between Callie's ass and the window, pulling Callie down further into her mouth. The feeling of Callie's walls clenching around her tongue was the most erotic thing Arizona had ever experienced. Knowing the tensing and relaxing of Callie's muscles signaled her imminent climax, Arizona moved her tongue higher, swirling around Callie's hardened clit in rhythmic motions until she felt Callie's quavering release flooding into her mouth.

* * *

An orgasm of such magnitude normally exhausted Callie but this time the blast of endorphins sparking through her blood as love and lust battled for supremacy energized her to a fever pitch. She needed Arizona and she needed her _now._ Pulling Arizona to stand, she shuddered when the girl's satin-clad body shifted against her own naked form.

"Champagne," Callie demanded, realizing suddenly that her throat was completely dry. Stepping towards the entrance where the bottle still laid, Callie grinned when the cork opened with a celebratory pop. She poured two servings into hotel glasses and gulped hers down in a single sip, giggling when the alcohol blended with excitement, causing her head to spin. Stepping behind Arizona she handed the blonde the other glass, watching through the mirror as Arizona's throat clenched with each delicate sip. Smiling at the pleasure reflecting from Arizona's eyes, Callie nuzzled against the back of Arizona's neck, enjoying the way her chic up-do left a long column of skin exposed. When Arizona had swallowed the last of the cold champagne, Callie took the glass from her grasp and set it aside. Leaning over, Callie guided Arizona into a sumptuous kiss, reveling in the taste of champagne and her own juices that lingered on Arizona's lips. Their tongues twined together in a silent dance and, drowning in pleasure, Callie thought she could make out with this woman for the rest of her life. _She _would_ make out with this woman for the rest of her life_, Callie corrected herself giddily.

Still fascinated by the dress, Callie cruised both hands along Arizona's back, sliding over muscle and grazing against bone. Bending slightly, she ran small kisses down Arizona's spine before slipping her tongue under the material to swipe along the small of Arizona's back. Trembling from the sensation, Arizona arched her back into a curve that thrust her ass against Callie's naked core and dropped her head against Callie's shoulder. The reflection of Arizona bowed in pleasure was magnificent and Callie stroked her tongue a second time in grateful reward.

Spanning her hands across Arizona's back, Callie slipped under the dress and moved around Arizona's chest to gently fondle her breasts. Arizona loved to pull and tug against Callie's nipples, using a hint of force that inevitably made Callie moan, but she preferred her own breasts to be touched with a softer caress. Understanding that Callie knew exactly what she liked, they both watched as Callie's hands moved in rhythmic circles under Arizona's dress, her thumbs brushing across the swollen tips with tender strokes. Left with nothing to anchor her, Arizona lifted her arms above her head, thrusting her breasts more firmly into the pad of Callie's thumbs, and tightly gripped tumbled masses of Callie's hair. Callie ran her tongue around the curve of Arizona's ear and their eyes locked in the mirror as she murmured, "_Te quiero, mi cariño. _I want you. I need you. I love you," she repeated, stealing one hand out the side of Arizona's dress to rub broad strokes across Arizona's thighs. Inside, around, up, down, between and behind, no part of Arizona's legs were left untouched and Callie groaned aloud when Arizona, watching Callie's hand with avid interest, bit hard against her bottom lip and spread her legs further apart.

Still whispering against Arizona's ear, Callie told her, "Your soccer…all that hot, sweaty soccer…it gives you a runner's legs. Firm muscles stretched tight over healthy bones." Despite the circumstances, Arizona giggled softly. Only Callie would think the phrase 'healthy bones' was a turn on. But giggles faded to gasps as Callie's hand snuck higher up her thigh, just barely grazing the heat hidden beneath her dress. "And still your strong legs quiver beneath my hands. It's… _caliente, provocativo. _Sexy." When Callie cupped her hand firmly against Arizona's mound, the legs in question began to shake uncontrollably. "Oh, fuck, you are wet. It makes me want more. It makes me want to taste you; to feel your legs wrap around my head while I make you scream." At that, Arizona moved eagerly towards the bed on the other side of the room but Callie stopped her with a single command. "No."

"I want you to watch," she said as she pulled the room's wide arm chair in front of the mirror. "I want you to watch what I do to you." When Arizona sat in the chair, her stomach rose and fell in rapid pants. Decidedly aroused by the picture Callie had painted, she pulled Callie down with a hand around her neck for a prolonged kiss. Leaning over Arizona and bracing her hands against the chair's arm rests, Callie let the kiss drag on, tongues wrapping around each other as the girls traded turns inside each other's mouth. When her arms began to buckle Callie allowed them to drop back to Arizona's thighs, shifting her dress up high around her waist. Callie pulled Arizona's legs up by the knees, bending them until Arizona's heels rested on the chair's edge and her thighs spread widely apart to lean against the arms of the chair.

Slithering down Arizona's offered body, making sure her own naked breasts dragged between Arizona's spread legs, Callie moved to settle comfortably in front of the chair. Just as Arizona had done before her, Callie took a moment to absorb the view Arizona presented, her tongue streaking out to wet suddenly dry lips when she saw Arizona's racing pulse causing her swollen folds to throb steadily. Leaning forward slightly, Callie placed a soft kiss on Arizona's outer lips. She leaned back, smiling at Arizona's intense concentration on the mirror, before pulling her tongue in one long swipe through Arizona's dripping sex, moaning along with her girlfriend when her mouth brushed against the nerves that had tightened into a rock-hard point.

When Callie's tongue would have slipped from the top of her clenching slit, Arizona bucked her hips up, lifting wholly off the chair and forcing Callie's mouth back where she needed it most. Callie's breath caught between a chuckle and a groan and Arizona's toes curled at the corresponding sensation that shot down her limbs. She wanted, desperately, to drop her head against the chair's back and raise her hips again but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the vision in front of her. Callie's curls, now slightly damp with sweat, were spread across Arizona's thighs. The whole of Arizona's pussy was hidden by her fiancé's head buried between her legs. She watched as Callie wrapped one hand around her ankle, dragging it up her leg in a tortuous caress until it slipped under the drape of dark locks and disappeared from view. Arizona knew, however, exactly where the hand had gone as she felt two long fingers slip inside her opening, twisting and turning in rhythm with the tongue that was swirling through flowing rivers of want. When her hips lifted off the chair in another jerk, Arizona was amazed to watch herself ride Callie's fingers and hands, her movements clumsy and frantic with a pleasure that bordered on anguish. "Calliope, Calliope, Calliope," she chanted as she brought her own hand to her breast, cupping its weight through her dress, and using her other hand to grasp the back of Callie's head, holding the brunette forcefully against Arizona's bucking hips. Only Calliope had ever brought her to fulfillment with such abandon and freedom. Feeling herself about to rocket into the abyss, Arizona tried to remember Callie's earlier words. Pulling her legs together to wrap around Callie's head, she began to scream.

* * *

Callie awoke sprawled, belly down, on the hotel's king bed without any clear idea how, or when, she had gotten there. She felt the weight of Arizona's naked body—_and when did that happen?_—draped atop her back, their bodies touching from head to toe. She could tell from the steady breath puffing against her ear that, for once, Arizona was still asleep. Squirming slightly when she noticed the familiar twinge in her bladder, Callie opened one eye cautiously and blinked against the sunlight streaming over the bed. Fidgeting again as her bladder tightened to a breaking point she heard Arizona groan, "Stop moving."

"I'm sorry, baby, but I really got to pee. Really, really."

Arizona giggled when Callie continued to wiggle beneath her. Rolling to the side, she opened her eyes just in time to watch naked Calliope streak across the room to the bathroom.

When Callie returned from the bathroom, weak with relief, she saw Arizona lying on her back, uncovered, with one arm flung over her eyes to block the sun. She knew Arizona would never fall back asleep, a sincere flaw in Callie's mind most mornings. Today, however, the bright sunlight warmed her skin enticingly and she realized she didn't want to miss a minute of the uninterrupted time she had left with this woman. She idly hoped Arizona had brought their bathing suits. It was probably too cool to sit out for long but a sunny day in Seattle was so rare she thought they both might be able to bear a quick dip in the hotel's pool. _Did the hotel have a pool?_ Callie wondered.

Crawling into bed and over Arizona's body, Callie saw a flash of dimples an instant before she covered Arizona's mouth with her own. Settling in to a kiss that was full of love, she reveled in the feel of Arizona's tongue brushing peacefully across her lips before dipping inside for a deeper taste. When they finally broke apart, Callie twirled a lock of blonde hair that had slipped from its twist during the night and smiled softly, "Good morning."

"Mmm, morning," Arizona grinned, her hands coming to rest lightly on Callie's ass. "Sleep well?"

Callie laughed. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I slept well. Most people do after that kind of exercise. You?"

Arizona's smile was smug. "The same. You, Calliope Torres, are exhausting. I love it."

"Huh…You know the best cure for exhaustion? Staying in bed," Callie smirked, running kisses from Arizona's neck to the curve of her breasts. "All." A kiss. "Day." Another kiss. "Long." This time she held the kiss for an extra moment in the valley between Arizona's breasts.

"We can do that," Arizona agreed. "Or we can try a little water therapy?"

Callie lifted her head to glance at Arizona. "Water therapy? Like the shower? Or did you bring our suits cause I was wondering—"

"Not the shower," Arizona replied, "although yeah, that too. Later. And yes, I brought our suits though I doubt it's going to be warm enough for a beach bum like you."

"I can handle a few hours if it means I get to lie next to you in that strapless blue bikini you bought this September. I can't believe you bought a bathing suit that you weren't planning to wear for an entire year."

"It's called an end-of-summer sale, my trust fund baby. But yes, I brought the blue bikini." She laughed when Callie's eyes lit with glee. "I also brought your red bikini. The one with the halter top and the hot, hot, hot boy shorts."

Callie tucked her tongue in her cheek. "You mean the one I wore when we—"

Arizona turned bright red and clamped a hand over Callie's mouth. "Yes, Calliope, _that_ one."

Callie couldn't hold back her hilarity. "I can't believe you can still get embarrassed. After everything we've done, everything we did last night, you can _still _blush. It's…kinda hot," she admitted.

"Shh." Arizona admonished her and she slipped her hand away from Callie's mouth to tug on a lock of hair, a tad roughly, kissing Callie when her mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Anyway," Callie huffed dramatically. "I'm so glad this place has a pool because in Seattle you can never be—"

"I don't mean the pool either," Arizona smiled when Callie's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "But you're right, I'm not even sure this place has a pool, which is ridiculous because a hotel without a pool is just…wrong. Really wrong."

"Arizona." Callie's tone was all impatience and Arizona secretly loved it.

"Yes, Calliope?"

Now it was Callie's turn to tug hair. "Water therapy?" She prompted.

"Well," Arizona ran her tongue around her teeth, hoping Callie would enjoy her next surprise. "I was hoping you would take me sailing."

"You…" Callie's eyes widened. "Sailing?"

"Uh huh," Arizona nodded. "Your sister told me you used to sail, you know, in Miami. She said you loved it. I've known you for more than a year and I've never heard you talk about sailing so I thought…I thought maybe you missed it."

"I do," Callie nodded. As she thought about it she realized she spoke the truth: she missed it. "George, he…It just wasn't his thing," Callie said. "I don't own a boat or have any sailing friends or a lot of free time so…God, I haven't sailed in two years," Callie realized.

"Aria says it's like riding a bike. Apparently you don't forget how, which I'm really hoping is true because that forgetting wouldn't go well for me. Anyway, I'm not sure you can call me a 'sailing friend' since I've never been but we've got the time. And the boat."

"You've never been?" Callie shook her head in disbelief. "As in, never? You're dad's a _marine_!"

"Yeah, a marine, not a _sailor_. Trust me, there's a difference. Plus, not really big on the heavy machinery over here," Arizona reminded her. "Airplanes, trains, boats…all things that have a tendency to crash in spectacular fashion."

"Ok, yeah, but—Wait," Callie interrupted herself. "What boat?"

"Ah, the one I rented for the day," Arizona leaned over to grab her clutch off the nightstand and pulled out a piece of paper. "Something called a Cascade 36 Cutter with a Fin Keel Hull. I have no idea what that means."

"A Cascade 36. Nice." Callie was impressed.

"Your dad helped me," Arizona admitted. "Well, he narrowed it down to two but I picked the one we are going to use."

"You did? How?"

"The name," Arizona shrugged. "It's called 'Lady of the Lake.' Not very original, really, but it reminded me of you and your love for all things Monty Python."

Callie had to laugh and she began to jump excitedly on the bed. "I can't believe we are going sailing. This is great, Arizona. Really great."

"Good," Arizona nodded with satisfaction. "I was hoping you would like the idea. But," she glanced at the clock, "I think you should kiss me because we are going to have to leave this bed soon and I am not done with you yet."

Callie complied with her demand but when she pulled away she linked their fingers and laughed lightly. "You know, rookie, you don't have to be done with me. We can make love on the boat," she watched as Arizona's eyes widened. "Once we are settled and as long as there isn't too much turbulence—"

"Don't say 'turbulence,'" Arizona ordered.

Callie kissed her cheek and continued, "We can find a secluded cove. The Sound's full of them. We'll spread a blanket on the bow, lie naked in the sun, finish that bottle of champagne you brought. You'll like the water," Callie assured her while lifting her hands to cover Arizona's breasts lightly. "It's great for…thrusting," she finished, demonstrating by pushing her hips rhythmically against Arizona's.

"Ooh, I like the way that sounds," Arizona moaned. "And feels. But—" she flipped Callie over until she was on top. Caging Callie's head between her hands, Arizona nibbled along Callie's top lip before opening her mouth to receive Callie's questing tongue. "First," she pulled back with a sigh, "I have a couple questions."

"Ask me," Callie responded, running her hands up and down Arizona's side, allowing her thumbs to curve inward and graze her breasts.

"The scholarship…How? I mean…how?" Arizona asked again.

"Hmm. On Monday there will be a lot of lawyers involved while the details get ironed out but I'm guessing that's not what you are asking." Arizona shook her head 'no.' "Yeah. I told you I wanted a symbol. Something tangible to prove to you that no matter what the world thought, I was proud of us. Proud of who we are and extremely excited about what I think we will be." She smiled when Arizona leaned down to nuzzle against her, cheek-to-cheek.

"Me too," Arizona murmured.

"So, I went to buy you a ring." Now she laughed as Arizona's head jerked back in surprise.

"You—You did?"

"I did," Callie confirmed and Arizona thought she detected a hint of nerves in the tone. "I dragged Mark and Aria to Elliot's and I found a ring. It's the perfect ring for you," she continued, almost thoughtfully. "It was called _'__alegría.'_ It means 'joy' in Spanish," she said, smiling when she saw Arizona's blue eyes twinkle. "So it was the perfect ring for _us._"

"Was?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah," Callie replied and bit the side of her cheek momentarily. "I was all ready to buy it, excited even. Me and Aria, we were…God, we were giddy. But I was pulling out my checkbook and preparing to write the check when I realized…it wasn't enough." She cupped Arizona's cheek when the blonde leaned her head curiously to the side. "It wasn't enough for you, Arizona. You're special. You're different. You're…not just the next step, to me. And buying the ring, it felt like the next step. Just the thing you do, almost automatically. And I started thinking, '_How often will she be able to wear it?_' We both spend so much time in surgery and there's no room between latex gloves and tiny human organs for three carats of diamonds." Callie saw Arizona's eyebrows raise and she hoped she had made the right decision. "I wanted something…more. Something that would show you that you are special. Something that would reflect how amazing I find you." Callie watched those eyes brim with crystal tears and began to feel her confidence grow. "I left the store and I called Mrs. Clyde and I set up the scholarship in your honor. Now one of your kids will have a chance to go to college and, hopefully, medical school, all because you exist. I like to think of it as another way you are saving lives and we both know there's nothing '_more'_ than that."

"The $36,814.29, that's how much the ring would have cost, isn't it?"

"I—umm—" Callie couldn't come up with a handy lie so she admitted, "yeah. That part was Mark's idea, actually. He said the full-circle-ness of it all would be good luck."

Arizona wanted to laugh but she couldn't get past her tears. Linking fingers with the hand Callie still held cupped against her cheek she said, "You are a gorgeous human being, Calliope Torres, and I'm so grateful…" Her voice cracked slightly. "So grateful you are mine."

"You're not disappointed?" Callie asked hopefully. "'Cause it really was a pretty great ring and Aria thought—"

Arizona used her free hand to lay a finger against Callie's mouth, quieting her nerves but her response sent panic racing down Callie's spine. "Calliope, if I can get us some time off together, will you come with me to visit my family? I need you to meet my parents." Arizona smiled when she felt Callie shiver and she explained quickly, "I'm not disappointed. I'm…overwhelmed," she decided. Moving their joined hands to lie between them she ran a thumb over Callie's finger, softly stroking the spot where she hoped Callie would one day wear her ring. "You've overwhelmed me and all I can think is how I've never introduced my parents to this beautiful side of my life."

When Callie nodded in mute agreement Arizona continued, "I want to wear your ring, Calliope, and I want you to wear mine. One day, when we get married surrounded by family and friends, I want to put a band on this finger." Callie smiled as she thought about the wedding band, the one that matched the missing ring, one that was even now nestled behind her mixing bowls, a place where Arizona would never venture. "I want everyone to know that you are mine. But this…this thing you did, it will mean more to me, more to _us_, than diamonds ever could and I love you so much." Leaning down she pressed lips to lips and they rolled together until words were no longer possible.

**

* * *

**

A/N 2: I _**really**_** hope you don't feel too cheated that I took you through the shopping scene and then Arizona didn't get her ring. I loved that scene (the shopping) but I enjoyed the slightly non-traditional elements as well. Anyway, enough of my insecurities—let me know what **_**you**_** thought!**

**Also, if my Spanish is spotty, my German is non-existent. Very special thanks to Pink Jover who has graciously served as my German beta. She beats Google translator any day! **


	9. Chapter 8 and a half

**A/N: I didn't plan to write a sailing scene but kel 085 (at LiveJournal) seemed very excited about it and, according to her comments, she's sick, sick, sick. This ****short**** little one-shot was inspired from there. I'm hoping it will cheer her up, even just a little bit. But don't worry, a REAL chapter will be added soon.**

**Chapter 8 ½: (I Was Dropped From the Moonbeam) And Sailed on Shooting Stars  
**_Sail to the Moon_ by Radiohead

They were miles into the Sound when Callie moved to step away from the helm.

"What—what are you doing? Where are you going?" Callie smirked at her stuttering fiancé.

"We are going _sailing_, Arizona."

"Uh, yeah, I know that. So?"

"So we need to actually sail, not motor around the Sound like some weekender."

"Weekender? Is that supposed to be some kind of insult? Because I kind of like the way it sounds. Maybe I want to be a weekender."

"Ha. It means someone who doesn't know what they're doing, who doesn't understand the water or the boat. That," she continued smugly, "is most definitely not us."

"Yeah, but Callie," Arizona whined, "you are over _there._" She pointed unnecessarily towards Callie before continuing, "And the wheel is over _here._" Arizona's eyes tracked nervously back and forth like the crowd at a tennis match. Finally she yelled, "No one is driving this boat!"

Callie couldn't help it, she laughed out loud. She probably should show concern in the face of Arizona's obvious fear but she couldn't hold back her amusement. "Just think of it as auto-pilot, honey. We're fine, I promise."

Stepping to the railing, Callie took a moment to enjoy the feel of water cutting beneath her feet. _'God, this feels good. How could I have forgotten how good this feels?'_ She stood, feet braced shoulder width apart, and leaned into the wind as the boat, still motor powered, raced towards the horizon. "Why don't you come over here and join me?" Callie asked and glanced over her shoulder at Arizona.

"Um, no. I'm fine right here, thank you."

Shaking her head, Callie looked back over the water, watching it lift and fall in a rhythmic pulse. The air was crisp and her body seemed to slice through the breeze but the sun was high and bright and the feeling of it beating down on her shoulders left her pleasantly warm. Inside her body was ping-ponging between thrill and contentment, a mix of emotions that sloshed so giddily through her blood that she stretched dangerously forward across the boat's railing and laughed in delight when she felt cold water spray against her face.

"Calliope Torres, move back from that railing. Now!"

Callie turned around with a smirk and a raised brow when she heard Arizona's squealed command. Arizona had yet to move from the boat's cockpit bench and Callie could see the white of her knuckles where she clung to the edge of her seat.

Tilting her head to the side, Callie tucked her tongue in her cheek as she inspected her fiancé. Always prepared, Arizona was certainly dressed for a sail. Her loosely-knitted navy blue sweater, complete with a boat neck and quarter length sleeves, topped neatly pressed white Capri pants and a sparkling clean pair of Sperry boat shoes that Callie was sure had been ordered off the internet a week earlier. Her hair was twisted in two braids on either side of her face, a familiar habit that Arizona considered practical but Callie found secretly adorable, especially when her dimples winked and her eyes shone. Now, however, uncertain fear kept Arizona's dimples hidden and her eyes wary, her carefully-chosen outfit disguised by a bright orange life jacket which Arizona had donned before stepping off the dock and refused to remove, despite Callie's reassurance that it was not required. Hoping to coax Arizona away from the bench, Callie winked at her and said, "Arizona, baby, I'm fine. Like riding a bike, remember?"

"I've never actually _seen _you ride a bike Callie. So that is a completely idiotic analogy."

Callie only laughed. "It's _your_ analogy babe. But seriously, I got this." Callie crouched down, spreading her legs further apart when a low wave threatened her balance.

"Calliope," Arizona yelped. She could no longer see Callie from her position and all she knew was that Callie's head had disappeared at roughly the same time a wave had rocked the boat. Arizona ordered herself to move but her legs simply refused to lift her from the bench so she whimpered again, "Calliope?"

"Arizona," Callie's tone was full of patience, if tinged by amusement. "I've got to depower before I can raise the mainsail." Standing and moving deftly into place, Callie began to tug on the halyard, automatically moving in a comfortable hand over hand motion. When she felt the first pull of resistance she braced her body and turned to watch Arizona carefully. "Open up your eyes baby. Trust me, you're going to want to see this."

Callie wanted to watch Arizona's face when she saw sails raise and fill for the first time and, after an exhilarating whip of sound, Arizona did not disappoint. Her blue eyes, shining in sunlight, widened and her mouth curved into a silent 'Oh'. Wonder and awe chased across her face and it reminded Callie of her own childhood, of the first time her father had guided her tiny hands over a shifting line, teaching her to master the power of nature's most volatile elements. Now watching Arizona instead of the snapping sails, Callie felt that familiar _alegria_ churn through her blood once again. She smiled delightedly when Arizona's gleeful giggle carried in the wind.

To Arizona, the sight of the sails filling with air and the feel of the boat borrowing the wind's muscle was like diving headfirst into the deep end of a pool: exhilarating. Feeling lust (for what else could she call the racing pulse and yearning shivers that racked her soul?) tamp down the fear, she rose on shaky legs and stepped towards Callie, where her finance was engaged in some complicated maneuver with rope and…well, Arizona wasn't sure what else Callie was holding at the moment. Reaching Callie at the same time the brunette released her hold on the line and stood to glance smugly at the sails, Arizona's balance was rocked but it wasn't the motion of the boat that shook her stance. _Sexy._ There was no other word for it. _How was she supposed to know that watching Callie wrestle with some complicated strings would be so freaking hot?_

Though Callie would have cringed at the word 'strings' had she been able to read Arizona's thoughts, she understood the desire she saw shining in Arizona's eyes. Wind, water and power, and Callie's ability to harness all three, was a classic turn on. Added to that, Callie's skin had craved the burn of sunlight so badly that she had removed her shirt at the first chance and now stood in her red halter bikini top, with pants riding enticingly low over shapely hips. With the way Arizona was gazing at her, '_cold' _never entered her mind.

Holding her hand out to the smiling blonde, Callie tugged Arizona forward to stand in front of her at the boat's rail. Resting her hands on either side of Arizona against the rail, Callie used her hips against Arizona's ass to propel the girl carefully forward, allowing her to feel the spray of salt against her face. Arizona, now sublimely unafraid, bounced lightly up and down while she continued to giggle. "Oh, God, this is wonderful. Amazing." Leaning back against Callie, Arizona raised her face to the sun and beamed. "Awesome."

Callie tilted her head down to press a soft kiss against the underside of Arizona's jaw. She laughed quietly when the water's motion lifted Arizona's giddy bounce a tad higher than she expected and Arizona squealed. Her laugh became full blown when her chin was knocked backwards by Arizona's safety vest. Wanting to feel Arizona pressed fully against her, Callie reached around to toy with the buckle at Arizona's chest.

"Calliope, what are you doing?" Arizona glanced down at Callie's nimble hands, biting her lip when fresh nerves warred against shaking arousal.

"I want to feel you baby," Callie responded but she left the last buckle fastened, allowing Arizona to make the decision. "The water's smooth and the sky's clear. Our course is set. We're fine and I want to feel you. But," she dropped her hands quickly to the button of Arizona's pants, "if you _have _to keep this on, I can work with that." Callie tugged the zipper down on Arizona's pants while they both laughed and allowed her hands to brush softly across the line of Arizona's suit bottom. Turning in the cage of Callie's arms, Arizona swept her girlfriend into a laughing kiss, giggling into Callie's mouth even as pleasure fuzzed her brain.

When Arizona pulled suddenly back, their lips parted with an audible 'smooch' and Callie was left flailing as she tried to recapture Arizona's mouth. "I don't wanna be a surgeon anymore." Arizona spoke seriously.

_Ookaayy, that was unexpected._ Callie regarded her girl with one raised eyebrow, waiting for her to explain.

Reaching up to toy gently with the red strap tied in a neat knot behind Callie's neck, Arizona smiled. "I want to buy a boat and I want you to sail us around the world. We'll drink sangrias and eat pineapples and make love outside in the sunlight." Callie laughed. _Pineapples, really?_ "There will be no one to shoot at us," Arizona whispered, shaking her head when Callie started to respond. "No, shh, I didn't mean to be sad. We'll go somewhere that never gets cold like—like Fiji! And you, you will stay naked all the time. All the time," Arizona repeated with a determined nod, one finger dipping into Callie's suit to brush over a sun-tightened nipple. "No clothes necessary on the water," she concluded wisely, even as they both heard the raucous music of a far away party barge. Scraping one nail down the nape of Callie's neck and another across the curve of Callie's breast, Arizona smiled when Callie's chuckle faded to a moan. "It'll be just like _Blue Lagoon_ except we'll be on a boat instead of a beach and every morning I'll get to watch you do _that_," she nodded towards the billowing sails.

"Oh yeah?" Callie asked, gripping Arizona's hips to pull her as close as Arizona's bulky life jacket would allow. "Hmm, we could do that. But," she continued over Arizona's jump of happiness, "you know what you can't have on a boat?" Arizona shook her head solemnly. "Chickens." Arizona's smile dimmed. "Or Heelies." Arizona frowned. "Or," she whispered sexily in Arizona's ear, "scalpels." Callie laughed when Arizona shivered against her.

"Hmph. Fine. We won't live on a boat." Callie nodded agreeably. "But," Arizona continued, "we should totally _buy_ a boat. We could do this at every opportunity. And then one day you can teach our kids how to sail."

Callie rested her forehead against Arizona's with a quiet sigh. She adored hearing Arizona use the phrase 'our kids.' It was the hoisting of Callie's own personal sails, complete with all the wonder and awe Arizona had felt a moment before. Afraid to introduce any tension, Callie kissed the tip of Arizona's nose and replied, "We could do that, one day. But I have another idea, something we could maybe do soon." Arizona's head titled to the side to allow Callie to nuzzle under her jaw. "You know where the sailing is really spectacular? Spain," she answered herself against Arizona's ear, sliding her hands under Arizona's open pants so she could cup a spandex-clad behind. "My father and I sailed the Mediterranean when I was a senior in high school; it was unbelievable."

Arizona laughed lightly at the thought of Callie spending her high school vacation sailing on the Mediterranean Sea. Her laugh lifted to a squeal when Callie's hands dipped under her suit to graze her bare ass.

"I talked to the Chief about taking time off," Callie continued, snaking one hand up to the soft skin of Arizona's belly, exposed in a thin line beneath the vest and above her suit. "You know, to go see your parents?" Arizona's eyes widened in surprise and appreciation. "He asked us to wait another month, give everyone time to get back to normal, you know?" Arizona nodded. "But, we both have three weeks time saved up and he promised me if we wait the month, he'll let us take all three weeks at once. So," Callie drawled, "we could go see your parents, do whatever you want to do over on the East Coast. Then, with the rest of our time, we can go to Spain. Sit on a beach, sip sangrias," Callie remembered Arizona's earlier fantasy. "We'll rent a boat and go on an overnight sail in the Med." Callie's fingers continued to trail against Arizona's belly, moving increasingly low, while the hand under Arizona's bikini bottom pulled her close until their centers rocked together with the rhythm of the waves. She leaned to whisper against Arizona's ear. "I want to make love to you on the sea, Arizona. I want to make love _with_ you on another continent. I want you to make love to me on a beach in Spain with water crashing against us after I get you drunk on sweet wine."

Arizona felt her eyes roll back in her head at the images Callie was painting but she struggled to join the sexy conversation. "I want to watch you walk around in this bikini without all these clothes covering you," Arizona said as she unbuttoned Callie's pants before leaning forward to slide a soft tongue along her exposed line of cleavage. "I want to pour champagne on your body until you are sticky and sweet and I am more drunk on you than the wine. I want to touch you as the sun sinks and taste you as the sun rises." Moving with instinctive synchronicity, both girls slipped questing hands beneath tight spandex to cup sweltering centers. "I want you, Calliope, all the time."

"Let's go to Spain," Callie moaned.

"Let's go to Spain," Arizona agreed.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Every Time We Talk, I Find Another Piece of the Puzzle of Me  
**_Your Arizona Room,_ by Everclear

**A/N: I'm probably not supposed to say this (self-deprecation is so tedious, isn't it?) but I really struggled with this chapter. Saying it's not my favorite is an understatement. To be honest, I seriously considered scraping the entire thing but it's been so long between updates and, more importantly, it addresses a story line I think needs to be addressed and I'm not sure I'd do the issues any more justice in a rewrite. I can only hope you'll understand what I was **_**trying**_** to say and forgive the extra shot of heavy-handedness that weighs this chapter down. I promise, light and fluffy will return soon with—spoiler alert!—a parental meeting, a road trip and, yes, we get to go to Spain!**

**Also, can we all take a moment to cheer-GREY'S IS BACK! Yay! But no season 7 spoilers here; any similiarities to the season premiere are purely coincidental.**

* * *

"Torres. Torres! Callie!" Cristina managed to grab Callie's hand just before the flushed woman stormed out of the scrub room. "What the hell was that, Callie?"

"What was what, Dr. Yang?" Callie asked, with a meaningful glance at the hand still clasping her arm.

"You know damn well what. You just yelled at that nurse in the middle of an OR. Look, I agree, most nurses are a 'fucking disgrace,' just like you said but—"

"Then what's your problem?"

"My problem is _you _don't agree. You like nurses. You bake them pies and invite them to Joe's and buy them freaking Christmas presents. If you weren't so badass, you'd be one of them. That's my problem."

"I had a twelve year old coding on my table and she hands me a fucking stack of bandages—bandages!—when I ask for sponges. Excuse me if I got a little rude."

"_Rude? _That's bullshit, Callie, and you know it. You've been walking around this place for days acting like somebody stole Rollergirl's wheels and shoved them up your ass. Then today you're playing some classical crap in the OR instead of blasting the Pixies and you go ape shit on that idiot of a nurse. I'll ask again, what the hell was that?"

"The boy's fine, Cristina. I'll apologize to the new nurse who got her feelings hurt. Leave it at that. Please."

Cristina started to walk away. Feelings and moods weren't really her area of expertise after all. But…

"You know what," she turned around, "no. No, I won't leave it alone. I don't get it: you're engaged, Robbins moved in, you're about to go on your first vacation in years. For a girl like you, that should mean smiles and inappropriate hugging and other happy shit. Arizona's in LA for some peds party but still, this isn't you, Cal. What's going on?" When Callie's only response was to continue marching down the hall, Cristina grabbed her arm again and pulled her into the locker room. She checked to make sure no one else was in the room, but nonetheless kept her voice low. "You froze in there, Cal. It was only a minute or two and the kid's ok so it doesn't matter but when he started to bleed, you froze. What is going on?"

Defeated, Callie flopped onto the nearest bench and buried her face in her hands. Rocking delicately, she began to whisper, "I was fine. I was fine." Over and over again, all she could say was, "I was fine."

Cristina was at a loss. She knew how to handle Mer's tears. Tequila and dancing usually did the trick for chicks like them. But Callie, for all her show, was a _girl_. A real, live girl with…with feelings and emotions and crap. And there were some problems, Cristina knew, that alcohol alone couldn't fix. Some problems—God help her—that required _talking._ She didn't know what Callie's problem was but, watching her rock herself back and forth on the bench, Cristina was pretty sure this was one of the talking types.

Sending a quick flare to the first person she could think of, Cristina sat down on the bench next to Callie and carefully laid a hand against her back. While Callie continued to mumble and rock, Cristina stayed silently, if impatiently, by her side until she heard a quick series of raps on the door. She left Callie on the bench and stepped to the door to speak with Mark in tones of hushed aggravation.

"What took you so long?"

"You paged me five minutes ago, Yang. I left my super-speed shoes at home, sorry."

"Whatever," Cristina replied, dragging a hand through her hair. "Crying time lasts longer than regular time."

"Who's crying?" Mark asked, craning his neck to see inside the locker room. "Your page said 911 to the locker room which, coming from anyone else, would have been exciting but from you it was just…scary." Mark grinned as Cristina rolled her eyes.

"It's Torres so," Cristina stepped aside and held the door open wide, "go do…whatever you do."

"What? Me? Man," Mark huffed as he watched Callie rock, uncaring that she could obviously hear his complaints. "You've got breasts, Yang. Not big ones, but I'm pretty sure they're there. That means you are supposed to handle this kind of thing."

"Ass. Rollergirl's out of town and you're her person. Her work husband. Go."

"I'm her person? What does that even mean? I'm not her person, Robbins is her person. Work husband? Maybe I don't want to be her work husband anymore. How do I get a work divorce? 'Cause husbands get sex; in fact, the built-in sex clause is pretty much the main reason we sign up for that deal. Work husbands should get work sex. Torres split with Robbins and I didn't even get sad, drunken break-up sex. I'm not her work-husband-person. That's just some shit girls come up with to pretend I have to go in there."

"Sex does not make you her person, you sexist jackass. Think about it: you kill some dude and need to hide the body, quickly, who are you going to call?"

"Ghostbusters," Mark responded absently but he was watching Callie again while he contemplated the question. "You don't think I'd call Derek?" He asked thoughtfully.

"McDreamy?" Cristina scoffed. "Seriously? He's too…_dreamy_ for an illicit burial. You need hardcore for something like that."

"You're right," Mark reluctantly shrugged. "I'm not sure how this conversation ends with me going in there," he pointed to where Callie's muttering had quieted to hiccups, "but ok. I'm going." He took a bracing breath and stepped towards Callie, barely cringing when he heard the door snap quietly shut behind him.

Dropping a hand around Callie's shoulders, Mark straddled the bench and scooted close enough to pull her fully into his arms. He didn't say a word; past experience with Callie's tears taught him that there were some waves you just had to ride out. With a quiet sob, Callie buried her face in his chest and clung tightly to his shirt. After a few minutes of soaking her way through Mark's scrub shirt, Callie took a shaky breath and nuzzled closer into him as her shudders stilled.

Taking that as a sign that the worst had passed, Mark asked quietly, "You ready to talk to me?"

"I was fine."

"Um, ok." He waited a beat and then continued, "But you are obviously not fine anymore so what happened between 'fine' and now? Did Robbins change her mind about kids? Did she meet some hot babe in Los Angeles and decide to move? Did…wait! Holy shit, did she meet Addison for drinks like you suggested and they accidently got drunk and had hot, hot girl sex? Because you have to admit, that would be sad but also a little bit…hot," he repeated.

And that did the trick; Callie laughed out loud. It was watery but it was a laugh. "That would not be hot," Callie said and punched Mark in the arm lightly. "Besides, Addie's straight."

"Yeah, well, so were you. If you can flip, anyone can. And your girl's just the one to make it happen."

"Nice." She landed another punch to the arm, this time just for the hell of it.

"Seriously, Callie, what's up?"

Scrubbing her hands over puffy eyes, Callie answered, "Arizona has been in LA for exactly seven nights and I haven't slept in six."

"This is a girl thing?" Mark asked, dismayed. "All of this is about you all lonely and depressed because Roller Girl's at the AMA Peds Conference and you can't sleep? I expected better of you, Torres. Call Blondie and strike up a little good, old fashioned phone sex. That'll wear you out in no time. Actually, maybe it's good Yang sent me in here. I am a professional. See, you want to begin with something easy, like—"

"Mark! I can handle phone sex, trust me. I don't need any Sloan Method tutoring there. Besides, it's not a _girl_ thing," Callie argued defensively. "Not 'I can't sleep without my girlfriend by my side.' I'm not that girl."

"I didn't think so either but…" Mark lifted the soaked spot on his shirt with two fingers and nodded towards it.

"It's not what you think. Not exactly. Right after…_everything,_ my parents were here and Aria was staying at my place, Arizona and I got engaged. Things were a little hectic. Busy, distracting. More, when Arizona is around, I-I guess it's easier to be ok. With the…the shooting and the being afraid. She makes me so freaking happy, it's ridiculous. I am _that_ girl," Callie said with a shrug. "When she's around, it's easy to forget or to—to not remember as much."

Mark began to understand and he nodded sympathetically as Callie continued.

"Arizona, she had nightmares at first. They—they've stopped now, mostly, but I guess when I'm sleeping with her I'm careful; so attune to her that if she slept, I slept. I don't know." Callie dropped her shaking head back into her hands. "It sounds silly when I say it out loud."

"Dreams?" Mark asked. "You're having nightmares?"

Callie nodded, unable to look Mark in the eyes. "Stupid, isn't it? I start having nightmares _months_ after…after," she repeated, unwilling to say 'shooting' again. "Even worse, I don't have dreams until my girlfriend goes on a business trip? That's just sad."

"It's been a while since I did my psych rotation but come on, Cal, we all know PTSD is a possibility. The shrinks chasing us around the hospital keep telling us we should expect some of the symptoms."

"I was cleared. The trauma guy the Chief sent said I was fine."

"What does he know? Have you told him about the dreams? No," Mark guessed before Callie could reply, "because you know a delayed reaction is common and you don't want him to hear about it."

"Maybe."

"Plus I'm pretty sure there's a connection between dreams and stress. You and Robbins are happy, sure, but there's been a lot of stress to go around lately, what with parental meetings and moving day and commitments. That doesn't include the shit happening around this place, the lawyers and the reporters and the shrinks. The stress can't be helping."

"It's not stress, Mark. Or not only. It's fear." Callie's voice dropped to a whisper, as though the word made her ashamed. "Every time I shut my eyes, I'm afraid."

Mark discounted her confession with a quiet scoff. "Someone points a gun at you, it's supposed to mess you up. He _wants_ you to be afraid. What I'm not getting is what happened today? You're tired, stressed. I get that, but what happened to cause all of this?" He nudged Callie's face up to brush lightly at the tears drying on her cheeks.

"I—Shit. I've only been back on the Peds floor a few times. Mostly to see Arizona. I haven't had any patients, any kids, since that day. Until today. I had a boy, a nine year old, who fell out of a tree house. He was trying to bungee jump. Tied a bunch of those cords together, you know?"

"Bungee cords?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, except we should start calling them something else because the name is what gave him the idea. Anyway, his experiment went exactly how you would expect and he managed to fall feet first without actually landing on them. Shattered about five bones in his left leg and foot. There were fragments everywhere," Callie sighed heavily. "I went to the Peds floor pre-op, to talk to his parents, consult with the Peds attending on duty. He—they put him in Ruby's room. The room where Arizona had to do an appendectomy on an awake and terrified little girl. The room where Clark…"

"It was your first time back in that room?"

"Yeah," Callie nodded. "But what happened to me was so-so _small _compared to everyone else. He killed people, Mark, and I'm freaking out because at some point in his spree he stopped by my floor for bandages? It's ridiculous."

"Callie, a man walked onto a pediatric floor holding a gun in close proximity to you and your girlfriend, _while_ you were doing an awake surgery on a ten year old in a patient room. That's scary shit Torres."

"Ok. Ok, yeah. But I've got to be able to handle it. I mean, Arizona's in that room all the time, I'm sure. It's not like we can stop using rooms in the hospital because some maniac entered them."

"True," Mark agreed. "But you're entitled to be nervous the first time you go back there. You know, maybe you should stop thinking of it as 'Ruby's room.' We should call it 'The Room Where Arizona Became a Badass Chick' because the awake surgery? Hot. Terrifying," he conceded while Callie laughed softly. "But also very hot."

"It was hot," Callie agreed. "And awesome, amazing. Usually, that's how I think about it. She saved a life that day. _We_ saved Ruby's life, under insane circumstances, and it was completely hot. That's what I used to remember. But in my sleep…It's harder to remember 'hot' in your sleep."

"For girls, maybe," Mark responded with a dry grin. "So the bungee kid, did he make it?"

"He did," Callie smiled softly. "He's fine and going to walk again after some serious PT. I hope one day he gets to bungee jump for real, actually."

"Nice. But, what happened? I'm still not sure how we got to the water works in the locker room."

This was the part of the conversation Callie was dreading. "After pre-op, I took him directly into surgery. I was…shaky," she admitted, "but stubborn. I could handle it, you know? I went into surgery on a nine year old shaky but it was going to be fine because I put on some crappy soothing music and calmed down. Like that would solve everything. And it was fine until we started clearing the fragments from his thigh. One of them severed the femoral artery. The compression from the fracture was stopping the bleeder but when we began to reset bones and pull fragments, he…"

"He started to bleed out."

"Yeah. Minutes," she whispered. "That's how long it takes for a child to die when the femoral artery is cut. And, God, there was so much blood coming from this tiny body. I know," Callie said before Mark could interrupt her. "It was nothing I hadn't seen before but that much blood, from a kid, it's disconcerting. And I'm already shaky. But I'm ok, I'm handling it. I find the bleed and I'm closing it off but the suction's not fast enough. I need sponges to add pressure until I can reattach, right?"

"Sounds right," Mark said.

"I tell the nurse…this new nurse who's maybe from Mercy West or she's a temp while we're shorthanded. I don't know, but she sucks because when I tell her I need the Dynarex sponges she holds out a stack of bandages. Fucking bandages," Callie repeated. "The exact same size I gave Clark." Her laugh was full of sarcasm. "Coincidence is a bitch, huh?"

Mark nodded but remained silent.

"Cristina, she saw the mistake right away and picked up the sponges herself but I—I froze, Mark. Cristina's right. I froze while a child was bleeding out on my table. Fuck me," Callie whispered and squeezed her eyes shut. "It was like I was back in that room and Clarke was standing in front of me with a gun all over again. I swear, I was back there. Back in that room, back in my dreams. It was only a minute, maybe less, but I was there. I wasn't in the OR; I wasn't invested in the little boy who only wanted to bungee jump from his oak tree. I can't be in surgery if I can't be there, completely, in the moment. Nothing else is supposed to exist."

"Bullshit," Mark said and Callie's eyes snapped open. "That's bullshit, Callie, and you know it. Those are one of the lies we tell ourselves so we can do what we do. Most of the time, the lie works so well that we start to believe it. But we're not gods, not even me," he added with small grin. "We're humans and we don't behave in isolation. We make mistakes, we screw up, we get scared. Deal with it."

Callie stared at him for several long moments before shaking her head. "Why does that make me feel better?"

"Because I'm right. You froze, you fucked up, you let something else in. What did you do next?"

Callie rolled her eyes but she understood Mark's point. "I snapped out of it and I did what needed to be done. I stopped the bleed, reattached the artery."

"You saved the kid's life. You saved his leg."

"Yeah." But Callie's assent was weary and full of guilt. "And then when it was over I went crazy on the nurse. Called her a 'fucking disgrace,' yelled at her in front of a crowded OR. There's a chance I threw a case of bandages at her. Basically I blamed her for my own issues."

"So?"

"So, it wasn't her fault. Her mistake wasn't worth the crazy-eyed rant I gave her. Not even close."

"She'll get over it," Mark shrugged. "The nurses hate us anyway."

"No, they don't," Callie said. "They hate you because you sleep with them and don't call them again. They love me."

"Oh. Well, was new nurse hot? Maybe I could sleep with her. You know, redirect her anger for you."

"Wow, Mark, the sacrifices you are willing to make for friends." This time the tears Callie wiped away were imaginary. "I'm touched."

"Torres, I'll commit work-adultery for you any day. Who's my next dirty mistress going to be?"

"I don't even know her name," Callie realized. "Shit. Blonde hair, maybe 5'6? Pretty, in an I'm-a-dumb-blonde sort of way."

"Basically, my type?"

Callie ignored the flippant question. "I'm pretty sure she's a Mercy-Wester. Wears glasses. Know anyone who fits that description on the Peds floor?"

"Curly hair? Small scar next to her right eye?" Mark asked.

"Plastics geek," Callie cracked. "But, now that you mention it, yeah, I think she did have a scar near her eye."

Mark began to laugh. When Callie only stared at him, he laughed harder. Finally slapping a hand over her mouth, Callie shouted, "Oh my God! You _have_ slept with her, haven't you? Is anyone in this hospital safe, Mark?"

Still laughing, Mark stopped Callie's hand before she could punch him again. "She's actually one of the few completely safe, Cal."

Dropping her hand and raising an eyebrow at Mark as he continued to laugh, Callie said, "What do you mean?"

"She's more likely to sleep with you than me. I'm pretty sure you're talking about Karen. As in, Karen the hot new lesbian nurse on the Peds floor who, I hear, broke the hearts of women all over Harborview before transferring here a few weeks ago." Mark laughed more when Callie's mouth opened and closed in guppy-like succession. "I checked her out yesterday. One of the OB nurses called her the female me. I'm still debating whether I'm insulted or turned on by the description. Robbins didn't tell you?"

"She's—she's…well, shit. I can't think of a single reason why her sexual orientation should matter but…shit. And no, Arizona didn't tell me."

"Uh-oh," was Mark's response.

Staring for a second, Callie finally shook her head. "No, it's fine. Why does she have to tell me? I don't tell her every time we hire a hot, straight male nurse, do I? Hotness and orientation don't matter. Trust does."

"Uh huh." Mark sounded unconvinced.

"Shit," Callie said again, yanking out her pony tail only to immediately retie it. "I need some goddamn sleep," she snarled.

"Yeah, cause sleep is what will make the hot lesbian go away."

"Will you stop calling her the 'hot lesbian?'?"

Mark shrugged before he sobered again. "Actually, though, I think you're right. What you need most is a good night's sleep because I'd say exhaustion caused the flashback as much as anything else. Have you talked to anyone about the dreams? Robbins?"

Callie shook her head. "She's busy in LA. We've only talked a few times and…I was kind of enjoying being the strong one, you know? I tell her I'm fine when she hears the mood in my voice. I tell her work's a bitch but I don't say anything about the dreams or the flashbacks or the waking up crying. Our whole relationship, there's been a lot of me crying. Crying about my dad, crying about George, crying about babies. Always me crying. I don't want…I can't need her this much. I can't need _anyone _this much," Callie whispered to herself. Louder she repeated, "It was nice to be the shoulder getting cried _on_ for a change."

"I'd disagree with you there," Mark answered with another glance at the shrinking wet spot on his chest.

Ignoring him, Callie focused above his shoulder as she asked, "Pathetic, isn't it? I'm lying to my girlfriend about how _fine_ I am while I lie to myself about how much I need her."

"It's pathetic, yeah, but it's what's happening so…let's deal with it." Oddly, Mark's no-nonsense honesty was refreshing. "When's Blondie back?"

"Three days," Callie answered miserably.

"Shit. Ok, well, tonight you stay at my place. You can focus on me; make sure I don't wake up with nightmares. Then you won't have time to worry about your own."

Callie sniffled. "That's actually pretty sweet, Mark, but I'm a big girl. I have to handle this."

"Yeah, sure you do," Mark agreed. "But you don't have to handle it alone. That's the whole point of a work-husband-person, right?" He stood and asked, "How long do you have left on shift?"

Callie glanced at her watch and moaned, "Six hours."

"I've got about six and a half so let's do this: when you're done here, head home and shower because, not kidding, you look like you could use some soap right now."

"Hey!"

Mark continued, unfazed by Callie's obvious insult. "Then meet me at Joe's. We'll get drunk. We'll get less dancing, more passing out drunk. You won't be able to do anything but pass out. When we're done we'll go back to my place and you'll sleep with me. No dreams," he promised. "Just sleep."

"That sounds…great," Callie realized. "That actually sounds great."

"Good," Mark nodded firmly and helped Callie stand. He winked and added, "Oh and Cal? Just because I'm buying the drinks tonight doesn't mean I'm going to let you take advantage of me. You'll have to control yourself."

"I'll do my best," Callie responded.

* * *

"Oh! Oh, sorry," Owen muttered as he barged into the lab. "I didn't know anyone was in here."

Callie glanced at him before returning to the cartilage she was testing. "No, that's ok. I've got a couple hours left on my shift and I'm trying to squeeze in some research. It's good to see you at the hospital again. Are you back to work?"

"I-no, not really. It'll be a while before I can get back in an OR but I like to come in to help, even if it is schedules and paperwork." Owen shrugged sheepishly, walking over to peer at the cartilage. "I'm sorry to interrupt your…" He trailed off as he watched Callie wrap a loop of artificial cartilage around what looked like a small—"Table clamp? Isn't that a table clamp you are using?"

Callie blushed before nodding. "Yeah. I, uh, I need to test the strength of the cartilage, for tension and torque, things like that. Eventually I'll attach it to an artificial limb and test it under more official circumstances but for now, I just to test its overall strength."

"And you're using a table clamp to do that?"

One side of Callie's mouth lifted in a grin. "We had a plumber at the apartment a while ago and he had one of these. Arizona, she thought it was hysterical to wrap a rubber band around the clamp and spin the crank, like this." Callie demonstrated as she began to rotate the crank and stretch the cartilage. "Most of the time the rubber band would slip up until it popped off. Arizona, of course, was particularly happy when it would fly far enough to hit Cristina or me. But, sometimes, she'd put the band too low and it would stretch and stretch until it broke. I watched her do this, over and over, until suddenly—"

"You got an idea," Owen nodded and Callie returned his grin.

"I got an idea. Strange, I know, but it works."

"Not so strange." Owen cocked his head. "We take inspiration where we can get it, right?"

"I guess," Callie replied. "Anyway, I've made all of these in a circular mold," she gestured towards several Petri dishes full of artificial cartilage. "Tweaking the…recipe," she laughed, "trying to find ways to strengthen the finished product."

"This is very impressive, Dr. Torres," Owen said as he watched her conduct another simple test. "Harper Avery-type impressive."

Callie blushed. "Thanks. Ah, so, anyway…Were you looking for me?"

"Oh. Um, no, I, uh—" Callie frowned at Owen when stuttered through his response before taking a deep breath. "I'm hiding," he admitted.

"From Cristina? Because it might be my fault if she's in a bad mood today." Owen raised his brows in question. "I kind of started to cry in front of her. That tends to piss her off."

Owen laughed but his eyes reflected mild guilt. "I'm actually hiding from Teddy."

"Teddy?"

"Well, her and Burke."

"Oh." _Crap._

"Yes, oh. Look, there's nothing to worry about. I love Cristina. You _know_ I love Cristina."

"I do know that," Callie agreed. "So why are you hiding from Dr. Altman? More importantly, why are you hiding from Dr. Altman and another man?"

"Another man? Is he another man? To her, I mean?"

"Again, why do you care?"

"I don't. I don't," Owen repeated quietly. "I—They've been working together for a while now, on Shepherd's surgeries and the cases Burke's picked up while he's here. I think—I think maybe he _is_ another man or could be another man to her and he's—he's not good enough for her. You know, you _know_ what he did to Cristina. He's not good enough for her."

"He's not," Callie agreed. "I'm ok with you thinking that because I happen to agree. To be honest, Cristina would too. I haven't been very observant recently, but I don't think there's anything going on between Burke and Teddy. According to Arizona, Teddy thinks he's an ass. And yet," Callie narrowed her eyes at Owen, "the question remains: why are you hiding from her?"

Owen's head and shoulders drooped at the same time, as though his entire being was deflating. "The dreams," he confessed. "I guess you know the PTSD is…back? Not the most recent shooting; though apparently that was the trigger. It's Iraq, all over again, and Teddy, she's…she's there. She's there in my dreams because she was there in real life. Dr. Wyatt thinks I should talk to Teddy. Because she was there. She thinks Teddy can help. I see her point but…"

"That wouldn't go over real well with Cristina?" Callie guessed.

"Probably not. She's sympathetic, generally, but given the things I've done in the past—the things I've said," he glanced at Callie sideways and could tell she understood, "now's probably not the best time to try talking to Teddy. It won't help Cristina. And then, I see Teddy with Burke and whatever he is to her, or could be to her, and I-I just realize it won't help Teddy either. So…"

"So, you're hiding."

"I'm hiding."

"Well…" Callie considered. "Ok, then."

Emboldened, but cautious, Owen asked hopefully, "Ok, then, I won't tell my roommate her boyfriend snuck into a research lab to hide from his…his whatever and her whatever?"

Callie grinned. "Ok, then, I won't tell Cristina."

"Thanks, Callie. Seriously. I think the hallway's safe now. I'll leave you to your Harper Avery quest."

"Thanks." Owen moved towards the door but Callie stopped him. "Owen?"

"Yeah?"

"The dreams? Did they start right away?"

"Ah, no," Owen answered. "When I first came home, I was drained. Mentally, physically. Sleep was a refuge. A shelter, of sorts, that blocked the memories. But when I started to forget, when I started to make it through an entire day without a flashback, _that's_ when the dreams began. Like my subconscious couldn't avoid thinking about the war altogether so it attacked my sleep. My shelter. The psychiatrists call it 'Delayed-onset.'"

"Life's an absolute bitch, isn't it?" Callie asked.

Owen's laugh was hollow and he nodded grimly. "It is. It definitely is."

"Do they—When do they stop?"

Looking into Callie's eyes, Owen immediately understood. "I guess I'll let you know when that happens," he replied. He saw her eyes shadow in dismay before he added, "But they get better, I promise. They get easier. And," he added, "having someone helps. Having someone you can talk to, lean on, that helps a lot."

Callie began to respond but she heard her cell phone ringing, the tell-tale sounds of _Your Arizona Room_ vibrating in her pocket. Cristina intended the homage as joke but it never failed to make Callie smile.

Seeing her lips curve, Owen stepped quietly out of the room, but not before smiling back and repeating, "Having someone helps."

* * *

"Hey sexy," was Arizona's greeting.

"Arizona? Baby, hi. How's sunny Los Angeles?"

"Calliope. LA is busy. How are you?"

"I'm—" Callie hesitated. Her friends were right; she should tell Arizona about the dreams. But now wasn't the time. "I'm fine," Callie lied.

"Are you sure, honey? Because—" Arizona caught herself. "Because you sound a little sad."

"I'm fine. I miss you." Truth. Absolute truth. "Are you done with meetings for the day?"

"I wish. I have an afternoon session in an hour and I'm supposed to go to an awful cocktail party this evening. I'm in my hotel room now, trying to convince myself that 'Homeopathic Alternatives to Surgical Procedures' is a legitimate lecture for me to hear. God, I only have three days left here but it feels like years."

Callie could hear the whine creeping into Arizona's voice. "Are you hanging out with Addison?"

"When I can. She's great, as long as she's not grilling me about you and my intentions."

"What can I say? My friends are loyal."

"They are," Arizona agreed before whining again. "I want to be home; I want to sleep in my bed; I want to eat something other than the weird healthy crap Addie keeps feeding me. I asked the concierge at my hotel where I could get a donut and do you know what he did? He laughed. He laughed at me Calliope."

Callie couldn't help it; she laughed too.

"Hey!"

"Sorry! Sorry. I'll stop. Not laughing at you anymore."

"Hmph."

"So no donuts, huh? Is that all you miss?"

"Well..." Arizona drawled. "There are a few other things."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Hmm," Arizona pretended to think. "I miss surgery. I miss my patients. I miss the misty rain in the mornings that most people hate about Seattle. I miss—"

Callie interrupted, "What about your super sexy fiancé, do you miss her?"

"Have you ever been to LA? There are super sexy women all over the place."

"Yeah?"

Arizona giggled. "Oh yeah."

"Oh la la. Tell me more."

"Let's see… There's a girl with _gorgeous _hair. Thick and curling and so dark you can barely tell if it's black or brown. I want to run my fingers through her hair and—Oh wait! That's you. Hmm. Ok. There's another girl. She's got eyes like a cup of rich coffee. Dark and deep and…Nope, you again. But there's this one girl…she's the girl I should tell you about. She's got curves and, mmm, an ass that you just want to squeeze and her boobs, oh my God, Calliope, her boobs are—Shit! You again."

Callie was laughing as Arizona ran through her litany of women. "Can't stop thinking about me, huh?"

"I can't," Arizona admitted. "I'm sitting through hours of endless meetings and I keep telling myself that in three days I'll be home, in five days I'll be showing off my beautiful fiancé to my family and in twelve days I will be sitting on a beach in Spain. With you. In a bikini. Pouring me sangria. Rubbing lotion all over my body."

With a small grin, and a brief flash of Mark's earlier advice, Callie settled back and murmured, "All over your body?"

"Mmm-hmm. Your hands, my skin and nothing between the two except sun-warmed lotion that smells like coconuts."

"Let me guess, SPF 50?"

"I have pale and sensitive skin, Calliope. Not all of us are blessed with olive skin that turns bronze in the sunlight."

"True. So true. Man, am I ready for some bronzing."

"Are you? Your loss," Arizona commented blithely.

"My loss?"

"Uh huh. You see _my skin_ will have to be lotioned several times a day. Practically all the time. Yours, on the other hand, will get covered once, maybe twice. Less of me rubbing you, more of you rubbing me."

"Well…crap," Callie replied to Arizona's irrefutable logic and pleased snicker.

"Awe, don't worry, Calliope. Lotion or not, I can't keep my hands off of you anyway."

"Yeah? So if you were here right now you would be…?" Callie let the question hang and could practically see Arizona shifting in her seat, quivering with an enticing blend of nerves and excitement.

"Oohh, Calliope, I love when you are a dirty girl."

"Wanna hear all the dirty things I'm thinking of right now?"

"I do. I absolutely do."

"If you were here right now, I would—Fuck!"

"Wow, Callie. That was to the point. No phone sex foreplay, huh?"

"What? No. Sorry. I got paged, of course. Bailey needs a consult. I have to go. I'm sorry."

Callie knew her voice was more disappointed than the situation warranted. She was certain Arizona could hear the emotion cracking through her tone when her fiancé whispered, "I miss you, Calliope. I'll see you soon."

"_Te quiero._"

* * *

Callie stepped into her warm apartment with a weary stretch, rolling her aching head around tense shoulders, immediately regretting her evening plans with Mark. Her couch, with its deep cushions and fuzzy throw, looked particularly inviting on this evening. Callie felt like she was sleepwalking but she knew sleep would allude her if she tried to lie down, even on her oh-so-comfortable sofa. All the talk of nightmares made a restless night feel pre-destined. It was as though she had already conjured the dream in her head and she would only be able to fight it back with a little liquid courage. Tequila would certainly ensure sleep—it was a tried and true method. But it wasn't what she wanted. She wanted Arizona, a hot shower and something to cure the headache throbbing between her temples.

Settling for two out of the three, Callie grabbed a couple of aspirin from the kitchen cabinet and downed them on her way to the bathroom. She was several strides inside her bedroom before she noticed the sound of her shower already running. Her heart racing inside her chest, she grabbed the first thing she could find—an umbrella—and lifted it over her shoulder like a baseball bat. Or a weapon. She was a step outside the bathroom door when it occurred to her that the average psychopath probably didn't shower before he attacked an unwitting female. _Great,_ Callie thought, _now I'm hallucinating too._ Dropping the umbrella with a muffled clang, Callie pushed open the door and stared.

The hallucinations were escalating, apparently, because standing before Callie was Arizona. Naked, wet Arizona. Naked, wet Arizona whose hips were shaking to the rhythm of the song she was singing. Straining to catch the words, what Callie heard was 'feeling sneaky smooth, oh, under a café oh yay, alright!' It took a minute to decipher Arizona's maddening habit of massacring popular song lyrics, but eventually Callie caught the rhythm of _Lady Marmalade._ Grinning at the sight, Callie silently kicked off her shoes and leaned against the doorjamb, soaking in the quiet thrill of watching her fiancé.

Arizona was dragging a shower puff drenched in suds across her torso when she felt her skin tighten and tremble as goose bumps rose across her flesh. She knew instinctively that Callie was home. When turned towards Callie, who was leaning nonchalantly against the bathroom door, the sponge slipped unnoticed from her hand. They stared at each other, silent and barely blinking, lips raised in matching curves of joy, as though their separation had lasted years rather than mere days. Eventually the gravitational pull that always seemed to spark between them was too much for Callie to resist. She strode towards the shower, stepping into the spray fully clothed and wrapping Arizona in a tight hug.

Though she squealed 'Calliope' when the brunette's scrubs plastered wetly against her delicious curves, Arizona returned Callie's desperate embrace with enthusiasm. For a long moment they only stood, curled together and rocking gently, each absorbing the feel of their bodies pressed together as water dripped and steamed around them. When Arizona heard Callie's breath hitch on a quiet sob she wrapped both hands around cheeks reddened by tears and looked deeply into weary eyes.

"Baby," Arizona murmured, placing a careful kiss to either cheek, "my sweet baby. Please, tell me what's wrong?"

Callie leaned into Arizona's embrace, stroking her cheek along Arizona's soft lips before turning her head to coax those lips into a slow kiss, their tongues slipping back and forth between mouths to tease and caress playfully. Callie murmured 'Later' against Arizona's mouth and took the kiss from tender to sumptuous, feeling steam rise from the shower floor and create a tunnel of fog around their swirling bodies. Buried in such sweet shelter, Callie felt her body, her soul, come alive. Adrenaline surged to drive back fatigue.

Recognizing both the need and the exhaustion that swept through Callie's body, Arizona drew the kiss out into an endless dance, twirling Callie in small circles before carefully bracing her clothed body against the glass shower wall. She traced the tip of her tongue across Callie's top lip, dipping inside when Callie's mouth opened on a groan to tangle with Callie's soft tongue. "Let me," Arizona begged. "Let me touch you. Let me help you."

Bending down on her haunches, Arizona dragged soaked pants and panties down Callie's legs, baring before her eager eyes the body that had haunted restless hotel nights. The sodden clothes tossed carelessly aside, Arizona remained in her crouch to lay a journey of worshiping kisses around Callie's ankles. Leading with a blend of lips and tongue, keeping her movements torturously slow and soft, Arizona followed her mouth with smooth swipes of the retrieved sponge, tracing up, down and around Callie's trembling legs. She paused to nuzzle the sensitive area behind Callie's knees, nibbling along the strong ligaments that rippled under her attention as Callie struggled to remain upright. Flattening her tongue, Arizona moved in a single stroke up Callie's right thigh, thrilled when Callie's dripping excitement mingled with the warm water cascading down her body. Arizona felt her own body quiver with familiar desire when Callie's strong hands gripped her shoulders.

"Arizona, please," Callie whimpered.

"Please, what, baby? Tell me what you need."

"Y-you," was all Callie could stammer. "More of you."

Arizona placed a moist, but quick, kiss to Callie's center and resumed her sexual expedition, leaning around to explore the crease between Callie's thigh and the curve of her ass. At the same time, she dragged the shower sponge into a slippery caress between Callie's spread legs.

Moving higher and lifting Callie's scrub top with one hand, Arizona felt Callie's stomach twitch beneath her mouth as she sucked a droplet of water away. The sound Arizona made was caught between a giggle and groan as Callie pulled and tugged at her wet shirt, struggling to remove it. Arizona left the wrestling to Callie and continued to lap water from the brunette's body, moving her mouth in a zigzagging journey across Callie's torso as she rose from the shower floor.

Arizona moaned fully when her mouth finally reached Callie's bared breasts. Breasts that were taut and lifted in desire, pink and flushed from heat. A quick glance through her lashes at Callie, her head dropped back against the tile, eyes closed in desperation and mouth opened in a pant, urged Arizona to rush and she satisfied their dual needs by clamping tightly to Callie's aching breast. She suckled on both breasts, moving between the two mounds as her heart began to race beneath her own chest, electrified by the feel of turgid nipples against her tongue. The heat between her own legs melted in breathless anticipation when Callie moaned her name and dragged sharp nails down her spine. Arizona struggled to maintain the careful pace she had set, grappling for the control to resist shoving Callie harder against the wall. She wanted Callie with a desperation that never seemed to fade but this time she wanted to soothe as much as arouse and that required a special level of concentration. After several steadying breaths, she continued to wash Callie's body, lulling them both with rhythmic strokes.

Straightening fully, Arizona smiled when Callie lifted a hand to gently cup her cheek. She leaned into Callie's hand, turning her head to kiss the hollow of Callie's palm, and then running her mouth along the length of Callie's arm. She coasted her lips over Callie's shoulders, tracing bone with her tongue before lifting her head to nuzzle at the sweet space just below Callie's jaw. Dropping the sponge in favor of her hands, Arizona spread soap across the entire remaining expanse of Callie's body, both girls moaning as hands slipped and slid against heated flesh. When Callie's entire body had been soaped and scrubbed, Arizona drew Callie away from the wall and more fully under the spray of water.

"Pass me your shampoo. I want to wash your hair."

Callie, who had tipped her head back to allow water to stream forcefully against her exhausted muscles, opened her eyes to peer at Arizona. Reaching forward to palm Arizona's breast softly, Callie tried for a husky voice and asked, "You want to wash my hair? You don't want to continue more…_dirty_ activities?" She stepped forward at her question and nudged a knee between Arizona's quaking thighs.

"I—God." Arizona's response was a shaky whisper when Callie's knee scraped through swollen folds to brush her throbbing clit. Forcing herself back on task, Arizona dumped a healthy dose of shampoo into her hands. Tangling both hands into Callie's wet curls, Arizona whispered, "I'm a multi-tasker, Calliope. I can do both." She proved her words to be gloriously true by pulling Callie's bottom lip between her teeth and rocking her hips against Callie's leg, all while her nimble fingers massaged Callie's scalp.

Callie felt all the tension in her body slide away. When Arizona stretched her hands so her thumbs could massage Callie's temples, Callie tore her mouth away from Arizona's to bury her head against a slick shoulder. Her moan was long and loud and saturated with gratitude. Callie's knee slipped from between Arizona's legs, straightening to better support her trembling body as Arizona's ministrations reverberated through her body. Arizona followed the shampoo with a long conditioning massage, lifting Callie's head to capture her mouth in another long, wet kiss while she rubbed out the headache that was clearly pounding behind Callie's eyes.

Callie was so absorbed in the combined pleasures of Arizona's familiar kiss and talented hands that she was caught off guard when Arizona abruptly shut off the shower. Instantly shivering, all Callie could sputter was, "Wha—What?"

Arizona giggled, side-stepping Callie's attempts to pull her back into the shower, and rubbing a large towel deftly across her body. Arizona handed Callie a second towel before bending over the wrap her hair. When Callie continued to stare, immobile in the shower holding her own towel, Arizona looked up with a knowing smile. "Dry off, Calliope, and meet me in the living room where we can talk."

"Talk?" Callie finally began to dry but she still frowned at Arizona bewilderedly. Her words came out in a groan as she asked, "Seriously, Arizona? Talk? But I wanna!" Callie whined.

Arizona moved towards the door but she stopped to glance over her shoulder with a wicked grin. "Oh I know what you 'wanna,' Calliope, and trust me, I'm _gonna_," Arizona promised. "But the things I have planned for you…Let's just say we should talk now because when I'm done," Arizona let the towel drop and continued to walk from the room, "when I'm done, you're not going to be able to do anything except pass out."

Callie scowled, physically restraining herself from chasing after Arizona and…changing her mind. "Promises, promises," she called to Arizona's departing, and _naked_, back. "Pass out, my as—Pass out!" Callie shrieked and slapped a hand to her forehead. "Oh shit." She raced into the bedroom, leaving a wet trail behind her as she searched frantically for her cell phone.

Arizona was pulling her favorite t-shirt over her head when Callie burst in and began unceremoniously digging through the disheveled blankets on their bed. "Calliope?"

"Mark!" Callie shouted.

Laying a hand on her chest, Arizona shook her head slowly back and forth and dragged out her response, "No, Ar-i-zooo-na."

Callie stopped and arched a brow at Arizona's innocently wide eyes. "Smart ass. I'm supposed to be at Joe's, like, now. With Mark. Mark was going to get me drunk and take me to his place to pass out."

"His place?" Arizona asked, also raising a single eyebrow in an imitation of Callie's expression.

Callie realized her mistake immediately and couldn't tell whether the blonde was teasing her or headed towards pissed. "Uh, um, yeah. I mean, 'cause I'd be drunk and…and passed out?"

Inside Arizona was giggling at Callie's non-question but she kept her face impassive. "Passed out? In Mark Sloan's bed?"

_Uh-oh. Full name. _"Well, uh, I guess, maybe, but it's not—" Callie forced herself to take a breath. "Look, I've…I've had some trouble sleeping this week and Mark—"

"You aren't sleeping?" Arizona asked, dropping the act immediately. She searched her brain for an inkling of Callie's troubles and all she could come up with was nerves over the steps they were taking in their relationship.

"I—I wanted to tell you, _want_ to tell you but…"

Arizona's smile turned soft. _She wants to tell me. That's a start. _"Like I said, Calliope, we should talk." Reaching across the dresser, Arizona found Callie's phone and tossed it to her. "Call Mark while I go pour us a glass of wine. Oh, and," she allowed her eyes to trace up and down Callie's still naked form, "you might want to put on some pj's. _I_ love you naked and wet but you look a little…chilly."

Callie glanced down at her tightening chest. "Maybe this is because you're here."

"Yeah?" Arizona asked and stepped forward and traced the path of a water droplet with her finger as it raced down Callie's chest. When the drop clung stubbornly to Callie's rigid nipple, Arizona bent to lick it delicately away. Smiling at Callie's indrawn gasp, Arizona pulled away again. "Calliope, you are wasting time. The sooner you call Mark, the sooner we talk…the sooner I'll do that again."

* * *

Callie hung up with Mark, chuckling through her refusal to 'call him later with the details.' Though her entire body continued to throb with the need, Callie closed her eyes and rested against her pillows for another moment. She couldn't deny that the idea of pajamas, wine and quiet conversation, after her hellish week, sounded, well, fabulous. If they could find a way to incorporate some food into the mix? Perfect.

Rising to find Arizona, Callie stepped into the living room to the muted sounds of Sara Bareilles and grinned at the image of Arizona. Once again shaking her boxer-clad hips to the beat, this time sloshing white wine in her glass, Arizona muted her singing to a mumble as she perused the shelves of books that lined the back wall. "Keep shaking your hips like that and talking's going to have to wait," Callie announced.

"Calliope," Arizona spun around and her smile was so bright, so enchanting, that Callie felt her heart roll over inside her chest. _What did Arizona call the sensation? Oh, right—swoop, soar. Yep._

Arizona held a hand out to Callie and pulled her forward, wrapping an arm around her waist and turning them so they could inspect the books together. "You unpacked my books," Arizona said dreamily, tipping her head onto Callie's shoulder.

"I did. One of those not-sleeping activities."

"You put them in alphabetical order. Yours too."

Callie's smile shifted to a smirk and she snagged Arizona's wine for a sip. "I did."

"But you teased me for days—weeks!—the first time you noticed my bookshelf was alphabetized by author."

"Of course I did," Callie agreed. "Keeping your books alphabetized like a librarian is organization on crack; you deserve to be teased for that."

"But you did it anyway."

"Yeah, well," Callie dropped a quick kiss to Arizona's dimple when the blonde turned to beam at her. "It's your home too—anal retentive habits and all."

Arizona snuggled closer, tracing her mouth along the curve of Callie's neck, never able to keep her mouth off of the delectable woman for long. "It is. My home. _Our_ home," she corrected, testing the phrase and enjoying the way it sounded before turning back to the books. "You're going to laugh at me—"

"That's never stopped you before."

"—but there's something…miraculous," Arizona decided, ignoring Callie's interruption, "about our books up there on the shelf, all mixed together. It looks…homey. Permanent. Almost…_married_."

"Married books," Callie replied, laughing when Arizona smacked her on the ass. "It's a good thing Cristina doesn't read, or we'd have a book threesome, an orgy even, on our bookshelves."

"_And_ so the moment ends," Arizona said but she giggled at how hilarious Callie found her own joke. "Hungry?" Arizona interrupted Callie's laughter and ran a smooth hand down the brunette's arm before moving out of their embrace.

"What a loaded question."

"For food, dirty girl," Arizona responded, stepping aside to retrieve the glass of red wine she had already poured for Callie.

"Why? Are you going to cook?" Callie's tongue was tucked firmly in cheek as she sipped her wine.

"Calliope, you sound unconvinced." Arizona drew Callie around the counter and opened the oven with a flourish. Gesturing to the food inside, she shouted, "Voila!" Then she ruined the moment by bouncing. "I've always wanted to say 'Voila!'"

"You-You…" Callie stepped forward to inspect the food in the oven. Those looked like her pans but…no, it couldn't be. Could it? "You cooked this?"

"I am a world-class surgeon Calliope. I can handle a recipe."

"Sure," Callie agreed, "but…" She leaned forward to sniff. Callie knew that smell. It was the smell of home, of childhood. _Ropa Vieja._ Her sensory memories racing, Callie whispered, "Busted," too softly for Arizona to hear. She pulled away from the oven and let her eyes resonate impressed hesitation. "It smells delicious, Arizona. Familiar, almost. What is it?"

Certain Callie was fooled, Arizona scrunched her nose. "It's called 'Old Clothes,' which is odd and kind of gross. Your mom said it was your favorite comfort food when you were a kid."

Arching one brow in the signature look that Arizona secretly adored, Callie stepped towards her fiancé "You called my mother?"

"I did," Arizona answered honestly. "She gave me your _Abuela's_ recipe."

"Oh?" Callie clamped her hands on Arizona's hips before hitching the girl onto the countertop and stepping between her spread knees. It was Arizona's typical spot when Callie was in the kitchen. "Did Mama teach you how to debone the baby lamb or did the butcher do it for you?"

Arizona's eyes flew to the oven then back to meet Callie's. "I—It's not…is it? Baby_ lamb_, oh my God!"

Callie couldn't hold back; she dropped her forehead against Arizona's and cracked up laughing.

Realizing she'd been tricked, Arizona pulled Callie's hair, hard. "Calliope," she pouted.

Callie peppered Arizona's face with laughing, delighted kisses. When she pulled back, Arizona's crestfallen expression was so cute, Callie kissed her again.

Arizona wrapped her legs around Callie's waist, enjoying the kiss but making sure to squeeze her legs just a _little _too strongly. Callie deserved some punishment for ruining her game, after all. Except judging by the way Callie groaned into Arizona's mouth, the leg trick wasn't exactly punishing her. Dragging her mouth away, Arizona asked hopefully, "It's not really baby lamb, is it?"

"It's beef. Mary's little lamb is safe. You like veal, Arizona."

"Yeah but that's different. Lambs are…stuffed animals," she explained as though the distinction was obvious. "How'd you figure it out?"

"Besides the fact that I've seen you catch scrambled eggs on fire?"

Arizona rolled her eyes. "Yes, Calliope, besides that."

"_Ropa Vieja_ takes a couple hours to cook, Arizona, and I know for a fact we don't have any flank steak in the freezer. I don't know when you got home, exactly, but you want me to believe you caught a flight from Los Angeles, went grocery shopping, cooked Cuban stew flawlessly for the first time in your life and cleaned the kitchen, all in time to stage your shower seduction scene when I got here?"

"I could do it," Arizona defiantly declared.

Laughing lightly, Callie pulled Arizona more firmly into her embrace. "Maybe you could. You _are_ the best, most precise chopper of vegetables I've ever seen," she added, laughing harder when Arizona stuck her tongue out at her, "so maybe you could. But why would you when Alex at Liborio's makes the dish so fabulously and you are such an expert at take out?"

"Fine," Arizona huffed before shrugging and propping her elbows on Callie's shoulders. "You're right, it's from Liborio's. But," she added, "I _did _call your mom. I still deserve some credit."

Callie kissed Arizona firmly, tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth. "You do," she spoke against Arizona's mouth. "Want to forget about talking and collect on your bill?"

Arizona slipped off the counter, allowing her body to slide slowly down Callie's before jumping aside. "Nope. We've got comfort food to eat. Now."

* * *

"Calliope, I wish you would tell me what's wrong, honey." They kept the conversation light over dinner. Arizona did most of the talking, entertaining Callie with stories from Los Angeles and the many, many man problems of Addison Montgomery. Callie stayed quiet, enjoying Arizona's rambling and avoiding the inevitable conversation.

But now, dinner was done and they were cuddled together on the couch and Callie could sense Arizona's growing impatience. She was resting atop Arizona, her head snuggled against Arizona's chest and, though the blonde's hands moved rhythmically across her back, Callie could feel the nervous movements beneath her as Arizona struggled to wait for Callie to share her worries.

Callie drew a deep, bracing breath before she finally asked, "How did you know I needed comfort food?"

Arizona's hands lifted to tangle in Callie's still-damp locks. "Cristina called," she admitted, smiling softly when Callie tipped her head up, her eyes widened in surprise. "She called and said, and I quote, 'Torres is messed up. You should, l don't know, come home or some shit.'"

"She—Crap, I'm sorry."

Arizona cocked her head and brushed a stray curl from Callie's forehead. "Sorry?"

"That's why you're home, isn't it? You said the last days of the conference were only networking but that's not why you left. You're here because Yang called you and told you I was upset."

"I'm home because every time I called this week, you sounded sad. I'm home because when I asked you what was wrong you said 'I'm fine,' which is Callie-code for not ok. I'm home because Yang doesn't call when someone is 'fine.' Mostly, I'm home because being with you is a lot more important, and a lot more fun, than schmoozing through two more days of luncheons and cocktail parties."

"Arizona, you can't drop everything because I'm having a bad week. You definitely can't bail on a work event to come fix me."

"Why not?"

"Why not?" Callie sputtered. "Because—because!"

Arizona wrapped her hands around Callie's face so she could hold her gaze. "Calliope, I love you. That means _wanting_ to be here when you have a bad week. It means I'll do my best to fix whatever it is that's making you sad. Don't you know you do the same for me?"

Arizona's question struck Callie with sudden clarity. If she demanded trust from Arizona, it was only fair that she give it in return. Perhaps trusting someone to _stay_, through good times and bad, could be a strength instead of a weakness. Laying her head back against Arizona's chest, Callie pressed a gentle kiss on the curve of Arizona's breast and began to talk softly. "I'm having nightmares. About—about Clarke."

Arizona's hands paused briefly against Callie's back. She wasn't sure what she had expected—second thoughts about the engagement, complaints about living together, worries about meeting the parents—but it hadn't been Callie hesitated, Arizona resumed stroking her back, silently urging her to continue.

"I can't sleep," Callie whispered. "Not like 'I'm not sleeping well.' Like I _can't_ sleep. I can't remember the last time I slept, in a bed, for longer than twenty minutes. I am exhausted."

"For how long, Calliope? I wish you had—"

"Only since you left. The dream wasn't happening when you were here. At least, not like this." Callie inwardly prayed her words weren't a burden Arizona didn't want.

Ever the doctor, Arizona only asked, "Have you tried taking any medication?"

"Once," Callie shuddered. "Three days ago I-I fell asleep in surgery."

"What?"

"I was assisting Bailey. A patient with bone cancer, in his hip, that spread to the colon. She was removing a portion of the bowel while I… It doesn't matter. It was Bailey's turn and I was just standing there. I didn't realize I was asleep until I heard a nurse trying to get my attention."

"Oh God."

"Exactly," Callie nodded against Arizona's chest. "I fell asleep in the OR, Arizona."

"Ok. Ok, that's bad," Arizona tempered her words by dropping a quick kiss on the crown of Callie's head. "That's bad. But," she added, "it's not the end of the world. I'm pretty sure you aren't the first surgeon to fall asleep in the OR, Callie."

"Maybe not, but it can't happen. We both know, that _can't _happen. I wrote myself a prescription for Ambien that afternoon."

"Did it work?"

Callie shrugged. "I guess I slept but it was…wrong. I still had the nightmare but this time I couldn't wake myself up. Like my mind was awake, screaming to get away from the dream, but my eyes wouldn't open and I couldn't make my body move. I woke up in the morning exhausted, like I hadn't slept at all. I haven't taken another pill since that night."

Arizona rubbed a soothing hand up the length of Callie's spine. "You said, 'the nightmare.' Is it always the same?"

"Yes," Callie breathed, grateful Arizona found that to be significant. The fact that she had the same dream over and over again was, to Callie, one of the most frightening aspects of this whole ordeal. "It starts out like-like it really happened. Clarke comes into Ruby's room with his gun and…" Callie trailed off when she felt Arizona shiver beneath her. "Oh, God, baby, I'm sorry. I know you don't like to talk about it—"

"Shh," Arizona dropped a finger against Callie's lips. "Not talking about it is my thing, not yours. I'm a doctor. I know you're supposed to talk. You didn't tell me about this because you knew it would upset me. I get that; I appreciate it. But, Calliope, you have to tell me where it hurts."

Callie snuggled closer into Arizona's body with a quick laugh. "You are such a pediatrician. It's super adorable. But," she continued over Arizona's light slap, "you're right. I need to talk it out and I want it to be you who's listening. Just-just promise to tell me if it's too much."

"I promise. Go on."

"He, um, he comes in the room but he-he won't take the bandages. I try to hand him the bandages until, all of a sudden, he's not bleeding anymore. I don't see blood. And he…God, Arizona, he _thanks_ me."

"Thanks you?"

"He thanks me for helping him. For saving his life. He tells me I'm the reason he finished. I'm why he could shoot Derek and finish his mission. He tells me I'm the reason he can shoot you. And…and he does. That's when I wake up. After he shoots you."

"Calliope. My darling girl. I'm right here."

Callie tugged Arizona's arm from around her back until she could link their fingers together. "Yeah. You are. _Thank God._ I know it's only a dream. Sometimes, even in my dream I know it's not real. It doesn't help."

"Have you—Would you consider talking to someone? A doctor?"

"A psychiatrist?"

"Maybe a trauma specialist? You know the hospital has made a few available to the staff."

"I—it seems…stupid_._"

"Stupid?"

"You said 'trauma,' Arizona. What trauma did I suffer? Seriously," Callie rushed on before Arizona could answer her question, "compared to everyone else, we got off easy."

"Calliope Torres, you are stupid."

Shocked, Callie lifted her head to blink at Arizona. "Excuse me?"

"We got off easy? We didn't get shot. We didn't have to watch our friends get shot. Maybe we suffered less than others. That is _not_ the same as 'getting off easy.' Getting off easy is calling in sick that morning. There wasn't a single fucking person in that hospital that got off easy."

Callie couldn't help it; she laughed a little. "You are so sexy when you're fired up."

Arizona held her gaze steady. "Listen to me, Calliope. You are entitled to your feelings. You're allowed to get scared. And, baby, it's ok to feel guilty, even if that guilt is utterly misplaced."

Callie dropped her head against Arizona's with a quiet sigh. There was something amazing about being so well understood. "I do feel guilty. Every morning when I open my eyes; every night when I close them. I know, in my head, I _know_ I didn't really save his life. Even if I had, I didn't do it so he could shoot more people. I know that. But he came to our floor for help and I-I helped him. I hate that I helped him. When he thanksme in my dream, it's terrifying. But it's not real, so I wake up and I feel guilty for being afraid. Sometimes I feel guilty for feeling guilty." Callie's laugh was full of deprecation. "It's a vicious circle."

"It's the remnants of a Catholic education."

This time Callie's chuckle was genuine, if a little weary. "I guess. I just…I wish the dreams would stop. I was fine," Callie repeated her earlier mantra. "I was fine a few weeks ago. A few days ago. And then, bam!" She punctuated her point by smacking their joined hands against the couch cushions. "All of a sudden I'm not sleeping."

"You said the dreams started when I left?"

Callie's tone was sheepish. "Yes. That night. Don't worry, Mark has already told me it's pathetic to be thatgirl."

"But Calliope, you're _not_ that girl. Ever."

"That's what I said! I don't need you to get some sleep."

"I wish you needed me _more_," Arizona whispered. Louder, she added, "I don't think this is happening because you want me in your bed at all times for some girly reason."

Aiming to lighten the moment, Callie smirked, "Oh, but I do want you in my bed at all times. And the reasons are entirely girly."

Callie hit her mark: Arizona giggled. "What I mean is, I don't think you had the dream because I was gone. Or not specifically me. I think the dream started because it was the first time you were alone. Since the shooting, you haven't been alone. Aria left the day before me, Cristina has been spending most nights at Owen's now that he's out of the hospital. I think it was the quiet that caused the dream; the time to think about _you_, instead of everyone else. And," Arizona continued while Callie processed her words, "you've been…suppressing all of this because your first instinct is to think of everyone else."

"That's not—"

"It's true, Calliope. I don't want to talk about what happened to us, so we don't. When everyone else—Mark and Lexie, Bailey, Meredith and Yang—when they want to talk about what happened to them, you listen. You push aside what happened to you and you let them talk. You've been so strong, baby. So strong, for so many people, and there was no one left to be strong for you. I'm sorry, so sorry for that."

"Arizona, you have nothing to apologize for."

"You listened to everyone, heard their pain recited so vividly that maybe…maybe you've begun to believe it was your fault. Like you could have prevented all that pain if you had reacted just a little differently."

"I could have—"

"You have no idea what you could have done, Callie. All any of us can know is what happened. The truth. And the truth is, no one blames you. No one thinks anything that happened, _anything_, was your fault because it wasn't. It wasn't," Arizona repeated. "You've said it yourself: shouldering the blame takes it off of him. Don't do that. Don't let him do that to you."

Callie felt tears drip down her cheeks but she smiled at Arizona. "I bet you aced psych, didn't you?"

_God, I love those dimples_, was all Callie could think when Arizona beamed in response. "You bet your ass I did."

Callie laughed but her eyes remained sober. "I should feel bad that you left your conference early but, God, I'm so glad you're home."

"Me too." Arizona leaned forward to lay her lips against Callie's. They both stayed still for a long moment, enjoying the feel of lips touching lips in an eternal embrace. Pulling back just far enough to speak, Arizona allowed her breath to shudder into Callie's mouth and said, "I want to be strong for you, Calliope. I want you to need me, the way I need you. I want to sleep by your side and help chase away your bad dreams. And if you have a nightmare, if you wake up afraid, I want to hold you and tell you that everything is ok. Will you let me be strong for you, Calliope?"

Callie was silent as she trembled gently against Arizona. The question felt startlingly monumental. If Arizona's relationship concerns were about trusting Callie's heart, Callie's questioned Arizona's commitment. Arizona was asking Callie to need her; asking Callie to trust her to always be there. Callie knew, somewhere in the recesses of her mind, she knew that level of dependence could break her. So many people—parents, boyfriends, girlfriends—had let her down in the past and not one of them owned the kind of power Arizona was demanding. So this question was enormous. Epic. Maybe more important than the proposal of marriage.

But as Callie stared into Arizona's eyes, she realized the answer was easy. She already relied on Arizona, in a thousand different ways. She depended on Arizona to be her very own good man in any storm. The power had already been transferred, maybe without Callie's full consciousness. And, even more amazing, Callie _trusted_ Arizona to treasure the gift. Looking into pleading blue eyes, Callie knew there was a part of Arizona, the part filled by the blonde's own insecurities, that needed to know the gift had been freely given. Lifting their joined hands to press against her heart, Callie whispered, "I need you. In my home, in my life, sharing my fears as much as my joy. I need you. Forever."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Your Nerves Gather With the Altitude  
**_Rainbow Veins_ by Owl City

"Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up." Arizona punctuated each excited demand with an eager jump, straddled over Callie's still-sleeping form.

Opening one eye to stare balefully at her fiancée, Callie muttered, "Off, Arizona."

"But Calliope," Arizona crooned, scattering kisses over Callie's scowling face, "it's our last day of work before vacation. Va-ca-tion," she sang.

Mimicking the blonde's tone as best she could manage while Arizona continued to bounce against her belly, Callie replied, "Sle-ep-ing."

"You've slept for hours, Callie. Days. Now it's time to wake up."

Still frowning, Callie relented enough to open both eyes. She stared into blue eyes bright with anticipation and felt a surge of blissful contentment. _Super magic smile, indeed._ "You are happy, huh?"

It shouldn't have been possible, but Arizona's smile grew wider. "I am _thrilled_. We are packed and ready to go. Ten hours at the hospital and we are _outta _here." She leaned down to celebrate her joy with a firm kiss, rocking her hips against Callie's.

At the movement of Arizona's hips the rest of Callie woke up and she squirmed beneath Arizona as she struggled to hold the conversation thread. "I still can't believe we are flying out tonight. We won't get to your parents house till after midnight, Arizona, even with the time change."

"I know but I didn't want to wait until tomorrow to leave. I don't want to waste a single day of vacation travelling. I want to wake up at my parents' house, Callie. Mom's already promised to make Cinnamon-Vanilla-Eggnog French Toast with extra syrup."

Callie ran a quick tongue over her teeth. Arizona often begged her to duplicate this Robbins' Family specialty but Callie's fear of sugar shock (and Arizona's inability to figure out her mother's secret ingredient) meant she had thus-far managed to avoid this particular delicacy. It appeared there would be no escaping the overload tomorrow morning. "How many cavities have you had filled babe?"

With a quick roll of her eyes, Arizona deftly avoided Callie's question by rocking her hips again. Callie gasped quietly and gripped Arizona around the waist to help guide her movements. Raising her hips to meet Arizona's small thrusts, Callie acknowledged dryly, "Well played, my friend."

Arizona's smile was superior and full of satisfaction. "Still want to talk about cavities?" Before Callie could answer the question Arizona leaned forward to murmur against her ear. "Know the best part about taking the red-eye?"

"The bargain rates?"

Arizona nipped Callie's ear after her sarcastic reply. "Not when someone insists on flying first class. It's the darkness. So much easier to have my way with you under the blankets if the cabin lights are off and most of the passengers are asleep."

"Mmm, that sounds like the voice of exp—" Callie began but her response was cut off when her backup alarm began to peal through the air. "Shit." Callie rolled over to reach the alarm but she and Arizona's legs were tangled together and she couldn't reach the clock. While she stretched and flailed, trying in vain to smack the buzzing bastard, Arizona laughed uproariously, and, as usual, unhelpfully. For reasons Callie would never understand, Arizona loved this morning ritual. "Arizona, help me turn this damn thing off."

Arizona continued to laugh, Callie continued to thrash but they both stilled when the bedroom door swung open with a bang. Together they stared at the bleary-eyed Cristina who, without a word, stomped into the room and promptly smashed the clock to pieces with a single, solid swing of the hammer she carried. Obviously she did not share Arizona's love of this morning game. Leaving the room the same way she entered—silently—Arizona and Callie gaped at the door when it slammed behind her. They were still gaping when the door to Cristina's room slammed, loud enough to cause Arizona to jump and effectively breaking the spell. Shooting a quick glance at Callie's wide-eyed stare, Arizona peered around her partner to inspect the former clock, now broken into several complicated-looking bits. Turning back to Callie, who was now blinking rapidly and shaking her head as if to convince herself Cristina Yang did not just murder her alarm clock with a single, scary blow, Arizona whispered timidly, "Do you think she sleeps with that hammer?"

"I think we're lucky she hit the clock and not us."

"Yeah," Arizona agreed, blowing out a relieved breath that sent strands of hair flying into her face. "Remind me to always whisper when she is asleep."

Tucking the stray hairs behind Arizona's ears, Callie grinned, "Well, she accomplished your goal at least. I am definitely awake."

"Ha. I guess you are."

"Let's go shower."

"Yes, please," Arizona smiled because _that_, a couple's shower, was her real goal. "Quietly, though. There are entirely too many breakables in the bathroom for her to be swinging a hammer around."

Callie laughed and tugged Arizona's arm but before Callie could pull her from the bed, Arizona cupped a hand around the back of Callie's neck and coaxed Callie's gaze to link with hers. Abruptly solemn, Arizona's fingers teased the curls at Callie's nape as she asked, "How did you sleep?"

Callie's sleep since Arizona's return had been a back-and-forth battle. Some nights were better than others but having Arizona nearby had certainly improved her odds. Pulling the blonde up and into her arms for a hug, Callie replied, "Pretty good. The trick Dr. Wyatt suggested worked."

"Trick?"

"Yeah. When I spoke to her the other day she told me some people can use a word, like a safe word, to pull themselves out of a dream. Basically you trick your subconscious into injecting the word, something crazy or happy or-or safe, into the nightmare. It reminds your brain, I guess, that it's dreaming, and makes it easier to wake yourself up."

"And that worked?" Arizona sounded doubtful. Psych people came up with some crazy shit.

"You know, it actually did. It was so absurd but it worked. I woke up before the dream got…before it went too far."

"Hmm. I'll have to teach my kids that trick. What is your word?" Arizona was curious, already calculating how this could help her patients, but she caught herself when Callie seemed to hesitate. "Or is that private?" _Was a dream safe-word-thing too personal to share or somehow sacred_?

Callie toyed with the string on Arizona's pajama pants and fought the color she felt creeping up her neck. "Not private, but…silly."

Arizona cocked her head to the side and took in Callie's obvious embarrassment. "'Silly' is your safe word?"

"No. My safe word _is_ silly. It's…butterflies."

"Butterflies?"

Still fiddling with the waist of Arizona's pants, Callie nodded.

"Why butterflies? You hate butterflies."

"Pretty bugs are still bugs," Callie explained.

"Ok, then, why butterflies?"

"Look at your pants," Callie said, tugging on Arizona's elastic.

"My—? Oh." Arizona's smile spread as she began to understand. Her favorite pajama pants were covered in purple butterflies.

"You wear these all the time. You have butterflies on your scrub cap. You—you _flutter_," Callie said, ignoring Arizona's delighted giggle. "Dr. Wyatt said the word should be safe or ridiculous. You're…you're safe," Callie said.

"And ridiculous?" Arizona asked but her eyes were shining.

"Often," Callie agreed with a snort. "I fell asleep repeating the word, over and over, in my mind like Dr. Wyatt suggested. It worked. When Clarke entered Ruby's room, the first word out of his mouth was 'butterflies.' I knew it was a dream right away. I woke up before it got scary and there you were—all wrapped up in your butterflies. I fell back asleep easily and didn't wake up again until some crazy woman started jumping on me."

"Good," Arizona said with a smacking kiss to Callie's lips. "Let's shower—I'll let you jump on me this time."

* * *

Glancing at her text messages for the tenth time, Arizona chewed anxiously on her bottom lip. Their shower that morning had been playful and easy—and ultimately satisfying—and Arizona had aimed to keep the mood going by sending dirty text messages while they were separated at work. It was a game she knew they both thoroughly enjoyed. Callie's latest text had only finished what Arizona had started but seeing her final suggestion in print, dramatic in black and white, was as intimidating as it was exciting. When she saw Teddy walking down the hall, Arizona startled the cardio surgeon by unexpectedly jumping in front of her and yanking her into the OR scrub room.

"I need your help," Arizona hissed.

"Yeah, I heard," Teddy responded. "That's why I'm here. I can't believe you are about to do a triple organ transplant on a CF patient."

"No, not the surgery," Arizona said, waving the groundbreaking procedure off with a gesture of flustered impatience. "We have a few minutes before we need to scrub in. I need your help with this." She shoved her phone into Teddy's hands.

Glancing at the phone, Teddy noted the text conversation with Callie. She was scanning their very mild sexting when she finally focused on Callie's last message. Feeling her eyes glaze a little, Teddy reread what Callie wrote.

"God, she is _good_," Teddy whispered. Then, fully realizing what she had just read, Teddy raised questioning eyes to Arizona. "Why am I reading this, Arizona?"

"Because! Because," Arizona repeated, both hands gripping her hair in a desperate attempt to lower her voice, "she's _too _good."

"Too good?" Teddy asked. "Is there such a thing?"

"There is when it comes to this!" Arizona shouted, beginning to pace the distance of the scrub room.

Teddy's eyes dropped to the phone still resting in her hand. The conversation there was burned into her memory. "Ah, maybe your standards are a little high because it appears you are pretty good at this as well."

Arizona shook her head in dismay. "I'm in way over my head."

"Really?" Teddy asked, surprised. She hesitated only a moment before adding, "I would have guessed you are the one most usually...in control of this sort of thing."

Arizona stopped pacing and blinked at the cardio surgeon. They had become friends, good friends, but Arizona knew there was a line some people were unwilling to cross. Teddy had teased Arizona about she and Callie's sex life and was privy to several details about the trials associated with blending their personal lives. Arizona had listened to the tribulations of sleeping with Mark Sloan and counseled Teddy on guarding her heart against the already-involved Owen Hunt. They had bonded, certainly, but both girls had deliberately shied away from detailing the 'nuts' and 'bolts' of their relationships. Arizona was unsure how well versed Teddy was in lesbian stereotypes or how much she could share with the avowedly straight woman. But, damnit, she needed a friend, someone who wasn't Calliope, to talk to about these things. Sex things. Callie had Mark; Arizona was taking Teddy, whether she was ready or not. Taking a deep breath, she decided to answer Teddy's question honestly.

"I am, I guess, though it's not really like that with us. We mostly...take turns,"

Arizona said, secretly pleased by the equality she shared with her partner. "Lesbians, _women_," she clarified, "come in all kinds of varieties and Calliope seems to hit a little of them all so we both…have our moments. I'm probably the one who enjoys it the most." She cleared her throat before elaborating, "The having, or taking, control. But Callie, she's the more...brazen, I guess, of the two of us.

The most willing to...experiment," Arizona admitted. "And there's something so-so—"

"Sexy?"

"Yeah," Arizona sighed, grateful Teddy understood and wasn't running away from an open conversation about girl-on-girl sex. "She takes charge less often so it's completely sexy when she does."

"I'd say anyone who kisses a virtual stranger in a bar bathroom has her fair share of brazen, but let's focus on today. I'm still not understanding the problem. You, ah, you don't want to, ah, _do_ what she, um, suggested?" Teddy's stammers through her last statement were mortifying but she simply could not repeat Callie's text out loud.

"I do. Of _course_ I do. Who wouldn't?" Arizona demanded of her friend, her hands planted on her hips while her eyes dared Teddy to deny her interest was piqued.

"Um, no one?" Teddy ventured. "Then what's the problem?"

"She wants to do…_that_ on a plane. A plane, Teddy!"

"Yeah, well, that's kinda the point of the Mile High Club, right?"

Arizona began to pace again. "I know that's the point but…a plane has people," Arizona stated matter-of-factly.

"So does this hospital but that's never stopped the two of you," Teddy pointed out helpfully. Or unhelpfully, depending on your point of view.

"We lock the door," Arizona muttered. "Mostly," she added when Teddy's mouth opened to disagree. "Sex in an on-call room or-or a locker room—"

"A storage closet."

"Whatever. Sex here is different. I know we _could_ get caught but we're not completely irresponsible about it. We aren't purposely having sex in front of people."

"And on a plane you feel like you are. That makes sense," Teddy relented.

"Public sex, it's-it's one of those things. I like the idea. _Really_ like the idea," Arizona admitted. "But I'm not…I'm not good at it."

"Not _good_ at it?"

"I mean I'm not brave enough, I guess. I'm all talk. All talk. And now I'm…I'm in way over my head," she repeated.

"Arizona, Callie will understand. Talk to her. Tell her it's not something you want to do. She's not going mind that you don't like every one of her ideas."

"That's just it," Arizona complained, throwing her hands into the air. "It-it was sort of my idea. I started it this morning, telling her red-eye flights are good because they are dark and…well, you know."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. And then this texting thing. It's so easy, and I like to give as good as I get, so…What was I thinking?" Arizona resumed her pace as she considered the coming week. "It's not just the plane either. We are about to go to my parents' house for a week. A week! At my parents! I've never had sex at my parents' house." Arizona's hands were once again running through her erratic curls.

"Never?" Teddy's asked, struggling to keep the disbelief from her voice.

Arizona shook her head in vaguely uncomfortable dismay.

"Wow."

Shrugging slightly, Arizona elaborated, "We moved a lot, _a lot_, when I was a kid. I went to three different high schools. That's difficult under the best of circumstances. Add the fact that I've always known I was a lesbian and that high school can be such an excruciatingly difficult place…" Her hands lifted again. "I didn't have sex till college. Since then, I've had my own place for sex. There was no reason to have it in my parents' home. And my dad, he's…he's a little scary. I guess I never saw the point in pressing my luck, with anyone else. But five days…Maybe we shouldn't go."

"Arizona, you are being ridiculous. Five days is not that long. You're not a teenage boy."

"Except that I am. With Calliope, that's exactly what I am." Arizona's voice was defeated.

"Well, then, I suggest you start coming up with a Plan B."

"Plan B?"

"Sure. Tell your parents you're taking Callie on a tour of the city and head for the nearest hotel. Who doesn't love illicit middle-of-the-day sex in a hotel room? Or, Google Boston's favorite make-out spots and steam up some windows. Figure out a way to get Callie alone and then, I promise, your own nature will do the rest. I've seen the two of you together," she reminded Arizona. "Embarrassment isn't going to stop you once you, ah, get going."

Arizona snickered and considered all the times she and Callie had gotten caught up in the moment, so to speak. Teddy was right; Arizona was borrowing trouble.

"She's about to meet my parents," Arizona whispered, turning back to face Teddy fully. "She's using her vacation time and flying across the country to meet my parents. And my grandparents, my cousins, the whole bit."

Smiling because they were finally getting to the root of Arizona's nerves, Teddy nodded. "She is. That's a pretty big deal, one that is supposed to involve a few nerves. It's a big deal for Callie, too, but she's diving in head first, no hesitation. I guess she must really love you."

Arizona's smile spread at the simplicity of Teddy's assessment. Wrapping Teddy in a giddy hug, a laugh bubbled from Arizona's lips. "She must."

* * *

"Wait, did you say _driving_?" Mark pulled Callie to a stop as they strolled through the Pit.

"I did," Callie answered, pursing her lips at Mark's expression of incredulity. "Guess whose idea that was?" But Callie shook her head quietly and added, "It's fine. Arizona's not crazy about flying and she's already committed to two cross-country flights and two international flights."

"She doesn't like to fly?"

"Not especially," Callie said.

"Have you not introduced her to the membership benefits of the Mile High Club?"

Callie tried to control her expression but she felt the smirk sneaking across her face as she remembered Arizona's earlier comments and the resulting text conversation. Mark recognized the look and was instantly insulted. Grabbing her arm again, he complained, "You're already a member! How do I not know the details?"

"Shh," Callie ordered. Lowering her voice, she added, "I am not—" She stopped herself and now she felt a blush creeping. "Well, _I_ am," Callie amended. "I-I don't know about Arizona. _We're_ not," she clarified.

"But you're hoping." It wasn't a question and it didn't require an answer. Their faces said it all.

"_Anyway,_" Callie stressed, "the drive cuts out at least one flight and keeps her from bailing on the trip to Arlington to visit her brother's grave."

"No wonder you're going to be gone three weeks." Mark said this to himself before he asked, "Five days of relationship boot camp at the Robbins house is followed up by a real-life field test?"

"I don't know if I would call it a test, but—"

"Trust me, Torres; any road trip over two hours is _definitely_ a test. You up to the task?"

"Mark, you're being ridiculous. And making me nervous," Callie muttered.

"I'm just saying," Mark shrugged. "The drive from Boston to DC's what? Six hours?"

"More like eight," Callie answered.

"Eight hours. In the car. Alone. With no sex to distract you. Do you have eight _solid _hours of conversation ready?"

"Mark, Arizona and I live together. We work together. We have eight hours of conversation all the time."

"Sure," Mark agreed. "But that's in pieces, not in one stretch. And here when you hit a lag you can have sex. Plus," he rushed on before Callie could disagree, "in the car you're locked in together. No way to escape when you piss her off."

"Why am I the one pissing her off? What if she pisses me off?"

Mark gave her a look that clearly said, 'Seriously?'

"Ok, ok," Callie relented. "But I got this. Trust me." If only her voice reflected her words. Tugging on his arm, she began walking through the Pit again, headed towards the elevator. "Back to my point," Callie sighed, returning to her original reason for finding Mark, "while I'm road-tripping and whatever, will you look out for Cristina? She's still pretty freaked out and it's making her cranky."

"How did I get stuck babysitting Yang?" Mark whined, not for the first time.

"You live across the hall. And she's—she's like one of those whatchamacallits from _Gremlins._ Those Gizmos._"_

"You mean a gremlin?" Mark asked.

"Whatever. I'm saying, she may look all cute and fluffy now but if you don't feed her before midnight, my apartment gets destroyed."

"I'm going to ignore the fact you called Yang 'cute and fluffy' and ask again, why me? Why can't Hunt be her keeper? Doesn't doing the dirty come with a 'do not get wet' instruction manual?"

Callie stopped in her tracks and waited for Mark to realize what he had just said. When he noticed Callie was no longer strolling down the hall beside him, Mark turned around in time to see her double over with laughter. It took a minute, but his unintentional joke hit him eventually. He joined her laughter until they both were loud enough to warrant Bailey striding down the hall towards them, glaring all the way. She didn't speak to either of them; instead she simply smacked Mark, _hard_, with a chart as she stalked past.

"Ouch!" Mark shouted, rubbing his head.

Callie continued to laugh, wiping the tears from her eyes, but she recovered enough to drag him into an elevator. Struggling to speak through her amusement, she gasped, "That is the dorkiest, dirtiest thing I have ever heard."

"Hey," Mark protested, still annoyed that Bailey hit _him_, "you're the one who brought up _Gremlins_! I was only…" but he trailed off because, really, there was no defending his comment. He shrugged, grinned and decided to run with it. "Fine. If Yang can't get wet then Hunt… Nope, even I can't say it."

Callie's laughter was so hysterical, she had to struggle to breath. She had just begun to regain her wits when the elevator door opened to admit Cristina. Doubled-over once more, she didn't notice Cristina choose the floor for pediatrics.

"Torres says I have to feed you while she's gone," Mark announced over Callie's snorts.

"Like hell," was Cristina's dry reply.

Mark shrugged at Callie with an 'I tried' look in his eyes.

Barely composed, Callie inserted, "I was reminding him that you would be by yourself. And that Owen's not really…you know, helpful, yet," she finished on a strangled laugh.

"I'm a big girl, Torres. Even lived alone before you. I can handle myself."

"I know," Callie replied, sober now. "I just…It's a crappy time and I'm going to be gone a while."

Meeting Callie's eyes, Cristina let gratitude shine through for the barest of moments before resorting to her trademark fall-back: "Whatever."

The rest of the conversation was effectively cut off when the elevator doors opened on the Pediatric floor. Stepping out of the elevator, Cristina turned to glance at Callie curiously. "You coming?"

"What? No. I was running away from…Wait. Why are _you_ getting off on Peds?"

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" Callie asked.

Cristina's grin was mocking as she announced, "Roller-girl's about to steal the Harper Avery straight from your fake-cartilage-building hands."

"She's what?"

"She's prepping to do a triple organ transplant."

"What?" Callie shouted and jumped to catch the elevator door.

"You are so missing your flight," Mark calmly announced.

Callie glanced at him as she recognized the likelihood of his statement but she quickly turned back to Cristina. "A triple organ transplant?"

"Ten year old Cystic-fibrosis patient; new heart, new lungs and new liver, all in one day."

"Oh my G—Wow," Callie breathed. What she felt was pride for Arizona, not professional jealousy. _Right?_ "She's doing the transplant now?"

"Should be about to start," Cristina answered, moving towards the OR gallery. "Transplant team arrived about a half hour ago. Altman's assisting but it's Robbins' patient. Her show. You coming to watch?" Cristina asked with a glance over her shoulder.

"Absolutely," Callie responded, pulling Mark along.

* * *

They were settled in the crowded gallery before Arizona or Teddy arrived. The excited buzz floating through the room indicated what Cristina had already made clear: this surgery was a big freaking deal.

"This is like…_extremely _rare, isn't it?" Callie asked, leaning forward so only Cristina could hear.

Cristina scoffed loudly. "Is there are word that means more rare than rare? Only five of these surgeries have ever been done in the US so I'd say it's rare, yes. It's tricky," she explained, "to transplant all three organs at one time but back-to-back surgeries on a CF patient is basically a death-sentence." That was Cristina—harsh but to the point. She softened her comment by adding, "If your girl does this right, she could give this kid _years_ of quality life. Years."

Mark leaned forward to join the conversation. "This is why I'm in plastics. Blondie's about to do a difficult, complicated surgery that will take hours of precision work and it's not even a cure. Basically it's just a patch job. That's depressing," he decided, flopping back in his seat.

Callie's eyes tracked to Arizona's entrance and everything inside her lifted. _Yep, that was definitely pride._ She reclined back in her chair and whispered, "It's not depressing. She's about to give that little girl hope. It's amazing."

"It's badass," Cristina agreed.

Though her face was covered by her surgical mask, Callie could tell the instant Arizona detected her presence. The corners of Arizona's eyes crinkled the way they always did when she smiled and every muscle in her body seemed to relax into the moment. With a brief touch of her hand to cover her heart, Arizona translated gratitude, excitement and love in a single look. Even Cristina sighed.

Stepping confidently to the table, Arizona nodded to her team and whispered to herself, "In Peds we have miracles and magic." Louder, she announced, "Let's do this."

* * *

Callie watched the first hour of Arizona's surgery before she had to leave for a scheduled hip replacement, followed immediately by a scheduled shoulder arthroscopy. Barring any emergencies, the shoulder scope was Callie's last official surgery before vacation. She had charts that needed to be completed but there was no reason those couldn't be done while she watched Arizona.

By the time she returned to the gallery, charts in tow, Arizona was in hour six of her surgery. The audience had clearly shifted in and out, with Cristina now gone and Derek and Lexie added. Mark remained in the same seat he occupied when Callie left. Squeezing into the chair between Mark and Derek, and behind Lexie, Callie asked, "How's it going?"

"No complications," Mark answered. "Blondie's a well-oiled machine. So is her team."

Callie glanced sideways at Mark, keeping one eye on the action below. "Do you actually work at this hospital?" She asked while Lexie laughed lightly in response. "Seriously, you've been here for six hours?"

"Excuse me, _I_ just helped a burn victim get rid of his feeding tube for the first time in five years. He can eat solid foods again because of _my_ skin graft and jaw reconstruction. What have you done today? Let me guess—broken bones need colorful casts in the clinic?"

"Wow, sensitive," Callie smirked. "You just got here?"

"Nah, I've been done with the graft for a while. Been here about three hours."

"Ah yes, the difficult life of a plastic surgeon," Derek drawled.

Callie and Lexie both chuckled but Callie turned to address Derek. "You look great, Derek. It's wonderful to see you…here."

"Out of bed, you mean?"

"I wasn't going to say _that_…" Callie answered, "But, yeah," she agreed with a grin. "Burke's a magic man, huh?"

Nodding, Derek said, "Yang's the magic man but Preston's a hell of a surgeon. Always was. So's Teddy," he added with a nod toward the cardio surgeon below. "They tell me I'll be in there," he gestured below again, "in a few weeks."

"Wow. Congratulations, _Dr_. Shepherd. I bet you're ready to get back."

"I'm…Itchy," Derek admitted. "Anxious."

"Yeah, I'm sur—" But whatever Callie was going to say was cut off when she spotted a nurse retying Arizona's surgical mask. The process was a common necessity during long surgeries but it seemed to Callie the nurse's fingers lingered in the tendrils curling at Arizona's neck a tad longer than innocence allowed. Callie felt goose bumps rise across her skin, heralding externally the rush of awareness—of _possession_—that sped internally. Shaking off the sensation, Callie was about to laugh at herself when she saw the nurse trace a brief hand down the length of Arizona's back before stepping away. _That_ was definitely not professional touching.

Eyes narrowed, Callie felt herself glaring at the touchy-feely nurse. Her frustration multiplied when the woman, whose own blonde hair curled in admittedly delicate ringlets, turned her body enough for Callie to glimpse a small scar at the corner of her right eye.

"That's-that's…" She sputtered.

"I was wondering when you were going to notice." Mark's grin could only be described as shit-eating.

"She—she wasn't here? Before, she wasn't here. Was she?"

"Nope," Mark replied cheerily. Too cheerily. "She's stage two. Blondie cleared two teams. I guess everyone was free since Blondie's scheduled surgeries were bumped for this."

"She—Did you see how—Shit." Callie couldn't seem to finish a complete sentence.

Lexie, who also noticed the nurse's too-cozy contact, asked, "Who is she?" Then to prove she was an unflinching member of Team Callie, Lexie clarified, "The tramp."

Callie laughed gratefully but her response was terse. "She's Karen."

"The hot new lesbian nurse in Peds," Mark supplied.

"Stop calling her the 'hot lesbian,'" Callie and Derek muttered at the same time.

"Ah, I said 'hot _new_ lesbian,'" Mark specified.

"Hot lesbian or not, Arizona's taken," Lexie announced, daring someone to disagree. As if anyone in this crowd would argue.

"Damn right, she is," Callie agreed. The jealousy she felt burning through her was unfamiliar. With George and Izzie, that emotion was fearful; angst-ridden and painful. Because she didn't trust George. With Arizona, the trust, in this area especially, was absolute. Certain. That level of faith lent Callie's jealousy a different shade. This feeling was territorial, a little angry and surprisingly…_invigorating_. Mine. That was the word flashing behind Callie's eyes. She felt her pulse race and unconsciously uncrossed and re-crossed her legs.

"Have you met Karen yet?" Derek asked, interrupting Callie's internal monologue.

"Oh yeah, we've met," Callie answered. "She's not exactly my biggest fan." Callie watched as Karen offered Arizona a clamp. Callie leaned forward and shifted onto the balls of her feet, a ridiculous fighting stance, as she watched the nurse's fingers curl around Arizona's hand for the barest of moments.

"Oh no she didn't," Lexie whispered.

Callie smacked Lexie's shoulder in a gesture of painful unity. "You saw that? You saw that-that _slut_ try to hold my girlfriend's—my _fiancée's_—hand?"

"How do you know she's a slut?" Derek wondered. Personally he didn't see anything inappropriate occurring but he knew girls could be more…_observant_ about such things.

"She's the female him," Callie retorted and jerked her thumb in Mark's direction.  
"Slut," she repeated certainly, unconcerned that she was spreading unverified gossip. Mark couldn't find it in himself to be offended so he cocked his head in Derek's direction, a quick nod indicating 'She's right.' "Evidently she wants my Arizona. She can't have her," Callie asserted defiantly, unconcerned how irrational the statement sounded.

"You don't know any of that for sure," Derek reasoned. "Besides, even if she is…_interested_, that doesn't mean you should get pissed," he suggested. Callie considered idly how Meredith could stand that oh-so-reasonable tone of his. "Robbins isn't going to reciprocate. You two about to leave on a three week vacation. There's no reason to be jealous."

Callie and Lexie both stared at Derek for a long minute before Callie pointed at him and muttered, "You sleep with girls who aren't your date to the prom so…shut up." Lexie's nod of agreement was emphatic.

"_Years_ ago," Derek murmured but, feeling outnumbered, he took Callie's advice.

Callie and Lexie spent the next half hour dissecting Karen's every move, with the occasional amused input from Mark. Every glance was desperate; every statement pointed; every touch unnecessary. When Arizona asked Karen if she was _ready_—to do some surgical-type thing that no one paid attention to—Mark snorted, "Oh she's ready, alright. Ready to shove you into the closest on-call room."

Derek turned to stare keenly at Mark. "You are not helping."

Mark shrugged and grinned but Callie shook her head and gestured towards the intercom and video screen. "No, he's right. Listen to the way she said, 'Yes, Dr. Robbins,' all slutty-nurse-to-hot-doctor-like." Callie's reenactment sounded a lot more porn star ready than Karen's original but Derek got the point; he resumed his silence. "You see the way—"

"They're pinking up," Cristina interrupted from the doorway, stepping in and up to the gallery glass for a closer look. "The lungs are pink and filling with air," she noted excitedly. "The heart's beating. She's done it!" Cristina's tone was bordering on giddy.

As it became clear the surgery was a success, the gallery audience erupted in applause. Clearly they were not riveted by the soap opera that had consumed Callie's attention. She felt the smallest trickle of shame intrude her frustration. Her preoccupation with Karen had nearly eclipsed Arizona's big moment: a successful triple organ transplant on a ten year old CF patient. It was _awesome_ and Callie had basically missed it. She was actively regretting her lapse when she felt Lexie tapping rapidly on her knee.

Following the trajectory of Lexie's point, Callie glanced down in time to see Arizona facing Karen, her hand raised for a celebratory high-five. Karen, however, ignored the raised hand and wrapped Arizona in a tight hug. From anyone else, the affection would be disregarded as heat-of-the-moment excitement. Appropriate, even, considering the success the team had recently shared. But Callie had just spent the better part of an hour criticizing the way this woman _blinked_ too sexily. Nothing was disregarded.

While Callie and Lexie watched, Karen held Arizona in a comfortable embrace, her hands rubbing quickly up and down Arizona's sides. She turned her head into Arizona's shoulder and—"She sniffed her hair!" Callie shouted a little too loudly and jumped from her seat. She flopped back down when she noticed the rest of the gallery turned towards her but she repeated sulkily, "That bitch _sniffed_ her hair."

Arizona moved quickly out of the embrace. Callie knew Arizona recognized Karen's less-than-professional interest because she saw Arizona blink rapidly as the girls pulled apart before turning to envelop Teddy in a hug. A perfectly acceptable, platonic hug, in Callie's jaded opinion. When she moved out of Teddy's arms, Arizona glanced up and instinctively locked eyes with Callie.

Though she could only see Arizona's eyes above the mask, Callie knew that look. It was her 'I just rocked this surgery and need somewhere to put all this adrenaline' look. Callie _loved_ that look and the streak of possession coursing through her veins only heightened her awareness. Once again, Callie found her legs clenching and unclenching as she returned Arizona's smile.

Shooting a one-eyed glance in Karen's direction, Callie could see the nurse's gaze track between Arizona and Callie and appreciated the understanding she saw reflected in the woman's green eyes. _Oh yes, slutty nurse, _Callie thought, _she's mine._ She could tell Karen recognized more than the connection between Callie and Arizona; she undoubtedly also grasped the obvious _want_ sparking between them. _Yep, that's mine, too,_ Callie acknowledged with an undeniably superior grin into Karen's narrowed gaze.

Watching the triple by-play, Cristina rolled her eyes. "God, would you two get a room already?"

"On it," Callie replied and strode from the room to meet Arizona at her locker.

* * *

Callie's strides into the locker room were purposeful and determined. Throwing open the door, her eyes darkened into menacing pools of black when she found Karen standing in front of Arizona's locker. "Excuse me," Callie said, gratified when the nurse jumped and quietly yelped. "This is a doctors-only area."

Callie was never one to enforce such petty protocol around the hospital but now seemed like the perfect time to start.

Karen took a few bracing breaths before turning to face Callie with straightened shoulders and a haughty look. Callie could see nerves and a touch of guilt dancing in the nurse's eyes but she was impressed when the blonde quickly camouflaged them with arrogance. Raising both brows in an expression of innocence, Karen kept her voice trained to a purr and trailed long fingers across Arizona's name on the locker. "Oh, I know, _Doctor_ Torres. It's invitation only and, well, I was invited."

Score one for the nurse because that bombshell definitely rocked Callie's world. "She-she—" Shaking her head to clear it, Callie demanded, "Where is Dr. Robbins?"

Karen allowed herself a quiet laugh and murmured, "Dr. Robbins? Does she like it when you call her that? Do you use that during your…_personal_ time?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Callie asked with a wide step towards the foolish girl, her hands shaking with an unfamiliar desire to strike.

Raising both hands in a gesture of peace, Karen's smile remained serene. "Kidding, Dr. Torres. Just kidding. Dr. Robbins left her scrub cap in the scrub room," she explained, gesturing towards the pink cap emblazoned with purple butterflies that hung from Arizona's cubby. "Dr. Altman indicated it was a favorite and asked if I would return it as she was on her way to speak to our patient's parents."

"Great," Callie responded. "You've returned it. Thanks. You can go now."

_God, that laugh is annoying,_ Callie thought when Karen chuckled again. "That's fine," Karen said, moving towards the door with a meaningful smile over Callie's shoulder. "I already got what I came for."

Whirling around in the direction of Karen's gaze, Callie saw what caused the streak of desire to chase through Karen's eyes: Arizona, leaning against the end of a row of lockers, wrapped only in a towel, her skin dripping. And, Callie noted, the dimples on full display. Callie barely heard the door click closed behind the departing nurse as she approached Arizona, stalking her fiancé's eager retreat until Arizona's back was pressed against Derek Shepherd's locker. "Wipe that smile off your face, Arizona," Callie demanded when she reached the giggling blonde.

Immediately feigning wide-eyed innocence, Arizona bit back the groan that threatened to rip from her throat when Callie gripped her hips with a hard squeeze. "What smile, Calliope?" She asked easily.

"The one that enjoyed that jealous little scene," Callie responded, inserting her thigh between Arizona's legs with a meaningful thrust. She glanced down and felt a tremor race through her chest at the sight of her leg pressed between Arizona's, pushing the thin hospital towel up to dangerously enticing heights.

Arizona's hips, acting of their own volition, rolled against Callie's thigh, urging her already-heated center along Callie's scrubs. There was something deliciously stimulating about being held utterly captive by the strength of Callie's gaze and the pressure of her body. "Oh, but a possessive Calliope is so…unusual," Arizona explained, her dimples deeper than ever. Leaning forward, she breathed into Callie's ear, "And ridiculously, insanely hot."

When she pulled back to smile at her fiancée, Arizona saw Callie's eyebrow lift in aroused appreciation and she nearly moaned aloud at the lust that look shot into her core. Feeling herself go instantly wet, Arizona lifted a leg to wrap around Callie's waist, increasing the friction created by the thigh rocking against her sex.

Callie dropped her head against Arizona's slick shoulder and bit, less gently than usual, at the sensitive skin of Arizona's neck. Instantly soothing the burn with a soft swipe of her tongue, Callie's voice rumbled against Arizona's throat. "That bitch wants you. I can't really blame her but—" Callie lifted her head to look directly into Arizona's eyes—eyes that had gone opaque with arousal—and accentuated every word. "You. Are. Mine. _Mine_," she growled again.

"God," Arizona shuddered, this time unable to hold back the moan. She forgot where they were; forgot her personal preference to be in control; forgot everything but the possession she saw reflected in Callie's darkened eyes. Had she really told Teddy that she was the one who most enjoyed control? Judging from the glint in her eyes, Callie was doing a damn fine imitation of enjoyment. Lifting her hands to the knot of towel twisted above her breasts, Arizona demanded, "Then take me."

But before the towel could drop in heedless abandon, Callie stepped a single, shocking inch away and shook her head. "Nope."

"_N-Nope?_" Arizona asked incredulously. "Nope?" She repeated.

Callie laughed but the sound was stretched thin by her own riveted yearning. "We're in the locker room. The _unlocked_ locker room," she reminded her typically conscientious fiancée. Few things pleased Callie more than the knowledge that she, and only she, could make Arizona forget her own inhibitions. "Besides, we've both got things to wrap up before we leave." Allowing herself to step infinitesimally closer to the blonde when she saw resignation steal across Arizona's beautiful face, Callie twisted the loosened knot of the towel into a single fist and yanked Arizona hard against her. "I will take you," she promised, sweeping her tongue into across Arizona's parted lips. "Soon. But it's not going to be fast and it's not going to be rough and it sure as Hell is not going to be here."

"The plane—"Arizona shakily began before Callie interrupted her. Callie sensed Arizona's reluctance but couldn't resist teasing her a while longer.

"Let's call the plane a sneak peek. The opening act, just before the main event." When Arizona's eyes widened in intrigued uncertainty, Callie decided to give her an easy out. She added, "If we can stay awake long enough to get going."

Arizona smiled as she realized Callie knew her, understood her, well enough to provide an escape route. She was already imagining how she could reward Callie for such insight, the so-called 'main event,' when she remembered what came after the plane ride. Or rather, _where_ came after the flight. "My-my p-parents," Arizona quickly stammered, unable to finish the thought. _Dear God, this woman has robbed me of articulate speech._

Streaking her arm around Arizona's waist, Callie rubbed a firm hand across Arizona's terry-clothed ass and smiled. "I'm not going to ruin your reputation, babe," she pledged and leaned forward to pull Arizona's well-gnawed bottom lip between her teeth. "Trust me, I don't want to get caught by your parents any more than you do," she said, watching Arizona's eyes drift closed. "What I have planned for you is a private showing. Just you. Just me. Just us." Arizona's forehead dropped against Callie's and Callie felt the blonde's rapid pants bathe her face. Callie leaned forward for a kiss that quickly became demanding. When Arizona's hands rushed beneath her scrub top and sprinted towards her chest, Callie knew she needed to move away, and fast, if she wanted to keep her promises. Hell, if she wanted to catch their plane.

Breaking their embrace suddenly, Callie winked at Arizona's gaping face. "Better get ready," she suggested, enjoying the double _entendre_. "You don't want to miss…_anything_."

Arizona's eyes narrowed at Callie's seeming nonchalance and muttered to Callie's fleeing form, "I hate you, Calliope."

Enjoying the opportunity to rehash one of Arizona's favorite moments, Callie grinned, "Because I'm right. And I'm awesome." But she ruined her triumphant exit when she turned to smile fully at Arizona as the blonde fumbled to dress. "Arizona?"

A single glare was all the frustrated woman would spare.

"You were amazing today. Incredible. You're mine," Callie repeated while Arizona's entire body softened with flattered surprise, "and I've never been prouder of anything in my life." She slipped out the door at the same time Arizona laid a trembling hand against her spinning heart. _Swoop. Soar._

* * *

Arizona, always reluctant to give up control, required several tries before she was actually ready to walk away from her department for three weeks so the girls arrived at the airport with barely enough time to board the plane. Unable to enjoy the sumptuous comfort of first class, Arizona gripped Callie's hand as soon as they sat down. Leaning across Arizona's rigid body, Callie signaled the flight attendant to approach.

"Ma'am?" The male attendant asked and tossed a charming smile in Arizona's direction.

"Is it possible to get a glass of white and a glass of red wine before take off?"

"Certainly, ma'am. I'll be just a moment."

Glancing around the cabin, Callie realized that she and Arizona shared the first class cabin with only one other couple, an older man and woman who were both already engrossed in their books. The attendant delivered their wine and didn't blink when Arizona gulped hers down in a single sip. The plane began to taxi down the runway and Callie knew this, the taking off and landing portion, was the most difficult aspect of flying for Arizona. Callie rubbed soothing circles over Arizona's flinching hand with her thumb and attempted to distract the blonde from her fears with a steady stream of conversation.

"See the couple back there?" Callie asked, gesturing towards their cabin-mates seated two rows across and behind. Arizona turned her head just enough to see the couple in question before nodding tersely and facing forward. "I bet they've already joined the Mile High Club," Callie whispered. "They are probably preferred members," she added while waggling her eyebrows and winking dramatically. Her silliness was rewarded when Arizona's gaze flipped to hers before whipping around to peer at the couple again. Callie felt the vestiges of nerves release when Arizona's grip on her hand relaxed.

"No way!" Arizona whispered excitedly. "They're…no way," she repeated.

Callie laughed and pulled Arizona over in the seat until she was curled in Callie's arms, her back leaning comfortably against Callie's front. Whispering into Arizona's hair, Callie continued, "Uh huh. That's how they met. He was on a business flight to Vegas and she was recently divorced, meeting some old college friends for a girls' weekend. She wanted to do something crazy for the first time in her life so about halfway through their flight, she dropped her hand on the handsome executive's thigh," Callie mimicked her story and let one hand fall to just above Arizona's knee, "and the rest, as they say, is history."

Arizona turned her head to peak at the couple again, erupting into a torrent of giggles when she saw the woman, still absorbed in her book, casually drop a single hand atop the man's upper thigh. Shifting back to snuggle into Callie's embrace, Arizona realized with a start that the plane had reached its cruising altitude and the flight attendant was once again heading their way with two glasses of wine. Callie's story had effectively sidetracked Arizona's focus on the plane's take off.

Winking at both girls, the attendant passed over the drinks. "I took the liberty of pouring these as soon as the seatbelt sign was lifted," he explained with a conspiratorial wink at Arizona's empty glass.

Arizona's responding smile was only slightly embarrassed and she lifted her fresh glass in a toast before taking a small sip. The attendant grinned into Arizona's eyes before walking away. Callie snorted and pulled a blanket snuggly across both their laps. Arizona's glass bobbled in her grasp when one of Callie's hands snuck beneath the blanket and traced soft fingernails across Arizona's stomach.

"Calliope—" Arizona began, craning her neck to look into the brunette's eyes.

"Shh, baby." Callie dropped a fingertip against Arizona's lip and held it there a moment before tracing her finger across Arizona's top lip. Her other hand continued to massage Arizona beneath the blanket. She grinned when Arizona's mouth trembled open. "You are adorable when you are nervous, do you know that?"

"Nervous?" Arizona asked, feigning indignity.

Callie laughed softly and shook her head, "We won't be joining the Mile High Club tonight, Arizona. I want you," she whispered into Arizona's ears when blue eyes widened quickly and dropped to stare at her lap. "I want you all the time but we aren't going to do anything you aren't fully committed to doing."

Arizona struggled between what she wanted and what she could handle, finally dropping her head back with a sigh that was equal parts relieved and disappointed. "I'm a chicken," she confessed.

"You are far from chicken," Callie said, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "You're just self-aware."

"Self-aware?"

"Yeah, well, you tend to be a little…_loud_ during sex with me," Callie snickered. "So sex on a plane is probably not the best idea, even if our attendant is totally checking you out and the only other people in our cabin are card-carrying members of the MHC."

Arizona laughed. "The MHC? Moron." But her smile was sly as she added, "You're right about the attendant though. He was totally checking me out. I'm getting that a lot today."

Callie's eyes narrowed and Arizona laughed, delighted by her own joke. "Don't remind me," Callie warned, the hand on Arizona's hip sliding a few inches lower and squeezing possessively.

Arizona snuggled quietly against Callie's chest once more and asked, "So no sex?"

"Not now," Callie clarified, grazing her hand lightly beneath Arizona's top to feel soft, warm skin beneath her palm.

The cabin was mostly dark, illuminated only by the spotlights burning over the readers' heads. Arizona, exhausted by the combination of a seven hour surgery, intense sexual tension and the fear of flying, felt her eyes slipping quietly closed as Callie's hand rubbed soothing circles across her torso. She felt Callie shift to turn on her iPod headphones but Arizona couldn't rouse herself to open her eyes. She was on the verge of drifting to sleep when the thought running through her mind slipped unbidden from her lips. "No sex at my parents' house either." Her eyes shot open when she felt Callie stiffen against her back and Arizona realized what had just come tumbling from her mouth.

"Ah, excuse me?" Callie asked. It was her custom to wear only one headphone, leaving her one ear free to listen to her surroundings. Moments like this were exactly why the habit was born.

"Oh, um… What?" Arizona fell back on the obvious defense: plausible deniability. "I must have been talking in my sleep again."

"Not gonna work, Arizona," Callie said with a shake of her head as she pulled the single plug out of her ear. "Why can't we have sex at your parent's house?"

"I-my father—" Defense number two: aggressive rationality. "It's only a week, Calliope! Not even a week. You aren't that hard up."

"Oh no," Callie shook her head again. "Don't turn this on me. I can go a week, Arizona. What I want to know is _why_ and, more importantly, why you suddenly seem so nervous about this. You said yourself, it's barely a week? Why would you assume I'd have trouble controlling myself for a few days at your parents' house?" Callie couldn't shake the feeling that there was more going on here.

_Ok, fine, defense number three. The truth. Damnit._ Sitting up so she could face Callie fully, Arizona said, "I haven't told you about my parents."

"Are you kidding me, Arizona? I've been memorizing the details for weeks! Your dad is Colonel Daniel Robbins of the United States Marine Corps. Your mother, Kate or Katie, taught high school science on base schools for most of your life." She didn't mention that Arizona was raised with one older brother, Danny, who was killed when his unit's humvee drove over a roadside bomb. Instead, she continued, "Your father was born in California but both sides of your family are actually from Boston and your parents have known each other since kindergarten. They returned to Boston when your father retired and your grandmother Robbins, Maw-Maw, lives with them now."

Arizona couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as Callie recited her carefully catalogued information. Callie was determined to make a good impression and Arizona was sure her family would love her fiancée for the effort alone. They just had one, _small_ hurdle to cross first. "You know all the facts, Calliope," Arizona said. "You know that my dad is…tough."

"He's a marine," Callie replied. "I kind of figured 'tough' came with the package."  
"It does," Arizona agreed. "He lives his life in a lot of black and white and…well, there's not a lot of room to bend."

"He bent for you," Callie said, smiling as she recalled Arizona's conversation with her own father. A conversation Arizona had not shared with Callie until after Callie's family came to visit.

Arizona also smiled over the memory. "He did. Without hesitation. But that doesn't mean he changed who he _is,_ on a very basic level."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm still his little girl. He's still not sure _anyone_ is good enough for me."

"You're saying I should expect to be grilled." Callie had prepared for exactly that. After all, her own father had asked about Arizona's religious beliefs for—ha—God's sake. "I'm ready, Arizona. I'm nervous, I admit, but I love you. Absolutely. I'm pretty sure your parents will see that."

"They will," Arizona agreed, her eyes drenched in love and appreciation. "But at his core, Dad's an old fashioned guy. That hasn't changed."

Callie began to gnaw on the inside of her cheek as memories of Arizona's introduction to her own father flooded her mind. "So, what, he's ok that you are gay but not ok with you having a girlfriend?" Callie was confused; she had spoken to Colonel Robbins over the phone on numerous occasions and he had never been anything but friendly and warm. In fact, Callie typically felt more comfortable with Arizona's father than she did with Arizona's mother.

"No. No," Arizona rushed to make Callie understand. "He's excited to meet you, Calliope. Honestly. But…" Arizona closed her eyes and wondered how she had gotten herself into this mess. "He won't let us share a room."

_Well, that was unexpected,_ Callie thought as she processed Arizona's announcement. "Ok," she drawled, willing to abide by the Robbins' house rules. She still couldn't understand why Arizona seemed so nervous about this. Had she ever given the girl reason to believe the sex was her only interest in this relationship? No, that couldn't be it. And suddenly the answer hit her like a load of bricks crashing atop a cartoon character's head. "Arizona Marie Robbins, do your parents know that we live together?"

Arizona was actively inspecting her lap, her fingers twisting Callie's when she whispered, "Mom does."

"But not your father?" Callie guessed, sighing when Arizona shook her head. "Arizona, are you kidding me? Even _my _father knows you moved in! Does he even know that your address changed?"

"He does!" Arizona defended herself. "Of course he does. He just…he thinks I moved closer to the hospital."

"Your mother hasn't told him?"

Arizona shook her head again. "She said I'm a grown woman and it was my responsibility to tell my father about this."

"So you lied instead?"

"I didn't lie! Your place _is_ closer to the hospital!"

"_Our_ place, Arizona. Our place."

"I know. I know, I need to tell him. It's just…in his world, couples don't live together until they get married. He doesn't care if it's two girls or two guys or whatever. It's all the same to him. There're rules. Dad really likes rules."

"Does he-does he know you have sex?" Callie asked skeptically. Her parents were strict Catholics and even they did not enforce the no-sex-before-marriage doctrine.

Arizona's eyes stretched wider than ever when Callie mentioned her father and sex in the same breath. "We definitely do not talk about that," she said. "I guess-maybe-he might…I have no idea what he knows," Arizona admitted, blowing her bangs aside with a single puff of air. "He's an intelligent man so I guess he's figured it out but that doesn't change his stance. No living together, no sleeping in the same room, before marriage."

"We can't get married," Callie reminded her, for the first time finding that inequity convenient.

Arizona rolled her eyes. "Yes, we can, Calliope. Close enough to satisfy my father. He's a lot like Mrs. Maize, actually. We can stand before our friends and family and publicly announce that we are committed to each other. We can make walking away, from a legal perspective, difficult. We _want _to do that. It's the commitment that matters to him, not the official recognition."

"That's—That's…" Callie sighed. "That's actually kind of sweet."

"Sweet?" Arizona's relief was tentative.

"Yeah," Callie relented. "It's a little fairytaleish but I like that his rules don't disappear just because you've chosen a different-than-expected lifestyle. There's something…noble about retaining his principles in the face of so much change."

Arizona stared at Callie for a moment before twining their fingers together and pulling Callie's hand up for a brief kiss. "Oh, my father is going to love you."

"Does he know we're engaged?"

"Yes," Arizona answered quickly, squeezing Callie's hand. "Absolutely. I could never keep something that important from him."

Callie pursed her lips in an obvious 'You're kidding me' expression but she didn't comment on what Arizona _was _keeping from him. Grateful for Callie's self control, Arizona's grin turned hopeful. "We're ok?"

"We're fine, Arizona. I can't believe you waited till now to tell me this but…we're fine," she repeated.

"And you won't bust me?"

Callie shook her head at Arizona's child-like hope. "You know, I think I'm with your mother on this one. Your father, your responsibility."

That wasn't _exactly_ the response Arizona was looking for. "Gee, thanks," she muttered, pouting when Callie laughed.

"Sorry, babe. You got yourself into this mess. You don't want to tell your dad we live together, ok. I won't lie to him. That's not how I'm going to start my relationship with my future father-in-law. But I won't say anything to get you caught either."

Arizona flopped against Callie on a huff but she knew better than to expect anything more. "Fine."

"Oh and Arizona?" Callie nipped lightly against Arizona's ear, smiling when Arizona arched her neck to allow greater access, even though she was still obviously annoyed. "You are so going to owe me. Rest up at your parents because we have a long vacation ahead of us and you are going to have to think of some very…_creative_ ways to make this up to me."

Both girls shivered in anticipation.

* * *

Relieved to finally get her confession off her chest, Arizona fell asleep soon after their conversation. She was wrapped soothingly in Callie's strong arms and slept soundly enough that she did not notice the plane landing. She did not wake up until she felt Callie whispering soft kisses against her mouth.

"Wake up, Arizona. We're here."

"Calliope?"

Callie loved Arizona's voice when it was groggy with sleep. "Yeah, baby. We're here," she repeated. "You are about to see your parents."

Arizona rubbed her eyes awake but she smiled when Callie mentioned her parents. It had been nearly seven months since Arizona had last seen her family—a full year since she had been home to Boston—and she was anxious for their visit to officially begin.

Callie watched Arizona's dimples deepen and laid a gentle hand against her cheek. "You're happy, aren't you?"

"I am," Arizona replied, turning her head to kiss Callie's palm. "I can't wait for them to meet you. For you to meet them." Rejuvenated from her nap, Arizona stood and tugged on Callie's hand. "Come on, let's go."

"We're going, we're going," Callie laughed, grabbing their carry-ons and handing Arizona hers. Callie was enjoying her fiancée's eagerness, even as she struggled to tamp down the last of her anxiety. They were halfway down Logan Airport's deserted corridor when Callie pulled Arizona to a sudden stop, guiding her away from the trickle of departing passengers.

"Callie, what are you doing?"

"Just a minute," Callie answered and put her bag on the seat behind her. Wrapping her arms around Arizona's waist, Callie asked, "Are you parents picking us up?"

"Yes," Arizona huffed impatiently. "Not everyone hires a driver to take them home from the airport. They should already be waiting at the gate. Now—"

But whatever she was about to say was cut off when Callie laid her mouth against Arizona's lips in the gentlest of kisses. Allowing the kiss to develop on its own, Callie felt Arizona's mouth part on a sigh and quietly swept her tongue inside. Tasting the deepest contours of Arizona's mouth, Callie pulled Arizona even closer against her.

Instantly caught up in the kiss, Arizona allowed her tongue to tangle with Callie's, twirling in an ancient dance, before she pushed into Callie's mouth and took the kiss from gentle to desperate. Her teeth scraped against Callie's lip and her hands gripped tightly to Callie's hair. When she felt Callie's knees begin to sag, when she felt her own hands begin to tremble, Arizona broke away from the kiss just enough to tip her forehead against Callie's. Smiling into chocolate eyes, Arizona asked, "What was that for?"

Callie shrugged and placed another light kiss against Arizona's mouth before dropping her head to nuzzle Arizona's neck. "I love you," she stated simply.

"I love you, too," Arizona responded just as easily, her hand trailing through Callie's curls to cup her jaw.

"It might be a while before I get to do that again," Callie speculated. "I wanted to get my fix before we faced the firing squad."

Arizona laughed at Callie's not-unreasonable description of her family and trailed a finger across the smoothness of Callie's cheek. "I appreciate the sentiment, Calliope, but don't worry. My family may not talk about sex but we are big kissers. All the time with the kissing."

"Yeah?" Callie grinned, moving to pick up her bag and grabbing Arizona's hand so they could begin to walk again.

"Oh yeah," Arizona affirmed. "Let's go see my parents!"


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: And Recognize That There Are Ties Between Us  
**_Shed a Little Light_, James Taylor

A/N: I know, it has been a really long time between updates. Too long. I'm sorry and I appreciate all of you who have attempted to kick me in the ass and get this posted. Looking for a job, the holidays, computer issues and some serious writer's block, all compounded into a really long delay. As an apology, this chapter is the longest one yet because, after such a prolonged wait, chopping it up into several updates seems patently unfair. It is much more descriptive and narrative than previous chapters because I found I really enjoyed exploring Arizona's relatively unknown roots.

Don't worry, there is no Africa here. Never will be.

Up next, a road trip. But first, meet the Robbins.

* * *

Arizona spotted her father, standing tall as always, in the front row of the sparse crowd waiting at the entrance to the airport gate. Dimples winking, Arizona dropped Callie's hand and, with a delighted yelp, sprinted the last few feet into her father's waiting arms. Callie enjoyed the sight of the man's own dimples peeking out before he caught his daughter in a strong hug and lifted her off her feet.

"How's my girl?" He asked the question still buried against Arizona's neck. "How's my baby girl?"

"I'm awesome, Dad." Arizona leaned back and perched both elbows on her father's shoulders in a familiar gesture. Her feet continued to dangle a few inches above the ground. "It's so good to see you."

"Good to see you safe," her father replied. Callie approached just as the Colonel uttered his last line and she heard the smallest tremor enter his otherwise stoic voice. He laid his cheek against Arizona's hair and added, "You scared us, Zona."

_Zona?_ Callie thought. _Hmm._

"I know, Dad. Scared me, too. But I'm fine. Maybe better than fine because…" Arizona wriggled out of her father's grasp and turned to tug Callie forward. "Dad, this is Calliope. Calliope, this is Colonel Daniel Robbins."

Callie was grateful Arizona laced their left hands together as she held out her right to shake the Colonel's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you in person, sir."

Daniel appreciated Callie's firm shake and unflinching eye contact, even though he guessed his daughter had coached her on the art of a Robbins introduction. One side of his mouth lifted in an amused grin, a perfect replica of his daughter's common expression, and he replied, "Nice to meet you, too, Calliope." When he caught Callie's barely perceptible wince, he laughed out loud. "You weren't the only one who was given introduction lessons by Zona. She thought it would be funny if I called you Calliope because you would never correct me but I understand you prefer Callie?"

"Generally," Callie answered, meeting Arizona's gaze out of the corner of her eye and smiling softly.

"Then Callie it is. You call me Daniel."

"Yes, sir," Callie replied, pulling her carryon to the side so she could keep her hand linked with Arizona's.

"Alright, girls, it's late and your mother is dying to see you two. Let's get going." Without waiting for their assent, Daniel grabbed Arizona's carryon and marched towards baggage claim. Callie was surprised when Arizona immediately hopped to—there is no other way to accurately describe her hurried pace in Daniel's wake. Callie's long strides, which typically ate up ground at a much faster rate than Arizona's, were no match for the Colonel's and she found herself two-stepping to keep up. Arizona, practically jogging and pulling Callie behind her, glanced over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. She whispered, "That's my dad. 'No reason to stroll when a man can march.'"

* * *

Daniel pulled his hybrid crossover into a small alley on the side of a narrow brownstone that was so typically Boston it could cover a brochure. So different from the bright stucco of Miami or the wood and glass amalgamations of Seattle, Callie found Boston's stubborn grasp on the past endearing and she was pleased to see the same sentiment reflected here. Pulling herself out of the car, and shivering against the bitter cold, Callie glanced up at the brick building and tried to remember what she knew of the Robbins home.

She knew that the two-story house, nestled among a series of row homes in Boston's Beacon Hill neighborhood, had been built in 1788 by Arizona's great-great-some number of greats-grandfather Robbins. While most of the neighborhood whispered of wealth and privilege, the Robbins home was a comfortable fusion of family and history that spoke to tradition over opulence. The gates surrounding its small yard seemed simple and basic at first glance—almost pedestrian compared to its neighbors—until you learned that the iron and copper casting was rumored to have been forged by a local foundryman named Paul Revere.

Turning back to the car at the sound of a slamming door, Callie realized that Daniel and Arizona had already gathered their bags from the trunk. "Sorry," Callie apologized sheepishly, trying her best to stifle a yawn. Pulling her jacket tightly around her chest, Callie asked, "Here, Daniel, let me take that?"

Daniel pulled a step away and shook his head. "I got it. Besides," he added, nodding towards where the door had opened, "there's someone up there who would really like to meet you."

Following the direction of his nod, Callie saw Arizona's mother opening the door, steam billowing over the icy steps as the warmth from the house poured out onto the porch. Although it was one o'clock in the morning, Kate Robbins was still dressed for the day—her black pants and maroon top ruthlessly pressed and her blonde hair pulled back in a loose, but somehow still neat, bun. Glancing down at her own jeans and leather jacket, both slightly crumpled after the long flight, Callie felt overwhelmingly under dressed. Hanging back until Arizona reached her side, Callie muttered, "Your mom looks like she's ready to go to a ladies lunch."

Snorting softly at Callie's analogy, Arizona nodded. "Yep. That's how she always looks. But don't worry, she's only half as imposing as she seems."

Arizona's words were proven true when, with a 'Whoop!' that shocked Callie to her core, Kate hopped down the slippery steps two at a time and ran through the snow to embrace her daughter. She held on to Arizona for a long minute, rocking back and forth with excitement, before turning and indulging in the same pleasure with Callie.

"Mom," Arizona laughed, enjoying Callie's expression of nerves, surprise and wary enjoyment, as she stared at Arizona over Kate's shoulder. "Mom," Arizona said again with more force. "If you'll let go of her, I'll introduce you."

"Sorry. Sorry," Kate said again, brushing two hands down her barely-wrinkled pants as she stepped away from Callie. She winked at her husband when he passed with the girls' bags before holding out a hand. "Callie. It's lovely to finally meet you."

"Same to you, Mrs. Robbins. Thank you for inviting me into your home." Arizona had to hold back her chuckle at Callie's formal greeting.

"Kate. She's polite," Kate remarked to her daughter, wrapping an arm around Arizona's shoulders as though she couldn't stand not to touch.

"I guess," Arizona shrugged. Whispering to her mom she added, "She's nervous."

"She should be," Kate grinned back conspiratorially. "That's the way these things work."

"Nice, Mom." Elevating her voice so Callie didn't feel left out, Arizona asked, "Is Maw Maw asleep?"

"I imagine so," Kate answered, "but she's staying at Uncle Drew's for the next few days. You'll see her soon."

"We didn't mean to kick her out," Callie shyly commented, worried they were the reason Arizona's grandmother was staying elsewhere.

"Oh, you didn't," Kate assured her. "She likes to rotate where she stays these days. Says it helps her keep an eye on the family. Now, I'm sure you girls are exhausted from your work day and travelling. Zona, you show Callie around and we'll all get ready for bed. We can get to know each other in the morning. Daniel," Kate added when her husband came back to gather the bags Arizona had dropped on the lawn, "make sure you carry Callie's things to the Blue Room."

"Yes, ma'am," Daniel saluted, at the same time Callie scrambled, "Oh, no, I can get them."

"You just leave those bags, honey," Kate said, laying her free hand on Callie's arm. "He likes to feel useful."

"You've been using that line for 38 years, Katie," Daniel muttered to his wife as he passed, again, with more bags.

"And it still works," Kate smirked, giggling when Daniel snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close for a quick but thorough kiss.

Glancing over her shoulder, Callie could tell by Arizona's brief eye roll that the scene unfolding before them was typical. Arizona stepped close behind Callie and dropped a gentle kiss to the slope of Callie's neck. "Told you we were big kissers in my family," she whispered, her breath burning hot against Callie's ears just as Daniel shut out the cold night air.

* * *

By the time the girls trudged up the stairs, after a brief tour of the house, they were exhausted. They shared time in the bathroom and prepared for bed before Arizona followed Callie into the room that would be her home for the next few days. Closing the door behind her to ensure a private goodnight, Arizona nearly crashed into Callie's back when the brunette hesitated just over the threshold.

"Calliope?"

"I…I'm fine. I'm sorry," Callie instantly apologized. "I just…by myself," she halfheartedly explained, staring wide-eyed at the large bed that dominated the room.

"I thought you were okay with this, Callie," Arizona said nervously, biting her lip when Callie stared forlornly at the massive bed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but…"

"No, Arizona, I'm fine. I'm…I am," Callie insisted. "It's just…strange bed, strange house and…it's nothing," she finished lamely but Arizona began to understand.

Dropping on the bed, Arizona patted the side Callie would normally occupy and gestured for Callie to join her. Callie flopped on the bed with a loud creak and heaved an exasperated groan. "This is ridiculous," she moaned. "You're exhausted, Arizona. Go to bed. I'll be fine."

"You will be," Arizona agreed, "but I could use a hug, too." She opened her arms and Callie gratefully crawled into her embrace. "I think my dad likes you already," Arizona announced, her cheek pressed against Callie's curls, running her hands soothingly up and down Callie's sides.

"Mmm, maybe," Callie concurred. "Your Mom's a hugger."

"She is. But don't be fooled by the greeting, Mom's a tough sell," Arizona warned her. "Dad's all 'I'm a Marine,' but Mom's the one made of steal. But I have faith in you, Calliope." Arizona's fingers drifted idly up to toy with the ends of Callie's hair.

"Yeah?" Callie yawned against Arizona's neck and snuggled closer.

"Uh-huh," Arizona replied sleepily, tipping her head to brush Callie's lips with her own, drawing her into a lazy kiss.

Her eyes drifting shut, Callie cupped a hand around Arizona's cheek and mumbled against her lips, "I'm falling asleep, Arizona. So are you. You need to go to your room or your dad won't like me for very long."

"Mmm-k," Arizona agreed and shifted deeper into mattress, running a hand up Callie's side again before sluggishly caressing the underside of Callie's breast with her thumb.

"Arizona," Callie jostled the blonde when her rhythmic strokes began to slow. "I want you to stay, baby, but I don't want to get into trouble. You need to go to your own bed." Callie sat up and pulled Arizona upright before ordering, "Kiss me goodnight."

Giggling at Callie's authoritative tone, Arizona leaned forward to obey. Their lips pressed together in a moist kiss that, another time, another place, would play prelude to quiet love. "Bed," Callie demanded again when she forced herself to turn her head away from the kiss.

"I'm in bed," Arizona reminded her and drew a wet tongue around Callie's ear.

"Ari-zo-na," Callie whined. "Please." Neither girl was sure what Callie was begging for—to stop or to never stop—but Arizona moved carefully away.

Shaking her head to clear it, Arizona held her hands in the air in a gesture of surrender. "Okay, okay. I'm going to my room." Leaning to drop another kiss against Callie's lips, she whispered, "But now, you have something better to think about than bad dreams and empty beds."

* * *

With Arizona gone and the room bathed only in the soft light of a single lamp, Callie burrowed into the bed and glanced around the room that surrounded her. The guest room, or the Blue Room as Arizona had called it, was indeed painted a dusky blue, the color of the sky just before a storm. The near-gray was brightened considerably by white molding that framed all four walls like a portrait. Lace curtains covering the room's bay window would do little to block tomorrow's morning sun and the polished floorboards shined under a hint of moonlight. But it was the bed, a majestic sleigh bed, which served as the _pièce de résistance_ of the room. Mahogany wood as dark as the floorboards rolled in smooth curves from headboard to footboard and lifted the mattress set several feet off the ground. Only the quilt that covered its wide expanse softened the strong wood. Sewn in the softest of blues and the palest of pinks, the brightest of yellows and the lightest of greens, it lent a sensation of warmth and coziness to an otherwise intimidating room.

A cold draft seeped through small cracks along the wooden floors, sending a chill racing up Callie's spine and she dragged the heavy quilt high above her shoulders. Snuggling deeper into its sumptuous warmth, Callie felt an unusual pattern of threads beneath her cheek. Peeking at the hand-sewn inscription she found, Callie felt a sigh tremble from her lips to match the shuddering from her heart. The quilt read—

'_Sewn of the clothes you wore so young,_

_ may you find comfort wrapped in my warmth._

_ And know that no matter the roads you may travel,_

_ I'll always be here to welcome you home.'_

_ To Arizona, With love, Maw Maw Robbins_

Callie took a closer look at the material covering her bed and realized with a jolt that she would be sleeping snuggled beneath a blanket of baby clothes worn by Arizona. She instantly—irrationally—felt immeasurably warmer, safer and more secure, even as she wondered to herself why Arizona had not brought this intimate possession to Seattle. Glancing around the room again, Callie realized it was because this place, this house that had passed among generations of Robbins, with its secret stairwells and cozy alcoves, was home. Arizona's constant, in a world of mobility. Suddenly the building seemed filled with insight, clues; keys to unlock the places that Arizona continued to keep hidden.

Finding herself desperately intrigued by the secrets the house seemed to hold, Callie tried to recall Arizona's sleepy tour. Pictures dotted the walls and flat surfaces throughout the home, dominated by a large portrait of, she was told, Colonel Andrew Robbins, commander of the Fourth Continental Regiment in General Washington's army. The portrait should have been imposing but it was bordered on either side by framed enlistment pictures of Arizona's father, grandfather, uncles and brother, creating a seamless blend of the patriotism and kinship that seemed to bind this family.

Suddenly wide-awake, Callie's eyes circled the room avidly before settling on her favorite picture yet. Resting on the far nightstand was a framed shot of a toddler-aged Arizona, pushed on a swing set by a young boy Callie assumed must be Arizona's brother. Danny appeared to be a happy, engaged little boy with dusty brown hair and eyes just a shade darker than his sister's startling blue. His knees were skinned—the way all little boys' knees should be—and his grin reflected enjoyment as much as mischief. While one hand tugged playfully on his little sister's curls, Callie could see his other arm was wrapped snuggly around a tiny waist, holding the small girl securely in place.

Callie felt a small pang of regret at the knowledge that she would never meet the boy who held his sister tight but it was the girl—all blonde ringlets and impossibly deep dimples—who held Callie's attention. Barely five years old, Arizona's eyes were already expressive, shining with both annoyance and absolute adoration as she gazed at her big brother. Her dimples seemed too large for little cheeks that were tinged red with apparent cold. The gloves wrapped around the swing's chains were covered in pink and purple butterflies and there was a bright pink ski cap slipping sideways off her head. _Dios, _Callie thought_, I want one. I want one just like this. _And so she fell asleep, wrapped tight in Arizona's quilt and facing Arizona's smile, dreaming of butterflies, brothers and babies.

* * *

Nestled between a down mattress and the heavy quilt, Callie woke the same way she did most mornings—to the shocking sensation of sheets of ice slipping between her clasped legs.

"Your feet are freezing, Arizona," Callie grumbled crankily, as she did most mornings.

"I know. That's why I'm here," Arizona joyfully replied, slipping equally chilly hands beneath Callie's pajama top and across the warmed skin of her torso. Snuggling closer into Callie's back, Arizona pressed a soft kiss to the nape of Callie's neck and sighed. "You are always so warm. Hot. My fiery Latina," she giggled. "Feelin' hot, hot, hot," Arizona sang quietly.

Callie smiled to herself at the frosty puffs of air that blew against her neck during Arizona's song, while Arizona's cold caresses raised a shiver of goosebumps along her flesh. Though she could think of better ways to awaken than Arizona's typical winter routine, there was comfort in the fact that no matter where they were, or how their night had ended, there was Arizona, warming her astonishingly cold limbs against Callie's skin in the morning. Even at her parents' house where—

Callie's eyes shot open. _Her parents' house!_

"What are you doing in here?" Callie growled as she rolled towards Arizona.

"I was wondering when you would remember."

"Get out!" Callie exclaimed and, using arms and feet, tried to shove Arizona off the bed.

Unoffended, Arizona merely snickered at Callie's panic. "Calliope, did you seriously just try to kick me out of bed? I believe that's a first," she grinned and, flopping against Callie's belly, leaned down for a good morning kiss.

Despite her best efforts, Callie couldn't help but reciprocate the kiss until Arizona shuffled above her and aimed to deepen the embrace. Callie shook her head firmly. "Uh uh. The last thing your dad said last night was, and I quote, 'Separate bedrooms, girls' and I'm not breaking his rule on day one."

Arizona laughed and dropped a smacking kiss to Callie's lips, delighted by her passable imitation of the Colonel's commanding voice. Still pecking Callie's face with kisses, even as Callie attempted to evade her affection, Arizona explained, "It's 5:30 in the morning."

"5:30! You are in here, with your clammy feet and your freezing hands, at 5:30 in the morning!"

"My feet are _not_ clammy," Arizona argued. Now she was insulted.

"I'm the one who has to feel them every morning Arizona. Trust me. Now, explain to me, _why _are you waking me up at 5:30 in the morning on my first day of vacation?"

"Well," Arizona drawled, moving to taste the pulse beating at Callie's throat, "it's 5:30," she repeated. "That means dad's out for a run and mom's in the shower and _you_, my hot, hot girlfriend—"

"Fiancée," Callie corrected. "Hot, hot fiancée."

"—Fiancée," Arizona agreed. "You are here. In bed. And so am I. Do you still want to sleep?"

Callie stopped squirming and caught her bottom lip between her teeth when Arizona's mouth moved to trace a wet caress up Callie's neck but she couldn't get over a single point. "5:30 in the morning," she said again. "He runs at 5? Five a.m.? Every morning?"

"He's a Marine," Arizona nodded, as though that answered Callie's question. "What's important here is that we have about 45 minutes to—"

"Zona?" Whatever Arizona was going to suggest was cut off by a firm knock on the bedroom door and her father's booming interruption.

Scrambling to the end of the bed like a teenager caught necking, Arizona called, "Uh, yeah? I mean, um, yes, sir? I was just—um, Callie needed…something," she managed.

Callie dragged the blanket up her chest and kicked Arizona in the side from under the covers. "Do _not _blame this on me!" When Arizona threw here hands in the air as if to say, 'What else was I supposed to do?' Callie kicked her again. They were shoving each other when Callie heard Daniel's laughter from behind the door.

"Arizona, may I come in?"

Arizona glanced at Callie with anxious eyes but, seeing Callie was perfectly decent, she answered, "Um, sure."

Daniel opened the door and had to hold back his hysterics at the image that awaited him. Arizona sat perched on the edge of the guest bed, her legs demurely crossed and her back ramrod straight, as though she was a royal awaiting service of afternoon tea. Only her head was bent, drooped forward in a desperate attempt to avoid all eye contact. Callie was leaning against a headboard built before the American Revolution, her arms crossed over covers pulled up high along her chest, trying, and failing, to conceal the glare she shot in Arizona's direction before turning to smile at Daniel.

"Good morning, Daniel."

Winking at Callie to let her in on the joke, Daniel answered, "Good morning, Callie. Did you…get what you needed?" He asked.

Callie bit her lip to hold back her snort when Arizona flushed bright red beneath her blonde curls. "I'm fine, sir. Thanks."

Assuming a stern tone, one he knew his daughter would recognize, Daniel turned towards Arizona and asked, "Don't you have anything better to do this morning than get your girl into trouble, Zona?"

"I—" Arizona began and peeked at her father through her lashes. His voice meant trouble but long experience, and possession of a mirror-image face, helped her spot the dimple twitching against his cheek. It was the Robbins family built-in lie detector; the early warning system that refused to hide enjoyment where stoicism was preferred. Realizing he was teasing her, Arizona flipped her hair haughtily over her shoulder and allowed her own dimples to deepen as she answered honestly, "No, sir, I don't."

Callie sniggered and Daniel finally laughed as he cuffed his daughter upside the head. "Brat," he replied, chuckling again when Callie nodded her head in agreement.

"It's after five, Dad. Shouldn't you be halfway through mile four by now?"

"I'm retired," he responded, wistfulness still coating his tone nearly two years after he hung up his fatigues. "According to your mother, that means I'm supposed to take it easy. These days I sleep in till six and only run six miles."

Callie, who would rather sleep than do…just about anything, could not believe this was his definition of taking it easy. Six miles was fine. Hard core, even. But why'd it have to be so _early_? Clearly this was where Arizona had inherited her own baffling morning habits.

Arizona nudged her father against the knee with her foot. "Old man," she grinned.

Knocking her lightly against the head again, Daniel countered, "Watch who you're calling old, young lady. Think you can keep up with your Dad?" Before Arizona could shake her head 'no,' Callie watched Daniel's smile turn calculating and he added, "I dare you."

Arizona hung her head. She had set him up _perfectly_. "Damnit," she sighed as she rose.

"Uh huh," Daniel smirked. "That's what I thought. Lace 'em up and roll out."

Callie's eyes narrowed in bewilderment, and mild amusement, while she watched the cryptic exchange. Daniel rocked back and forth on his toes in obvious entertainment and Arizona continued to mutter under her breath. "Damnit," she sighed again and this time the word was filled with resignation. Glancing at Callie's bemused expression, Arizona rolled her eyes and asked, "Give me ten minutes, okay?"

"Can do," Daniel replied and turned to Callie. "Do you run Callie?"

Cocking her head to the side, Callie admitted, "Not with a Marine. Even a retired one." Daniel straightened with automatic pride even as he cackled. Remembering the frigid chill that had ripped against her skin when they arrived the night before, Callie added, "And definitely not in the snow."

"I dare you," Arizona challenged hopefully.

"To run eight miles in the snow with you and your father? Before coffee? No, thank you," Callie declined simply and watched as Arizona's eyes drooped in surprised dismay.

"Smart girl," Daniel laughed and patted Callie's foot above the quilt. "Ten minutes, Zona," he ordered and marched towards the door.

"Yes, sir. You turned down a dare," Arizona exclaimed before mumbling to herself, "and you don't even care."

"Excuse me?" Callie asked, straining to hear Arizona's grumbling.

Shaking her head, Arizona answered, "Nothing. Never mind." She shifted to brush Callie's bangs away from her eyes and asked softly, "How did you sleep?"

Glancing around the brightly decorated room, Callie answered, "Fine." She plucked at the quilt Arizona's grandmother had sewn and added, "You were right about the draft but this quilt is like a heater. It kept me warm. Plus—"

Arizona stopped her with a single finger pressed against her lips. "Calliope, how did you sleep?" She asked again.

Defeated, Callie's shoulders slumped slightly before she shrugged. "I had the dream but it wasn't too bad. I'm getting better at waking myself up."

"Butterflies?" Arizona asked with smile.

"Butterflies," Callie nodded. "Besides," she plucked at the quilt again, "I was essentially wrapped up in you all night." Arizona smiled fondly at her quilt.

"You figured it out?"

"I saw the inscription," Callie answered. "This is pretty awesome, Zona."

"No with the Zona," Arizona ordered. "But yeah, it's great."

"How come it's in here?"

"Well," Arizona considered, "it's in _here,_" Arizona gestured around the room, "because my Mom wouldn't let me put it on my bed. She didn't trust me not to spill something on it. It's here, in Boston, because…because it stays at home. Always."

Arizona proved Callie's impressions correct; this place was _home_, in a lifetime of _houses._

"Speaking of your bed, how did _you _sleep? In your bed, all alone?" Callie lifted Arizona's hand to toy with her fingers while they talked.

"I missed you," Arizona smiled, "but yeah, I slept okay. I…" She hesitated briefly before continuing, "I had a little trouble falling asleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Danny but it wasn't bad."

"No?"

"No. Not really," Arizona amended. "There's just so much of him here. Everywhere, you know?"

Callie glanced at the photo to her right and only nodded as she continued to caress the hand tucked into her lap.

"I woke up a little sad, still thinking about him. Then I came to find you," Arizona admitted, her eyes brightening.

Callie leaned forward to capture Arizona's lips in a soft kiss. "You can always find me," she whispered against Arizona's lips before pulling back to grin. "Now go race your dad."

* * *

They were just hitting their stride at mile three, taking a turn through Phillip Street Park, when Daniel abruptly pulled Arizona to a slow walk.

"Dad, what—" Arizona huffed, trying to catch her breath as her body adjusted to the new pace.

"I want to talk to you," Daniel informed her, his voice edging into Commanding Officer territory.

"Um, okay." Arizona blew her bangs back on a quick burst of air and prayed that her father wouldn't ask about her living arrangements. Or why she was in the guest room bed this morning. Or, _dear God_, her sex life. Matching her father's long strides, Arizona glanced sideways at Daniel when he remained silent. "Sir?"

Without warning, Daniel moved directly to his point. "I like Callie. A lot."

"Um. Thanks?" Unsure where this was headed, Arizona added, "I'm glad."

"Your mother likes her, too. She decided Callie was the one the day you called home and told us she took you on a date to a Mariners game."

"She did?" Arizona smiled at the memory of that game, so early in their relationship. And the kiss she and Callie shared in the parking lot, beneath a soft misting rain. "How did she—"

"I don't ask how your mother knows things. She just does." They both accepted this as gospel truth. "We want grandchildren," he added suddenly, a gentle hand on Arizona's shoulder coaxing her to a stop in front of a park bench.

Settling down on the bench, Arizona nervously twirled her thumbs in her lap and kept her gaze focused on the ground. "I know you do," she whispered. "Callie and I—"

"Look at me, Zona," Daniel requested gently, tipping her chin up to ensure her compliance. "_I _want grandchildren," Daniel amended, "and with Danny gone…" He shook his head and cleared his throat. "I want grandchildren." One more time. "But," he added before Arizona could interrupt, "_you_ have never wanted children. Never, Zona. I can't help but wonder if you've changed your stance on this because there are so many people in your life—people you love, people you want to make happy—who so desperately want you to have a child. And, Zona, as proud as I am of you, as proud as you have made me every day of your life, _that _would disappoint me."

Arizona shook her head slowly, overcome by the all-too-familiar sensation of tears burning the back of her eyes. Disappointing her father ranked high on her personal list of greatest fears. And yet, this was one time she knew she could face him. "Daddy," she whispered, watching his cheeks crinkle into a small smile, "I want to have babies with Calliope." She was proud to hear her voice ring strong and true, without waver.

"Having children is not something you can do to make someone else happy, baby. A child deserves better than that."

"I know Dad. I know. No one knows better than me what children deserve. Or what they cost. I live with that. Children weren't..." Arizona bit her lip as she searched for the right words. "Once I figured out I was gay, children became something I thought wouldn't happen. I was never going to have the traditional home and hearth scene."

"You can," Daniel argued but Arizona shook her head.

"I can have an updated version of it, I guess, but the...process of having a baby is more complicated for a non-heterosexual. It's different. When I chose pediatrics as my specialty, the idea of not having kids became even more certain, more desirable. I didn't need to have children of my own because I could play with everyone else's all day long. Better, I could send them back to their parents when they cried too much or got too loud or demanded too much. I could love them, without all the fear and work and sacrifice. Because I was scared to death of the fear and work and sacrifice."

"I'm still scared," she continued. "Scared I won't make a good mom; scared I'll become less of a doctor. Scared I won't be able to give 100% to both my family and my patients. You taught me to give 100% Dad, always. That's a lesson that stuck. But, Calliope, she's...She's amazing. She makes me believe I..._we _can do it all. She will make an incredible mom. And I have to...I _have_ to be there to see that."

"There's not much watching when you raise children, Arizona. You have to participate."

Arizona sighed and pushed a frustrated hand through her sweaty curls. She needed him to understand. "When Clarke...when Clarke attacked the hospital, I realized that I couldn't live without her. I didn't _want _to live without her, even if it meant having kids."

"Again, not a good reason to have a child."

"I know, I know," Arizona brushed that aside and took a deep breath. Now for the biggest fear. "There is a part of me that wonders—that _knows_—I won't survive the death of a child." When her voice began to wobble, Daniel laid a gentle hand on her knee. He started to speak but she cut him off with a quick shake of her head. "No. I...I don't know how you and Mom keep...keep putting one foot in front of the other," Arizona said. "I can barely talk about him," she whispered, "and he wasn't my child. That makes me so scared."

"Every parent is scared, honey. It's part of the job description."

"Yeah," Arizona laughed lightly and brushed at the single tear she felt dripping down her cheek. "I guess. I know that with Danny...gone, I'm the only chance you and Mom have at grandchildren."

"Zona."

"But dad, that's been true for almost four years now and its never changed my mind."

"And Calliope?"

Arizona smiled at her dad's use of Callie's full name. "Calliope changed _everything_," she stressed. "Maybe I still wouldn't want kids if I hadn't met her. I don't know. But, God, I want to have a family with her. I want to raise children, _with her_. I'm still scared. I'm still not sure about the details of how…how we'll work this out. I don't know what our 'home and hearth' will look like. But I know that Callie and I will have a family one day. And I know that those children will get everything—_everything_—they deserve."

Looking deep into her eyes, it was a solid minute before Daniel's smile stretched wide across his face. "That's good enough for me," he finally declared, pulling Arizona in for a tight hug. When he began to sway gently back and forth, Arizona buried her face in his neck.

"You're going to make a beautiful mother, Zona," Daniel whispered in her ear. "You and Callie will make a beautiful family. I'm so proud of you baby." Pulling back, he squeezed her shoulders once before tugging her into a standing position with him. Moving into a smooth jog, he grinned at Arizona and said, "Let's get back to this race before your mother sends out the S & R dogs."

Arizona was forcing her legs back into a running rhythm when her dad turned to run backwards, a cocky expression twinkling in his eyes. "Oh and be careful you don't overdo it trying to beat your old man, hon. You need to be fresh for the RFP this afternoon. Facing forward, he jumpstarted his jog to a run and darted away.

Arizona, on the other hand, came to a startled stop, her knees almost buckling under the stress of concrete sliding beneath her feet. _RFP? Shit. Shit, shit, shit. _No longer caring about the race, Arizona called after her dad, "You are kidding me right, dad? You and Mom wouldn't...I mean you wouldn't…" _Oh yeah, they would._ _Shit._ "Damnit, Dad." Panting as she caught up with him, she gasped, "No softball though, right? Please, dad."

Daniel only grinned and kicked up his pace another level.

* * *

"Is there anything I can do to help, Mrs.—ah, Kate?" Callie barely stumbled over the casual use of her first name.

"No, but thank you for the offer. Arizona's running with Daniel?" Kate asked, handing over a cup of steaming coffee. She smirked when Callie moaned in desperate appreciation.

Shaking her head to clear the ecstasy fogging her brain, Callie answered, "Yes, ma'am. He, ah, dared her?" Callie asked because she was still a little lost.

"Of course he did," Kate smiled. Recognizing Callie's confusion, Kate explained, "Arizona can't turn down a dare. It's my son's fault. He used to tease her mercilessly because she wouldn't jump off a diving board after he dared her to. I believe she was about six. He made her so crazy with the teasing that since then, she absolutely refuses to turn down a dare. I can't tell you how many times that got her into trouble."

_Now this, _Callie thought, _is some information I can use. _

Kate laughed when she noticed Callie's grin. "That, that right there, is the same look my Danny used to get just before he was about to get his sister into trouble."

Callie flushed and tried to school her expression. Clearing her throat she quickly changed the subject, "You're making the magic French Toast?"

Kate nodded. "I haven't had a chance to cook my girl's favorite meal in a while. Arizona tells me you're the cook of the household?"

"I enjoy it," Callie answered on a sleepy yawn, "which is a good thing because Arizona is a disaster in the kitchen."

"You don't like my daughter's cooking?"

"'Cooking' is a generous word," Callie answered automatically before clearing her throat. Truth or not, this was still the girl's mother. "But she could, if-if she wanted to, she could _totally_ cook. She can do anything. She's just...not interested."

Kate stared at Callie for a long time, doing her best maintain an intimidating gaze but she couldn't resist the grin that tugged at her lips as she watched the young woman squirm on her barstool.

Giving in, Kate finally laughed and said, "When she was nine years old, she melted a pot trying to boil water. _Literally_ melted a pot," she exclaimed. "I did my best but 'not interested' is an understatement."

Callie nodded gratefully and shared her first completely comfortable smile with Arizona's mother. "She stirs well," Callie supplied, delighted when Kate burst out laughing.

"That she does," Kate agreed and stepped to the refrigerator for eggs.

Feeling significantly more at ease, Callie motioned towards the bowl of fresh fruit resting on the counter. "Are you sure I can't at least cut some of this up for you? I promise I can handle a knife."

"Ha, I'm sure you can," Kate acknowledged and passed over a cutting board. "Go ahead and slice whatever you like best with French toast." Drying her hands on her apron, Kate peered at Callie carefully. "Now, Calliope, tell me, do your parents visit you in Seattle often?"

_Uh-oh, _Callie thought, _she 'Callioped' me just like a Mom._ "We-ah...hmm. Not really," Callie hedged.

"Do you have plans to visit with them soon?"

Beginning to feel a carefully constructed box close around her, Callie focused intently on the cantaloupe she was slicing. "Arizona and I don't have any vacation left, ma'am."

"But you still get odd days off, correct?"

"Ah." _Busted_. "Yes, ma'am. Every once and a while."

"And your parents? Do you think they'd like to visit during, say, a long weekend?"

"Ah. Um, I guess...if I called and invited them," Callie admitted.

"Hmm. Interesting," Kate casually replied, turning back to her mixing. "It's nice that they can come visit from time-to-time."

"Um. Do you and the Col—Daniel have plans to, ah, go on a trip soon?"

"Oh, nothing specific. Of course we could always use a vacation but trips aren't the same without a houseful of people to join." Kate's tone was deliberately wistful and she kept her smile to herself when Callie coughed nervously.

_Oh, she's good. _"Yes, ma'am. Ah, were you wanting..." Callie trailed off, unsure what she should say next. She took a delay-tactic sip of her coffee before sighing. _Damnit._ _Okay, cutting to the chase now._ "Kate, would you and Daniel like to come visit Seattle?" _At our apartment. Where we live. Together. Unbeknownst to Colonel Robbins. _

Kate's smiled her dazzling smile and she clapped her hands. "Callie, I would love to. I miss my baby. Both my babies," she confessed with the barest hint of a tear building in her eye before it was ruthlessly blinked back. "I know you are both busy but just to have one weekend together, to see your home. It would be wonderful."

"Yes, ma'am, it would." Though neatly boxed in, Callie found she enjoyed the idea. A family visit, one of many she hoped to share with Arizona, in their home.

Kate imploded the cozy picture Calliope was building when she asked: "And your parents? Do you think they would enjoy a weekend in Seattle?"

_Well, crap._

Watching the panic streak across Callie's face, Kate threw her head back and laughed. "I imagine that is the exact expression that will grace my daughter's face when she finds out you have invited her parents for a visit."

"She's going to kill me," Callie agreed.

"Maybe not, if you tell her you are inviting your family too. Then you will both be equally...trapped," Kate giggled, just like her daughter.

Callie hung her head in defeat. "Yes, answering your original question, my parents would be thrilled if I invited them to Seattle for a long weekend. You want to meet them, I imagine?"

"Well, we _are_ going to be related," Kate answered. "It's settled. We will have a Robbins-Torres meet up in Seattle soon. Something before the wedding so we don't have to meet amidst all the chaos."

Despite herself, Callie laughed and shook her head. "You're very good." Almost to herself, Callie mused, "She looks just like him. It's easy to believe she's her father's daughter because she looks just like him. But she's you, isn't she?"

Kate's smile turned soft with understanding and gratitude. "You are very perceptive, Callie, and you know her well. There's a lot of him but yes, the part where you find yourself agreeing with her despite your best intentions, that she got from me."

They both turned at the sound of Arizona's delighted laughter and the slamming of the front door. Callie's smile grew when Daniel and Arizona, bearing matching grins, tumbled into the kitchen.

"Who won?" Kate asked.

Daniel's chest puffed with pride and indignation. "Who do you think? Honestly, Kate."

"Yeah, yeah," Arizona muttered, walking over to Callie and dropping a swift kiss to her shoulder. "French toast ready?"

"I was waiting for the two of you. It'll be on the table in twenty minutes."

"Super," Arizona exclaimed. She leaned over Callie, intent on snagging a slice of cantaloupe, but was shoved purposefully away before she could reach the fruit.

"You're all sweaty," Callie complained. "And smelly."

"Six miles, Calliope. With a Marine."

"Shower, Arizona. With m…" Callie's jaw dropped in astonished embarrassment at what she had almost said. Clearly Kate had made her feel entirely _too _comfortable. Arizona's eyes widened in identical horror, even if they were tinged with humor, and both girls swiveled to gauge the parental reaction. Kate and Daniel were oblivious, however, because Daniel had caught his wife in a barely-torrid embrace, trapping her against the counter for a kiss.

Arizona hadn't been kidding: this family liked kissing. While Arizona was merely relieved her father hadn't overheard Callie's invitation, Callie watched the affection with hopeful interest. This was exactly what she wanted; a quiet embrace in a Sunday kitchen. Turning to face Arizona again, Callie tugged her down by the front of her shirt and caught Arizona in a kiss of their own. Before it could deepen into anything more, she shoved Arizona again and repeated, "Shower."

"You too," Kate ordered Daniel.

"Yes, ma'am," Arizona and Daniel answered at the same time.

* * *

While Daniel and Arizona showered, Callie excused herself from Kate's kitchen. She was climbing the stairs to her room when she heard Kate quietly calling her back.

Still worried Kate heard the shower slip, Callie turned warily around on the bottom step. "Ma'am?"

"You can break her heart."

_Okay_, not what Callie expected. "Excuse me?"

"My daughter, she's…happy," Kate explained with a shrug. "You know her so you know that to most people she's a happy kind of girl."

"She's perky," Callie agreed.

"Exactly. As a mother, you hope your children meet someone who makes them happy. Someone who will help them stay perky. But Arizona, she...she's never needed that. She makes herself happy. Around the time she started med school, when she was dating that...that _Samantha_," Kate said, not bothering to disguise her residual disgust, "I realized that what she needs is someone who can break her heart."

Kate held up a hand before Callie could speak, shaking her head ruefully. "It sounds strange, I know. A mother, hoping her child gets her heart broken. I don't wish for that, I swear. But I'm greedy, Callie. I want her to have it all, to have a once-in-a-lifetime kind of love. To have that, _trust me, _it means you have to put your heart at risk. Arizona's never given that kind of power to anyone, until you. You have it, Calliope, whether my daughter realizes it or not. Anyone could make her happy; you're the first who could break her heart. I need you to know that."

Callie was quiet as she absorbed Kate's words. She knew her response had to match the gravity of Kate's comments. "I'm different than Arizona," Callie began. "She tends towards happy, like you said. Even if it's a facade sometimes it's like...like her default setting. I tend towards moody, always ready, expecting, to be hurt. What I'm saying," Callie tried to clarify, "is that anyone can break my heart. I—I allow my heart to be broken. No one...No one's truly made me happy, no one's _tried_ to make me happy, before her."

Standing straight, Callie vowed, "I can't swear I'll never hurt her. We fight, and God knows we'll fight again. But her heart is safe with me, Kate. I won't break it. That's the easiest promise I've ever had to keep."

* * *

Callie knocked quietly on Arizona's door before stepping into the room. Glancing around, Callie had to laugh at the room's decor. Mint green walls accented with lavender wainscoting, it was the Easter egg that haunted Callie's dreams of her future home.

"At least there are no butterflies," she muttered.

"Excuse me?" Arizona, bent at the waist blow-drying her hair, turned towards Callie.

"Nothing. Nothing," Callie repeated. She stepped towards Arizona and pulled her up for a kiss. Callie laughed when Arizona blew her back with the dryer.

Flipping the dryer off, Arizona cocked her head to the side. "You look happy."

Grinning, Callie settled on Arizona's bed and continued to look around. "I am," she responded, "and…Oh my God, is that you?" Callie was off the bed and at Arizona's desk in an instant, just barely beating Arizona's dive forward. Picking up the picture of Arizona at the beach, she peered closely before snickering, "This is totally you. You have the Rachel haircut and-and _is your bellybutton pierced_?" Callie turned to stare at Arizona.

"Gimme that back," Arizona demanded. "I don't know why Mom _insists_ on keeping that out here. And I had that haircut _way_ before Rachel Green."

"Uh huh," Callie smirked, still holding the picture. "That's what they all say. Get back to the bellybutton ring. Seriously?"

"What? Do I need to remind you that _your _bellybutton is still pierced Calliope?"

"Yeah, but I'm badass. You...You're the good girl. _Daddy's_ good girl."

"Yeah, well, consider that my only rebellion. One I was sure I could hide from my father until…" Arizona laughed as she remembered. "Until a friend framed that picture and I completely forgot about the damn ring before showing it to my dad." She grimaced, suddenly recalling his reaction.

"No good, huh?"

"No good," Arizona agreed. "Want to know the worst part?"

Callie nodded and smiled, soaking up every piece of Arizona's past she shared.

"I had already taken the damn thing out." Arizona nodded when Callie raised a single eyebrow. "Yep. It hurt," she admitted with a whine. "Always catching on my clothes and pulling. I didn't make it a week past that beach trip before taking it out and _still_ I was grounded for ten days."

"_Ten days?_" Callie couldn't believe it. "A little bellybutton piercing was worth ten days?"

"Uh huh," Arizona nodded. "Ten days of KP and I wasn't allowed to leave the house. During the summer. It completely sucked."

"Seriously, Arizona, ten days? For a piercing?"

"Well," Arizona drawled, "not just the piercing. Like you said, I was a good girl. So I might have asked my father if I could get my bellybutton pierced before I went on that trip. And he might have said no. And I might have gone ahead and done it anyway. And _maybe_ when he asked me if I got my bellybutton pierced, I might have lied about it."

Callie laughed out loud. "Kinda like you _might _not have told your father that you are living with your fiancée?" She laughed again when Arizona blushed. "You rebel," Callie accused.

"I know. Living on the edge."

"With your father? Downright daring."

Arizona grinned and nodded. "Don't worry, I won't be quite that strict with our kids. Even though I'm sure I will have to be the disciplinarian in our house because you actually enjoy chaos and would probably let our daughter pierce whatever she wanted."

"Hmmm," Callie replied with a noncommittal shrug. _There it was again: 'Our kids.' _Callie flopped back on the bed, still staring at the picture. "Who's the cute boy with his arms wrapped around your waist?"

Stepping over to snuggle against Callie's side, Arizona smiled at the picture. "That's Travis Moran, my sophomore year boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Callie asked with a surprised glance. "I thought you said you never brought home a boyfriend."

"Umm, he doesn't really qualify as a boyfriend. More like a friend, who is a boy but..." Arizona trailed off.

"But?" Callie urged her to continue.

"We were living in Japan at the time and I wasn't exactly 'out.' Travis was a fun guy. I liked hanging out with him. I liked _him._ So when he asked me on a date, I said yes."

"You actually dated?" _How do I not know about this_? Callie wondered.

"We went on a total of three dates. A school dance, the movies and ice-skating. He kissed me in the middle of the skating rink and my first thought was, 'Ewwe.'"

Callie laughed and nudged Arizona with her shoulder. "'Ewwe?' Seriously?"

"Yep," Arizona shrugged. "He wasn't bad at it or anything. It just wasn't for me. When he tried to kiss me again that night I realized he didn't have the same reaction and going out with him again seemed...unfair," she admitted. "I came out to Danny a week later." Callie opened her mouth to respond but before she could ask about Danny's reaction, Arizona hopped up and said, "And the rest, as they say, is history. Anyway, why'd you come in here looking so happy?"

"Hmm. Um, nothing," Callie hedged, deciding she'd let Kate tell her about their eventual meet-the-family visit to Seattle. "How was your run?"

"It was good."

"You were gone for a while."

"Yeah, well," Arizona shrugged and turned to get dressed. Without conscience thought, she pulled off the robe she had tugged on after her shower and stood before Callie gloriously nude. "My dad and I stopped to talk and—" She cut herself short when she caught Callie grinning at her. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Callie continued to grin. "Just that if your dad came up the stairs right now…"

Arizona's eyes dropped down to glance at her naked form. "Oh, crap. I didn't even think about it." Arizona grabbed her clothes and hurried towards her closet to finish getting dressed. Just in case. Glancing over her shoulder, Arizona's smile was filled with amusement. "Get a good look, babe. 'Cause none of this will be yours till Friday."

* * *

"It's cardamom, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Arizona asked Callie, confused. "What's cardamom?"

Callie looked over at Kate who was smiling behind her glass of orange juice. They were finishing up breakfast and Callie had been strangely quiet, intently absorbed in her French toast.

"The secret ingredient. It's fresh green cardamom pods?" She asked again.

Daniel's eyes widened and he looked from his wife to his empty plate and back to Callie. "Cardamom? Like the stuff they put in curry? No way."

"Wait, did Callie seriously just figure out the secret ingredient? The one Danny tried for _years _to guess? The one Annie _still _can't figure out?"

"Crap," Callie muttered, "I didn't mean to out a huge family secret. Maybe I'm wrong," she shrugged, certain she was right.

"You're not wrong," Kate smiled. "At least one person in each generation has figured it out, Callie. This just means you have to stay in the family forever."

Callie was thrilled by that assessment but Arizona didn't hear her mom. She was too busy clapping her hands in glee. "Oh, this is _awesome. _It means I get to be Keeper of the Book. I can't _wait_ to tell Danny and Annie—"

Arizona's words skidded to a halt a second too late and Callie watched as pain rippled around the table. Grasping Arizona's hand lightly on top of the table, she squeezed it softly when Arizona began to stutter, "I'm...Oh God, I'm sorry. Mom. Dad. I'm sorry."

Kate's eyes were squeezed shut but she opened them to gaze at her daughter. "Don't be. Baby, don't ever be sorry that you wanted to share something with your big brother. Even if it is to gloat."

"It just slipped...for a second, it was like I could call him up and brag that my girl figured out Maw Maw's recipe."

"Zona," Daniel cleared his throat gruffly. He too grabbed Kate's hand before he looked directly into Arizona's eyes and joked, "I'm pretty sure Danny would call bullshit on this one, Zona. After all, Callie's not _really _a Robbins yet. She can't be Keeper of the Book. She hasn't even competed for the Rubber Chicken at an RFP."

The tension instantly dissolved and Arizona grinned, even as she brushed away a tear with the back of her hand, "Yes, well, thanks to you, she gets to try today. And then, no matter how much Annie argues, the Book will be mine."

"Umm, Keeper of the Book? Annie? RFP? _Rubber Chicken_?"

Daniel laughed at Callie's bewildered expression. "The Book," Daniel explained, "is a Robbins family cookbook. Started in England in about 1712, with recipes added through every generation. Family legend says only a person who can guess the secret ingredient in the French toast can become Keeper of the Book. We all have e-copies now, of course, but the Book, the hardcopy, is sacred."

"Wow," Callie breathed, amused. "The Robbins are hard core. And a little bit crazy."

"We are," Daniel agreed solemnly but he threw in a wink. "There had been fierce competition in the family between Daniel and Annie, my brother Andrew's daughter, but neither has guessed the ingredient."

"Annie came close," Kate interjected. "She knows its cardamom. She's just never figured out that you have to use the fresh green pods."

"Whatever," Arizona cocked her head. "The Book's mine now."

"Not yours," Daniel corrected. "Callie's. You never had a shot in hell without Callie's help."

Callie grinned and shrugged at Arizona. "He's right."

"Yeah, well, we're engaged so what's mine is yours and yada yada. At least that's what I'm going to tell Annie this afternoon at the RFP."

"About that?"

"The RFP is yet another Robbins family tradition," Kate said. "We have several, but don't worry, you'll get used to them."

"Or not," Arizona muttered.

"RFP stand for Robbins' Family Picnic. We try to get together a couple times a year, with whoever's in town. We compete in different events-limbo, musical chairs, three-legged race, a game of water balloon volleyball that my brother invented. Things like that."

"Usually, it's reserved for holidays," Arizona added pointedly. "They keep track of the scores all year and then the championship event is on the Fourth of July. The winner of each RFP gets to keep a stupid Rubber Chicken on her mantle, something my grandfather found in his garage, until the next RFP. Whatever."

"Arizona doesn't like to lose," Kate announced. "So I apologize if she sounds like a brat."

"I've noticed," Callie grinned. "The brattiness and the 'can't handle a loss' attitude. We play Operation," Callie said as though that explained everything.

"Ah. You see, everyone over the age of, oh, 18 in our family has taken home the trophy at least once. Except Zona. She has _never _won the Rubber Chicken."

"Never?" Callie asked surprised. "Never, never? I mean, you're in great shape, you like games, you're as competitive as Yang. How have you _never _won?"

"I'm not here all year!" Arizona defended herself. "I miss a lot of RFPs."

"Yeah, but you lived here once and you've _never _won. What gives?"

"Softball," Arizona muttered.

Goggling at Arizona, Callie felt laughter bubble up inside her chest. "This is why you don't like to go to the softball field for girl's night? Seriously?"

Arizona decided to take the mature route. She stuck her tongue out at Callie and sneered, "Shut up."

Callie continued to laugh as Daniel explained. "There's a softball game at every RFP. We pick teams, with rotating captains, but we keep track of scores individually. You get points added, by my mother the scorekeeper, for things like base hits and home runs, good plays in the field. You get points subtracted for strikeouts (Callie's laughter increased) and poor fielding. Zona never could get the hang of swinging a bat."

"This is why I don't come home more often," Arizona said. "This right here."

"Awe, babe, look at it this way. If I win this afternoon you might go home with the Book _and _the Rubber Chicken."

"So not helping Calliope. Besides, you may beat me in softball but no one, _no one_, takes me in musical chairs."

* * *

Callie shivered slightly and watched as her breath fogged in the cold air when they stepped outside to walk to the park. "_Brrr,_" she chattered and pulled her leather jacket more fully around her torso. "I did not pack for a picnic," she admitted.

"You have to prepare for all possibilities when you come to visit the Robbins," Kate said.

"Dad didn't tell me he was calling an RFP so I didn't know to prepare you," Arizona apologized with a meaningful glance at her father. "I'm sorry," she added now turning to gauge Callie's reaction. "It's going to be a lot of people all at once."

Callie kissed Arizona's chapped lips lightly and replied, "Don't be sorry. I want to meet your family. _All _of your family."

"Good answer," Daniel commented, his long marching strides already leading the pack.

"Okay," Arizona blew out a breath. "I'll start at the beginning so you'll have an idea who everyone is. I've already told you about Maw Maw Robbins but her name is Abigail. Andrew, Uncle Drew, is the oldest son. He's married to Aunt Mary and they have three kids. Nick, who you won't meet because he's stationed at Camp Lejeune—"

"Nick's shipping out for Kuwait in a month. Make sure you give him a call," Daniel interjected

"He's...Crap. Okay. I'll call him and Jackie as soon as we get back home." Callie grabbed Arizona's hand and Arizona snuggled in as close as the walk would allow. "Anyway, Nick's married to Jackie and they have a daughter, Abby, named after my grandmother. But this really isn't important since they won't be here. After Nick there's Gabe. He lives in New York but has sworn—literally sworn on the family bible—to never miss an RFP so he should be here. Gabe's married to Alex. They have two kids: Sam who's...ah, twelve? He's your Skype friend so you know all about him."

"Yeah. I'm teaching him how to pick up girls, middle school style."

"Wonderful," Arizona rolled her eyes. "His little sister is Sara, who just turned seven. She's the one who asked us to bring that cutout thing up to the top of the Space Needle, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, the class project. That turned out to be a good time. Remember how you almost dropped it when we went out on the observation deck?"

"Shh," Arizona admonished Callie. "Sara _can't _know about that. I have cool aunt status to maintain."

"Aren't you her cousin?"

"Details," Arizona shrugged. "Okay, where was I? Right, Uncle Drew's kids. Next is Annie. She's finishing up her last year of grad school at Harvard. She's getting a PhD in social work."

"Hippy," Daniel scoffed, laughing when Kate slugged him in the arm.

"Annie's not a hippy, she's just…alright, she's a little odd. But a lot of fun. After Annie comes David. David married Betsy about two years ago and she had their first baby in August."

"The one we sent that cute little outfit? And you bought him a Red Sox onesie online?"

"Yup. Baby Davey, who I've never met, so he'll be fun. That's it for Uncle Drew's family. Aunt Becca, my favorite, is next. She and Uncle Connie used to take us skiing in Vermont every winter if we were stateside."

"Uncle Connie?"

"Short for Constantine," Kate stated. "He's from Israel, originally. He was stationed in the US with the IDF and eventually decided to stay."

"They have four kids-Mark, Matthew, Noah and Zach," Arizona continued.

"Four boys?" Callie asked, stopping for a second to absorb that information.

"Yeah. Four boys. None are married. Mark's my age and dates...well, everyone. Matthew's in med school at UVA and probably won't be here—"

"He will, he's on winter break," Daniel said.

"—and Noah and Zach are still in high school. Twins," Arizona explained.

"Whew." Now it was Callie's turn to blow her bangs back. "There are so many of you. I mean, don't get me wrong, there are a million Torres' too it's just…"

"A lot. I know," Arizona smiled and swung their joined hands back and forth. "One more family. After Aunt B comes Dad and then Uncle John—"

"The baby," Daniel smirked.

"He's married to—"

"Aunt Grace," Callie interrupted, proud of herself. "Julie's mom and dad."

"Exactly. Callie met Julie when she had training at Kitsap," Arizona explained to her parents.

"Navy," Daniel scoffed. "Bunch of siss—"

"Daniel." Kate's reproach was mild but Daniel quieted anyway.

"Anyway, you already know Julie is an instructor at the Academy in Annapolis so she won't be around today. Julie's older brother is Roque and he has a son who's around four, named Elijah. His wife was killed in a car accident when Eli was a baby."

"Geez. He's raising his son by himself?"

"Yep," Arizona nodded. "He's a school teacher here and he's basically super-dad. I miss him," Arizona added, almost contemplatively. "I told you Julie and I's birthdays are only about a week apart? Roque and Danny's birthdays are two weeks apart. We were best friends; the Four Musketeers. We used to write letters, like pen pals, you know, when either of us lived somewhere far away? Only Julie and Danny sucked at writing letters so Roque and I would write for everyone. He still writes me letters today, even though the rest of the family communicates through e-mails."

"Nice. His name's Roque? That's a Spanish name."

"Ro was adopted. He was born in Brazil and his mother died a week after his birth. No father. Uncle John was stationed there at the time and...I don't know the whole story but somehow he knew Ro's mother and...He and Aunt Grace adopted Ro when he was about two months old. 'Roque' was his biological mother's maiden name. They wanted him to carry something of her."

"That's...very cool," Callie decided. "Really cool. Has _everyone _served in the military?"

"Drew didn't," Daniel supplied. "But his son Nick's making up for it."

Arizona shook her head. "Dad's never quite forgiven Uncle Drew for rebelling against the Corps and becoming—_gasp_!—an attorney. He works for the US Department of Justice here in Boston so, technically, he still serves his country."

"Technically," Daniel shrugged.

"It seems like a lot but the only military, or former military, is Dad, Uncle John, Nick and his wife Jackie and Julie."

"And all your grandfathers going back about a hundred years."

"Yeah, plus them," Arizona agreed.

"Oh and don't forget Connie, honey. He served in the Israeli army," Kate supplied.

"Right," Arizona shrugged.

"Zach and Nick were just accepted to the Academy," Daniel boasted about his nephews proudly. "They plan to take their commission with the Marines. Ooh-rah!"

Arizona shocked Callie to the core when she chanted back, "Ooh-rah!"

"Umm. Okay," Callie drawled.

Arizona laughed at Callie's dazed expression and shrugged. "Old habits."

"Right. Anyone else?" Callie asked, already overwhelmed by Robbins.

"Nope. I think that's all."

"That's all? It's enough. I'll never remember everyone."

"Don't worry about it," Arizona said as they turned towards the baseball fields. Callie saw a large crowd gathered around two picnic tables and figured the party must have already started. "Everyone will introduce themselves again."

Before Callie could respond, however, Arizona took off running, launching herself onto the back of a curly haired man with dark skin that defied the Boston cold. The noise that emanated from Arizona as she was spun in giddy circles could only be described as a squeal. Jumping off his back as quickly as she had jumped on, Arizona bounded in front of the man and wrapped him in a hug of unbridled joy. "Ro," she murmured, sighing against his neck.

"Zona," he whispered back, snuggling briefly into her hair. "Missed you."

"God, I've missed you too. Too long."

"Too long," he agreed. Pulling back to look at her, he tugged on her hair and said, "Glad you're okay."

"Me too," she smiled back. She ran a brisk hand over his unshaved chin and laughed. "The girls think this is sexy?"

"The girls think everything about me is sexy, Zone. You know that."

"Uh huh. Don't get it," she shrugged but she laughed at the same time. "Where's my godson?"

Roque pointed to the little boy desperately trying to climb a fence while an older cousin supervised. Or egged him on, depending on your point of view. "He's over there, getting into trouble with Sam."

"Good. That's exactly what I've taught him to do."

"Where's this girl we're all here to meet? Or has the Colonel scared her off before we get the chance?"

"She's…" Arizona turned in circles to find Callie. Instead of seeing her fiancée where she left her, near the benches, Callie was standing beside the picnic tables, already surrounded by a torrent of Robbins, with Arizona's grandmother holding her firmly in place. Arizona smacked herself on the forehead. "Oh crap," she groaned.

Roque laughed. "'Unto the breach?'" He asked, tugging Arizona behind him and directly into the throng.

* * *

By the time they had stuffed themselves with lunch, Callie had a decent handle on all the names. She sat between Annie, who was still pouting over Callie's breakfast code cracking, and Uncle Drew, a man whose graying hair belied his youthful sense of humor. He had already tackled his wife into the snow, tripped his brother John as he walked by and offered Callie a hundred dollars if she could beat Arizona in musical chairs. Elijah, or Eli as he introduced himself, sat on Callie's lap, listening intently as she identified the proper names for every bone he could point to on his knobby little body.

Glancing up when she heard Arizona's familiar belly laugh, Callie felt a tug of desire in the pit of her belly. This want wasn't sexual; it was a bone-deep and desperate longing to belong, to join, the family that surrounded her. She wanted to be tied to this family. Arizona sat leaning against Roque and cuddling Baby Davey, her blue eyes sparkling as she played with the baby and laughed at the story her Aunt Becca relayed. When she felt Callie's stare and looked up to wink at her fiancée, Callie struggled to catch her breath.

"Callie, what made you pick Ortho?" Matthew, the UVA med student, asked. When Callie remained silent, her gaze transfixed on Arizona, Matthew repeated, "Callie?"

"Ah. Um. What?"

Matthew and Uncle Drew laughed but Annie sighed. "You're going to stick around, aren't you?" Annie asked, defeated resignation coating her tone.

"Excuse me?"

"You, with the staring. You can't keep your eyes off her," Annie answered, nodding towards Arizona. "My only hope of getting the Book is if you aren't going to stick around. It doesn't look like that's going to happen."

Callie wasn't sure if she should laugh or apologize. Settling somewhere in between, she shrugged, "I don't plan on going anywhere."

"Crap," Annie sighed again but Callie was pretty sure there was humor beneath it. "Welcome to the family," Annie offered. "Blah, blah, blah."

"Ah, thanks?" Callie asked, finally laughing.

"Annie," Drew said, wiping an imaginary tear from his cheek, "that was beautiful."

Turning back to Matthew, Callie questioned, "What were you asking me? I'm sorry, I was...staring," she admitted, grinning when Annie laughed.

"I asked what made you choose Orthopedics?"

"Oh! I dislocated my shoulder when I was seven," she began. She didn't notice that Arizona was now avidly listening to her answer. "It hurt so bad when it happened and I was scared to let anyone touch me. But the doctor at the hospital was great. He started telling me about the trip he was planning with his kids to Disney World and I was telling him that he _had _to go to Epcot when I heard 'Pop!' and my shoulder was back in place. Suddenly, it didn't hurt anymore. Not at all. He fixed me. I thought that was the coolest thing."

"And the rest is history?" Kate asked, stepping behind Matthew and dropping her hand comfortably on his shoulder as she joined the conversation.

"Ah, not exactly. I never forgot that day, never forgot how he fixed me and made the pain go away. But I didn't realize I wanted to go into Ortho until the Peace Corps."

"You were in the Peace Corps?" Annie asked, impressed despite herself. Maybe Callie would be forgiven for the breakfast betrayal.

"I was. Two years, in Botswana and Bangalore, India. I saw bones bent by Polio, amputated by war and disease. I knew that at home we could help those people. I _wanted _to help those people. So I came back to the US and I learned how," Callie shrugged as she finished, slightly embarrassed that she had shared so much. When she saw Arizona smiling at her, however, embarrassment faded behind a swift wave of contentment. "Do you know where you want to specialize?" Callie asked Matthew.

"Peds, like Zona, but not surgery. I want to do colds and earaches and chicken pox."

"Nice, Matty," Arizona called across the table. "Real hard core."

"Some people want a life, Zona, not just—" Matthew stopped his retort when his grandmother raised a single hand. Effortlessly defusing the old argument, Abigail addressed Callie, "Katie tells me you've uncovered my French toast secret?"

Callie glanced apologetically at Annie who had once again crossed her arms across her chest in a classic pout. "It was a lucky guess," Callie responded.

"Guessing should _not _count," Annie exclaimed.

"She didn't guess," Arizona argued. "She figured it out, Maw Maw. That means I get to be the next Keeper of the Book. Besides, _Anna_, you're a vegetarian for God's sake! You don't deserve the Book."

Peering at her granddaughter, Abigail asked, "And what, exactly, have you done to deserve the Book?"

"Um, hello," Arizona elaborated pointing towards Callie, "_I _picked Calliope."

"Showing good taste is not the key to the Book, my dear."

"But-but," Arizona stuttered, "she figured it out! We're getting married. That means I'm the Keeper. We're going to cook every one of those recipes."

"Arizona, you couldn't cook toast if I wrote down step-by-step directions. What you mean to say is 'Callie's going to cook every one of those recipes," Callie said.

"Same thing," Arizona replied, smiling sweetly at her grandmother.

Abigail laughed at Arizona's innocent expression. "Those baby blues don't work on me, baby girl. I've got a pair myself. Marry your girl," she ordered. "Then we'll talk about the Book."

* * *

Callie fielded Arizona's hit smoothly and spread her legs wide to steady her stance on first base, watching as Arizona sprinted down the baseline and tried to bulldoze into Callie hard enough to spring the ball free. Both girls landed atop the bag with an "Oomph." The ball rested securely in Callie's glove but was hidden between their bodies.

"Calliope! I am _one_ base hit away from the Rubber Chicken! Cut me some slack," Arizona whined hurriedly into Callie's ear. "Drop the damn ball!"

"Cut you some slack?" Callie hissed back, listening to the shouts of excitement coming from both teams as Robbins poured towards the base, desperate to find out if Callie had made the play or not. "You mean the way you cut me slack in musical chairs when you _pulled the chair out from under me?_" Callie pecked a quick kiss to Arizona's pouting lips before grinning, "You're out, Arizona. Get over it."

Arizona glanced over her shoulder, realizing she only had a few seconds left before the horde descended upon them and found out the truth. Desperate, she pulled out her foolproof, can't-lose strategy. Pressing her hips fully against Callie's, she smiled at the sound of Callie's barely-suppressed moan and whispered hotly, "If you drop the ball, Calliope, when we get to DC, I will let you tie me up. And do whatever. You. Want." Each word was a breathless drip against Callie's ear.

It took Callie a second to respond, images of Arizona tied to a sumptuous hotel bed and writhing beneath Callie's exploring tongue dancing in her head. She felt her gloved hand, acting out of its own accord, slowly loosening it's grip on the ball. It had almost slipped from her grasp when she saw Arizona pull back with a triumphant grin. In the dim background Callie heard little Sara's cheer, "You got her, Callie. Tell me you got her out!"

"Sorry, babe," Callie whispered before shoving Arizona unceremoniously off of her body and proudly displaying the ball, still tucked inside her glove.

"You're out!" Abigail, the official umpire, yelled.

"I told you, you should have picked me to be on your team," Callie smirked at Arizona.

Glancing down at her granddaughter, who was still lying on her back on the ground, defeated, disbelieving, Abigail pointed at Callie and smiled at Arizona. "I like her. She can stay."

* * *

"Where are your crappy relatives?" Callie wondered as she strolled down Boston's Freedom Trail a few days after the infamous softball incident. "Do you hide them until after the wedding or something?"

"Excuse me?" Annie asked, glancing over her shoulder to where Arizona, Kate and Callie meandered. Daniel had invited Annie to play tourist with them and she had immediately agreed. It turned out, flighty Annie—the hippy—was Daniel's favorite niece, matching him step-for-step in his determined march and sharing his obsession with arcane American history.

"You know," Callie answered, "the pervy uncle or the bitchy cousin whose date always seems high? The aunt who squeezes your cheek and buys you ugly sweaters on Christmas?"

When Arizona and Annie, along with Kate, simply stared at her, Callie shook her head. "Really? You have no annoying relatives? None? How can you not have the cheek-squeezing aunt? _Everyone _has a cheek-squeezing aunt."

"Wow," Arizona muttered, "can't wait to meet the rest of your family."

"Hey!" Callie shouted, trying to sound offended.

Annie and Kate laughed. "We're not perfect," Kate assured Callie. "The Robbins are too competitive for their own good and the most stubborn group of people you'll ever meet. They tend to be nearsighted, always focused on the task ahead without regard to the ripples surrounding them."

"Hmm, sounds familiar," Callie replied, with a meaningful glance at Arizona.

"Hey!" It was Arizona's turn to be offended. "Don't talk to me about competitive when _you,_ who was never in the running to win the RFP I might add, _refused _to help me out." Two days later and Arizona _still _had not gotten over her inglorious defeat. "I can't _believe_ you didn't drop the ball," she grumbled. "I was one hit away from taking home the Rubber Chicken. One hit, Calliope!"

Callie and Kate both rolled their eyes, while Annie laughed, happy Arizona was repaid for potentially stealing the Book.

"Seriously, Arizona, you need to get over it," Annie called back from up ahead, glancing over her shoulder to stick her tongue out at her cousin.

"Like you've gotten over the Book?" Arizona retorted, sticking her tongue right back at Annie.

"That's different," Annie began, but she was distracted when Daniel pointed out the Old North Church and pulled his niece ahead to rehash a favorite argument over Paul Revere's importance during the famed 'Midnight Ride.'

Taking up Annie's role, Callie tugged Arizona's ponytail lightly and urged, "Move on, Arizona."

"But I promised you..._things_," Arizona said, remembering just in time that her mother was near by and listening. However accepting Kate was of her daughter's lifestyle, she was still a mother.

Callie's eyes blinked in horrified shock at the mere implication of Arizona's words. "I—you...We...You promised me..._work_ things and...other things, not—not…"

Kate threw her head back and roared with laughter at Callie's rambling. Pulling Callie to a stop, Kate laid a light kiss on her cheek and smiled, "You are adorable Calliope Torres. I'm so glad my little girl found you."

"I...Um, thanks." Callie's grin was delighted but she was still flustered. "Thanks," she repeated.

Nodding quietly and winking at her daughter, Kate left the girls alone and ran ahead to catch her husband and niece.

Callie turned to smile at Arizona. "I like your family. I think I could be falling in love with your family."

Arizona beamed. _She doesn't just love me,_ Arizona thought. _She loves everything about me._ "They like you," Arizona replied. "My mom's never liked any of my girlfriends this much."

"Maybe because I'm the first one you ever decided to marry," Callie teased but Arizona's smile turned solemn.

"No," Arizona shook her head and laid a gentle hand against Callie's cheek, not caring that they stood in the middle of a bustling sidewalk. "No," she said again. "It's because you're the first one who could break my heart." Callie quirked her brow, recalling a similar conversation with Kate on their first morning in Boston. "And you're the first one who loves me enough to make sure that never happens."

"Arizona," Callie sighed, resting her hands on Arizona's hips to pull her closer into her body.

Arizona dropped her forehead against Callie's and lightened the mood that was teetering dangerously towards sappy. "Even if you are evil and refused to let me win. After I promised you one of your _most_ favorite sexual fantasies."

"Most favorite, huh? Arizona, by the time we get to DC, we won't have had sex for more than a week. I'm guessing you are going to let me do whatever I want to you, whether or not you have a Rubber Chicken."

Arizona giggled and tucked a lock of Callie's windblown hair behind her ear. "Rubber Chicken," she giggled again. "You made that sound so dirty, Calliope."

"Exactly my point," Callie responded. "Everything sounds dirty to you." She pulled Arizona closer and bent to run a quick tongue across frozen lips. "I love that about you," she smirked. "It's so unexpected and so...sexy," she decided. "And look at it this way, when we have kids, you can teach them to play musical chairs and water balloon volleyball. I'll teach them to play softball. The Robbins-Torres clan will _rule _the RFPs for years to come." Callie laughed when Arizona's eyes sparkled with delight and she bent down to kiss her girl again.

"We will _rock_ every RFP we attend! Yay!" Arizona shouted and pulled Callie back for another kiss. They were on the verge of getting lost in a less-than-appropriate caress, and getting left behind by the family, when Arizona heard her name called.

"Arizona? Zona Robbins, is that really you?"

Pulling back from Callie, Arizona glanced towards the noise and jumped with excitement when she saw her friend. The two girls rushed together and embraced, both speaking so quickly that neither heard the other. Finally pulling away, Arizona exclaimed, "Jessie Martin. It is so good to see you. I had no idea you were still in Boston."

"I'm not, actually," Jessie replied, still grasping Arizona's forearms lightly. "I'm in research and development at Mayo, just in town for a few days to do a grant presentation at Mass Gen."

"Mayo, awesome. Congratulations."

"Thanks. What about you? I heard you took over Peds at a hospital in Seattle?"

"Yep. Seattle Grace-Mercy West. I'm Chief of Pediatric Surgery there and—oh!" Blushing, she finally remembered Callie, who was standing awkwardly beside the still-embracing duo. "Jessie, this is Calliope. Callie. My girl—fiancée," she added, stepping away from Jessie and towards Callie.

Callie held out a polite hand in greeting. "Nice to meet you, Jessie. I'm guessing you are an old friend?" Callie's hand dropped uselessly at her side and she waited for Arizona to grab it. Just when Callie had given up hope, Arizona linked their fingers together.

"Jessie is a friend from med school. She's in R & D at Mayo now."

"Fiancée?" Jessie questioned, both eyebrows raised. "Wow. Um, congratulations."

"Thanks," Arizona bubbled, excited for the opportunity to introduce Callie to an old friend. "Are you going to see anyone from school while you're here?"

"Actually, we are all getting together tonight at Diva's. Me, Fran, Molly and Deb will be there for sure. You two should come!" Jessie clapped twice to honor her own fabulous idea. "It would be so great to catch up. We'll dance and drink and…" She trailed off and glanced at Callie. "Unless you can't get away. I know how busy your..._family _can be."

"Um," Arizona bit her lip and also turned to Callie, trying to read her face. "We only have a day left here and my parents are—"

Callie could tell Arizona wanted to go but was holding back for her sake. Taking pity on her fiancée, Callie interrupted, "Your parents are having dinner with your father's old CO, remember? They couldn't reschedule." She smiled at Arizona and squeezed her hand before turning to Jessie. "We'd love to come out tonight. It'll be fun to meet Arizona's old friends."

"Great. I hate to run," Jessie said, glancing at her watch, "but I'm meeting a colleague for lunch and I'm already late. I'm so glad I ran into you Zona," Jessie added, briefly brushing her lips against Arizona's cheek. "I'll see you tonight, around 9? Oh, and it was nice meeting you, Calliope."

Callie tried not to grind her teeth at Jessie's use of her full name. "You too," she responded before turning to Arizona. "We better go find your parents and Annie."

* * *

Arizona knocked briskly on Callie's door and stepped inside the room without waiting for an answer. "Calliope, are you sure…" she trailed off when she spotted Callie, one leg cocked against the bed as she struggled to zip the last of her black riding boot.

"Um, wow," Arizona said, taking in Callie's appearance. Above the boots she wore a black sweater dress that stopped just barely below decency. The dress was so short, in fact, that Callie's awkward position offered Arizona a brief glimpse of lacy underwear. The knit material clung stubbornly to Callie's every curve and the buttons lining the front of the dress started low, ended high, and pulled _just enough_ to remind everyone that the really good stuff was beneath the dress. "You look..._hot_." Arizona's tone was reverent but also mildly accusing. "Really hot."

"Thanks," Callie grinned, fluffing her curly hair and dropping her leg down to offer Arizona a full body pose.

"I'm in jeans," Arizona announced unnecessarily.

"I see that. Your super sexy jeans."

"Yeah, I know, but still. Jeans. And you're all," she ran her hand up and down in the air, tracing Callie's form, "all hot and stuff."

Callie laughed. "Good. I was saving this for Spain but since you are taking me to a lesbian bar with an old friend who has a crush on you, I decided to pull out all the stops."

"How did you know Diva's was—Wait, Jessie does not have a crush on me!"

"Seriously, Arizona? She was totally crushing on you, and giving me the evil eye."

"She-she...She was not!"

"Whatever. You're mine and she'll be back in freaking _Minnesota_ in a few days so...I win," Callie shrugged.

"Nice, Calliope. Very nice." But Arizona grinned. "Listen, about that, are you sure you're okay with going out tonight? I know clubs aren't really your thing and you're not exactly crazy about my friends."

"You mean your friends in Seattle. The ones who make baby crying noises into their drinks when they think I can't hear?"

"That's only Nicki," Arizona said, defending her friends. Again. "But, yeah."

Callie sighed. There was no point to picking a fight they'd already had a million times. "Your friends in Seattle are fine, Arizona. We just don't have a lot in common. Besides, I've liked everyone I've met in Boston so far. Why should your friends be any different?"

Arizona chewed on the inside of her lip nervously and said, "Okay. Thanks. But if you want to go home—"

"I'll let you know." Callie leaned in for a kiss and grinned, "Stop worrying so much, babe. Annie's promised to meet us there so I'll have somebody to dance with if you want to lead your crush on for a while."

Arizona smacked Callie on the ass. Hard. It was response enough.

* * *

Four drinks later and Callie was finally beginning to enjoy herself. Arizona's friends were welcoming, and thrilled to see Arizona, but they didn't know Callie. As much as they tried to fit her into their conversation, they were too busy reminiscing and catching up to always remember she was there.

Glancing around the club during another lull in conversation that included her, Callie sipped her drink and tried to not to sneer at the orange juice and grenadine that crowded the tequila Molly, Arizona's friend, had ordered her. The place was decent enough. High-end decorations complemented the high-end liquor that was served to high-end clientele who overpaid to have their drinks watered-down. Basically, a club. _A club named Diva's for God's sake._

Diva's did have one saving grace, however. There was a giant dance floor and a decent house band that kept the space rocking with women all night long. Annie had disappeared into the masses immediately and went missing for more than an hour. When she finally reappeared, sweaty and tipsy, she flopped into the booth next to Callie and downed Callie's drink in one gulp.

"Did you see the chick I was dancing with? The tall brunette with the green streaks in her hair? Hot," Annie decided. "And the girl can _move."_

_ "_You...date women?" Callie asked hesitantly, not exactly sure how to broach the question.

"Nah," Annie shook her head, surprising Callie. Callie glanced towards Arizona when she heard her chuckle, looking over just in time to catch Jessie's annoyed eye roll. Unfazed, Annie continued, "Zona tried to convince me to try girls for a while. I was, what, 22? She even set me up with Jessie."

"Really?" Callie asked, watching as Jessie tried her best to seem uninterested.

"Doesn't she seem like the type?" Arizona defended herself.

"The type for what? Girls?" Callie asked.

"Well, yeah," Arizona responded. "She's a vegetarian, she refuses to wear a bra, she went to Wellesley!" Arizona ticked points off with her fingertips. "She is a walking stereotype. I was young and still dating Sam. Sam asked if Annie was bi and it seemed plausible and...Whatever, shut up," Arizona huffed while Callie laughed at her. "She's only a few years younger than me. I went through the whole process before her. I was trying to help her out."

"Help her _come_ out, you mean. Very smooth," Callie told Arizona. Turning back to Annie she asked, "So your experimenting, it didn't go well?"

"Not exactly. I like hanging out with girls. They're more interesting. They like to dance. They're fun. But for some reason, I don't want to sleep with one."

"Ever tried?" Fran asked. She fluttered her lashes flirtatiously and grinned. "I'd be happy to volunteer if you want to...test that theory." She walked her fingers up Annie's arm and shuffled closer in the booth

Arizona, already headed towards tipsy, giggled behind her hands.

For the first time that evening Annie seemed a tad intimidated. "Uh, no, thank you," she replied politely. "I'll dance with you, though," she suggested.

"Wrong kind of dance," Fran muttered but she winked at Annie and moved back to her space.

"Anyway," Annie continued more carefully, "I've always enjoyed hanging out with girls more than guys. When Zona suggested I could be gay, or at least bi, I decided to give it a shot. Went on a date with Jessie because she was totally cool and, well, look at her. She's hot."

Deb and Fran both nodded their agreement.

"It didn't work out?" Callie asked, secretly happy Annie wasn't dating Jessie.

"Nope," Annie shrugged.

"We went to dinner and she checked out a guy as he walked by," Jessie muttered, obviously still bitter. "By the time I took her home, she had _his_ number in her cell phone."

"Come on, Jess, it was one date. And I apologized like a hundred times," Annie implored. "Besides, it's not like you were into me, either. You spent the entire date pining about Zona."

"Annie—" Arizona hissed at the same time Jessie shouted, "What? I did not."

Callie's grin was just a tad smug as she leaned towards Arizona and whispered, "Told you there was a crush."

"Shut up," Arizona whispered back. Her smack on Callie's leg did little to deter Callie's amusement.

"You totally did," Annie continued to argue with Jessie. "Going on and on about Samantha and how she wasn't good enough for Zona."

"She wasn't," Jessie responded.

"There we can agree," Annie smiled. "Sam was a bitch."

Shaking her head, Arizona implored, "Can we _please _stop talking about me?"

"And me," Jessie added.

"Ooh, I know! Let's talk about Callie instead." Every girl in the booth turned towards Callie at Deb's suggestion and Callie's grin finally slipped off her face.

"Yes!" Annie gleefully rubbed her palms together. "I've been waiting for this. I already know the facts—rich, Miami, Ortho, blah, blah, blah. Gives us the good stuff."

"What's the good stuff?" Callie asked cautiously. She was ready for some grilling, probably even deserved it, but she appreciated Arizona's light squeeze on her knee.

"How long have you dated women?" Annie asked.

When Callie didn't answer immediately, Jessie added, "Slightly tarnished gold star like our Zona?"

Now_ Jessie is interested, _Callie thought and wanted to add, '_My Zona.'_ "Um." _Crap_. _Here we go._ "No," she answered simply.

"Ah, the classic experimenter," Deb nodded.

"No again," Callie shook her head.

"Oh, so not good enough," Molly, the local cardio-surgeon and purveyor of crappy drinks, purred. "We need more."

When the five girls leaned in avidly towards Callie, Arizona rolled her eyes. "Leave her alone guys." She wrapped an arm around Callie's waist and pulled her closer in the booth.

"It's fine, Arizona." Turning to face the women Callie said, "I like women. I like men. I like sex." She snickered when Jessie choked on her drink and Deb nodded in agreement. Glancing over to smile at her fiancée, Callie finished, "I love Arizona."

"Good enough," Annie grinned and that was that.

* * *

Two drinks after that, Arizona was having a blast. They moved to a table near the dance floor and Callie returned from a dance with Fran, a nurse the otherwise all-doctor group had met during their third-year rotations at Massachusetts General Hospital. It seems Fran and Deb are friendly exes who share custody of two golden retrievers and one cat. Deb had already left, allegedly to get some sleep, but Fran confided to Callie during their dance that Deb was seeing someone new.

Spotting Arizona sitting at the table alone, Callie stepped towards her and smiled, still moving her hips to the rhythm of the band. "Where's Jessie?"

"She met a girl at the bar. I think they're dancing over there," Arizona responded, pointing vaguely towards a corner of the dance floor.

Grinning, Callie bent down to nibble on Arizona's bottom lip. When she rose, she made sure to brush her swaying body against Arizona's on the way up. "She met someone, huh? Moved on already. Are you jealous darling?"

Arizona tried to glare at Callie but she was enjoying Callie's impromptu lap dance too much to pull it off. "There's no crush," she insisted. "Besides, I think you and Annie scared her off with the teasing and your 'I love Arizona' speech."

"Good," Callie nodded, reaching for a sip of Arizona's drink and deliberately pushing her chest close to Arizona's face. "That was the plan."

"I figured. I love you too, by the way," Arizona added, curling her hands around Callie's thighs to pull her closer. When Callie straddled Arizona's legs and began to grind her hips suggestively into Arizona's lap, Arizona buried one hand in Callie's curls and pulled her down for a kiss. Fighting for control, the girls nipped and licked and bit, panting into each other's mouths until breathing became irrelevant.

Eventually Callie pulled back, enjoying Arizona's whimper of disappointment, and suggested, "Dance with me." She was still standing straddled over Arizona's crossed legs and she continued to sway as she said again, "Arizona. Come dance with me."

Her eyes glazed and slightly out of focus, Arizona shook her head no. "Uh uh," she said.

"Uh uh?" Callie couldn't remember a time the blonde had turned down a dance. Especially now, when the music was smooth and slow, a jazz number that suited the sultry voice of the lead singer perfectly. "You won't dance?"

"Nope."

"Arizona?" When her fiancée didn't respond Callie snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Up here, Arizona. We are going to dance."

Arizona tore her eyes away from Callie's chest and grinned before she dropped her eyes back down and stared obviously. "Nope," she said again.

"Why not?" Callie whined. "Please."

"I'm not getting up to dance with you, Calliope, because you are hot and sweaty and that button," Arizona nodded towards Callie's breasts and her hands flexed, hard, against Callie's hips. She couldn't hold back the giddy laugh that bubbled from her lips. "That button is going to pop open any minute now and I am going to be _right here _when it does."

Callie glanced down at her chest and realized Arizona was right. Her top button stretched tight across her breasts and the pressure of dance and time had taken its toll on the poor piece of thread that held it all together. Raising a single brow, Callie reached down and flicked the straining button free, revealing cleavage just a small step below scandalous. She was rewarded for her impulse when she heard Arizona's tiny moan.

"There," Callie replied. "Now dance with me," she ordered.

Entranced by the flesh Callie so willingly exposed, Arizona followed her fiancée onto the dance floor like a lemming preparing to dive off the cliff: willingly and without question. When they reached the middle of the throng, close to Annie dancing with a group of drunken co-eds, Callie turned to face Arizona. The band slowed to a classic rendition of _Embraceable You_, one of Callie's favorites, and Arizona smiled at her girl as they wrapped together in a comfortable caress. They could dance to this song, that she knew.

While their movements were comfortable and familiar, lazy even, the heat beneath them was palpable. Callie ran her hands down Arizona's arms, across her sides and dipped below her hips. Tucking her hands comfortably in Arizona's back pockets, she arched her head back when Arizona's lips found the pulse point below her jaw. Oblivious to the crowd surrounding them, Arizona traced her mouth down Callie's neck, following the path of the recently-freed button to plunge low between Callie's breasts. When she felt Callie shudder beneath her lips, when she heard Callie's heartbeat thrum louder than the bass, Arizona laid her cheek against Callie's and absorbed the feeling of being held by someone whose desire ran so deep. For her.

Together they spun in dizzying circles, Arizona's hands buried in Callie's hair and Callie's hands wrapped around Arizona's ass. The crowd swirled around them but all they knew was one another, two girls trapped in a net built of lust, love and comfort. It was Annie who eventually broke the spell, crashing into them in a drunken frenzy to offer up the shots she had purchased at the bar.

"Sex on the Beach," Annie shouted, spilling one shot all over her chest in her excitement. Glancing down at the red blooming across her breasts, Annie sighed, "Well, shit."

"It's okay, Ann. I'm not much of a 'Sex on the Beach' kind of girl." Callie tried to reassure Annie that she didn't need a shot, grateful she wouldn't be forced to choke down the fruity drink that reminded her frighteningly of pediatric cough syrup.

"Not much for sex on the beach, huh Cal? Sucks to be you," Annie said to Arizona, shrugging off the spill and moving on to rejoin the dancing fray.

"_Totally _sucks to be me," Arizona teased after she swallowed her own shot. "I really, _really _want to have sex on the beach with you. In Spain."

"What? Oh!" Callie finally understood the joke. Tipping her head to the side, she pretended to consider. "Well," she drawled, "if you ask _very _nicely, I could maybe be persuaded."

"Yeah? What if I told you that I want to have sex right here? Right now. Think you could be persuaded?"

"Jesus," Callie breathed and pulled Arizona closer against her, shivering when Arizona's nails dug into her scalp. "How much have you had to drink?" She asked, aware that alcohol did wonders to Arizona's inhibitions.

"Enough," Arizona answered, "to _really _want what I just suggested." She tilted her head to the side when Callie drew her tongue down the length of her neck. Sighing in frustration, Arizona added, "But, unfortunately not enough to make it happen."

Pulling back, Callie had to laugh at Arizona's expression. She looked so disappointed with herself. Grabbing her hand, Callie pulled her through the crowd and said, "Well, then, let's go get you another drink."

* * *

They stayed out, dancing and drinking, until the bar closed down and forced them to leave. While Arizona said her goodbyes, Callie stood off to the side with Jessie. They both watched Arizona hug her cousin, rocking Annie back and forth as she murmured about the possibility of an RFP in Seattle.

"No chance, huh?" Jessie leaned towards Callie and asked her question quietly, without preamble, already certain of the answer.

Callie smiled because she understood the want beneath the question. After all, Jessie wasn't the only one with a crush on Arizona Robbins. "No chance in hell," Callie answered and went to get her girl.

* * *

"Please, Calliope," Arizona begged, "let me sleep in your room tonight."

"No way, Arizona. Your dad likes me; I'm not going to do anything to screw that up." Callie unlocked the door to the Robbins home with Arizona's keys and tried not to notice how Arizona's body felt pressed against her back.

Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie from behind and bit, with an alcohol-induced amount of force, on the back of Callie's neck. "But Callie," she whined, "I want you to screw _me _up. Please." She shoved Callie into the house and slipped her hands beneath Callie's sweater, pushing her hands up bare thighs and moving inwards, headed rapidly towards her goal.

"Arizona," Callie moaned, though neither was sure if the word was a protest or encouragement. "'Screw you up?' You're so drunk, baby."

"So what?" Arizona asked, not bothering to deny it. Her fingers played lightly against Callie's ass while her hands continued to roam beneath the hem of Callie's dress. Leaning forward to run her tongue around the shell of Callie's ear she murmured, "Remember the night we drank that bottle of Metaxas Aria sent you from Greece? I was drunk that time too but you didn't seem to mind. Remember how I took you from behind on our balcony and you—"

"Arizona."

Both girls froze at the bottom of the stairs when they heard Daniel call his daughter from the doorway to his office. "Shit," Callie groaned. Arizona remained still and silent, shocked into a stupor. Callie shoved Arizona's hands from her thighs, hastily pushing her dress back down. She was grateful the hallway was dark. Whatever the Colonel had heard, Callie doubted there was much he could see. She started to take a small step away but Arizona dragged her desperately back against her. Wrapping a supporting arm around Arizona's waist, Callie was the first to answer Daniel.

"Sir. I'm sorry if we were loud. I'm just going to get Arizona to bed. In her own room," Callie added in a rush. She wanted to step on Arizona's foot when the blonde's nerves translated into girlish giggles but she refrained. Barely. "She had a little bit to drink with her friends and we have a long drive tomorrow, so…" Callie trailed off when Daniel remained silent. She felt Arizona edging her closer to the next step as though they could simply escape unnoticed.

Finally Daniel nodded. "Help Zona get to bed." Callie nodded gratefully and pushed Arizona up the first few stairs. "When you are done, Calliope, can you come back down to my office? I'd like to speak to you."

So much for gratitude. _Fuck me, _Callie thought. _Why did I stop drinking? _But out loud she replied, "Yes, sir. I'll be there in just a minute."

Callie ushered Arizona upstairs and helped her change into her pajamas. While they were both brushing their teeth Callie glared at Arizona in the mirror. "What?" Arizona asked, spitting toothpaste across the vanity.

"What do you mean, 'What'? You know what."

"My dad? He wants to talk to you, that's all."

"That's all? Do _not _tell me that's all," Callie screeched. "You didn't say a word. Not a word, Arizona, and now you are going to tell me _that's all_?"

"What am I supposed to say, Callie? I'm just glad he doesn't want to talk to me." _Opps. _Alcohol plus Arizona equals zero self-control.

Callie whirled around to face Arizona, staring at her incredulously. "You did _not _just say that out loud." Arizona laughed when toothpaste frothed out the side of Callie's mouth. "Stop laughing, Arizona. I can't believe you just said that," Callie muttered, spitting out the toothpaste. "Great. You go to sleep now. I will be downstairs, talking to your father. Your father the Marine. Your father the Marine who just heard you talking about fucking me on our balcony. While your hands were up my skirt."

"Um. Good luck?" It was all Arizona could think to say. Callie threw her hands up in defeat.

"Thanks," she replied flippantly and stormed out.

"Try not to cry," Arizona called after her retreating back.

* * *

Callie knocked on the door to Daniel's office and took one deep breath before entering.

"Callie," Daniel greeted her. "Come on in. Would you like a drink?" He asked, holding out his own glass of bourbon in offering.

"Um, sure. Yes. Yes, sir. Bourbon is fine."

"Callie, sit down," he gestured towards the couch in his office and handed her the drink he had poured.

"Yes, sir. Thank you. Did you and Kate have a nice dinner?"

"We did. It was good to catch up with old friends." Daniel sat next to Callie and continued, "I've wanted to talk to you for a while. Since you are leaving for DC tomorrow, I knew tonight was my last chance."

_And we're done with small talk. _"Yes, sir."

"Don't worry. It won't be about that little scene in the hallway, I promise you."

_Oh, God_. "Um, ok. Thanks. I'm sorry," Callie mumbled.

Daniel waved that away and asked, "Do you realize what's happening tomorrow?"

"Um, sir? In Arlington? We are going to Danny's gr—to Danny."

"Exactly," Daniel nodded. "I wanted to make sure you were prepared," he stated.

"Prepared?"

"Arizona has not been to my son's grave. Ever."

"She—she hasn't? Not ever?"

"Never," Daniel answered. "When Danny was buried she...she couldn't. She simply could not be there. She came to Washington. She was there at the airport when they brought him home and she stayed in the hotel with us, for Kate and I. But she couldn't bring herself to attend the funeral."

Callie was floored. She knew Arizona was hesitant about the trip to Washington, but she hadn't realized this would be the first time she stood by her brother's grave. "I...I didn't know," Callie admitted.

"I figured as much," Daniel nodded and took a careful sip of his drink. "I taught my daughter to be strong. I taught her to be stoic."

"A good man in a storm," Callie murmured.

"Exactly. She is who I raised her to be," Daniel smiled. "But I sometimes I'm afraid I forgot to teach her that strength isn't the same thing as control."

Callie nodded quietly because she knew exactly what Daniel meant.

"When you fight in combat...in a war, you know—you _know_—that control is impossible. A fiction. You can be in command. You can take charge, but there is no control in war. I know that, but somehow I forgot to teach my daughter the same."

"She wants," Daniel continued, "to be in control and when Danny was killed...When my son died she had no control. She understood that she couldn't save him; Arizona understands death. But she likes to fix things and there was no way to fix this. She couldn't save Danny; she couldn't calm her mother and I's grief. She couldn't fix the hole her brother's death created in her heart. So she ignored it. She chose to push forward, without ever looking back. I taught her to push forward but you...you, Callie, are helping her to look back. I have to thank you. I have to thank you, Calliope."

"I…" Callie shook her head, trying to decide how to respond. "I...Thank you, sir. I am so in love with your daughter. I...That's all I know to say."

"That's enough," Daniel smiled.

Callie nodded and moved to the edge of the couch, preparing to rise and somehow commemorate the moment. A handshake, maybe a hug. But Daniel reclined back against the couch, as though he was just getting comfortable. Apparently, there was more to be said.

Swirling his drink in his hand, Daniel looked Callie in the eye and said, "I know you and my daughter are living together."

"What?" _Great answer, Callie._

Daniel laughed. "I'm old-fashioned, Callie, but I'm not oblivious. You behave like a couple. A couple that lives together."

Callie straightened in her chair. She knew she was risking a lecture. Or worse, _disappointment_. But Daniel deserved the truth. "Arizona only moved into my apartment a few weeks ago, sir, but since the shooting we've spent as much time as possible together. I...The shooting changed me, changed us. Everyone talks about perspective. You are a soldier, so I'm sure you hear about 'perspective' all the time. I don't know if I got perspective, necessarily. I don't feel like I suddenly understand the value of life or time or that I learned any particularly noble lesson. I only learned one thing that night: I want Arizona. I want her in my life, I want her by my side, I want her sharing my space at every possible opportunity. That's why she moved in."

Daniel stared at Callie for so long, Callie felt sweat beading at her temples. When he stood up and towered above her, she instantly understood Arizona's authority issues. Looking up at Daniel, Callie rose to stand next to him. He remained silent until final—_finally_—he held out his hand. "Welcome to the family, Calliope Torres."

* * *

Their bags packed and ready to go, Callie watched as Arizona paced nervously around the Robbins' kitchen. She could feel Arizona's frustration—a combination of nerves about the visit to Arlington, sadness about leaving her family and excitement about their rapidly-approaching trip to Spain. All coated by the heavy sheen of her hangover.

"The rental car should be here. Where are they?"

"They'll be here, Arizona," Callie promised for the umpteenth time. "It's only eight forty-five. They aren't scheduled to arrive until nine."

"I know. I just—" She stopped when she heard a horn honk from the street. "They're here," she breathed. "Mom, the car's here," Arizona called up the stairs.

"Coming," Kate shouted, shuffling overhead.

"Arizona, you stay here. Take a minute with your parents. I'll carry the bags outside." Callie grabbed the bags and moved to the front door. She could hear Arizona following behind as she walked towards the stairs. When Callie wrestled the door open, she felt Arizona bouncing behind her. "Arizona," she began, "I've got the bags, just—" But the bags slipped from her hands when she looked out to the street. She heard Arizona clapping, chattering in her ear, but the sound came from a distance, faded and fuzzy.

Parked along the curb, in shiny, candy apple red, was a 1968 Mustang GT 390 Fastback. Her dream car.

"Calliope? Callie?" Callie felt Arizona tugging her arm, desperately trying to coax a response to her surprise.

"What...What is that?"

Arizona's shoulders fell in abject disappointment. "What do you mean, what is that? Did I get it wrong? Crap, did I screw this up?"

"Screw...Screw what up?"

"The car! Did I get it wrong?"

"Is that...is that our rental car?"

"It was," Arizona nodded. "But it doesn't have to be, if I got it wrong."

"You...You rented this?" Callie couldn't stop the stuttering. It was getting ridiculous.

"I...I thought you said…Uggh,"" Arizona huffed out a breath, annoyed that this was going the way she had planned. "We talked once, about dream houses and dream cars and dream...dreams," Arizona finished. "Silly stuff. You said this was your dream car," she glanced at the car again and swore. "Or at least, I _thought _this was your dream car. I swear I wrote it down correctly."

Glancing down at the crumpled note Arizona pulled out of her pocket, Callie saw Arizona's scribbled writing:

House: lots of windows, big yard, 2 stories, fancy kitchen. She wants speakers in every room? Weird.

Car: red 1968 Mustang GT 390 Fastback.

Wedding: blue hydrangeas. Doesn't care about anything else.

Christmas: likes to eat cinnamon coffee cake on Christmas morning.

"We had coffee cake on Christmas morning," Callie murmured. "You...you pay so much attention." Callie's eyes misted. Not because the coffee cake was particularly delicious. Not because she was standing beside an amazing car. Tears stung her eyes because she was with a woman who cared enough, who lovedher enough, to _listen_ to a meaningless conversation. One of a million trivial conversations couples have as they lie together in bed. Arizona took that conversation and turned it into a series of loving surprises. A series of simple moments.

"I try to pay attention," Arizona grumbled. "But apparently I got this one wrong. I swear you said 1968—"

"Arizona! You didn't get it wrong. This car, that car," she pointed to the street where the car was parked, "is _my car_. My dream car. Come on," she shrieked, suddenly girly, and dragged Arizona to the street. When the rental company employee handed her the keys, she couldn't help herself. She hugged him. He laughed, bewildered, but Arizona's giggle was filled with excitement.

"I got it right? You like the car?"

"Arizona," Callie answered, running a hand over the hood, "I _love _this car. I cannot wait for our road trip."

Arizona's eyes blurred slightly as she watched Callie's hand move over the car's sparkling paint. Callie stroked the car the same way she stroked a lover. The same way she stroked Arizona. "I...I figured this would make the eight hour drive a little easier."

Callie saw the lust clearly fogging Arizona's eyes. Glancing back to be sure the driver was already walking away, Callie hooked a finger through the belt loop of Arizona's jeans and pulled her forcefully against her. Wrapping Arizona in a hug, Callie husked into her ear, "This car is hot. So freaking hot. We are not giving this car back until I've fucked you in the front seat. And on the hood. Maybe," she said as she pushed Arizona back against the car's side, "right against this door."

"Oh God. Callie," Arizona moaned, reveling in the feeling of the cold car at her back while Callie's hot body pushed against her own. She felt her heart skip, missing two beats before it began to race. "Soon," Arizona pleaded.

"Soon," Callie promised in response.

"That is some car," Daniel called from the porch. Arizona jerked slightly in instinctive guilt but Callie, comforted by the conversation she had with Daniel the night before, pressed a quick kiss to Arizona's lips before turning to smile at her future father-in-law.

"This is more than a car, Daniel. This is a classic set of wheels."

"That it is," Daniel agreed, stepping out into the street to offer the car its due respect. "That it definitely is."

"It looks like the gasoline for that thing is going to cost you a fortune," Kate said, hands on her hips and lips pursed as she watched her husband and Callie practically kneel before the vehicle.

"Katie, some indulgences are worth it."

"Exactly," Callie agreed, glad to find a kindred spirit.

"Every gallon of gas destroys one-"

"Mom," Arizona moaned. "Don't ruin this."

"Okay, okay," Kate waved her hands in the air. "It is a very attractive car," Kate conceded.

"Hot," Arizona corrected, winking at Callie. "It's a hot car."

"So hot," Callie agreed, running an appreciative hand down Arizona's back.

Turning to his daughter, Daniel asked, "Is it safe, Arizona? The company you rented this from—"

"Is fully bonded and insured, Dad. I checked. The car was certified by a mechanic and the company received a four-star quality rating from Consumer Reports. Calliope and I both have cell phones, and a GPS and a Triple A membership. We'll be fine."

"You have a flashlight?" He asked.

"A flashlight, a hammer, a blanket and a first aid kit," Arizona smiled, pointing towards her luggage. "All packed in my front seat bag."

"Good girl," Daniel grinned proudly.

"Front seat bag?" Callie asked but she shook her head before Arizona could respond. "Never mind. Another weird Robbins thing."

"A safety thing," Arizona replied. "One we will be teaching our children."

"Okay, then," Callie replied, hefting the bags into the trunk.

Arizona stepped up to her dad and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Daddy," she sighed. "I'll miss you."

"Miss you too, baby girl." He grasped her chin to ensure she couldn't avoid his stare. "You call us after you visit with Danny, you hear me?"

Arizona blinked rapidly but she held his gaze as she nodded. "I will. I promise."

"Tell him we said hi."

Now Arizona smiled. "Yes, sir. I will. I love you, Dad."

Daniel buried his face in Arizona's hair and held tight. "I love you, Zona." Whispering into her curls, he ordered, "Don't mess things up with Calliope, you hear me? I want to keep her around."

"So do I," Arizona agreed. "So do I."

When she moved to embrace her Mom, Callie stepped up to shake Daniel's hand. He took her hand but pulled her into a hard hug. "Take care of my girl, Callie."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm going to read that book you recommended. The one about the archbishop who worked with the Kennedy's and served in World War II."

"_The Archbishop Wore Combat Boots_," Callie said. "I think you'll like it. Give me a call when you're done. Let me know what you think."

"Will do."

"I'm so glad I met you," Callie told him. "So glad we took this time."

"Kate and I appreciate it. I know your vacation time is limited. We are looking forward to seeing you again when we come to visit Zona in Seattle. Who knows, maybe we'll stop by to check out your apartment too," he winked at Callie.

"Please do," she smiled in return.

Moving towards Kate, Callie saw Arizona was still wrapped in her arms. Callie stepped to the side, trying to give the mother and daughter pair time to say a proper goodbye, but Kate held out a hand and pulled Callie into the embrace. She held both girls close and tried valiantly to hold back her tears. Looking at Callie, Kate said, "Oh, I'm going to miss you. Both of you," she added. "You two call me, often. I want to know all that's going on in your lives. All your exciting surgeries. All your adorable patients. And Callie, you _have _to call me and let me know what happens with Mark and Lexie."

"You told my mom about Sloan and Little Grey?"

Callie shrugged, "She wanted to know about the hospital."

Arizona rolled her eyes but Kate nodded, "I loved it, Zona. Drama, intrigue. Seattle Grace is more exciting than a soap opera."

Callie laughed. "Absolutely."

Pulling the girls close once more, Kate murmured, "Please take care of yourselves. Take care of each other. Enjoy Spain and enjoy this time together. I like seeing you so happy," she pulled back to smile at her daughter. "Stay that way."

Arizona wrapped her free arm around Callie, linking them together. "I plan to," she assured her mom. "Love you, Momma."

"I love you too, baby." Looking at Callie, she said, "I love you both."

Callie felt her heart fill at Kate's easy affection. But it melted a second later when she heard Arizona ask, "Mom, I almost forgot. Can you ship my quilt off the bed in the Blue Room? Maw Maw's quilt. I want to bring it home."


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: And the Aftermath, Open Up Your Eyes, You're So Alive (Chapter 11, Part e of ?) **

**Author: ForeverLeyton **

**Summary: **My version of what happens after the season finale. It all stems from something Shonda said in her writer's blog: "The bill was due." Now that the immediate threat is over, how will everyone survive the recovery? The story picks up immediately where the finale left off. It will be heavy on the Callie and Arizona but will involve all of our Seattle Grace regulars.

**Rating: NC-17. **On a car! In a hotel!

**Standard Disclaimers: **As usual, and unfortunately, I don't own any of these characters or anything related to Grey's Anatomy, nor do I profit from them or this story. That's all Shondaland. Sigh… Oh yeah, I don't own the songs or song lyrics used in the titles, either!

**A/N:** I know. This took forever. Unreasonably long. I wish I could say it's because my life is so busy, but really this chapter was a struggle. (To prove how long I've been working on this, you'll notice the homage to the Musical Event.) I hope you are all happy with the result. I'm so grateful to all who have stuck with me for so long (and kicked my ass to get this done). I am hopeful the next update will be quicker (Spain, yay!) but I won't make promises.

Special thanks to Roughian for her awesome-as-usual beta'ing skills and her willingness to pinch-hit on a special scene. You got me past my mental block there.

Now, on to car games, long talks and an overdue visit.

* * *

**Chapter 12: But Holdin' to Each Other, We Don't Have to Walk Alone **

_Travelin' Thru_, Dolly Parton

The girls were cruising comfortably along I-90, not yet an hour into their trip, and Arizona was already restless. Callie watched from the corner of her eye as the blonde fidgeted in her seat, fiddling with the radio and randomly pulling the rental car's bare glove compartment opened and closed.

"Arizona," Callie sighed. "We're barely out of Boston. Are you sure you're going to make it to D.C.?"

Arizona turned in her seat to face Callie and sneered. "Yes, Calliope. But right now I'm…_bored._"

"Bored? Already? We just left!"

"So? We aren't doing anything. That makes me bored."

"Fine," Callie relented. She had expected this. "Ask me what you want to ask me."

"Ask you what?" Arizona's voice was all innocence but she knew her dimple, that damn right dimple, the one whose appearance was beyond her control, gave her away. As usual.

"Uh huh," Callie laughed, enjoying Arizona's wide-eyed expression. "You won't get what you want if you don't ask," she reasoned.

"You could volunteer, you know," Arizona pouted. "That would be the nice thing, the _loving _thing, to do."

"Nope."

"Fine," Arizona huffed and flopped back in her seat. Her defiant silence lasted less than a minute. "Oh, alright." Assuming a saccharinely sweet tone, Arizona purred, "Calliope Torres, would you like to play a car game with me? Please?" She drew the word out comically. "I'll be your best friend."

"I already have a best friend," Callie reminded Arizona, laughing when the blonde stuck out her tongue in response.

"I'll be your fiancée," Arizona tried.

"I have one of those, too," Callie answered smugly. "What else you got?"

"I'll…be your dirty vacation mistress," Arizona grinned, knowing this suggestion would work.

"How dirty?" Callie asked, reaching over to snake a nail up the inseam of Arizona's jeans.

"That'll depend on how many games we play," Arizona bargained.

Laughing and pinching Arizona's inner thigh lightly, Callie relented. "Ok, but not the one with the signs and the letters. I'm drawing the line."

"What? Why? Calliope, the sign game is my favorite!"

"That's 'cause you cheat."

"Do not!" Arizona exclaimed, instantly offended. Callie's response was a baleful glance. "Fine," Arizona relented. "What games would _you _recommend we play?" Arizona asked.

"What a question," Callie murmured quietly before suggesting, "I'll play the 'I'm going on a vacation' one."

"Ooh, ok," Arizona agreed. "But be ready to get your ass kicked, Calliope, because I rock at this game."

"Uh huh. You start."

"I'm going on a vacation and I'm bringing an apple."

"Of course you are," Callie scoffed. "Real creative, Arizona."

"Creativity is not how you win this game, Callie. Your turn."

"I'm going on vacation and I'm bringing an apple and… a bra."

Arizona pursed her lips and sneered. "It's not creative when it's exactly what someone expects to come out of your mouth, honey."

Callie merely shrugged and giggled, flipping on her blinker to pass the eighteen-wheeler slowing down in front of them. The car rumbled beneath her feet as she accelerated, reminding her of the 500 units of horsepower she commanded. She turned to smile at her girlfriend, a silent thank you for her surprise, and wound up laughing out loud at Arizona's concentration. The blonde, only on the letter C, was already deeply invested in the game, staring out the window with her tongue trapped between her teeth.

"Ok. I'm going on vacation and I'm bringing an apple, a bra, and a choo-choo!" Arizona announced gleefully.

Callie rolled her eyes but she grinned when Arizona reached over to lay an unconscious hand on her thigh. "You are such a pediatrician, babe."

"Go," Arizona ordered, ignoring the insult and absently tapping out the beat to _Chasing Cars_ with Snow Patrol on the radio. Catching the tune, Callie reached over to turn the radio up. "Not too loud," Arizona murmured, rubbing her temples gingerly.

"No one but yourself to blame," Callie told her hung-over fiancée but she obligingly turned the volume down a notch. "Ok, I'm going on vacation and I'm bringing an apple, a bra, a choo-choo (she sniggered with this one) and a dildo."

"Calliope!" Arizona shouted.

"What?" Callie had waited for "D" since the game began.

"You—you can't bring a dildo on vacation!" Arizona sputtered.

"Oh yes, I can. In fact…" Callie let the implication trail off, laughing delightedly when Arizona stared at her.

"This is a _child's _game, Calliope."

"There are no children in this car. And can I just say that based on our packing lists, I'm going on a much more interesting vacation than you."

"Fine," Arizona nodded. "Fine. You want to play dirty. I can play dirty."

"Sure you can," Callie encouraged with a smirk.

"_I'm _going on vacation and I'm bringing an apple, a bra, a choo-choo (which still made Callie laugh), a-a dildo, and a…"

Crickets could be heard while Arizona thought about her choice for "E".

"And an earring."

"Uh huh. Because earrings are dirty."

"Nothing dirty starts with an "E,"" Arizona maintained adamantly.

"Erotic novels, an erector set, ecstasy, Elle McPherson, ejaculation—"

"Those are just right off the top of your head," Arizona interrupted the impromptu list, begrudgingly impressed with the way Callie's mind worked.

"Yup."

"This is why you are never bored," Arizona pointed out. "Because these are the thoughts running through your head on a regular basis."

Unable to deny it, Callie shrugged and resumed the game. "I'm going on vacation and I'm bringing an apple, a bra, a choo-choo, a dildo, an earring and a fuckbuddy."

"Calliope!" Arizona threw her hands up in the air. "I quit. I cannot be a part of the corruption of this game." Arizona laughed. She tried to sound stern but she couldn't hold back her giggles. "You are terrible."

"It worked, didn't it?" Callie winked. "I Spy next?"

"Oh, no," Arizona shook her head. "Uh-uh. I play that game with my kids at the hospital. If you…dirty up I Spy, I'll never be able to play again."

Callie chuckled, thrilled she had found a way out of Arizona's incessant car game habit. Reaching over to plug in her iPod she suggested, "Want to play 'Don't Forget the Lyrics' instead?"

"Uggh," Arizona groaned. "That game is so unfair. You know _every _song." But Arizona loved—needed—to play games on a road trip so she relented. "Whatever. But I get to go first." Flipping the iPod to shuffle, Arizona hooted when she saw Go Set Go's _Wait. _She had a decent shot with this song. She was humming along, tapping out the rhythm and impressed with herself when Callie hit pause immediately after the line "Wait, wait till the signs are right."

"Wait till the perfect night," Arizona sang victoriously. "And you will wait too long, he will be gone."

"Nope," Callie shook her head. "Sorry."

"What do you mean 'nope?' Those are the words, Calliope!"

"No, they are not. It's "Wait till the perfect _time._"

"Is not."

"I'm not saying 'is too" but is too."

"Is not," Arizona argued before pointing out confidently, "Night rhymes with right."

"Wanna make a bet?"

Crossing her arms once more, Arizona narrowed her eyes and tried to stare Callie down but the Latina could bluff with the best of them and Arizona was frequently careless when it came to lyrics.

"No," she finally relented, pushing play and listening to the band sing. "Fine," she sighed when 'time' clearly sounded. "You won. Your turn."

She tapped the iPod again, grinning when _Runnin' on Sunshine_ popped up. She knew Callie would win another round of their invented game but losing was a small price to pay to watch her sexy girl sing this song.

Instantly recognizing the tune pouring out of the car's speakers, Callie added some steering wheel drums to the beat. This was one of her cooking songs—played in the kitchen, while dancing around the stove and singing into her spoons. A habit she knew Arizona not-so-secretly adored. Picking up the lyrics from the start, Callie sang to Arizona, "Girl you got me trippin' on sunshine. God knows you just make my day." Reaching over to walk her fingers up Arizona's arm, Callie pursed her lips and bopped her head to the rhythm. "Since you came around, oh, I just can't slow down, no, I wanna see you walking my way."

"Alright!" Arizona shouted, kissing the hand Callie left curled around her shoulder. This was Callie's most surprising secret: the girl could sing. That Arizona was one of the few people who knew it pleased them both.

"Girl you got me thinkin' 'bout diamonds. " Callie fluttered her ring hand in Arizona's direction and winked. "Getting down on one knee, maybe two. Oh Lord. People may stop and stare but I don't even care, no, just as long as I am with you."

Forgetting the rules of the game, Arizona joined in at the chorus, laughing when Callie began to dance in her seat. "You got me runnin' on sunshine. Ain't no clouds gettin' in my way. I must be runnin' on sunshine. Ain't no rain gettin' in my way. "

"Girl you got me actin' real crazy. Chasing tail like some old dog. Oohh I got this rocket in my front left pocket, ready to explode like a bomb."

Knowing the next line was a personal favorite of Arizona's, and that the game had been abandoned, Callie pointed to her fiancée and motioned for her to sing alone. Arizona tried to mimic the song's growl and her complete failure had Callie roaring with laughter. "Something tells me your name is Lucy, 'cause everything keeps shaking around. We can cop a room, make these walls go boom. We can do this right here and now, now, now."

They sang through the end together, giggling at each other. When the song ended they were both giddy, exhausted and mildly turned on.

"Water," Arizona gasped. "Can we please stop for some water?"

"Yeah. I've got to pee anyway."

* * *

"Twenty Questions? That's the game you want to play next?"

"Mmmhmm," Callie nodded distractedly, sipping on her fast-food iced tea and glancing in her mirror to be sure the police car she had just passed wasn't pulling out behind her.

"Ok," Arizona shrugged, surprised. "You go first."

"Alright," Callie agreed, satisfied she wasn't getting pulled over. "What's your favorite sexual position?"

Arizona sputtered, her straw flicking out of her cup as she choked on the sip. "Um, what?" Arizona asked, pounding her chest and resisting the urge to raise her hands above her head. "Calliope!" She exclaimed. "That is _not _how you play 20 Questions!"

"What do you mean? Sure it is. I ask you ten questions and you ask me ten questions and we have to tell the truth. Ooh, except we both get one veto each. You know, in case a question gets too racy," Callie said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Staring open-mouthed, Arizona finally asked, "What kind of childhood did you have, Calliope? That is not how you play 20 Questions."

"Uh huh."

"No. It's not. You're supposed to think of something, like an animal, a mineral or a—a plant or something. Then the other guy gets twenty yes or no questions to figure it out."

"What?" Callie asked but Arizona's game was sounding vaguely familiar. "That's lame."

"Hence my surprise when you picked it."

"Well, I don't want to play that game," Callie decided. "I want to play my game. We'll call it…'20 Questions that are a lot more interesting than minerals.'"

Arizona couldn't help herself—she laughed out loud. "Are there rules to this game you invented? In what must have been a very interesting childhood," Arizona mused.

"Not really. Ten questions each, no lies, and only one veto, or pass. Nothing's off limits."

"Sounds dangerous."

"Oh, it can be," Callie agreed. "Nervous?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm just sad you wasted your first question on something you already know."

"You've got hidden pockets. I have to make sure I'm not missing any of the important ones."

"Fine." Arizona shifted in her seat to face Callie fully. "My favorite position is on top. Specifically, on top of you," she said, running a firm hand over Callie's thigh.

"Hmmm," Callie grinned. "Convenient, since I like you on top of me, too."

"Oh, I know you do," Arizona laughed. "Remember after our first Seahawks game?"

"On the couch? You had your jersey on. And nothing else."

"Yep," Arizona's grin was full of seduction and mischief and she walked her fingers up the inside of Callie's thigh. "That was the first night you let me…" Arizona grinned mischievously before adding, "It was nice," she remembered.

Callie cleared her throat while memories of the activities in question danced dangerously in her mind's eye. "Uh, nice?"

Arizona laughed at the offense and lust that coated Callie's question. Dimples winking cheerily, she kept her shrug casual. "I don't really remember. It's been a while. Maybe we should try it again."

"Maybe so. I'll show you nice," Callie scoffed. "Nice, my ass."

"Ooh, Calliope, I love when you get…competitive about sex."

"You will," Callie promised. "Love it, I mean. Now, I believe it's your turn to ask a question."

"Hmm," Arizona thought for a moment. "That night was the first time we did…that. What's the one thing you want to do that we haven't done yet?"

"Make a baby," Callie answered automatically, glancing briefly at Arizona with a nervous smile.

"I meant in bed, Calliope. Not in life. What's the one thing you want to do in bed that we haven't done yet?"

"Make a baby," Callie answered again, laughing along with Arizona.

"If wishing could make it true," Arizona replied. "One day, I promise. Don't know if it'll be in a bed but one day."

"I know," Callie responded, squeezing the hand that still rested on her thigh and lifting it to her lips for a kiss. "Besides that I guess—you mean fantasies, right?"

"Exactly," Arizona eagerly responded.

"Mmmm. There're so many." Callie dropped their joined hands beside Arizona's leg. "Sex with you on the beach in Spain is pretty high on the list right now. So is sex in this very hot car you got us."

"Oh, so now it's _in _the car? Before I thought you said you wanted to have sex _on _the car."

Laughing, Callie shrugged, "In, on. Whichever. It's been…eight and half days since we had sex. I'd do it under the car on the side of the road if that's what you wanted."

"Under the car? Ew," Arizona giggled. "What is it with you and your sex in strange places obsession?"

"I wouldn't call it an obsession," Callie rolled her eyes. "More like an…interest. It's hot."

"Hot getting caught? Hot letting the whole world see you naked?"

"Mmm," Callie responded, more distracted than she should be while driving. "It's not that, exactly. Not like I want to be seen or want to get caught. It's more the _impulsiveness _of it. It's 'I want you. Right now. I don't care where we are. I can't wait.'"

Unexpectedly, Arizona felt Callie's words shot an arrow of desire straight into her center. Wordlessly crossing and uncrossing her legs, she tugged restlessly on the seatbelt that was suddenly hot against her neck while Callie's words danced in her brain. When Callie playfully squeezed her thigh, she couldn't quite stop the resulting squeal that eked from her lips.

Laughing out loud, Callie lifted one eyebrow and asked, "Who's obsessed with sex in strange places now?"

"Shut up," Arizona responded, her hand reaching down to stop Callie's from crawling further up the inside of her leg. "Besides, it's your turn now."

"Ok. Let's stick with your question. What do you want to do that we've never done?"

"I…This isn't really an answer but" cautiously Arizona asked, "we've never used a strap-on or anything like that. Is that something you want to try?"

Callie glanced at Arizona, surprised by the question. Quiet for a moment, she considered Arizona's suggestion and replied, "Do you?"

"As my kids would say, I asked you first."

"Yeah, well, you aren't supposed to answer a question with a question, but ok. Ummm. I guess I've thought about it. Probably because we haven't talked about it. Ever."

Arizona shrugged, turning to stare out the window. "It's not something I've done very often," she remarked. "Or that I've really fantasized about. Much," she confessed. "But you…I think you would enjoy it. And I'd…I'd enjoy you enjoying it."

Callie caught the undertones of hesitation beneath Arizona's words. "Arizona, are you asking this because of the bisexual thing?" Callie probed, well aware her bisexuality was a source of some tension for her fiancée.

When Arizona remained quiet and kept her gaze focused on the passing cars outside her window, Callie sighed. "Arizona," she called again, untangling their fingers to trace her hand along Arizona's shoulder. Keeping her eyes on the road, Callie answered the question honestly, "I think, yes, I'd like to try a strap-on. But it has nothing to do with being bisexual or enjoying sex with men. I certainly do not wish you had a penis," Callie added with a noise caught somewhere between a laugh and an 'ughh.' "I want to try a strap-on because it's something I have never done _with you. _Because if there is something, anything, left that you and I can do together that we both want, I want to do it."

Arizona still didn't respond until Callie tugged lightly on her ponytail. "Baby, look at me. I can't look at you because I'm driving so I need you to look at me."

Arizona finally turned to Callie, her eyes shrouded in insecurities that the confident surgeon rarely shared with anyone, least of all her partner. "I want to try a strap-on," Callie continued, "because the thought of you on top of me, pushing into me, your hips on mine, turns me on. I want to try it because the image of me under you, lifting my hips to slip inside of you while you scream my name turns me on." Callie grinned triumphantly when she felt Arizona shiver at her words. "I want to use a strap-on with you because you haven't done it much and I never have and it's another thing we could do, together, and that turns me on. But the point of all of this, baby, is that _you _turn me on."

Arizona's smile was slow, moving across her face in a step-by-step motion, but the end result was a blinding display of super magic. "You make it sound so hot," Arizona moaned.

"It would be, the way we'd do it," Callie assured her. "But unless you've got a secret strap-on buried in your luggage, it's something we'll have to talk about again. One day. Until then, sex on top of this car is sounding pretty damn good." Tucking her tongue inside her cheek, Callie added, "Maybe you could be on top, on the hood of this car. That way, you know, two birds, one stone."

* * *

"Really, Arizona? Do we have to listen to this song?"

"What? It's beautiful." Arizona defended her choice of _Grace. _

"Yeah, it's good," Callie agreed. "But so sad and slow. It's putting me to sleep."

They were halfway through New Jersey and both girls were cranky. They had long since abandoned their game of Twenty Questions. Though the game provided a vehicle for healthy communication, nearly six hours locked in the car had them both going a tad stir-crazy. Boredom, the remnants of a hangover and lack of sleep was starting to take its toll.

When Callie flipped on her blinker to pull over at the next exit, Arizona shook her head. "Again?" She asked. "We're stopping again? We're not going to get to Washington in time to catch our flight," the blonde muttered under her breath. "Which is in two days," she added.

"Arizona, I've got to pee." Callie whined.

"How did I not know you have the smallest bladder on the planet? This is our tenth stop, Calliope! That's practically two an hour!"

"I'm sorry," Callie snapped, not sounding sorry at all. "I can't help it."

"You have the bladder of a five year old. Oh God," Arizona added as though the thought had only just occurred to her, "our kids are going to be just like you. We may never go on a road trip again."

Callie's pouting evaporated immediately and she beamed at Arizona.

Arizona, still muttering about yet another pee break, didn't notice Callie's blinding smile until they had pulled into a gas station and Callie stayed rooted to her seat (although she squirmed anxiously).

"What?" Arizona asked, glancing down at her chest as though the answers to Callie's obvious amusement were somehow located there. "What?" She asked again.

"Our kids," Callie said, shaking out of her daze and unbuckling her seatbelt. "You kill me when you say 'our kids.'"

* * *

"So." They were back on the interstate before Arizona re-broached the subject they generally steadfastly avoided. "Have you thought about how you want to do this?"

"Do what?" Callie asked but she was only buying time; she knew what Arizona was asking.

Clearing her throat and shuffling nervously in her seat, Arizona said, "Um, have kids. Babies? How do you want to have babies?"

"Ah. Well…"

When Callie didn't elaborate further than that, Arizona felt her own nerves dissipate marginally. Playfully squeezing Callie's knee, Arizona said, "Oh good. As long as you have a plan."

"Shut up," Callie answered defensively. "You're the planner in this family, Mrs. Anal-Retentive. What's your plan?"

"I…Yeah, I don't have a plan either. Which is exactly why we should probably have this conversation at some point."

"Ok," Callie huffed out a breath. "I guess we've got nothing but time now. Let's start at the beginning. How many?"

"I thought we settled on ten?" Arizona teased.

"Not a chance."

"What about three?"

"Three," Callie replied, rolling the number around her tongue as though testing its weight. "Three's pretty good. Can we have an option for four?"

Arizona giggled. "It's not a contract, Calliope. But yeah, we can leave it open for four. 'Cause if we're gonna do this we might as well do it big."

Callie smiled and slid her fingers beneath the ones once again resting lightly on her knee. "Do you…Do you want to get pregnant?"

Arizona hesitated because this was an area where she remained desperately unsure. "I-I don't know," she answered honestly. "Not first," she added quickly. "Unless you don't—"

"No, I want to," Callie reassured her. "At least I think I do. But if I can't or if I have another…"

Arizona squeezed Callie's hand, understanding her fiancée's reluctance to voice the possibility of another miscarriage out loud. "You don't know what's going to happen, Calliope. We should stay positive."

"Yeah," Callie agreed before sighing, "but if I can't, would you…"

Arizona waited for Callie to finish her thought but after several minutes of silence she glanced over at the brunette who was nervously chewing on her bottom lip.

"Calliope?" When she didn't respond Arizona lightly tapped their joined hands against Callie's leg. "Honey? You have a question?"

"Um. Yeah. Would you consider—Could we—Do you think…"

"Calliope. Callie. This is me. Just ask." Callie's stuttering was making Arizona nervous.

"Would you maybe want to adopt?" Callie finally asked in a rush, her eyes determinedly locked on the road.

"That's it?" Arizona asked, incredulous. Squeezing Callie's fingers to get her attention, Arizona added, "Why were you nervous to ask me that?"

"I don't—" Callie shook her head and snuck a quick glance at Arizona. "I don't know how you feel about it. I'm not even sure how I feel about it, honestly."

Tilting her head to the side, Arizona made sure to give the question the contemplation it deserved, even though her heart was already screaming her answer. Responding truthfully, she admitted, "Most of the time when I think about our future kids all I see is tiny Calliopes running around. Brown-eyed, badass babies."

Callie smiled broadly and answered, "I wouldn't mind a few mini-Arizonas too, you know. Blue eyes and dimples. We could call them Ohio and Mississippi and I'd never tell them no."

"Oh, great. I _knew _discipline was going to be my job."

Callie only shrugged because that was probably the truth.

"Anyway," Arizona rolled her eyes. "I really do want to meet a little you. But now you've planted this other idea in my head and there are so many kids. Out there. So many kids out there waiting for a mom—"

"Or two," Callie laughed.

"Or two," Arizona agreed. "We could give them a really good home. A family. We would love them so much."

"We would," Callie agreed. "But then I think about getting pregnant. I imagine things like holding your hand against my belly to feel the baby kick." Callie blushed because the image, while adorable, was decidedly un-badass. "I'm not sure I want to give that experience up."

"I don't understand. Why's it have to be either/or?" Arizona asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We want three, maybe four kids. Why can't some be adopted and some be biological?"

"You…You'd want that?"

"Calliope, I want a family with you. However _we _make that happen."

Callie continued to chew on her lip nervously but Arizona didn't push for a response. After several minutes of silence, Callie asked, "You don't think the adopted kid or kids would feel different?"

Finally Arizona understood the root of Callie's hesitation. She was still settling into the realities of creating a life with another woman. Her traditional upbringing and sensitive soul battled with worry for the family they would create; for the children that would undoubtedly face a world that had yet to catch up with their family.

Hoping to answer Callie's fears, Arizona replied, "Not if we don't treat them differently. Honey, our kids are going to grow up at Seattle Grace. They'll learn pretty young that love, and families, come in all sorts of shapes and sizes and colors. You don't need to be so nervous."

"It's only…" Callie paused because she didn't want to frighten Arizona into thinking she had doubts about their future. But there were realities that needed to be dealt with. "It's only that I feel like we, you and I, are already choosing a-a difficult path. I don't want to make our kids' lives more complicated than they already are."

"I know," Arizona exhaled. "And there's _so much _to think about. But," she turned in her seat to face Callie fully, "I know this: we are in love, we are smart, we are financially stable, we are surrounded by people who care for us. Our kids will face challenges; I'm not belittling that. But Callie, children are born into this world with so much less than what we have to give. You have so much love to give. We have so much to teach them about honor and family and standing your ground. That's what our children will remember. They'll grow up to realize that no matter what—two moms or the questions about genetics—we were a family. We will be a family."

Releasing a shaky breath, Callie rubbed their joined hands up and down her leg. "You know, for someone who didn't want kids a year ago, you're awfully good at this. Our kids are going to love you."

"You think?"

"I know," Callie responded with a firm nod. Turning down the volume when _How to Save a Life_ seemed to blast from the speakers, she added, "And you're right. We'll be a family, however we make that happen." Callie realized Arizona had managed to quell the deepest of her fears and decided, "So, when the time's right, we'll make an appointment with Addison first and then see how it goes from there."

"Addison?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah. And Naomi. To get me knocked up."

Arizona laughed at Callie's phrasing and poked her side.

"We'll pick out some swimmers and…go for gold," Callie snorted.

Arizona laughed again, as Callie expected, but now it was her turn to squirm restlessly in her seat because this was the part of the planning that made her nervous. "Ah, about that…Have you—Have you thought about _whose _swimmers you might want to—ah—use?"

"Huh?"

"You know, since I can't knock you up myself."

"Oh." Callie laughed lightly. "Um, I figured we'd, you know, decide that together. Maybe narrow it down to a few and then throw some darts at the list."

"Ah," Arizona giggled. "So, the mature way?"

"Of course," Callie nodded solemnly but she ruined it with a wink in Arizona's direction.

"You…Crap," Arizona shook her head as she struggled to ask the question that had circled her mind since they decided to have children. "You don't want to use Mark?"

"Use Mark? He's plastics and doesn't know much about making babies except, uh,_ baby makin'_. What would he—Wait! What?" Callie's eyes ripped from the road to goggle at her fiancée. "Mark? _Mark Sloan?_"

"He's your best friend!" Arizona defended herself.

"He's a manwhore," Callie responded.

"_I_ knowthat," Arizona replied, laying a hand on her chest for emphasis. "But since when do you care?"

Callie laughed and shook her head. "I don't care if my best friend is a manwhore. I do care if the father of my children is one. That'swhat you are talking about, isn't it? Arizona, seriously, Mark?"

"He's obviously got good genes. And he wants a kid. Reallywants a kid." Mumbling to herself, Arizona added, "You've already offered to raise one child with him."

"A child who was already _here_, Arizona. A kid who needed people to step up."

"Still," Arizona huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I can't believe you haven't considered this. Haven't imagined asking Mark to knock—to get you pregnant."

"Ok." Callie took a deep breath and committed to considering Arizona's question at face value. Cocking her head in thought, Callie said, "Maybe once, in the distant, distant past, I thought about having a kid with Mark. We both wanted one, we were both unattached. It wouldn't have been the worst thing in the world if we had…_accidently _gotten, you know, pregnant. He's my best friend. And the manwhore thing is a joke, really. Mark's going to be a great dad. One day, with someone. But not with us."

Reaching over to uncross Arizona's arms and pull her hand back into her lap, Callie added, "These kids are going to be _ours_. Yours and mine. If, one day when they're older, they want to search out some biological relationships, then we'll deal with that, like you said. But, for now, they just get to be ours. I don't need to know anything about their biology besides what genetic anomalies we should be on the lookout for. We're enough to screw up our kids all on our own, don't you think? No need to bring someone else into the picture."

Arizona felt a laugh bubble up from her chest. "Oh, we're definitely enough. Our kids don't stand a chance."

"Exactly. And Mark, Mark'll be the cool uncle," Callie said with a questioning glance at Arizona. She smiled in relief when Arizona nodded. "He'll corrupt our sons and charm our daughters."

"Oh, God," Arizona responded but she lifted her hand to tangle fingertips in the curls at the back of Callie's neck.

"You and me," Callie continued, "we'll talk to Addie and, if we decide to go that route first, we'll pick someone who works for both of us. A physicist who plays in a rock band on the weekends."

Arizona giggled softly, tugging lightly on Callie's hair. "I don't think such a person actually exists."

"Can't hurt to look."

"No. No, it can't."

"And, since you're you and you can't help yourself, I'm sure you'll be researching our options for adopting. I'll call Addie, you do your obsessive information gathering thing and we'll figure it out from there."

"When is all this supposed to happen?" Arizona asked.

"Depends," Callie said with a sidelong glance at her partner. "When are you going to marry me?" She countered.

"Oh! Well-played," Arizona admitted. "Um. June?" Arizona asked. "Maybe late June, after our parents have met and you find a way to introduce me to Abuela and Abuelo."

"June?" Callie asked, quickly counting the months in her head. "So, seven months, there about?"

"Yep," Arizona nodded, bouncing slightly in her seat. Getting caught up in the image of Callie walking down the aisle towards her, Arizona mused, "I hope it rains on our wedding day."

"You _hope _it rains?" Callie asked. "Nobody hopes for rain on their wedding day."

"I do," Arizona insisted. "Not pouring. Just a morning shower. It's good luck."

"That's what people say to make themselves feel better when rain ruins the wedding they spent a year planning."

"Whatever," Arizona huffed. "I love the rain. Everything's shiny and the sky is so hazy. It's romantic."

Callie smiled at Arizona's enthusiasm and said, "It's Seattle so you'll probably get your wish. Six months," Callie sighed. "Wow. Does that mean you've already done the necessary research on Washington laws and whatnot? You know, to make sure I'm as legally bound to you as our state will allow."

"I have," Arizona nodded, refusing to be embarrassed by her need to plan. "We have an appointment with a family law attorney the week we get back."

"We do?"

Arizona nodded and shrugged at the same time. "If that's ok with you?"

"More than ok," Callie answered, pulling Arizona's hand away from the back of her neck to place a light kiss on her palm. "It's perfect."

"Like our wedding," Arizona announced with a grin and small, girly yelp.

"Our rainy, wet wedding," Callie scoffed but she smiled at Arizona as she said it. "It better not rain the day after our wedding, though."

"The day after?" Arizona asked, wondering what Callie had planned. Between the vacation they were currently taking and the time off they would need around the wedding, Arizona doubted they'd have the leave to go on much of a honeymoon. But maybe they could stay at the Archfield on their wedding night and—

"—RFP." Arizona was so engrossed in dreams of her wedding night that she hadn't heard a word Callie said until those three letters pushed through her wandering brain.

"Wait, what? What about an RFP?"

"Yeah, weren't you listening? I want to host an RFP," Callie answered. "Our first. We'll invite everyone. I think there are some Torres' who could make a run for the Rubber Chicken. Besides, can you see Bailey and Cristina playing Water Volleyball? Uncle Drew will _slaughter _them. I can't wait," Callie said excitedly.

Arizona didn't respond for a moment while she stared at her fiancée and allowed her heart to swoop and soar inside her chest. High as a crack addict, Arizona sighed, "You are amazing. Awesome."

Surprised, Callie turned to glance at her fiancée, her face brightening with joy. "Thanks," she said, "but this was easy. RFP's are fun."

Shaking her head, Arizona tucked a lock of hair behind Callie's ear before dropping her hand back down to curl around Callie's. She replied, "If you say so. Every day, every single day, I find something new to love about you."

Caught up in the moment, Callie couldn't muster a response. She tightened her fingers around Arizona's, blinking back tears that seemed dreadfully inappropriate after such a casual declaration. Finally she responded, "You touch me."

"I do," Arizona grinned, unsure where Callie was going with this. "I definitely do. As often as possible," she added with smirk.

"No, not like that. I mean, yeah, like that," Callie amended when Arizona's eyebrows shot up, "but I mean like this." She held up their joined hands that were resting on Callie's right knee. "You touch me, all the time, in the most innocent of ways. Holding hands, quick kisses, standing close enough to lean against me. You sleep with some part of your body touching mine at all times. You kiss me in the stairwell at work. You pull me down to lay my head in your lap on the sofa. You touch me," she repeated, "and I love it."

Arizona smiled softly. _Every day, something new to love._ She tucked a curl behind Callie's ear—proving Callie's point—and murmured, "So do I." Glancing out the window, Arizona noticed a sign directing them to a rest area in one mile. She smiled to herself, realizing the opportunity she had waited for was finally presenting itself. Wiggling in her seat as her excitement grew, she squeezed Callie's hand. "Can you pull over, please? Up ahead, at the next rest area."

"Oh, sure," Callie replied, "now look who's got to pee?"

"Please, Calliope," Arizona begged, shifting in her seat as though she were uncomfortable.

"Fine," Callie replied, "but I don't want to hear any more shit when I need to stop again in a little while. You shoulda peed when you had the chance instead of—" Callie cut herself off when she saw the next sign indicating the rest area was a half a mile away. "Arizona, that rest stop is closed. Didn't you notice the giant orange sign? We shouldn't be too far from the next town so you'll just have to hold it."

"No!" Arizona shrieked, a little more loudly than the situation warranted. Calming down she repeated, "No. Pull over, please?"

"But—" Callie began, shuddering to a stop when Arizona swiftly cupped a hand between her legs, squeezing her through the denim of her jeans.

Leaning towards Callie's ear and nipping lightly, Arizona murmured. "I want you. Right now. I don't care where we are. I can't wait." She punctuated her speech with a firm palm pressed against Callie's sex. "Pull over, Calliope."

"I-uh…You…Jesus," Callie shuddered, squeezing her legs around Arizona's hand and flipping on her blinker.

* * *

By the time Callie had pulled the car to a stop in the parking lot of the abandoned rest area, the girls' intensity had faded into awkward uncertainty. They both wanted this—desperately—but now, in the moment, staring at each other from across the gearshift (in a rental car, no less), neither was sure what to do next. Arizona giggled, tucking her chin against her chest and wiggling the fingers still trapped between Callie's legs. When Callie gasped, instinctively arching to meet Arizona's touch, Arizona caught her own bottom lip between her teeth and, squaring her shoulders, yanked open her passenger door.

Not giving herself a chance to back down, Arizona stepped out into the frigid air and strode around the car. She opened Callie's door and held a hand out to the girl who was staring at her like she had suddenly sprouted three heads. When Callie's hand, shaking with a combination of nerves and excitement, curled around Arizona's, Arizona tugged quickly, pulling Callie from the car and into her arms. They stood like that for a moment, their arms wrapped around each other tightly, until Arizona reached behind Callie to slam the car door shut. The bang echoed across the quiet rest stop, creating a feeling of total privacy that comforted Arizona.

With the knowledge that she had wanted this since they first climbed into the car, Arizona could wait no longer. Taking one of Callie's hands, she flattened Callie's palm against the center of her chest and dragged it down to the waistband of her jeans. Quickly undoing the button herself, Arizona pushed Callie's hand into her jeans and beneath her panties, gasping when cold fingers met her heated center.

"This," Arizona breathed, her head falling backwards to stare at the gray sky overhead. "This is what you do to me. Do you know how hard it is to sit in a car for _hours_ when _this _is happening?"

"Oh, wow," Callie moaned, dipping her fingers into Arizona's core to circle her clit. "This is insane. And so hot." She spun Arizona around until the blonde was pressed against the car. Hitching the blonde up with a hand around her hips, Callie groaned when Arizona moved back against the car's hood and spread her legs as far as the restrictive denim would allow.

"It's both," Arizona agreed, leaning back as Callie bent over to trace her tongue along the skin exposed when Arizona tilted her head in just that way. "Fast, Calliope. Make me come."

Ignoring Arizona's plea, Callie grinned and slowed the movements of her fingers. Deliberately looking around the empty park she asked, "Here? Are you sure?"

Arizona growled and rotated her hips, moving herself over Callie's fingers. "Now," she demanded.

"So bossy," Callie laughed, but she moved her fingers carefully, circling Arizona's clit with her thumb and slipping two fingers down to thrust inside. Leaning forward to bite Arizona's neck, Callie mumbled against the sweaty skin. "You are always so bossy."

"You love it," Arizona challenged, thrilling to the feeling of the freezing car beneath her. When Callie slowed, almost to a stop, Arizona commanded again, "Harder."

"You're going to make bossy little babies, aren't you?"

"Calliope," Arizona groaned, rolling her eyes. "Do you really want to talk about our future children now?"

"I do, actually," Callie replied but she kept her fingers moving inside Arizona's jeans. "I want to talk about where we are going to live and what we are going to name our kids and who's going to be in charge of the 2:00 a.m. feeding."

"N-Now?" Arizona asked again, reduced to stuttering when Callie used her hips to thrust her into the car, forcing her fingers deeper. "You want to talk about names, now?"

Callie shrugged. "It's a pretty big decision and besides, I'm not doing anything. You know, at the moment. I was thinking—"

"Calliope Torres, shut the hell up," Arizona demanded, pulling Callie towards her with two fists in her hair and clamping her mouth over Callie's grinning one. Callie did as she was told.

* * *

Ten minutes outside of D.C., and hours removed from outdoors sex, the car had fallen silent. Arizona's head was tipped against the passenger window, her eyes closed and her feet curled beneath her in her patients' favorite crisscross applesauce position. A passerby glancing at cars on the interstate would assume the blonde was fast asleep but Callie knew better.

The level of noise in the car—music, flirting, chatter, even road games—had changed in direct proportion to their distance from Arlington. As they approached her brother's final resting place, Arizona had, quite simply, turned off.

Sighing to herself, Callie slid a gentle hand beneath Arizona's thigh and spoke softly, "Honey. Arizona."

No response.

Raising her voice an octave, Callie said, "I know you aren't asleep, Arizona. Talk to me."

Arizona didn't move, except to raise a single eyelid and stare, unseeing, out the window. "How do you know I'm not asleep?"

"You're talking," Callie answered smugly.

"Calliope," Arizona rolled the only eye she had open. "How did you know I wasn'tasleep?"

"Because your mouth was closed and you always sleep with your mouth open. Like this," Callie demonstrated when she saw Arizona glance over, slackening her jaw dramatically and resting the tip of her tongue at the corner of her mouth.

Arizona jerked upright in her seat, instantly offended by Callie's imitation. "I do _not!_" She cried indignantly.

"Do, too. It's…I'm supposed to say it's adorable or something, right? But, honestly, it's kinda creepy."

"Creepy?" Arizona huffed. "What's creepy is you watching me sleep. That's what's creepy." She flopped back in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest, but Callie could see the smile lighting her eye and dimple winking in her cheek.

Mission accomplished.

Tickling the thigh above her hand, Callie again lowered her tone and asked, "Nervous?"

Arizona purposely kept her gaze straight ahead while unexpected, and ruthlessly suppressed, tears burned her eyes. "I'm…." she trailed off, annoyed when she couldn't continue.

"You know," Callie mused casually, "we don't have to go tonight. We could check into the hotel, maybe go out for a nice dinner and a couple glasses of wine. I could use some wine; it's been a long day and I'm pretty exhausted."

"No, you're not," Arizona disagreed.

"Yes, I am. I know we said we would spend tomorrow exploring Washington but we've both seen it before. How many times do you really need to see the Wright Brothers' Plane? We could go to Arlington tomorrow, spend the day with Danny, and then _hola España_. That means hello, Spain," she added helpfully.

Arizona finally glanced at Callie, snorting despite herself at Callie's unnecessary translation. "You're not tired, Calliope, and you've been talking about that health and medicine museum for days."

"They have an exhibit on Orthopedics_._" Callie couldn't help herself.

"I've heard," Arizona smiled and tugged Callie's hand out from beneath her thigh, tucking her fingers beneath Callie's palm. "Thank you, for the offer. I know you are trying to give me time," she added, shuddering when they passed the brown sign indicating Arlington was three exits away. "But tomorrow…I want tomorrow to be about us. And it's been too long already. I need to see Danny."

"Ok," Callie agreed, "but remember, today is about us, too, baby. I'm right here with you."

"We wouldn't be here if you weren't," Arizona whispered, turning to stare out the window once more.

* * *

Callie hadn't lied when she said she had seen Washington, D.C. before. A field trip with her high school class and two business/play weekends with her father at one of his hotels had shown her the National Mall, a host of Smithsonians and even a private tour of the Oval Office. Somehow, however, she had never journeyed south of the city to the shaded seclusion and opulent ceremony of Arlington National Cemetery.

Driving along the shaded path and pulling into the parking lot, Callie took a minute to absorb her surroundings. She couldn't deny the cemetery's beauty: fall's colors of red and orange and yellow dotted rolling hills and General Robert E. Lee's homestead towered proudly over the final resting places of American soldiers. She still had not seen Kennedy's Eternal Flame or the stoic Changing of the Guards at the Tomb of the Unknowns (though, certainly, she had perused a cemetery guide book), but already she understood why visitors flocked from around the world to visit this cathedral to war and country.

And yet, despite its beauty, there seemed to Callie to be something almost crass about the place. While tourists maintained a modicum of quiet respect, they still crowded the paths with their cameras and soft drinks and tour guides. Children, bored by their parents' history lessons, moped down gravel lanes and elderly men with hearing aids shouted war stories from beneath a white gazebo. It was a cemetery, yes, but it was also a public park.

A proud place to bury a soldier; an intimidating place to visit a brother.

Callie snagged her sunglasses from the dash and stepped out of the car. She patted the car twice—that beautiful car—on the hood in unabashed appreciation before skirting around to meet Arizona. She watched as Arizona scrubbed fists over her eyes and automatically stretched out her road-weary muscles. Despite the circumstances, Callie couldn't help but grin; cranky Arizona was adorable.

Wrapping both arms tightly around Arizona's waist, Callie nudged the blonde's chin up and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. She let the kiss linger, a careful caress, until she felt Arizona's breath hitch against her mouth and long arms wrapped around Callie's shoulders. Pulling back, Callie smiled when Arizona held on to the hug a moment longer.

"Thanks," Arizona shuddered out, pulling her own sunglasses from the top of her head to shield her eyes. Puffing a deep breath of air, Arizona linked her fingers with Callie's and said, "Let's go."

"Ok." Callie nodded. While they walked, passing a crowd of teenagers on a field trip, Callie could hear a low hum of music, drifting out of one of the student's pockets, the solemn notes of Brandi Carlile's _The Story_ floating along crisp afternoon winds. "Tell me about Danny," she ventured quietly.

Tensing despite her best efforts, Arizona bristled, "What do you want to know?"

"Arizona," Callie implored. "Tell me anything."

Arizona huffed and then breathed out a quiet sigh. "He liked to dance."

"Yeah?"

"Yes," Arizona nodded, smiling slightly at the memory. "He was terrible," she chuckled, "but he never cared. He used to dance around the living room. All the time. Uncle Drew would tell him the guys at the Academy were going to kick his ass for stuff like that. But Danny didn't care."

"He liked to dance it out," Callie grinned. "Like me."

Arizona laughed, the sound ending on a sob. "I guess. He told me once that when I married a chick, he was going to dance so hard at my wedding. I wish…God, I wish he would."

"We will," Callie assured her, pulling Arizona against her side as they walked. "We'll dance for Danny."

"Yeah," Arizona sniffled, burying her face against Callie's shoulder. "I wish he had met you. I really wish he knew you. And knew me, with you."

"Me too. To all of that. Let's pretend he does. What would he think of me?"

"He'd think you're hot," Arizona answered immediately.

"Of course," Callie acknowledged with a careless shrug. "What else?"

"He'd think you're good for me. He'd like that you make me laugh. He'd love that we are going to have kids. He would have made the best uncle. A terrific father."

"Would you—if we had a son, would you want to name him Danny? Daniel. I know it's a family name," Callie rushed on when Arizona lifted her head to stare at her. "But I've thought about this. A lot. I'd like…We could name our son for his uncle. More, we could name our son for a good man. I think…I think I'd like that, if you would."

"I—" Arizona paused and shook her head, trying to articulate what she was feeling. "I love you," she finally decided.

"I love you, too," Callie smiled. Then she nodded to the row they were entering. "We're here."

"Oh," Arizona gasped, not realizing they had already walked so far. She glanced down at the tombstone in front of her and read out loud, 'Second Lieutenant Daniel M. Robbins, USMC.' Dropping quickly to her knees, the sounds of the cemetery dimmed to low buzz as she brushed her fingertips across the etching of her brother's name. "Danny," she murmured, grateful when Callie settled beside her but remained quiet. Just: "Danny."

* * *

Arizona was bone-weary and defeated by the time they arrived at the hotel. She felt like someone had beaten her up and then run over her with a car. Twice. Those kinds of emotions, the gut-wrenching kind, left a different level of exhaustion in their wake. One that required comfort as much as, maybe even more than, sleep. So when they stepped inside the room, Arizona wasted no time turning to Callie and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Thank you," she whispered, the sound muffled when she buried her head against Callie's chest. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Callie answered even though gratitude was unnecessary. She understood Arizona needed to give it; needed to show it. She also knew Arizona was done talking, so she tried a different tack. "Dance with me?" She asked, shuffling forward to toss her purse on the bed. The bags could be dealt with later. Flicking on her iPhone's music, she smiled when _The Universe and U_ came through the speakers. Sliding her hands lower around Arizona's hips, Callie murmured again, "Dance with me. Slow. And close. A different kind of dancing it out."

"Yes," Arizona sighed, already swaying to the music.

Callie spun them slowly, carefully. So very carefully. She held Arizona close and whispered the lyrics against her ear. _When I'm cold inside, you are warm and bright._ When Callie dipped her head and placed a soft kiss to the crook of her neck, Arizona knew she had never been more grateful for another human being in her life.

Desperate to show Callie, to tell her in some way that was more than words, Arizona twirled them towards the bed. When Callie's knees bumped against the mattress, Arizona pulled back slightly and ran a hand up Callie's back and around to cup her cheek.

"Let me," was all she asked and Callie knew she would give this woman anything she requested. Nodding, Callie turned into Arizona's palm and pressed a kiss against the center. "Whatever you want," she pledged.

Slow and steady was rarely a tempo Callie pursued in the bedroom. She liked it fast, loud, explosive. But this time, the look in Arizona's eyes made her want something different. There was the longing like always, but something seemed softer, more needy than usual.

Two slightly shaking palms found their way down to the hemline of Callie's t-shirt, pushing the fabric up along that glorious ascent to partial nudity. Arizona smiled when her fiancée lifted her arms, allowing the blonde to remove the offending article. Callie took the smile that made those big blue eyes sparkle as a good sign and bunched her fingers in the sides of Arizona's shirt, tugging it up as well.

Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie, so soft and strong; a perfect match to Arizona's strong and soft. She let the feeling of warm, fragrant skin against her soothe her, assuring her that this woman was indeed present. _Here_. "You're beautiful. I love you for being with me today. I wouldn't have…couldn't have gone with anyone else."

Tipping her girl's chin up, Callie smiled softly and pressed her lips gently against the other pair. "Thank you for letting me come with you. Letting me share Danny with you. I mean that."

Arizona sighed. Callie with her big heart and her fierce loyalty. Her Callie. "I know you do," she mumbled, fingertips undoing the simple clasp at the back of Callie's bra, letting it tumble to the floor.

Callie looped her arms around Arizona's waist and fell back onto the hotel bed, scooting up so that her fiancée had ample room to explore. Blonde curls tickled along her chest as Arizona pressed warm, soft kisses to exposed flesh. There was no biting, no clawing, no begging. No hurry. But there was passion of a different kind, a softer kind, and that delighted Callie.

Arizona traveled down Callie's torso, paying homage with light caresses and kisses against the curves she loved to trace. It was a path she knew well and yet one filled with unexpected surprises. Allowing her gaze to flick upward, Arizona smiled against Callie's hip at the sight of her love, all flushed and smiling, eyes closed so those long lashes fanned out against defined cheekbones.

God, Arizona loved this woman. And wanted her endlessly.

Carefully, Arizona undid the button of Callie's jeans, tugging the denim over thighs and past knees, along those strong calves and past pink polished toes. Sweeping her gaze back up Callie's body, Arizona's breath hitched in her throat. Only a pair of purple boy shorts, made of a frivolous lace that only Callie would wear on a road trip, kept her from admiring the entirety of Callie's body. Slipping two fingers beneath the panties on either side of Callie's hips, Arizona tugged them down one inch at a time, pulling until they were all the way off.

The jeans and panties discarded somewhere on the floor, Arizona ran her palms up Callie's bare thighs, one careful caress, before rising to stand beside the bed. Keeping her eyes locked with Callie's, Arizona smiled when her fiancée shifted back against the pillows, lifting herself to better take in the view. Arizona undressed herself slowly. This wasn't a dance, nor a tease, but a reveal. A baring. And one she desperately wanted Callie to watch.

When they were both naked, Arizona stood still, inviting Callie's gaze for as long as the Latina wanted to look. She didn't move until Callie held out a hand and pled, "Arizona."

Climbing on the bed, Arizona laid atop her fiancée, her full frame stretched out over Callie's so that skin slid enticingly across skin. Arizona braced her elbows on either side of Callie's head to lift herself above the brunette before bending her head for a series of short kisses. She grinned into the kisses when she felt Callie's hands loop around her waist and journey down to caress her backside idly.

Lifting back up, Arizona whispered, "Hi."

Callie laughed lightly but returned the greeting. "Hi."

"We're going to Spain," Arizona murmured, leaning down to trace her lips down Callie's neck.

Callie arched back to give her more room and ordered her hands to stay soft against Arizona's hips. "We are," she approved unnecessarily. "Excited?"

"Mmmm," Arizona agreed. She shifted down to move her kisses across the hollow of Callie's throat and down her breastbone. Reaching Callie's breasts, she allowed her lips to drift over them, a feather light caress that still caused Callie's nipples to harden. When Callie arched her back, silently requesting more, Arizona trailed open-mouthed kisses between her breasts, laving the supple flesh with her tongue.

Wanting to give back, Callie drifted her hands up Arizona's sides, spreading out over her ribcage and sweeping her thumbs inward to brush beneath Arizona's breasts. "I want to stay like this the whole week," she told Arizona, thrilling to the way Arizona's legs shifted against her own. "We should make a no clothes on vacation rule."

Arizona used her tongue to pull Callie's nipple into her mouth, teasing it with her tongue and teeth, peeking up through her lashes to watch Callie's eyes blur. Releasing the nipple, Arizona lifted back up on an elbow and used her free hand to continue brushing over Callie's breast. "We could," she agreed, "but that's a long way to go just to get me naked."

"Especially when you are so willing to strip at home."

"Exactly," Arizona shrugged. She let her hand drift down Callie's torso, flattening across the Latina's belly and moving through damp curls. She let her fingers toy with the outside of Callie's sex, adding ripples of pressure in an uneven pattern.

Callie bit back the moan and moved her hand up to cup Arizona's cheek, where the blonde rested against her breast. "Worth it, though, if you keep touching me like this."

Arizona dipped her fingers just barely between folds, letting Callie feel their intrusion before pulling back out. She used her thumb to swipe broad strokes higher, barely brushing over Callie's swollen clit. "You like this?" Arizona asked. "Slow and—" She leaned forward to kiss Callie's nipple again, "—soft?"

Callie used her hands to lift Arizona into a sitting position, so that the blonde was straddled over her waist. She worked her own hand between their bodies, touching Arizona as softly as the blonde touched her. Together they rocked and swayed, holding each other and working fingers in tandem to bring mutual pleasure. Using her free hand to pull Arizona's mouth to hers, Callie finally answered, "I like you. Every way I can get you." Neither mentioned it when hot tears, held back for too long, streamed down Arizona's cheeks.

* * *

Arizona came out of the bathroom later, freshly showered and pj'ed, and found her fiancée perched on the edge of the hotel bed. Callie's eyes were anxious as she surveyed Arizona's state, fully aware her fiancée had finally allowed the tears to overwhelm her in the shower. Their lovemaking had been therapeutic; these tears were a blessed relief.

Blonde curls pulled atop her head in a messy ponytail and cheeks a splotchy red mess that water and soap couldn't wash away, Arizona's crying jag was written across her face. Even her t-shirt was depressing: ancient cotton stretched thin by time dipped just past her thighs, the familiar green faded to an olive color and the block letter chipped so that the shirt read 'Bo ton eltics.'

Deciding on the spot that her girl needed to laugh, Callie arched a brow, leaned back on both hands and shook her head. "Oh no," she said, pursing her lips as she spoke. "Uh uh."

Stopping mid-step, Arizona's eyes (eyes swollen by tears and drooping with exhaustion) widened in shock. She glanced down at herself once before looking back at Callie and asking, "What?"

"You are not coming to bed like that," Callie responded. Using a single finger, she traced Arizona's form through the air and continued to shake her head.

Arizona glanced down once more, confusion etched on every feature. She stepped towards Callie and was shocked when Callie put two hands on her hips to hold her at bay. She had expected tenderness, maybe even sympathy, after her crying bout. A bit more coddling, maybe even some more naked snuggling, didn't seem like too much to ask. Instead, what she found was a woman rolling her eyes and pushing her—gently—away.

"Like what?"

"Like a Boston Garden, Glenn Davis loving snob who wishes her team could play ball," Callie answered, her entire body poised to match her smirk.

Arizona finally caught on to Callie's game, smiling as she realized her fiancée wanted—maybe needed—to see her smile. Stepping close and ignoring the hands on her hips that tried to push her away, Arizona straddled Callie's thighs on the edge of the bed and replied, "Sounds like sore losing to me. Celtics 112, Heat…what was it again? I can't remember?"

"Shut it," Callie replied, her tone only half teasing.

"Oh wait, I remember. Celtics 112, Heat 99, I think. Or was it 97? No, wait, pretty sure it was 96."

"Lucky," was all Callie replied.

"I don't think luck held LeBron to 15 points in the paint, Calliope. That was karma."

"Karma? What kind of karma?"

"You don't break up with the saddest city in sports on national television. It was just wrong, what he did to Cleveland."

Callie rolled her eyes but she couldn't come up with a response—not when she agreed with her. "Whatever," she finally said. "You're not wearing that to bed," she demanded.

"It was months ago Calliope."

"I don't care. I'm not ready. It was Game 7 of the conference finals, Arizona," Callie whined, "and you're not even a Celtics fan."

Laughing at her pouting girlfriend, Arizona shrugged. Lifting the hem of her shirt with both hands she pulled the offending garment over her head and said, "Fine. I won't wear it. Happy?"

Callie's hands slipped up Arizona's bare sides and nodded, loving the way Arizona smiled down at her as she tossed her shirt aside. "Yep," Callie replied, "very, very happy."


End file.
